Trouble Going
by XKat-ChanX
Summary: In the past six years there's not a day when there's no trouble. After witnessing a murder, Akatsuki is after Naruto. Will his life take a drastic change when he gets into a new school and meets Sasuke? a little OOC, AU, SasuNaru, a bit of Sakura bashing.
1. Moving Again!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did Sasuke wouldn't be a total prick!!!!!!!! **_

_**Warning: AU, some OOC, and boyxboy if you do not like it LEAVE NOW AND DON'T READ!!! I'm not forcing you to read my stuff so don't give me any please let it be this or that! Thanks Enjoy!**_

_**Thanks to SilverKitsune18 for helping me with the summary I kinda suck at those. lol! enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_The rain tapped on top of the car making it sound like rocks falling from the sky. There was a slight fog around the streets making it harder to see as the green sports bug rode down the highway. A lady with long brown hair leaned back into her seat and turned to the back to look upon her child. Her deep brown eyes could be seen in the dark. She had on a white top with a black skirt. _

_"Make sure you have your seat belt on sweetie." Her voice was calm and sweet just as any mother's voice should have been. The child nodded and stared out the window at the passing cars. The mother turned back to the front she glanced at her husband next to her. He griped her small pale hand and gave her the smile that only belonged to her_. _The man's bright blue eyes though stayed locked on the road in front of him. Golden hair pulled back into a low pony tail, keeping his bangs out of the strained face. _

_"It's going to be okay." The father's voice came in a smooth motion, calming his wife down somewhat. Blonde hair moved with the child as he gazed at his father. The rain had started to pound harder, making it difficult to see outside. The child could hear thunder and faintly see the lighting flashing outside the car. Bright blue eyes widened as they watched a pair of head lights shine down on them. The car was on their side, heading straight towards them. His father quickly turned the wheel, trying to avoid the incoming car. But the lights merely mocked their motion, and the two adults turned back to their child. Wide and teary eyes locked onto bright blue and confused ones. Screams could be heard only a second later before everything went black._

_

* * *

_

A young man with spiky golden hair and bright blue eyes sat up quickly. Sweat dripped down his face, he throw off his blankets and shakily got out of bed. He made his way to the small bathroom and threw some water on his face, letting the cool water calm his emotions down. After he had deemed himself worthy of being calm enough he came out of the bathroom and went straight out onto his roof and stared out at the millions of stares that could still be seen at this time of morning. The sun was just starting to come up, but other then the small ring of light on the horizon the rest of the place was drenched in black.

"I haven't dreamt of that night for a long time. I wonder why now?" The blonde questioned himself as he leaned against the roof top. He pulled his arms behind his head and kept staring at the sky. The sun was fully rising now so he stayed to watch the view before he would get ready for school. The boy groaned in thought of having to go to school. That's when something caught his eye sight; he wondered why he hadn't seen them. In the ally behind his small house was a small group of guys all around middle age maybe younger. The group seemed to be surrounding two other guys who were on their knees. The blonde took this time to move forward close enough to hear and be hidden behind his chimney as well. He could recognize the men who were down on the ground. There was the old guy who ran the café in town and the boy who was always there learning how to run it, the blonde had talked to them on occasions.

"Please don't! I beg you let the boy go. He's only an apprentice he has nothing to do with this. I can pay you what ever you want." The man begged.

"We were hired to do this we can't leave witnesses behind. Goodbye." The voice was cold and uncaring. The golden haired boy's eye's widened in fear for their lives. That's when two gun shots could be heard; he closed his eyes and prayed for the man's and the boy's life to get safely to the afterlife. When he opened his eyes and looked back around to see what was going on his breath hitched. Everyone seemed to have left already how he didn't understand there were what six maybe seven of them, but one stood watching while two other bagged the now lifeless bodies. The man turned to leave but not before he made eye contact with the boy on top of the roof. He was tall and looked older then the others, he had long pitch black hair. His eyes were a greenish yellow, but seemed to be gold when the rising sun hit them. He had on a black trench coat with back pants. Their eyes only met for half a second before the boy pulled away and hid once again. _Why am I hiding! He's seen me already. I'm dead either way! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ His mind was screaming until he heard them talking.

"What's the matter Sir?" One of the voices asked.

"Who lives at this house?" The voice, obviously belonged to the man who had made slight eye contact, said.

"If I'm correct this is a house that belongs to the state. I think some high school kid lives there; I think his name is Naruto. But I'm not sure." The other spoke before walking past the man. Naruto heard two thuds of the two bodies being thrown into someone's back yard. After another moment two car doors opened and closed. The sound of a car starting then moving down the street echoed through his mind. He sat their unmoving for a spilt second before peeking back around to see that no one was there. He quickly flew into the bedroom window and down the steps, almost falling on numerous occasions.

Naruto picked up the phone and dialed the police he heard the other end pick up and give the _**"Hello how can I help you."**_ Then the line went dead his eye's widened realizing that there were three people left and two car doors shut. He turned slowly around to see he was correct. There stood the very same guy who he had made eye contact with holding the cord of the phone, a smug look on the pale ass face. _OH SHIT! Move do something damn it!_ His inner voice was once again screaming. Naruto closed his eyes, took a deep breath then reopened them. The man seemed shocked that he had not run in panic.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Naruto seemed calm, he felt calm. This wasn't the first time he was in a near death experience. He had been here many times before. _The only way I'll get out of this is if I'm calm._ He thought and had an inward smirk. The man went to say something but then shut his mouth again. He didn't know what to do, this was new to him. Most people who had witnessed killing ran for their life when they thought they were going to die. This boy looked sixteen maybe younger yet he's calm and doesn't seem to be frightened one bit. It could come in handy in the long run.

"Why do you think I'm going to kill you?" He questioned, he wanted answers for the boy's behavior. He seemed to smile, but it was quickly replaced by a frown.

"Isn't that what people like you do? Kill off any witnesses." He repeated what one of then men had said earlier. The man smirked at his comment.

"Yes your right. We kill off any witnesses." He took a step towards Naruto, who didn't step back nor did he look as if he was about to die.

"Aren't you going to run? Beg for you life? Anything at all?" He closed the gap between them his eyes clearly yellow almost like a snakes. Naruto inwardly cringed as he looked into his eyes, eyes that seemed to recognize him, though he had no clue why. Naruto smirked slightly at him anyway.

"Would it make a difference, but if you want me to do something so badly then I will." Naruto quickly kneed the man in the stomach as he doubled over he elbowed him in the back of the neck hitting a pressure point in the result of knocking him out cold. Naruto quickly pulled some rope from out of the closet and tied the man to a chair while sitting another in front of him. He replaced the phone cord and redialed for help.

_**"Yes may I help you?"**_ The voice came back on, and Naruto's chibi cried in joy.

"Yes, can you send some police and ambulance over? I'll explain everything when they get here." Naruto calmly said into the phone. After giving them his address he hung up the phone and then sat in front of the man who was now coming to. He looked up into the eyes of Naruto's and frowned.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

"Well, you wanted me to do something so I knocked up out, tied you to a chair and called the cops." He said with a calm voice and smirked at the man as his eyes widened.

"How did you knock me out?"

"I took fighting classes since I was six. Also I get into a lot of fights and I'm always at the wrong place at the wrong time so I've handled things like this before." He said then got up when he heard a knock at the door.

The man smirked, _ah yes Naruto I've finally found you and here I thought you had died. _The police quickly came into the room untied the man and handcuffed him. Naruto sat at the front door and explained what he had seen a few minutes ago. After his story the man in charge sent two cops around back to find the bags. When they confirmed the story was indeed true. They sent the man to the station to interrogate him. Naruto also went down to the station to fill out a profile on what the other guys looked like. After that he had a police escort to school and was the top rumors of the school that day.

_**

* * *

One week later

* * *

**_

Naruto looked out the window at the police car and waved. Then retreated back to his room shaking his head. _At least I didn't have to move again._ You see Naruto has a knack to draw trouble to him no matter where he's at. He doesn't call it luck or unlucky just he's always there at the wrong place at the wrong time. He's moved a lot because of this curse he calls it sometimes but only when he has to move from a place he really loves. Naruto had refused at first but gave in when they made valid points for his safety. He was glad he didn't have to move away this time, but somewhere deep inside, he knew that it wasn't going to last. He had a feeling that there was more to that group of people then the police led him on to believe.

He checked his clock and cursed when he found that he only had an hour to get ready and meet his friends at the mall for movie night. Naruto quickly took a warm shower then got dressed. He had on his orange muscle shirt with a light black jacket over top. He also had on his black khakis and brown army boots. He grabbed his keys then locked the door and was at the mall just a few minutes early which surprised him since he had to walk, well more like run in his case.

"Naruto!" Came a high pitched voice that made him cringe.

"Ashley…" He said with no emotion. The long hair blond with brown eyes attached herself to Naruto's arm. She was wearing tight blue jeans with a T-shit that said 'It's not easy being easy.'

"Ashley get off." Naruto demanded as he tried to pry the girl off of him.

"She'll never get off of you. Remember last time she did that?" Came a lazy voice from behind them.

"All to well Chris since she does it every time she see's me." Was Naruto's comment back to Chris. The two turned to see their group of so called friends. Chris who was now leaning up against a wall with an unlit cig in his mouth was wearing loose brown cargo pants. His white shirt unbuttoned at the top. Next to him was another girl whose hair was blonde with black tips she seemed to be Chris's next target. She had a white tank top on with brown shorts and white tennis shoes. Her gray eyes were covered up by her thin black glasses.

"Alex, help, please?" Naruto said desperately to the man who was hiding himself behind Chris and the girl. Alex stepped out and Naruto's eyes widened as he suppressed a laugh. Alex's once blonde locks were now a purple to pink shade of hair color it did however bring out his jade green eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with black pants and gray boots.

"Umm what the hell happened to your hair?" Naruto smirked when a bright blush spread a crossed his check.

"It was Bobby wasn't it?" Alex nodded.

"So are you going to get him back?" Naruto asked. Alex perked up at that thought.

"Do you have any ideas?" Alex asked. Naruto pretended to be hurt.

"Of course I do. Who do you think I am? But I'll only share them if you get her off of me!" Naruto sneered at Ashley who was still attached to his arm not paying any attention to the conversation at hand.

"Hey Ashley I saw Kati and Jacky together in the food court and they were hitting on that one guy in your English class." Alex lied but it worked Ashley was gone in a second and everyone laughed as they walked into the movie which was surprisingly empty. Before the movie began Ashley came back in and smacked Alex upside the head and sat next to Chris who didn't seem to pay any attention to her. The movie they were watching was 'The Hill's have Eyes Two.' Everyone seemed to be engrossed into the flick that they didn't notice that almost near the end a guy walked in and sat behind Naruto, who seemed oblivious to him.

The movie ended and Naruto almost fell out of his chair. It wasn't that he was scared, oh no never would he be scared of a movie apart from real life, real life was much, much more terrifying. At least he wouldn't admit it to himself or on the outside. He slowly stood and turned to leave but something caught his line of vision, something or should I say someone who had not been there when the movie had begun. He was short but was taller than Naruto but most people are. He had red hair that fell almost in layers. His dark eyes were cold and emotionless, he had on black shorts, and a deep blue shirt that showed off his muscles. Their eyes connected for only a split second before Alex pulled Naruto out of the movie room. _I know he wasn't there when the movie began it was empty. So when did he come in? Who was he_? Thoughts flooded into his mind but only one thing kept coming back, it was that man whom he had gotten arrested a week ago.

What he had seen and why the man was arrested came to him as well. He knew he was overreacting, that man could have been late to the movie or something. But he didn't want to take the chances so he kept an eye out for anything or anyone who seemed suspicious. After an hour of walking around the mall their group of friends had doubled in size Naruto seemed to relax but was always glancing around. They were now sitting at the food court with four tables pushed together and had stolen a few other chairs. Naruto was in the center paying attention to Alex and talking about what he should do to Bobby in return for his pinkish hair.

"Hey Naruto come on." Said a voice from the crowd, and before he knew what was going on he was being pulled away from the crowd and towards the exit by Ashley. Naruto sighed _when is she going to learn?_ They got outside and Ashley was staring at him who had leaned up against the wall.

"What do you want Ashley?" Naruto asked his voice cold and familiar to the girl in front of her. Ashley flinched at the coldness then walked forward; they were now inches away from each other.

"Why don't you like me? I like you." It was more of a statement then a question. Naruto felt warm hands on his waist and then a pair of warm lips crashed upon his, he cringed. He roughly pushed her away and swiped the back of his hand a crossed his mouth.

"Want to know why I don't like you, because you do stupid stuff like that. I don't like you like that and I never will. I tried to be nice because you were a nice girl when I came here. But ever sense you became obsessed with me you've been annoying. So either deal with the fact that you will_ never_ have me or stop hanging around me." Naruto didn't mean to sound so harsh really, he was irritated by the way she flung herself at him. Naruto generally was a nice guy, always had a smile but she was annoying. Ashley's eye's watered and she took off back inside. Naruto sighed and leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He sat there in silence for a few minutes, he was about to go back inside when...

"You know that was harsh." Said an unfamiliar voice from in front of him. Naruto opened his eyes to see then red head from the movie theater in front of him.

"I don't care. She needed to learn." He said his voice was back to his normal tone. He never knew how harsh his voice could be until Ashley became obsessed with him. In a swift movement the man had Naruto pinned up against the wall by holding his hands above his head and one leg between his legs. Naruto's eye's widened _so fast_! He thought. The man leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I like you when you're harsh." Naruto could fell the man's hot breath on his ear and he flinched inwardly. He held a gasp in when he felt wet run along his earlobe. The man flicked his tongue over his earlobe for a minute before he kissed along Naruto's neck and jaw line.

"I'm here to bring you with me." He said in between the kisses. Naruto grinned.

"So you're from that group of killers, ne?" Naruto asked. The man smiled as he looked him in the eyes. He pulled both arms and held them both with one hand. The other hand caressed his scared check.

"You're smart, I like that too. Where did you get these awful marks love?" He said before he licked his cheek then let his lips crash upon Naruto's. Naruto struggled slightly and smirked in the kiss. _He's weak; I can break out of this_. The man pulled away and started to kiss his neck again this time leaving small red marks behind.

"It's no use. You can't-" Naruto kicked the back of the man's leg that was in between his legs. The man bucked forward slightly, but enough to loosen his grip on Naruto's hands which he brought down full forced in the back of the red head's neck. He fell to the floor, and Naruto pinned him to the ground.

"Don't underestimate me bastard." Naruto hissed at him before he pulled out a cell phone, the one of the cops had given him. He hit the speed dial and let it ring.

_**"Hello? Naruto?"**_ The voice of a frantic woman came on.

"Yeah it's me; I've got another one here at the mall outside of the A Exit. If you could-"

_**"Yeah I'll be there in a minute."**_ Naruto was confused but when the door next to him swung open and out came Tsunade the police chief. She had long blonde hair that was split off into two low piggy tails, deep brown eyes, with a large chest. She was tall and had a pair of brown Khaki's on with a gray shirt, a gun strapped to her hip. Naruto shook his head at her. _She was here all along I should have known._ Tsunade spotted him quickly and gave him a warm smile before she scowled at the man under Naruto who was wide eyed. Naruto helped Tsunade with the guy and got him into the cop car that Naruto had failed to notice earlier today.

"Naruto why don't you come down as well?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded and pulled his phone out once more and dialed Chris's number as he got in the passenger's seat.

"Hey Chris I'm leaving I'll talk with you later." Naruto said

_**"Yeah Naruto talk to you later."**_ Came the voice on the other end on the phone line. The ride to the police station was a short one and Naruto knew that but it didn't make it any more fun.

"They won't stop coming after you Naruto. Words sped through are Organization. They will keep coming after you until you give into what they want from you or they will take you by forc-" The man said.

"Sasori!" Tsunade snapped. "If you say another word I'm driving the car off the road!" He became quite after that. They made it to the station without having to throw the car off the road, Naruto was happy about that one. He was walking into the all-well-known police station since he had been there just last week and once before.

"Hey Naruto what you do now?" Said the man behind the front desk.

"What I always do, in the wrong place," Naruto began.

"At the wrong time. Yeah we all know that one." The guy snickered then looked back down at his paper work. Naruto shook his head and followed Tsunade into a room. Sasori was gone now and probably in the interrogation room. Tsunade motioned for Naruto to sit down in the steel chair. Naruto frowned but sat anyway. Tsunade picked up a folder from her cabinet, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the size, it was at least two inches thick. She then picked up another around the same size but slightly smaller. She laid both down with a thud and looked at Naruto with a smirk.

"What?" Naruto was slightly afraid when she smirked. Tsunade had moved every time Naruto had since he was brought in for witnessing a crime, she said it was because he reminded her of her brother or something like that. She wanted to make sure he was safe since the last of his family either passed on or was in jail.

"You see this file?" She pointed to the first one she had pulled out. Naruto nodded not really liking where this was going.

"This is the file of murders and other crimes that had no witnesses to and went unsolved." Naruto paled slightly.

"The incident you saw a week ago would have fallen under this file because the guns they used where inside the bags when we found the bodies with nothing on them. It would have looked like a ghost shot them." Naruto visually cringed.

"The users wore gloves and did everything they could to keep from revealing who they were. They do a good job at this."

"Who are they?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"It's an organization we believe called Akaksuki, they don't just do murders and it's a wide spread organization." Naruto was now confused as to where this was going and he must have given it off because she sighed.

"They don't just do murders they deal drugs, have a line of entertainers set up, and other small things. It's also not just in this country; they have it all over the world." Naruto nodded.

"Anyway now you see this folder." She pointed to the other and Naruto nodded she picked it up and laid it in front of her and turned to the latest entry.

"This is you're folder." Naruto paled and had a little trouble breathing.

"T-that can't be my folder I haven't done anything remotely bad enough. A few pranks here and there and some fist fights." She shook her head at him.

"No this isn't full of anything you did that was bad, although some of those pranks shouldn't have gone over looked as much, it's full of all the reports you filled out over the years. Every time you saw something or helped brought someone to justice." Naruto was breathing freely again.

"Okay but I still don't see the reason for dragging me in here to show me my file." Naruto admitted Tsunade sighed again.

"Will you let me finish." She sneered at the impatient boy. Naruto nodded. "Good now the file of unresolved murders always had a mark of some sort though, we knew who it was or thought so but had no real proof of it and we didn't have any clue as to who is in Akaksuki. Because we had no witnesses as all every witness disappeared if there was one." Naruto thought back to the apprentice of the old man's café shop before he nodded for her to continue.

"Well you were the first witness in years to be alive. We didn't think they would find out since you said that the only person to see you was Orochimaru so we just kept someone watching over at all times. We were wrong and I'm sorry." Tsunade said as her face softened, Naruto shook his head at her.

"Don't worry baa-Chan I'm always in these kind of situations it's nothing new to me. That's why I took fighting classes to defend myself."

"That's not all the classes you're going to take now." She snapped and received with yet another confused, yet frightened, face at the same time. "Sorry, listen Akaksuki hasn't had a witness in a very long time and the last witness was killed after he filled in the report and then the report came up missing a few days later. And from what Sasori said in the car it seems they have another motive for you. So I'm going to make you take shooting lesions so you can protect yourself." Naruto understood what all this meant.

"You're going to have me move again aren't you?"

"Yes and I'm sorry Naruto there's nothing I can do. But I have to ask, are you sure you won't change you're name?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes I'm sure. I don't want to lie to people again; Gaara almost never forgave me when I told him. Plus if someone's going to come after me then they'll find me either way, we've already figured that one out. There aren't many who have my eyes or the scares on my cheeks in this world of ours." Naruto said and Tsunade smiled.

"I guess you're right." Her face became sad then it perked up which caught Naruto off guard.

"Anyway before you find out where you'll be going next there is something I want to tell you." Naruto nodded again for her to continue.

"I know you have to be of age to get you're hands on you're parents money. But since you live alone and have been since Kyuubi." Naruto flinched and raised his hands to his scarred cheeks at the name of the only living relative he has.

"Sorry."

"Its okay, please continue." She nodded.

"And because of this position you're in, the state has made an acceptation and is here by giving you full use of their money." Naruto grinned at her. She then sat forward and pulled the latest entries of Naruto's folder and handed it to him.

"You'll be moving to Konoha, the school you'll be going to is Konoha High it's the highest private school in that area, also my brother run's it." Naruto's eye's almost popped out of his head as he looked at the tuition.

"I'll go broke just paying for this place!" Naruto screeched.

"Naruto that's not likely even if you were paying for it. You'll have a scholarship so you won't pay for anything, you just have to keep you're grades up high enough and attend. Also we've already set you up with an apartment, since I know you don't like large houses or anything like that if you're living alone." Naruto nodded.

"When do I leave?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow, if possible." Naruto nodded again.

_**

* * *

**_

_**So how do you like it so far??? I know Naruto's a little OOC but that's only to Ashley and maybe a few others... But next chapter will be meeting up with everyone else and Gaara again hehe. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**_


	2. New Friends! And Old Friends?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: AU! Some OOC! Yaoi!! SasuNaru SemeUke! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruto sat the last of his boxes on the floor of his new living room. He looked around admiring how large the apartment was. The living room was only half the size of the apartment, and then led into the kitchen and hallway towards the front door. The hallway led to the bathroom, and the large bedroom where he walked into and looked around. Boxes were piled around the room. A desk with, dresser, and a king sized bed was the only thing unpacked, although he couldn't pack them in the first place. The bed was already there when he got to the place.

"It's bigger than half the places I've been to saw far!" Naruto said to himself. He turned around and plopped onto his bed laying his hands under his head. He glanced at his clock, which he had unpacked first, 11:30 Pm. The blonde sighed as he stared up at the white ceiling. _Tomorrow I start a new school._ He felt his eye's wear on him and finally shut, soon he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_He was a child again and surrounded by darkness. That's all he saw was a blanket of darkness. He turned around to see darkness. Nothingness. _

"_You think that was all you were going to get boy!" A voice boomed around him. Still turning, still nothing. _

"_You may have scars! But I'm not done until you're mine!" The voice boomed again._

"_No…" Naruto said as he turned to face his Uncle. The man stood two feet taller than him. His hair fire red and eye's that matched. He wore the black trench coat that covered all over his body. Naruto tightened his fists and backed up slowly. _

"_This isn't real." Naruto whispered to himself. The man laughed at the cowering boy. _

"_You're parents left you to me boy! NO one else!" The man said. There was a flash and the faces of his parents looked at him with tears in their eyes. Then there was a strong hand on his shoulder, five year old Naruto looked up into the eyes of his Uncle Kyuubi and screamed.

* * *

_

Naruto sat up quickly and looked to the clock. 5:30 Am. He sighed and pulled himself out of bed and into the bathroom a crossed the hall. He took a long shower to calm down a little before stepping out and grabbed his towel. After he got it wrapped around his waist he walked back into his room where he picked up his school uniform. They were black ironed pants, with a white button up shirt that had a leaf symbol on the collar. His jacket was black with red outlining it. He sighed and began to change. After he had fully gotten his black socks with his black Nikes on, he looked to the clock again. _An hour left, maybe I should wake up at five every morning. _Naruto thought for a second before shaking his head and looking in the mirror.

"I look like I'm in Japan again or something." Again shaking his head he left his room and headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast. After he finished eating his ramen, Tsunade always made a comment on how it wasn't good for him, he grabbed his new car keys along with his new house keys. Then made his way out of the apartment locking the door behind him. It took a few minutes to get down from the forth floor and to the parking lot where his red Ferrari waited. Naruto smiled he liked having a ride, he hit the unlock button as he walked over towards his cool ass ride. He got in and made it to the school in recode time. When he pulled in he noticed a lot of the girls gawking, _when don't they._ He thought.

He stepped out and headed straight to the office, with a smile on his face as he nodded to some of the people who waved at him. That's when he heard them start cheering near the front; he turned to see a Black F50 Ferrari pull into the school building and pull right up beside his own car. Naruto turned before he saw who got out of the car and headed to the office once again. Once inside the woman from the front desk jumped up from her book and looked him over.

"You must be Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto nodded. "Yes come this way. Jiraiya is waiting for you in his office." The lady walked back to a door and knocked on it.

"Y-yes?" Came a man's voice from inside the room along with things falling, and being thrown this way and that.

"Umm Jiraiya, Mr. Uzumaki is here." There was fumbling inside the room again before the door flung open to reveal an old man with a white bread that hung low. He had markings on his face and a big smile. He had on a gray business suit that didn't looked ironed it was gray and the jacket's buttons were half way buttoned. He motioned for Naruto to enter, which he did. Jiraiya quickly made his way around to his desk as Naruto sat down in front.

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade has told me so much about you. I assume she will be arriving soon."

"Yes she has to transfer over here first and that takes a few days. But knowing her she'll be here the latest tomorrow evening the earliest in a few hours." Naruto grinned that woman was always in a hurry, even though she does nothing but worry about him or drink. Naruto doesn't even know why the lady is the chief of police; she'd do better in a hospital or something. She has a medic degree yet she works for the police it really never made sense to Naruto.

"Yeah my sister is always like that when she cares about someone. Well Naruto here's you're schedule. I'll call someone up to bring you to class." Jiraiya handed Naruto a piece of paper then hit the intercom.

"Mrs. Pixel, can you send Mr. Uchiha up here so he can show Mr. Uzumaki to his first class?" He spoke then let go of the button.

"Yes sir." The intercom spoke. After a few minutes the door to the office opened and in walked a young boy.

"Ah Sasuke glad you could make it. This is Naruto Uzumaki he just transferred here so I was hoping you could show him around." Jiraiya said.

Naruto stood and turned around. There was only one way to describe the person who stood in front of him and that was perfect. He had perfect hair style that jetted in the back. His eyes were midnight black and Naruto shuddered at that thought of those eye's looking into his very soul. His face was in what looked like a cross between a smirk and a scowl. His school uniform was perfect and up to code. Everything about him just screamed perfect and Naruto hated that. He looked flawless; he even stood there as if he owned the world. But Naruto being the nice guy he was gave the boy a smile before turning back to Jiraiya.

Sasuke couldn't put to words about boy in the office. He wasn't expecting to be gawking at the boy but he couldn't help it he has never seen someone so… amazing. He had golden locks that looked as if it was permanent bed head but it perfectly framed his angelic face. His hair also had a red tint to it as the sun hit it. He had three whisker like scars on both of his cheeks, and the most beautiful eyes Sasuke had ever laid eye's on. They were like staring at the sky on a cloud less day. The school uniform fit his girlish form perfectly with every curve and muscle. Everything about him just screamed innocent. Sasuke took a minute to look his new school mate over before answering the headmaster.

"Yeah. Come on then." Sasuke's check out went unnoticed by Naruto but not my Jiraiya who smirked at Sasuke. Said boy just turned and walk back out the door. Naruto said goodbye to the headmaster and ran after his chaperon.

"Hey wait up." Naruto called after him as he rounded the corner in the hallway outside of the office and bumped into a large guy who in his opinion shouldn't be in a high school. This man easily stood two maybe three feet over Naruto. He was wide someone you would assume would be in football with all that muscle. His hair was a dirty blond, Naruto wasn't sure if it was because of the color or there was really dirt all the way though it, it seemed dirt was what the guy bathed in. He had dull blue eyes and his uniform didn't fit him at all. The buttons of the shirt looked about ready to pop off any minute. The pants didn't look any better for they weren't ironed and had small holes in some areas. Naruto had stumbled back a little then regained his balance.

"Sorry about that. Didn't see where I was going, won't happen again." Naruto said with a grin which seemed to be the wrong idea because the man scowled much like Sasuke had.

"You bet it won't." The guy said before pinning Naruto up against the wall by holding his neck. _Why the hell do people like slamming me up against the damn wall! _Naruto's thoughts screamed. That's when he felt an alien item pressed against his stomach. He looked down to see a pocket knife, a sharp pocket knife, pressed against his school uniform. Naruto wasn't sure if he should be in fear or amazement that the guy hadn't been caught with the damned thing before. The guy smirked.

"If you beg I won't cut you boy." The guy sneered. _Man this would be so easy to get out of. Okay maybe not so easy but I still could get out of it. But I don't want to make a big deal or something. Tsunade would have my ass if I did that. _

"That's enough." Said a voice from behind them and Naruto could have kissed whoever it was. The guy turned to see Sasuke standing a few feet away. The guy let Naruto go who feel to the floor in a loud thud. Naruto cursed a few time before standing up and scampering over to Sasuke while he rubbed at his sore ass. Sasuke inwardly smiled at him before turning to the guy who had threatened his charge. To Sasuke's surprised the guy was gone and Sasuke just shook his head at the spot where he was. Then he looked down at Naruto when he felt a tug on his jacket sleeve.

"Just forget about it I wasn't hurt. Besides I'm the one who bumped into him." Sasuke scowled at him.

"Doesn't mean he has to threaten to you…" Blue eyes softened. "But I guess if that's what you want?" Golden locks nodded and Sasuke sighed before he walked away with Naruto behind him.

* * *

The day went by quickly to Naruto. Sasuke showed him to each of his classes and to his surprise even had a few of his classes. When lunch came around Sasuke said he could sit with him. Naruto quickly agreed seeing as he hadn't met any new friends yet. But when he got into the cafeteria he gasped and a huge smile made its way on his face. Sasuke looked at Naruto and wondered what he was looking at then followed his eye sight to a red head in a corner on the other side of the room.

The boy wasn't tall even shorter than Naruto. He had short red hair; his uniform was fitted perfectly as well. He had a scowl on his face. On his forehead he had the tattoo with Love on it. His green eye's were set on the boy in front of him who was talking about god knows what. Sasuke looked back to ask Naruto if he knew him and if he didn't to stay away but was surprised when he was gone. He turned to see Naruto had taken off towards him. Naruto made his way through the table quickly and quietly until he was a few feet away from the boy.

"GAARA!" Naruto yelled and launched himself at Gaara and brought him into a full out hug that surprised everyone around him, even Gaara who hadn't seen who his attacker was.

"Get off me." Gaara said in a cold voice that made Naruto flinch and move away with a sad face. Gaara immediately softened when he saw who it was. People around gasped in surprise when they saw a smile tug at his lips.

"Naruto?" Gaara said as if Naruto was just going to vanish without a word. Naruto smiled and shook his head yes. Gaara could hold back this time and let the smile slip onto his face making everyone sweat drop as he pulled the blonde into a hug. Sasuke scowled and took a seat next to his so called friends.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked when they pulled away.

"Ah yeah umm can we talk about that later?" Naruto's face was guilty and Gaara understood what that meant. Naruto got himself into trouble yet again and he sighed before nodding. The blonde smiled and hugged him again before looking around at the group of people who were almost out of their chairs.

"Naruto?" Came a questioned voice from behind them and Naruto turned to find Tamari and Kank walking up from two separate tables. Naruto nodded and gave them a smile. Tamari squealed and launched herself at Naruto into a back breaking hug. Kank just smiled back at him.

"I missed you so much Naru-Chan!" Naruto groaned at her nickname for him but returned her hug.

"I missed you too sis. But how many times have I asked for you not to call me that?" Naruto asked when she finally released him and he was able to breathe freely. She laughed before patting him on the back.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said.

Sasuke watched the whole exchange from the table where his 'friends' kept asking what was wrong. He watched as he gave them another hug and then to his surprise walked over to where he was sitting. He plopped in the chair next to his and Sasuke stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Naruto asked when he saw Sasuke's face.

"I thought you were going to sit with them." Sasuke stated.

"I told you I would sit with you for lunch I'm not going to back out." Naruto said Sasuke inwardly smiled but gave a smirk on the outside.

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto saw Sasuke flinch and then a blur of pink before he was pushed out of the chair and landed on the ground. Hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Naruto said as he picked himself up and looked at the person who was looked permanently attached to Sasuke's arm. She had long pink hair that was pulled into piggy tails. She reminded him of Ashley from the last place he was at and he cringed at the thought of her. The girl didn't have a uniform on but it was replaced by a cheerleading uniform.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he looked around the girl. Naruto nodded and found he being directed a hateful scowl from the girl. Her eyebrows were push together and was that a flicker of fire in her bright green eyes. Naruto glared back at her for pushing him out of the seat. There was a silence before there was a flash of blonde and a long haired blonde girl in the same cheerleading uniform was standing in front of Naruto. Her hands were on her thin waist and even though Naruto couldn't see it but he could tell she was pissed.

"Sakura, we still have practice. You can't just run off because you see Sasuke-kun." The other yelled at said pink haired girl. Naruto could see Sasuke looked glad to see her. Sakura looked sheepishly at her before letting go of Sasuke's arm and got up.

"Sorry Ino, I just wanted to see Sasuke-kun." Sakura said before passing by Ino but not before she gave Naruto a good glare, who wasn't hesitant at shoving one back at her. Said blonde turned to Naruto and held her hand out to him.

"Sorry about that. I'm Ino, are you okay?" She asked and Naruto accepted her help up.

"I'm Naruto, and yeah I'm fine." Naruto said back and gave her a smile. She squealed.

"You're so cute." Ino said and hugged him before leaving. Naruto in a daze could only sheepishly smile at the now scowling Uchiha. Naruto sat down back down next to Sasuke.

"Who were they?" Naruto asked.

"That was Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They are cheerleaders or they cheerleaders for the school." Said a brunet that sat next to Sasuke. Naruto looked past Sasuke at the person who spoke. He looked kind of girlish. He had long brown hair and looked as if he was blind, but Naruto could tell he could see just fine since he was staring at Naruto with much intensity.

"Ino is usually okay to handle, but Sakura is in charge of the Sasuke fan-club. She's overly obsessed with him." Said another voice at the table and Naruto turned to the newer voice. He looked kind of like Sasuke but his hair cut was different, he also didn't have his jacket on and half of the shirt was unbuttoned. His eyes were a light brown.

"Naruto this is Neji, Sai, and Shino." Sasuke said and pointed to the three that were at the table. Shino looked creepy, he hadn't talked at all, and he didn't even look as if he was listening to the conversation at hand. He had brown short hair with black sunglasses on, and his jacket was ruffled up and covered the lover half of his mouth.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Naruto." He said and gave them a foxy grin.

Naruto sat and ate lunch with them and followed Sasuke to their next class.

* * *

Classes were boring, yet Naruto managed to get done everything he needed to. He wasn't stupid but he wasn't book smart either. He classified himself as middle class. Naruto had followed Sasuke since their classes almost matched up perfectly and when they didn't he would wait for Naruto to get out of class to walk him to his next room. They were currently waiting for the last bell to ring so the students could get out of this hell hold.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

RING!

Sounds of chairs racking a crossed the floor and shuffling feet were heard everywhere. Naruto quickly left and went straight to his locker where he pulled his books together and left the school building.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Continue on please! But don't forget to review though! I like reviews, they make me happy! **_

_**Naruto: I like Kat being happy!**_

_**Me: AHH THANK YOU NARU-CHAN!**_

_**Ja Ne**_


	3. A Bodyguard!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway!!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi! Slight OOC! AU! don't like it? Don't read it!**_

_**Naruto: Enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Naruto had just gotten out of the school building when he saw a group of girls and some guys surrounding Sasuke. He felt two emotions but one he ignored since he didn't really know much about Sasuke. He was angry of the fact that the groups of girls and guys were surrounding _his_ brand new car. Then a thought hit him and a sly grin spread across his face. He reached into his pocket where he pulled out his car keys and hit the alarm button. There was a loud shirking noise and Naruto's car lights were doing something funky. Some of the girls held there ears from the sound and a lot of the people ran away from both Sasuke's and Naruto's car. Sasuke took this time to get into his car and watched as Naruto ran a crossed the parking lot. Naruto hit the alarm key again when he next to his car. He pulled the driver's door opened and jumped in then hit the locks quickly.

Sasuke let a smile play its way onto his face but quickly let it go when he saw something pink flash near his passenger window. The raven hit the lock button as soon as she tried to open the door and get in. Sakura pouted and gave him a teary looked. Sasuke shrugged at her and started the car. Sasuke allowed Naruto to pull out first since he 'saved him' from the Fan Club then pulled out after him. Sasuke noticed a small group of men across the street, staring at Naruto's car as it sped off down the street only to come to a stop at a red light. The men were creepy looking with black cloaks and red clouds printed on them. What really peeved Sasuke was that they never stopped looking at Naruto's car?

Sasuke pulled up behind Naruto and waited for the light to turn green. He peeked back at the group and to his surprise was gone already. He then looked forward to see Naruto was gone as well and he then noticed the light was already green. He cursed mentally to himself as sped off towards his house.

_**

* * *

**_

He pulled inside of the gate that lead up to his mansion. He really hated living here with his brother and father. His mother had devoiced his father when he was only five. His brother Itachi is some sort of cop, and also takes some side college courses for business so that he could take over the family business when his father passes away. Sasuke and Itachi don't talk to each other much unless they have to go to those dinner parties that his father throws.

Sasuke slammed his car door shut and walked up to the front door that opened before he had a chance to twist the knob. Itachi stood in the door way equally surprised by the sudden appearance of the other. Itachi nodded to his brother before letting him inside. Sasuke nodded greetings back to his older brother as walked inside. He heard the door shut and expected to be alone again.

"Anything interesting happen at school today little brother?" But Sasuke wasn't alone since his older brother hadn't left and deiced to talk with him. _Odd._ Sasuke thought as he glanced back at the other before walking away and to his surprise the older boy followed him. Annoyed at his brothers antics he decided to answer him.

"Nothing to interesting got a new student today, that's about it." Sasuke said as he set his bag down on the bed room floor and watched his brother make his way around the room and seat himself in a comfy chair that Sasuke usually uses for reading.

"Oh a new student? Isn't it impossible to get a new student half way through the school year?" Itachi asked and Sasuke thought for a second.

"Don't know." Sasuke replied and then laid down on his bed.

"Is she hot?" Itachi asked and Sasuke coughed slightly before he looked at his brother who now had a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"She is a he." Sasuke stated.

"Okay is he hot?" Itachi asked and Sasuke looked at his brother in disbelief then he realized Itachi wasn't going to leave until he answered him.

"I guess he's hot. I didn't really pay much attention." Sasuke said and then closed his eyes willing sleep to take him from the conversation.

"How can you guess someone's hot? It's is he hot or isn't he?" Itachi asked and sat down on the other end of the bed. Sasuke peeked one eye at him before sighing and looking fully at his brother in a bored attitude.

"Fine he's hot. Now can you go I'm tired?" Sasuke said and then shut his eyes again. He felt the bed rise as his brother stood and walked to the door.

"Oh I won't be home tonight I have to go over to my chargers house, so I won't be home until tomorrow morning." Itachi said and went to leave.

"Charge?" Sasuke asked and sat back up to look at his brother who turned back towards the younger Uchiha.

"Yeah I'm not sure how old, but all I know is he has been getting into trouble and needs someone to watch over him. Orders from the new Chief." Itachi said. Sasuke gave Itachi a look that clearly said Oh-what-fun, before he laid back down in his bed. Itachi said goodbye and left the room closing the door behind him.

_**

* * *

**_

The doorbell rang and Naruto slipped out of the kitchen and down the hallway to answer the door. He opened it about to make some comment about how late it was when his eyes fell on…. _Sasuke? No wait not Sasuke someone else who looks like Sasuke. _Naruto tilted his head in confusion as the older Uchiha shuffled inside the house and shut the door. He was tall, with broader shoulders, longer hair that was pulled into a low pony tail, and he was wearing a pair of dark blue trousers with a tan shirt that seemed like a second skin. To top it off there was a dark brown jacket that was left unbuttoned.

"FBI, Agent Uchiha, I'm here under orders of a Tsunade." Itachi said as he showed his badge to the blonde. His voice was lower then Sasuke's as well. Naruto slammed his head on the wall a few times before he looked at the older Uchiha who was smirking so Naruto scowled back.

"I don't need a babysitter." Naruto said and pushed past the older man. Itachi smirked at the retreating form and decided to follow.

"That's not what she thinks. It's for you're safety." Itachi said as he leaned up against the kitchen doorway and watched the blonde move around the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" Naruto questioned. He wasn't happy, but he didn't want to be a bad host.

"Some water would be fine." Itachi said and sat down in one of the chair. Naruto nodded and took a bottle of water out of the fringe and a bottle of something orange. He sat the water in front of Itachi and sat in the opposite chair with is orange bottle.

"I know Tsunade-baachan is worried about me and all, but I really don't need a babysitter. I know how to defend myself perfectly fine." Naruto said and chugged the bottle.

"Do you now? So if someone was to point a gun at you, you could defend you're self." Naruto glared at him. He understood it, but the guy didn't need to be a bastard about it.

"Listen I don't want to be here either. I could be studying, or working on the business my father runs but I have to be here babysitting you. Which I will be doing almost every night and day." Itachi said and Naruto gapped at him.

"Why don't you just tell them no? If you have other things to do." Naruto asked. Itachi shook his head.

"My classes don't start up for another month or so. Then I'll be taking day classes. I won't be here every night so you don't have to worry about that. The nights I won't be here someone will be outside watching over the house. I just prefer to let you know I'm here." Itachi said and he took a sip of his water as Naruto continued to gap at him.

"Are you really an Uchiha?" Naruto asked. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm Itachi Uchiha, why do you ask?" Itachi said.

"So then you are related to Sasuke right?" Again the eyebrow went up as Itachi nodded yes.

"Wow you guys are not a like at all, other then look wise." Itachi smiled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well for one Sasuke has a permanent scowl on his face. And two he barely talks other than when a question comes his way. He showed me around today, and never once did we talk about anything. I didn't even know he had a brother." Naruto said and Itachi laughed.

"So you're the new student Sasuke was talking about."

"Talking about me?" Naruto's head was titled in confusion again. Itachi smirked slightly.

"Ah he just said someone knew came to school, now I know why. It's odd for that school to have new students." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I heard that too. So since you're my babysitter then you know all about me huh?" Naruto asked and Itachi nodded his head yes. Naruto groaned and laid his head on the table. Itachi heard a 'great' from Naruto. Itachi chuckled which earned a glare from Naruto.

"Okay I have homework, so… make you're self at home I guess." Naruto said and got up and slipped into his bedroom. Itachi sighed and downed the rest of his water before heading to the living room and turning the TV on with a low volume. He smirked when he heard the blonde yelling from his room.

_**

* * *

**_

"How could you do this to me Tsunade?!" Naruto exclaimed into his cell phone.

"I'm sorry Naruto but this is bigger than all the other times. You need a bodyguard. Mr. Uchiha is one of the best to do the job." Tsunade answered with a soft voice.

"Baa-baa I don't need a babysitter!" Naruto sneered at her.

"Listen to me brat! I say you do need a babysitter as you put it and he's staying! Get use to it!" Tsunade yelled into the phone and then hung up on him. Naruto throw his phone on his bed and fell next to it.

"This is so not fair." Naruto mumbled to himself before sleep took hold of him.

_**

* * *

**_

_A six year old blonde stood over the graves over an Uzumaki Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, tears streamed down his face as he placed two flowers on both of the graves. He felt a cold hand rest on his shoulder and the kid looked up into the red eyes of his new guardian Kyuubi. _

"_Don't worry I'll take good care of you my little Naru-Chan." Kyuubi said with a sad smile, the smaller version of Naruto chocked back a sob as he nodded to his uncle. Kyuubi led the small child to a black sports car. Once inside Kyuubi set a hand on Naruto's knee and gave him a squeeze making little Naruto's tears fall faster. Kyuubi's own stray tear fell as he started the car. They rode in silence while Kyuubi drove and kept his hand on Naruto's leg. The blonde was growing nervous, he had no clue what to say, or do, or anything. It was as he had just woken up from a coma and couldn't remember anything. They pulled up in front of a small apartment and Kyuubi let go of Naruto's leg, giving the blonde a small smile. Naruto could only give him a breaking sob in return. _

Blue eyes slowly opened and blinked for a second before they fell closed again. His mind didn't even register the shaking that was starting with his body as it shut back into his dream/memories.

_Naruto had been living with Kyuubi for a few weeks now and Naruto had started to learn to never piss him off. The blonde hadn't really talked with his uncle as much anymore. When they were alone Naruto would talk in short sentences or not at all. He never told Kyuubi what was going on, or how he was feeling. He knew it was wrong to shut his favorite uncle off like this, and the anger the red head showed clearly told Naruto he was going about it wrong. Naruto had just come home from school and he found his Uncle sitting on the couch with his figures tapping the armrest. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw that angry look in his Uncle natural red eyes. His Uncle had never hit him, but the way he got angry made him sad, he loved him and he wanted him to know that, but he couldn't find himself opening up. _

"_I-Is e-everything… o-okay?" Naruto asked as his Uncle got up and pushed him in the wall. _

"_Oh everything will be fine as long as you know you're place Naru." Kyuubi sneered as he pulled out a knife. Naruto's eyes widened even more, this was different. _

"_W-wha-" Kyuubi pressed the knife to Naruto's cheek. Naruto started to struggle and scream, this wasn't right, this wasn't the Kyuubi he had known, and the blonde knew deep down that he had turned that man to this one. Kyuubi kneed the little boy in the stomach and Naruto coughed a small bit of blood out of his mouth, snapping him from the thoughts. Kyuubi laughed and slit a strip on Naruto's face. It was deep and the kid new it would scar. Naruto was weak he couldn't do anything against a grown man. The blonde kid started to shake as Kyuubi kept slicing two more clean cuts on his cheek. _

"_This is how much I care about you my little Naru-Chan. When ever you see these marks you'll know you belong to me and me only." Naruto was crying uncontrollable by now, he just wanted it to stop. Kyuubi switched to the other cheek and finished off his third cut. He cupped Naruto's small face in both of his hands and admired his work. There were three bloody whisker cuts on both of Naruto's cheeks. Kyuubi smiled and licked some of the blood off of Naruto's cheek. Naruto looked up at his Uncle with teary eyes hoping it was over. Kyuubi let his lips crash on the small boys and forced his tongue inside. When he pulled back again he licked the other cheek before he let the boy fall to the group. Naruto curled up in a ball and cried. _

"_Remember this Naruto! You're parents left you to me boy! No one else!" Kyuubi sneered and walked out of the room, leaving Naruto to cry alone and fall deeper into depression. _

_**

* * *

**_

"Naruto." Itachi said softly as he tried to rock the crying Naruto from his sleep. Naruto only cried harder and he heard mumbles of "Stop." Or "No."

Itachi didn't know what to do. Tsunade didn't say he had nightmare or anything like that. Naruto was shaking uncontrollable now and his cries became louder and louder. Itachi had no idea what to do so he shook the boy harder and faster calling his name each time. Itachi could feel tears prick at his eyes as he watched the younger boy shake and cry. Itachi tried once more and it seemed to work since the crying stopped but never stopped the shaking and Naruto's eyes opened.

"Naruto!" Itachi explained as he saw the boys opened eyes. The blonde looked up at Itachi.

"Itachi?" Naruto said sleepily to the older Uchiha. Itachi looked at Naruto with worry since he still hadn't stopped the shaking and sat down next to the blonde. Naruto sat up and rubbed at his eyes with shaky hands to find tears. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked to the older boy next to him.

"How long?" Itachi asked and watched as Naruto gave him a questioning look.

"How long have you been having nightmares?" Naruto sighed and pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees he sat there slightly shaking.

"Awhile now." Naruto said sheepishly. Itachi sighed.

"Have you told Tsunade?" He asked. Naruto shook his head no. "Don't you think she should know?" Naruto's eyes widened and sat straight up he tried to control his shaking, he knew it wouldn't help his cause and turned to face Itachi.

"NO!" Naruto exclaimed and Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow.

"She can't know. If I told her she'd go all motherly and she'd make me go to a therapist and all this other stuff." Naruto begged Itachi.

"It could be wise to go to a therapist Naruto, that dream was pretty harsh. I had been trying to wake you up for almost a half an hour now. And you're still shaking" Itachi said with worry, nothing had ever gotten past his wall, until now. He had no clue what to do; his brother never had nightmares that strong before. He was freaking the poor guy out, not knowing what to do.

"I've been to a therapist before. And the shaking will go away in a minute." Naruto said and Itachi looked at him with slight disbelief.

"You're file didn't say anything about you going to a therapist." Itachi said a little confused.

"I was little it was right after Kyuubi was put away…" Naruto trailed off and shook a little more at the name of his Uncle.

"Kyuubi?" Itachi asked and Naruto made a sad smile while he tried to stop the shaking which he failed at.

"Tsunade probably didn't think it would be vital in you're mission or what ever you call it." Naruto said. "She's pretty protective of me." Itachi nodded.

"Well I'll forget about it this time Naruto." Itachi smiled when Naruto perked up at his statement. "But school is going to start in an hour so get up." Naruto's eyes widened and he flew out of bed a little wobbly due to the shaking that still hadn't come off and into his bathroom.

"Oh yeah, I'll drive you to school today." Itachi said and Naruto stuck his head out of the door.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "I can drive myself."

"No you can't. Naruto you're still shaking."

"But-"

"No buts, unless, you want me to tell Tsunade." Itachi raised an eyebrow as he watched Naruto's eyes widened again.

"Fine." Naruto said and disappeared in the bathroom again. Itachi smirked in triumph before he walked out of the bedroom.

_**

* * *

**_

Itachi drove Naruto's black car into the school building. Naruto sat in the passenger's seat pouting as he watched the car pull up next to Sasuke's car. Naruto opened the passenger's door but was stopped when Itachi grabbed his wrist.

"I'll pick you up after school." Itachi said and Naruto whipped around at him.

"Why? I can drive you know." Naruto pouted. Itachi glared at him.

"Naruto you still haven't stopped shaking." Itachi pointed at the hand that held his bag was shaking slightly. Naruto sighed.

"Fine, just don't run my car off the road Itachi." Naruto said and pulled out of his grip and slammed the door before he marched off into the building.

It wasn't long before Naruto crashed into his seat at first period; he had a scowl set on his face because he still hadn't been able to stop shaking. That dream was still fresh in his mind and it made him shake just thinking about that guy. Then there was Itachi who knew about his dreams and he could have been lying and was going to tell Tsunade about them. Naruto didn't notice the dark haired boy staring at him.

"Hey dobe, are you okay?" Asked the raven haired boy as he walked over to him. Naruto looked up to the Itachi look at like and his scowl deepened at the thought of his bodyguard and his apparent nickname.

"I'm fine." Naruto said and then looked out the window again. Sasuke sat down next to him.

"No need to get angry with me, what's wrong with you." Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing I'm fine." Naruto said still not wanting to look at him, but offered a weak smile instead. Knowing the guy was watching him.

"You don't look fine." Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto's shaking hand. Naruto looked down at his hand and pulled his hand underneath his desk but still didn't look at him.

"You know you can talk to me about it." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him with one eye.

"It's nothing to worry about." Naruto said and then turned back to the window. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine don't talk to me." Sasuke said and looked to the front. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Does you're brother lie?" Naruto asked and Sasuke looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Not that I know of. What-" Sasuke was cut off as the teacher walked into the room and Naruto sighed with relief at Sasuke's statement before putting on a grin as he willed himself to stop the shaking thing.

The first half of school went by quickly, Sasuke had forgotten about the question earlier that day. But he couldn't help watching Naruto throughout the school day because Naruto was still shaking; at least that's what he told himself. It was now lunch and he watched Naruto talk to Gaara and his group of friends. Shikamaru, Kiba, Kank, Temari, and Hinata. Naruto saw Sasuke come into the lunch room and waved to him in greetings. Sasuke gave a slight nod back and sat down with his group of friends.

"Hey Gaara I'll be right back okay." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Going to go see the Uchiha are you?" Gaara asked, he had noticed that Naruto was shaking but didn't say anything. He knew if the blonde wanted to tell him about it, he would. Naruto grinned sheepishly at him before walking off towards Sasuke.

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and poked him a few time just to get his attention. Sasuke gave in and shot a questioning look at the blonde who had been ignoring him all day. Naruto looked down and his bangs fell in front of his face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto said and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he looked to the boy. He looked to his friends who all looked at them with raised eyebrows even Shino looked amused to some sort. Sasuke grabbed Naruto wrist and pulled him away from there table and into the hallway. When they were in the hallway Sasuke let go of Naruto wrist and turned away from his so Naruto couldn't see the small blush on his face.

"What are you sorry about dobe?" Sasuke asked when he was sure the blush was gone.

"For how I acted this morning, I didn't wake up to great. And don't call be dobe, teme." Naruto said.

"Is that why you've been shaking all day long?" Sasuke asked and turned to face Naruto. His face was still hidden by golden locks and he held his hands so they were only shaking a little. Sasuke had to admit he wasn't shaking as much as this morning.

"It's nothing to worry about, really." Naruto looked up at him and gave him a grin. Sasuke shook his head.

"Alright I forgive you and I'm not going to pressure you into telling me. Just know I'll be here if you want to talk okay?" Sasuke said and walked up to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked off. Naruto stood there with a hand over his cheek as he watched the younger Uchiha walk off.

_WHAT THE HELL!!! _Naruto's mind screamed when he was pulled into reality as the bell signaling lunch was over rang. Naruto walked to his next class in a daze.

_It doesn't mean he likes me I mean he has to be straight look at how many girls are all over him. Look at that pink girl, what's her name… Sakura something. He probably just did that as a sign of friendship, yeah friendship, right? It did feel kind of right…WHAT the hell am I thinking! I'm STRAIGHT! I am straight right? It was just a friend thing that's all friends. Yep that's all._

The rest of the school day went quickly and Naruto knew he had forgotten to tell Sasuke something, and when he walked out of the school building he knew what he had forgotten. Naruto sighed as he caught sight of his bodyguard leaning up against his car. And just to make it worse Sasuke had just walked outside. Itachi waved at Naruto who gave a small weak wave back as Sasuke sent him a glare. Naruto gulped and walked after Sasuke who was walking over to his brother.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Sasuke sneered at his brother. Itachi looked at Naruto and gave him a frown when he noticed the shaking was still there, barely noticeable but there.

"Naruto you didn't tell him?" Itachi asked and Naruto shook his head no.

"I kind of forgot, sorry." Naruto said sheepishly. Sasuke looked between his brother and the blonde.

"Is there something between you guys?" Sasuke asked with more jealousy then he meant to. Naruto looked at Sasuke like the boy was crazy.

"What- No nothing like that!" Naruto was waving his hands franticly as he tried telling the guy why Itachi was there. He then widened his eyes as Itachi pulled him into a backwards hug.

"Ah Naruto, you didn't tell him about us? Are you ashamed?" Naruto scrambled out of Itachi grip and gave him a look so bad that if looks could kill he would be steam friend and boiled over. Sasuke was giving them both the-oh so famous Uchiha death-glare. Itachi laughed and patted Naruto on the back.

"Sasuke I'm kidding he's too young for me. He's my charge. Remember, I told you what I was going to be doing. Naruto wasn't up for driving this morning so I drove him and now I'm picking him up. Don't need to get jealous little brother." Itachi said and smirked as he saw his brother blush. Naruto looked to Sasuke.

_Jealous? _Naruto shook his head at the thought.

"Umm well now that I've embarrassed my little brother it's time to go. Tsunade wants to talk to about something." Naruto looked at Itachi his eyes widened.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Naruto asked in a small voice he wasn't sure Itachi heard.

"Naruto I told you I wouldn't so I didn't. No, she wants to talk to you about something else." Itachi said and climbed into the driver's seat. Naruto looked to Sasuke who had also heard that Itachi knew something he didn't. Naruto sighed and walked over to him.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." Naruto said and when he got a nod from Sasuke, Naruto gave him a kiss on the cheek and then climbed into the passenger's seat.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke kept his hand on his cheek as he watched his brother drive Naruto away. Sasuke let a smile play onto his face and knew it was a big mistake when he heard squealing from behind him. Sasuke turned around to see his fan club gathering a few feet away. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly flung his car door open and jumped in hitting the car lock as he shut the door. Sasuke sighed in relief and then started the car and rode off towards his house.

* * *

_**Well I hope you enjoyed Trouble Going Chapter 3. Thanks again for reading this and please Review I want to know what you think Thanks again remember REVIEW!**_

**_Sasuke: Bye..._**


	4. Bad News! And A Bet?

_**Me: Let's start the disclaimers please!**_

_**Naruto: Right!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kat-Chan doesn't own Naruto!**_

_**Me: Thank you Naruto! Now to warnings… wait whose doing those?**_

_**Naruto: I don't know, Sasuke's still sleeping. Where's Shino?**_

_**Shino: I've been here the whole time. –pouts-**_

_**Me: Oh sorry Shino! We didn't notice you there! Please do the warnings!**_

_**Shino: -sigh- no one ever notices me. **_

_**Me & Naruto: O.O**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi! Slight OOC! AU! SasuNaru-SemeUke-**_

_**Me: Thank you Shino!**_

_**Shino: You're welcome Kat-Chan. **_

_**Me: Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Shino: Yes enjoy…**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"Naruto I have some bad news." Tsunade said as Naruto sat down in a chair across from Tsunade while Itachi leaned against the wall.

"I don't have to move again, do I?" Naruto asked with a pouty face. Tsunade shook her head with a sad smile.

"No, I'm afraid not. It's about you're uncle, Kyuubi." Tsunade said sadly. Naruto started to shake again. Itachi frowned when he saw the shaking start up again, since it had stopped when they were riding here.

"W-What a-about h-him?" Naruto stuttered the question and mentally kicked himself for it. Tsunade would know, and he knew it now, the lady could sense these types of things.

"He's going to be released." Tsunade said. The moment those words hit Naruto's ears the shaking stopped and for a second it was dead silent. Tsunade was counting back from five in her head before he stood up and slimed his hands on the desk. Tsunade winced but knew it was coming.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S GOING TO BE RELEASED?!" Naruto yelled at her. Tsunade could tell he was angry, but there was a lot of fear in his eyes.

"Calm down Naruto." Tsunade said in a smooth voice.

"CALM DOWN! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN! THAT MAN HE… HE… he…" Naruto began to sob as he crashed into the chair and began to shake more fiercely then before. Tsunade had tears in eyes as well.

"I'm sorry Naruto there's nothing I can do." Tsunade said.

"Why –sob- it's still early –sniffle-" Naruto said between cries.

"It says he's getting out for good behavior."

"GOOD BEHAVIOR! He did this to me!" Naruto pointed at his scars. If Itachi was anyone else but a Uchiha he would have gasped, but he wasn't, so he didn't. "And he's getting out for good behavior I guess they forgot everything he's done!"

"They haven't forgotten and I'm not going to let him near you." Tsunade said.

"But there's something else." Tsunade said and Naruto slumped into his chair.

"What else is there?" Naruto asked in defeat. Tsunade was silent for a while as she let Naruto calm down.

"Kyuubi he… well he wants to see you." Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped out of his chair again.

"NO! NEVER!" Naruto screamed in fear. Itachi winced at the sheer volume of Naruto's voice. The kid had yelled earlier but this was like a screech that pierced the ear drum.

"Naruto, you don't have to see him, but if could be good for you-"

"WHAT GOOD COULD COME OUT OF SEEING THAT GUY AGAIN!" Naruto scream again. Tsunade rubbed at her temples as her headache started up.

"If you don't want to see him then don't Naruto…" Tsunade slipped a piece of paper out of the desk. "But this is when and where he wants to see you. They transferred him over here for the herring of his release and then he's moving somewhere else."

Naruto took the piece of paper and shoved it in his coat pocket.

"What ever." Naruto said. "Anything else?" Tsunade's face saddened.

"No nothing else." She said.

"Well then I'll be going." Naruto said and shakily walked outside. Itachi went to shut the door before he shouted after Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I'll be out there in a few minutes, just wait up." Naruto turned and gave Itachi a confused look before nodding and walking off. Itachi turned and gave Tsunade a frown before he sat down in the seat Naruto was sitting in just a few minutes ago.

"So what did you want to talk about agent Uchiha?" Tsunade asked. Itachi sighed.

"Who is Kyuubi? I didn't read about him in the file." Itachi asked and it was Tsunade who frowned.

"Kyuubi was Naruto's guardian after his parents passed away. He's also the man that gave Naruto those scars." Tsunade said.

"Kyuubi went a little insane and became obsessed with Naruto. When Kyuubi found out that Naruto made friends at school he did that so Naruto would know he owned Naruto in some sick way." Tsunade said sadly and Itachi nodded.

"I understand why you didn't tell me it seems he still has an affect on Naruto. And I now know why you want him to go see him. But if I may." Tsunade nodded. "If Naruto goes and see him it could break him even more." Itachi said. Tsunade sighed.

"He's having those dreams again isn't he?" Tsunade asked and Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

"How-" Tsunade laughed.

"Only how he reacts during and after those dreams could make The Itachi Uchiha a softy. Besides he hasn't shaken like that when I talked about Kyuubi for a long time." Itachi nodded.

"So this Kyuubi did more to him than those scars, right." Tsunade nodded.

"Naruto has never told anyone about all of what that man did him. But everyone knows it was something that affected Naruto deeply." Tsunade said. Itachi nodded and stood.

"Thanks I understand now. I'm going to go before Naruto drives off without me." Itachi said and then left quickly.

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temples. She then proceeded to pull out the aspirin she had stored in the drawer for this occasion.

* * *

"She told you about Kyuubi." Naruto said as Itachi got into the car.

"Yeah." Itachi said and started the car and pulled out of the police station.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"So what?" Itachi asked.

"You're not going to ask anything?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Naruto if you wanted to tell me you would have. If you want talk to about it you can talk to me, or my brother." Itachi said and Naruto looked at him.

"Why would I talk to you're brother?" Naruto asked. Itachi smirked.

"I saw you kiss him." Itachi said and Naruto blushed.

"It was only on the cheek!" Naruto yelled and Itachi laughed.

"Alright just no more yelling okay, I was just saying if you and my brother become 'friends' you can talk to him. He's also you're age and could relate to you in some ways." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How can he relate to me?"

"Okay maybe not what everything you've been through. But he has a reason for being such a prick. It's not just because our father is an ass." Itachi said and then added. "He's been through some things."

"What type of things?" Naruto asked.

"He will tell you when he wants to." Itachi said and pulled into the apartment's parking lot.

"Okay." Naruto said and got out of the car. Itachi smiled and got out as well. He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial. It rang twice before the person picked up.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey little brother." Itachi said into the phone.

"_What do you want?"_ Sasuke asked.

"Ouch I wanted to know if you wanted to go do something today. Naruto needs to be cheered up; I can't tell you why so don't ask." Itachi said. There was a long silence.

"Sasuke are you still there?" Itachi asked.

"_Yeah I'm still there. So what did you have in mind?"_ Itachi smirked.

"I was thinking maybe going to the arcade and some food."

"_Yeah that sounds good. So what time and what arcade?" _

"Umm the arcade on sixth they just got some new games. And time what about we have food first and that will be at six and at the café on Union Street."

"_Alright I'll meet you there." _

"Okay bye."

"_Bye." _The phone went dead. Itachi smiled and dialed another number. It took a few seconds for the other end to pick up.

"_Itachi hold on I just spilled paint all over the place." _Answered the voice on the other end, Itachi rolled his eyes and started up the steps.

"_Okay Itachi what's up?" _

"Hey Deidara, want to do something tonight?"

"_Yeah sure, what do you have in mind?" _

"Well it'll be a double date with my brother."

"_Is there a reason behind all this?" _

"Just need to help someone, so do you still want to go out?"

"_With you fine. You've been working too much lately. So what time we going out?" _

"Six o'clock at the Café on Union."

"_Okay I'll be there." _

"Bye love."

"_Bye love." _Itachi clicked the phone off and opened the apartment door. Itachi walked into the living and no sign of Naruto. He opened the door to the bedroom and still no sign of Naruto.

"Naruto?" Itachi called and he heard a cling in the bathroom.

"Oh god." Itachi said and ran into the bathroom and just as he was about to open the door it opened and Naruto stood in front.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, Itachi sighed with relief.

"I just wanted to know if you want to go out to eat tonight; it might be good for you to get out." Itachi said. Naruto thought for a second.

"Yeah sure sounds fun. I'm going to take a shower and I'll be out." Itachi nodded and left. Naruto shut the door and opened the medicine cabinet and looked at the razor. It was very tempting.

"I don't need to do it." Naruto thought out loud and grabbed the razor. He started at it for a few seconds before he tossed it into the trash can and slipped his shirt off.

_**

* * *

OOOoooOOO With Sasuke OOOoooOOO

* * *

**_

"Why the hell did I agree?" Sasuke thought out loud as he tossed another shirt out of his closet. _I'm acting like a girl. _Sasuke thought as another shirt got tossed out. He stood back and took a deep breath then looked at the clock. _Okay twenty minutes until I have to get there. I have plenty of time. _Sasuke went back to sorting out his wardrobe for a shirt. Then something popped in his head and he turned slowly back to the clock. _Oh god twenty minutes! _Sasuke turned and grabbed the first good shirt he saw, it was just a plain black shirt and slipped in on. He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

It took Sasuke about ten minutes to get to the café. Sasuke looked around and spotted Itachi and Naruto. He quickly walked over to them and sat down next to Naruto who looked surprised at his appearance.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked when he sat down. Sasuke looked at his brother who smiled. Naruto looked at Itachi as well and glared at him.

"You set me up!" Naruto accused Itachi. Itachi just shrugged at the fuming blonde.

"Of course I did." Itachi laughed and Naruto pouted. "Naruto I thought it would good to have someone you're age to hang around with, so I invited my brother is there a problem?" Itachi asked with a smirk. Naruto looked to Sasuke who was glaring at his brother and then look to Naruto. Naruto sighed.

"No problem." Naruto said and focused on the menu. And not a minute later another person was added to the group.

"Itachi!" Called a familiar voice and Naruto looked up at the new comer. Itachi got up and hugged the new member of the group.

"Hi Deidara, glad you could come." Itachi said but realized that he wasn't paying attention.

Naruto was now standing and staring at the new guy. The guy was as tall as Itachi but just maybe an inch or half shorter. He was toned and with long blonde hair that was pull up into a high ponytail. His eyes were a deep brown and he had on black baggy pants, with a white muscle shirt. Deidara was staring at Naruto with wide eyes and vise versa.

"Deidara?" Naruto asked as if it were unreal.

"Naruto?" Deidara asked and Sasuke was beyond confused. Naruto grinned and pulled Deidara into a hug.

"It's great to see you again." Naruto said when they pulled apart. Deidara gave him a smile then a frown.

"You got in trouble again didn't you?" Deidara asked and Naruto gave him pout.

"I don't get in trouble I'm just always in the w-" Naruto went to say.

"Yes we all know. You're always just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Deidara said. "So you're using you're real name?" Sasuke looked to Naruto in confusion.

"Yeah I stopped switching my name every time I moved when my name was Naoki and the thing with Gaara." Naruto said and sat back down next to Sasuke. Deidara laughed and sat down as well. Itachi sat next to Deidara and slipped his arm around his wrist. Deidara blushed and leaned into Itachi. Naruto smirked at them.

"So you know Naruto, Dei?" Itachi asked. Deidara smiled and nodded.

"We met when I was in my freshmen year at the college before I transferred over here." Deidara said.

"So you two are a couple then?" Naruto asked. Deidara looked at Itachi.

"Well I umm…" Deidara started.

"I guess you could say that." Itachi said and kissed Deidara on the temple making him blush again.

"So Naruto how do you know the Uchiha's?" Deidara asked.

"Well Itachi is my body guard, and Sasuke is my… _friend_." Naruto said with an uneasy tone at the end. Sasuke glanced at Naruto then back to Deidara who was smirking at them.

"Friend is that really all?" Deidara said with a sly smile. Naruto and Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Yes we're just friends." Naruto said and pouted. Deidara laughed and glanced at Itachi who raised a questioned eyebrow. Deidara smiled once more and mouth 'we'll talk late.' Itachi nodded. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the exchange but passed it off.

"Can I take you're order now?" Questioned the waitress. The conversations halted as everyone ordered what they wanted.

* * *

They had just finished eating and were walking out of the café.

"So where to now?" Naruto asked. Itachi smirked.

"How about the arcade?" Sasuke volunteered and Itachi glared. Sasuke smirked at him.

"An arcade! That sounds great!" Naruto and Deidara exclaimed in unison. Itachi smiled down at Deidara.

"Okay let's go. I'll drive you and Sasuke can drive Naruto." Itachi said with a sly smile. Naruto blushed before nodding and looked to Sasuke.

"Fine, let's go then." Sasuke said and walked off towards his car with Naruto right behind him. Deidara and Itachi walked off towards his car.

"So Naruto's you're charge?" Deidara asked when they got into the car.

"Yeah so how much do you know about Naruto?" Itachi asked. Deidara looked at Itachi and his happy-go-lucky-face fell.

"Naruto's always getting himself into trouble."

"Yeah I've read his reports a few times. He's seems to attract trouble where ever he goes. But I really don't remember reading about you in his files." Deidara nodded.

"Yeah my name was Daiki when Naruto and I met each other." Itachi thought for a second.

"Daiki oh yeah I remember that name. So you're the one who helped Naruto." Itachi said and Deidara winked at him.

"Yep, I told Naruto I wouldn't let anything happen to him then and I won't let anything happen to him now. What exactly did he do this time?" Deidara asked. Itachi looked at him before he sighed.

"Akatsuki is after him." Deidara gapped at him.

"Why are they after him?" Deidara asked in a panic.

"He witnessed one of their murders. The two people whom he put away broke out a day after." Itachi said with a sad voice, Deidara nodded.

"So they want him dead." Deidara said.

"Not exactly." Itachi said and Deidara looked at him with confusion. Itachi sighed.

"They want Naruto in Akatsuki as a member." Itachi said as they pulled up to the arcade parking lot. Deidara gapped at him again.

"So that's why Agent Uchiha is guarding him." Deidara said.

"Yes and that's also why I asked you here other than a date." Itachi said. Deidara sighed.

"I knew it."

"You knew what?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. Deidara shook his head.

"Never mind." He said coldly and went to get out but was pulled back when Itachi grabbed his wrist. Deidara turned and found a pair of soft lips crash upon his. Deidara tried to get out of it but when Itachi bit on his lower lip he moaned and melted into the kiss as he opened his mouth. Itachi let his tongue dip inside and move around the other's own tongue. Itachi pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. It was Itachi who pulled away first when he noticed the blonde wasn't breathing.

"I really did want to see you Dei; I miss you since I work all the time. I'm sorry but I also just wanted you to keep an ear out for any news you can get on Akatsuki." Itachi said and pulled him into another passionate kiss. When they broke part they were panting hard.

"I'm glad you missed me, and I'm glad you called me because then I wouldn't have met Naruto again. And of course I'll try and find any information about the Akatsuki as I can since it's to help Naruto out." Deidara said.

"Just don't go too far and get caught Dei, I don't want them coming after you as well." Deidara kissed him again.

"Wouldn't think of it, alright let's go." Deidara said and climbed out of the car. Itachi smiled and got out as well. He wrapped his arms around Deidara and smiled down at him.

"Have I told you lately how much you rock?" Itachi said as they walked towards Naruto and Sasuke who were fighting over something and Naruto telling them to hurry. Deidara smiled back at him.

"No not lately but I know I do." Deidara said.

"Fine teme let's bet on it if I win then…." Naruto tapped his head to think. Itachi smirked.

"If Naruto win's then he gets to go anywhere he wants tomorrow and Sasuke has to come along. If Sasuke win's then it's vies versa." Naruto and Sasuke looked at him and sly grinned.

"Deal." They said in unison and looked at each other with grins before walking into the arcade. Deidara looked up at his boyfriend.

"What are you planning?" He asked him and got in return a sly smile.

"Nothing to much they just need a little push in the right direction. Oh do you know Kyuubi?" Itachi asked when he was sure they were out of earshot. Deidara looked at Itachi and nodded.

"Yeah I know about Kyuubi why?" Itachi's face saddened.

"He's getting out." Deidara shot out of Itachi's hold quickly with wide eyes.

"Why! How! And does Naruto know?" Deidara asked with frantic eyes. Itachi sighed slightly.

"He's getting out on good behavior, and yes Naruto does know," Itachi said then added. "He found out today. That's why were out here to cheer him up and take his mind of **him**." Itachi said and pulled Deidara back into his grip.

"I just didn't know if you knew or not." Itachi said and Deidara looked at him.

"There something else isn't there." Itachi nodded.

"Kyuubi wants to see Naruto." Deidara sighed.

"I knew this was going to happen. Ever since I found out that Kyuubi went overly obsessed with Naruto, I knew he would want to see him one day." Deidara said and Itachi nodded in slight agreement.

"Okay I see you're plan now, so let's make sure he has fun tonight." Deidara said and pulled Itachi inside.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost!" Whined Naruto as they walked out of the arcade, Sasuke chuckled.

"You sucked dobe no real challenge." Sasuke teased.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto whispered through clenched teeth, and then an idea hit him.

"So where are we going tomorrow then?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked to Naruto before giving him a smirk.

"Just make sure you're up tomorrow morning dobe." Sasuke said. Itachi came up behind them and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Can you take Naruto home, Dei and I want to rent a movie for tonight. That is if you don't mind Naruto?" Itachi said and Sasuke nodded then looked to Naruto.

"Nope, are you guys coming over to my house?" Naruto asked and Itachi nodded.

"I won't be there tomorrow though, you'll just have someone watching over the house." Naruto nodded and walked off towards Sasuke's car with Sasuke behind him. They climbed into the car and rode off. Sasuke kept glancing at Naruto through the car ride.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed after he got annoyed with the side way glances.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"So what?" Naruto questioned back at him. Sasuke sighed.

"So are you going to tell me why my brother has to guard you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed and looked out the window in silence. Sasuke was about to give up and let it go when he talked.

"I get into trouble a lot. But this time I got into more trouble then I've been in for about two years, now maybe worse. The last time I had to change my name. I didn't change it this time because well it wouldn't matter if I changed my mind. Not a lot of people have whisker scars." Naruto said but kept staring out the window.

"Can I ask what type of trouble you're in?" Sasuke asked.

"I witnessed a murder. And now that organization is after me." Naruto said. Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto turned and stared at Sasuke.

"I wish I was. No matter where I am I always seem to find trouble or it's the other way around." Naruto said in defeat. Sasuke looked to Naruto as they stopped at his apartment.

"I'm sorr-" Naruto shook his head.

"Don't be sorry it's not you're fault. So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Naruto said as he opened the door. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah tomorrow. You sure you don't want me to come in and wait with you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm fine being alone, I'm use to it." Naruto said and got out. He stopped from shutting the car door, but didn't turn to look at Sasuke. "But thanks for the offer. I think we can be friends." Naruto said before letting the car door shut and walked into the building. Sasuke smirked slightly, wondering briefly why he cared that the blonde was his friend. He then shook his head, knowing it wasn't the right time to think about it before he pulled off towards his house.

* * *

_**Naruto: I think this one went well. Although I've got some issues. **_

_**Me: Naru you always have issues. **_

_**Naruto: HEY! **_

_**Sasuke: Don't listen to Kat, she had a bad day. **_

_**Me: Uchiha…**_

_**Sasuke: See. **_

_**Kiba: Stop making it worse Uchiha. She might end up doing something to you. **_

_**Me: Yeah, like making you kiss a family member or something. **_

_**Itachi: Ew. **_

_**Kiba: Wow, you totally should. **_

_**-Kiba flies into wall-**_

_**Sasuke: Don't tempt her you idiot!**_

_**Me: -looks to Kiba then back to fuming Sasuke- wow, nice job Suke. **_

_**Sasuke: Don't call me that!**_

_**Me: Right, only Naru-Chan can right? –wink-**_

_**Naruto: -Blush- Kattt!**_

_**Itachi: Review. **_

_**Me: Yep please review! **_

_**Kiba: …b-y-e…**_


	5. The Date!

_**Me: Sasuke's your so mean!**_

_**Sasuke: Hn**_

_**Me: Why would you do that to Sakura? She's nice to you… kinda**_

_**Sasuke: She decked me in the face…**_

_**Me: You shoved her bra in the freezer!**_

_**Sasuke: For the last time, it wasn't me!**_

_**Me: Uh-huh **_

_**Sasuke: -rolls eyes-**_

_**Disclaimer: Kat-Chan doesn't own Naruto.**_

_**Me: I still don't believe you. **_

_**Sasuke: Whatever –walks off- **_

_**Kiba: -tries hard not to laugh- Well that was interesting. **_

_**Me: -sigh- I don't know what's gotten into that boy. **_

_**Kiba: -grins- Yeah me either. **_

_**Me: -Raises eyebrows-**_

_**Warning: Yaoi! Some OOC! AU! SasuNaru-SemeUke-**_

_**Kiba: Alright bye!**_

_**Me: KIBA!!!! –Runs after him-**_

_**Shino: -sigh- Enjoy…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Naruto." Itachi poked him in the side and watched him jump and give out a cross between a yelp and laughter sound. Naruto turned to Itachi and glared.

"What?!" Naruto asked as he sat up in his bed. Itachi smiled and Naruto backed up some, he didn't like that smile.

"You're ticklish." Itachi noted and Naruto's eyes widened.

"No I'm not." Naruto said as he shook his head in denial. Itachi grinned.

"I'm pretty sure you are Naru-Chan." Deidara said from the doorway and Naruto paled. _Naru-Chan when the hell did he start calling me that!_

"Don't call me that Dei-Chan!" Naruto pouted and turned away from them. Which proved to be the wrong idea since Itachi poked his side again. That made him yelp with a cross of laughter and fall off the bed.

"I do say _Naru-Chan _you are ticklish." Itachi said with glee. Naruto puffed his cheeks and pouted.

"What do you two want?" Naruto sneered at his bodyguard and his bodyguard's boyfriend.

"Just wanted to tell you that Sasuke's in the living room. So hurry up and get ready. You really sleep late, its noon already you know." Itachi said and watched with amusement as Naruto scrambled out of the room and into the bathroom while making in the 'be right there.' Itachi smiled and walked into the living room where his little brother sat on the couch.

"He'll be out in a minute." Sasuke nodded and kept his eyes on the TV as Itachi leaned up again the wall and stared at his brother.

"What? Why do you keep staring at me?" Sasuke exploded.

"Just wondering where you two are going?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked to his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought we would go out to eat first then swing by my defense teacher, I figured Naruto would like him."

"Oh you mean Iruka?" Sasuke nodded. "Humm sounds like fun so after that?" It was then that Naruto walked into the room. Sasuke wanted to tackle him right then and there; he had realized last night that he was attracted to the blonde. Naruto had on a pair of low riding black loose fitting pants yet they still looked good on him. They fit on his slim waist like a second skin, the rest of the pants baggy. He had on an orange tee-shirt that had a red dragon on the back that showed off his curves and muscles. Naruto gave Sasuke a smile when he saw him.

"Alright you two have fun tonight." Itachi said and started to push them out of the house. He got them to the door before Naruto turned on his bodyguard.

"Wait you're not coming?" Naruto asked a little surprised. Itachi frowned at the blonde, while Sasuke scowled.

"Sasuke's with you, I trust him. But if anything happens call me and I'll be there." Itachi said and then shoved them out of the apartment. Naruto huffed and then turned to Sasuke.

"Did he just kick me out of _my_ apartment?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Sasuke shook his head at his brother and looked to Naruto who looked so kissable with that pout on his face. He would have it they weren't sitting in a hallway. Naruto turned back to the door.

"Don't you dare fuck in my house Itachi!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke chuckled slightly then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the elevator.

"Let just get going, I'm hungry dobe." Naruto perked up at the sound of food.

"Don't call me that teme!"

* * *

The car ride was silent each boy was feeling pretty nervous about the whole thing. _Why did I ever agree to that deal _both thought, but they were on their way, anyways it was too late to turn back now. They pulled up in front of a breakfast place which confused Naruto for two reasons, one was the fact that the place was really named 'the breakfast place' and two, why were they even there. 

"Why are we at a breakfast place?" Naruto asked.

"Well this was where I was going to take you if had gotten up earlier. So I still want to come, they have great food." Sasuke said and then got out followed by Naruto.

Naruto's face lit up at the smell of cinnamon roles drifted towards them from the kitchen as they entered. Sasuke smiled lightly, or maybe it was just the corners of his mouth that turned up slightly, as he looked at his blonde friend who looked dreamily at the kitchen.

"Come on dobe let's sit down so we can order." Sasuke said and pulled him to a table in the back.

"Stop calling me that teme." Naruto said after they had sat down. Sasuke smirked.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke said.

"Well I was distracted, can't blame me for that." Naruto said with a pout on his face that made Sasuke want to jump over the table and attack him.

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke said as he tried not to think of how adorable Naruto looked and hoped he could contain himself through the rest of the night. Naruto on the other hand only had one thing in mind and that was FOOD! The waitress came up and looked between the two. She had short cropped black hair with dull brown eyes. Her outfit was a black and white skirt that had a white shirt that came half way down the skirt. Over her white shirt was a black vest that was only buttoned with one button and in the middle. She had a flower name tag that read Karin.

She gave Sasuke a seductive smile and glanced at Naruto. But Sasuke felt as if she had eyed Naruto more than his self, not that he wanted her to look at him, it was how she was looking at Naruto that freaked him out. It was like she was confirming who he was or something like that. Naruto smiled cheerfully at her unaware of her stares.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Karin asked as she smiled at Sasuke.

"Egg's and bacon with a cinnamon role on the side?" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled at him before answering.

"I'll have the same." Naruto said.

"Anything to drink?" She asked as she wrote down their order.

"I'll take a Pepsi." Sasuke answered.

"And I'll take an orange soda." Naruto said. Karin wrote for a second before nodding and walking off. Sasuke stared after her. Naruto saw this and snapped his fingers in front of his face. Sasuke turned to Naruto who pouted at him.

"Staring after a girl Sasuke? So you like her, I saw her eyeing you. I bet you could get her number." Naruto said with a sort of jealous vide to it. Naruto felt a pang in his stomach as he teased the Uchiha. Naruto still didn't know how he felt about Sasuke. He had always thought of himself as straight but how jealous he got over the simple fact that Sasuke was staring at someone else other then him, started to make him think about things.

"OH is poor little _Naru-Chan _jealous?" Sasuke asked with a smirk he whispered his nickname so no one else would hear it. _OH damn, Sasuke heard the conversation this morning!_ Naruto thought.

"Don't call me that teme! I hate that nickname. Damn. Tamari." Naruto scuffed. And off in some house on the other side of town a blonde girl sneezed.

"Why Tamari?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed _better tell him before she does or Deidara does. _

"Well the first time I went over to Gaara's place, this was after Gaara found out my real name, he used to talk about me to his sister Tamari, right. Well, when she first saw me she thought I was a girl. So she called Naru-Chan all the way through dinner and until the next morning when I informed her I was a guy. She blushed and said she was sorry a few thousand times but never stopped calling me that no matter how many times I told her to stop. I still can't believe she pretty much yelled it in the cafeteria the first day I was there." Naruto whined and Sasuke chuckled.

"Well Naruto not to be mean or anything but you do have a girls figure." Sasuke said trying not a laugh his ass off. Naruto scowled at him.

"I do not have a girlish figure." Then something popped into his mind. "So Sasuke how would you know I have a girlish figure?" Sasuke stopped laughing in his mind and blushed. Naruto burst into laughter as a light pink formed its way on Sasuke's face. Naruto's laughter only made the blush grow. He wasn't laughing at Sasuke for looking at him on the contrary he liked it, he laughed because the emo, stoic guy blushed.

Sasuke could have kissed Karin, if she wasn't a well she, because she came and placed food in front of Naruto which shut him up. Sasuke thanked Karin as she placed food in front of him she nodded took another looked at Naruto before walking off. Sasuke looked to Naruto who was pretty much inhaling his food. Sasuke smiled and started in on his food as well.

"You do know I wasn't laughing at the fact that you checked me out. I was laughing because you blushed it's just funny to see you blush." Naruto said after he had finished his food. There was a small bit of cinnamon on his left cheek that he was trying to get with his tongue it was probably due from the large cinnamon role Karin had brought him. Sasuke finished the rest of his eggs before looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just go I'm sure you're going to like the place we're going to next." Sasuke said and stood up he walked over to the counter and paid for their food. Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke as he paid for their breakfast and they headed back out of the doors.

They climbed quickly into the car and started off. It was when Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot that he saw another group of guys who wore those creepy black with red clouds cloaks. One was on a cell phone and looking towards the place they had just left. Sasuke made eye contact with one of them but it was short lived when he turned the corner. _Alright that was creepy. _

"Ne Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Yes." Naruto said and turned to look at Sasuke who wasn't looking at him.

"Do you know what the organization is called? Or what the sign for them is. Those types of gangs have some sort of symbol." Sasuke asked. Naruto put his finger to his chin in a way of thinking before shaking his head.

"All I know is that the name and that's Akatsuki." Naruto said with a sort of snort to it. Sasuke slammed on the breaks a few seconds after when they came to a red light that he hadn't seen before. Sasuke looked to Naruto with wide eyes.

"Akatsuki? Are you sure?" Sasuke asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm sure that's what Tsunade said was the name. It's not a hard one to forget. Why do you know them?" Naruto admitted.

"Yeah that explains why Itachi's you're bodyguard. He's been after Akatsuki for a long time. He even went as far as joining them." Sasuke said.

"Why would he do that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head and looked to the traffic light to see it was still on red. His face faltered slightly.

"Because a group of Akatsuki members… They did something and Itachi wanted to get them back like taking in their boss." Sasuke said not lying to the blonde but not telling the whole truth. Naruto nodded he could tell there was something behind it but didn't want to press on. The light flashed green and Sasuke pulled down the street. It was only a minute later that Sasuke pulled up next to an old dojo. It was white and only one story. The roof was a black and looked fairly new.

The sign on the front was done on a black board and in gold lettering saying Iruka's Dojo. Naruto smiled and looked to Sasuke who smiled slightly back at him before getting out of the car. Naruto was soon behind him and they walked up to the doors together. Sasuke got the door for Naruto who blushed and walked in. Somehow Sasuke was in front of Naruto again as they walked down the hallway.

"Sasuke I didn't know you were coming in today?" A man with brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail said. He had light brown eyes and a light scar across his nose. He had on the traditional white outfit with a black belt around his waist. The man sat behind a desk that wasn't very tall and was a deep brown.

"I decided I'd come and show a friend the dojo." Sasuke said and pulled Naruto in front of him. The man smiled at him and Naruto gave him a foxy grin.

"I'm Iruka it nice to meet you." Iruka said and stuck his hand out for him.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you too." Naruto said and shook his hand. Iruka thought for a second before remembering that name before.

"Uzumaki… you mean like Kushina Uzumaki?" Iruka questioned and Naruto held a sad smile on his face and let go of Iruka's hand before he nodded.

"Than you're Minato Namikaze son." Iruka said with wide eyes.

"Yeah he's my father." Naruto said proudly. Iruka smiled.

"You must be very proud to have had a father like that." Iruka said. Naruto smiled.

"I sure do. He was the best. I just wish I had been able to get to know him better before..." Naruto said a little sad. "But a lot of people tell me all these things about him and I felt like I knew him more after the years." Naruto added when he saw Iruka's face drop, Iruka smiled.

"You look just like him you know." Iruka smiled and Naruto perked up.

"You met my father?" Naruto asked and Iruka nodded.

"Sure did. He was my teacher in martial arts. I met you're mother as well. I think you have you're father's smile." Iruka said as memories came back and Naruto smiled at him. "No you do have you're father's smile." Iruka added and patted him on the back.

"Let's just see if you have you're fathers fighting skills." Naruto smirked before he nodded.

"Well Sasuke take him into the back and get him dressed. I'm sure we have an extra outfit for him. Class starts in a few minutes." Iruka said and walked off but not before winking at Sasuke who blushed slightly. Naruto stared at Iruka because he saw the wink as well. Sasuke rolled his eyes when Naruto looked back at him with confusion clearly written on his face. Naruto pouted and Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the back room where they had to change.

They walked into what looked like their school's locker room. It had red lockers lined up on the wall. The lockers each had locks on them some were unlocked as other's weren't. Those were probably the one's being used. There were two large oak benches that were nailed into the ground. Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist and walked to one of the unlocked locker and opened it up. In side were extra outfits. Sasuke went through and found the one that looked as if it would fit his blonde friend. He tossed it to Naruto who caught it quickly.

"Change into that. If it doesn't fit we'll find another one." Sasuke said and went to his locker. After opening it and pulled out his outfit he turned towards Naruto who was pulling off his shirt. Sasuke's eyes bulged as he looked at the tan body. He was right it was curved much like a girls. He could see his muscles flex as he pulled the shirt over his head. Naruto then turned around giving him full view of his swirl tattoo on his stomach. It was a light green tattoo that stared from the navel and came out over most of his stomach. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow but Sasuke still didn't say anything. His eyes ran over his body more then once. It was the third time he noticed small scars that lined his tan body. They weren't noticeable if you just glanced at his body, no; you had to be staring so intently to find them. Once you left you're eyes away from one it was hard to find again.

"Alright pervert stop drooling over my body." Naruto said as he grabbed the shirt part of the uniform and slipped it on. Sasuke blushed and turned around at Naruto's statement. Naruto smirked but took this time to change his pants before Sasuke turned around. Naruto looked to Sasuke and a blush crept its way on his face. He watched as Sasuke's muscles flexed as he pulled his shirt off revealing even more pale skin.

_Does this guy ever get any sun! _Naruto thought he had to admit though his body was sexy; you could tell Sasuke worked out. He had curves yeah but not nearly as girlish as Naruto's curves. He looked at his body once again and noticed a tattoo of a fan on his top shoulder. Naruto smirked. Then his eyes widened as Sasuke proceeded to take off his pants. Revealing black boxers and he bent down showing off his nice ass. Naruto bit his lip from making a disappointed sound as he pulled his pants up. He then pulled the shirt on making Naruto sob in his mind as he only got a glimpse of the sex god's body. He then noticed the black belt and smirked.

"So you're a black belt?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned around to him.

"Yeah a few different black belts really. I've been studying martial arts since I was ten." Naruto nodded. Sasuke wanted to ask if Naruto had ever done martial arts but gave up.

"Well let's go." Sasuke said and walked past him and out the door. Naruto smiled.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Naruto said to his self before walking out after Sasuke.

_**

* * *

**_

"Alright class today we are going to spar. Naruto if you like you can watch." Iruka said.

"Na I'll be fine Iruka." Naruto said with a smirk and Sasuke raised an eyebrow but remained silence. Iruka smiled.

"Okay. Well pair up and get started." Iruka said. Everyone nodded. The kids in the room ranged between six and twelve. Naruto felt a little out of place in there but didn't care he turned to Sasuke who had already been watching him. They bowed their heads before getting into a fighting stance. _**(1) **_It was Sasuke who came at Naruto first with a light hit. Naruto blocked it with his forearm. Sasuke tried to wipe out Naruto's feet; it only resulted in Naruto to stumble a little backwards. Sasuke took this as an opening and pulled them together quickly, they were so close all Sasuke had to do was move forwards a little and they would be kissing. It didn't last long because Naruto slipped out of his grip quickly and landed a kick above his ass.

Sasuke turned and tried to swipe at his head only to have Naruto duck and whip around him. It went like that for a while Sasuke would attack then be on defense all of a sudden. Sasuke was getting tired of this so he went in to grab Naruto to flip him to the ground only to have his feet swiped out from under him. He landed on his ass hard. Sasuke grinded his teeth as pain shot up his ass and lower back. The pain dulled down and then was completely gone. He looked up at Naruto who had a slightly worried look on his face as well as an amused face.

"Sorry Sasuke, I've been doing martial arts since I could walk. Like Iruka said my father was a teacher, he had his own dojo. My mother was a business woman but also took martial arts when she was young. So I had two parents who loved the art." Naruto said then he stuck his hand down towards Sasuke in a helping gesture. Sasuke smirked took his hand and with a violent jerk Naruto came down on top of him. Naruto groaned and looked Sasuke in the eyes. He didn't seem to know what type of position they were in.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke blushed slightly and Naruto realized they were only inches away from each other.

Iruka cleared his throat at the two. Naruto looked at the position they were in and blushed deeply. Sasuke had his legs separated which were where Naruto was positioned. Naruto's hands were next to Sasuke head. While Sasuke's hands were on Naruto's waist where he had placed them to keep Naruto from him falling on top of Sasuke with his whole weight. Naruto scrambled away from him and scratched the back on his head nervously. Sasuke dusted his self off and turned to Iruka with a light blush.

"Sorry about that Iruka." Sasuke said. Iruka smirked before nodding.

"I think we should end here today. What do you think Naruto?" Sasuke asked and looked to Naruto. He nodded and Iruka smiled at the two of them.

"Alright out you go. You're going to disturb my class anyway." Iruka said and pushed them out the doors. Sasuke scowled at him but followed Naruto in to the locker room. Sasuke walked in and looked to Naruto who was glaring at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Why did you pull me down like that?" Naruto wined at him. Sasuke smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hn." He pulled off his shirt and threw it in his locker. Naruto examined Sasuke's body once more before he began to change his self. They quickly changed back into their own clothes and headed out of the locker room. Iruka intercepted them before they got out of the dojo though.

"So where are you guys going next?" Iruka asked them. Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"I don't know that's all Sasuke, I'm just along for the ride." Naruto said and Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Although he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"We had a bet. I lost so I have to be dragged around by Sasuke all day long." Naruto said and leaned against the wall. "But where are we going next?" Sasuke smirked.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Iruka raised an eyebrow he had never see Sasuke like this before. _This Naruto must be something. Just like his father, I just hope he doesn't get into trouble like that man. _Iruka thought.

"Well you guys have fun." Iruka said. "You'll have to come and see me again Naruto." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"We'll be seeing you then." Sasuke said and motioned Naruto to go outside. Naruto nodded and left. Iruka raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"I'm sure you wanted to ask me something Iruka." Sasuke said. Iruka chuckled lightly before nodding.

"Have you heard from Kakashi lately?" Iruka asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, why?" Sasuke asked. Iruka's face fell.

"I don't know he hasn't been coming around. He won't pick up his phone and he's never home when I go over." Iruka said and sat down.

"Have you talked to the police?" Sasuke asked a little worried as well. Iruka nodded.

"Yeah I told them. Sasuke what if…." Iruka couldn't finish. Sasuke put a hand on his teacher's shoulders.

"I'm sure Kakashi is fine. I don't think they know it was Kakashi who got me out of there. He's fine he'll call you soon. He probably got an important thing that he couldn't tell anyone. I mean he is in league with my brother. I'll ask him if he knows anything and call you okay." Sasuke said and Iruka nodded his head.

"Thank you Sasuke." Iruka said.

"No problem Iruka. I'll see you soon." Sasuke said.

"Have fun with Naruto." Iruka said with a wink and then left. Sasuke shook he head and walked outside. He walked to his car and got in the drivers seat.

"Is Iruka okay?" Sasuke looked to Naruto. "He seemed I don't know a little off. I don't know him but he seemed to be off in his own little world. Mostly after you pulled me down." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah he's alright. His boyfriend hasn't shown up in a while that's all." Sasuke said and started the car.

"So Iruka has a boyfriend?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glanced at Naruto again.

"Yeah is that a problem?" Sasuke asked.

"No… no problem." Naruto said and looked out the window. Sasuke smiled slightly and pulled away from the curb. He noticed a car behind him that wasn't there earlier. In the front seat was a guy with red hair almost in layers. His eyes were a dark brown color. He had the same cloak he had seen that group of guy in front of the Breakfast café on the passengers seat. Sasuke was starting to get suspicious of them now. He wasn't sure if it was Akatsuki or not, he would have to ask his brother later on.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed, they were almost there anyways.

"There's this band playing at a bar, Neji's in it. I thought we would check it out together." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke and laughed.

"What?" Sasuke said a little annoyed at him.

"I'm sorry. I just never thought of Neji being in a band. I guess he is a pretty boy to be in one. But what happens if someone from the school sees us together?" Naruto said. Sasuke stopped at a red light and looked to the blonde.

"Is there a problem to be seen together? I couldn't care less if someone sees us. I just thought it would be fun." Sasuke admitted. Naruto looked to Sasuke and nodded.

"Okay." Naruto said. "I'm sorry if I got you angry." Sasuke chuckled.

"You didn't get me mad. Annoyed yes but not mad." Sasuke said and looked to the light it hadn't turned yet. Naruto pouted at him.

"I'm not annoying!" Naruto augured.

"You're not just annoying; you're loud, hyper, you wear way too much orange…"

"If you're complimenting me teme, it's not a nice compliment." Naruto said with a pout.

"Let me finish." Naruto nodded. "Even though you're all that you're fun to be around and even if you wear too much orange you pull it off." Naruto blushed. They looked at each other for few seconds before Sasuke went to lean in.

HONK! Came from behind them and Sasuke jerked up and looked to see the light was green. He quickly pulled away.

_Oh my damn, was he going to kiss me?! No he wasn't! He wasn't going to kiss me! No I'm straight! STRAIGHT! Right? _Naruto was having an inner conflict as they rode down the road. Sasuke glanced at Naruto but every time Naruto would look zoned off into some other world. He pulled into a parking lot near a large building. There was a screen that flashed 'Orange Club.' Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who shrugged and then got out of the car.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. And from what I hear Neji and his band are actually good." Sasuke said. Naruto came up next to Sasuke.

"So you haven't heard them play yet?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"And you're supposed to be his friend." Naruto said. Sasuke scuffed and walked into the building Naruto right behind him.

There were two stories in the building. When they entered they were blasted with music and chatter on top of the other noisy in the large area. The first story was where the bar and tables were at. The bar was near the front door, there were a few guys drinking already. The tables were near the balcony that over looked the dance floor and the stage that was crowded with people. Two sets of steps ran from the balcony that led downstairs. There as a door that was probably the kitchen. The stage was an open space, which had a few instruments already set up. The dance floor was large and open with people already dancing to the music playing from the speakers. All in all it was a nice place. Sasuke smirked at Naruto who was gawking at the place. He took his hand and moved them along the tables and down the steps. Naruto watched as Neji came out from back stage.

"Hey Neji." Sasuke said over the noise as they crossed the dance floor. Neji turned towards them and smirked at them.

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed from the smirk. Neji looked at the two of them still holding hands. Sasuke and Naruto looked down and blush. There hands immediately snapped away from each other. Naruto blushed and Sasuke had his stoic emotionless look back on. Neji chuckled at them.

"It's great you could make it." Neji said. "I really didn't even think you would come Sasuke."

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"Well Sasuke's not really a people person. Or a crowd person, or-"

"Alright we get it." Sasuke sneered at him. Neji laughed before nodding.

"Anyway I didn't think he would come. Let alone bring a date." Neji said and again Naruto blushed.

"It's… not really." Naruto stuttered. Sasuke scowled at Neji.

"Oh okay. Well the band doesn't start for a few. So order some food, sit and wait. If I need help setting up I'll come and get one of you." Neji said and disappeared backstage. Sasuke sighed before turning to Naruto who still had a blush on his face.

"Come on lets get some food." Sasuke said and walked back up the steps. Naruto nodded and followed him. They sat down at a table near the back where it was less crowded. After they had gotten something to eat Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry. I was just wondering… well I was thinking that I really don't know too much about you." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled at him.

"So you want to know about me?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded sheepishly.

"Okay well what do you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Oh Tell me about you're parents. When you and Iruka were talking I was lost." Sasuke said and saw the sad look on his face. "If you want I don't want to push you into talking about them if you don't want to." Sasuke said quickly. Naruto smiled at him.

"No it's okay. I'll tell you." Naruto took a deep breath and let it out. He hadn't talked about them in a long time.

"I really don't know much about them. I was only six when they passed away. My father was the owner of a dojo, but he had a major in business which helped my mother out a lot. My mother, she owned a small business that got sold off when she died. Everything got sold off and put into an account until I turned eighteen at least that's what they wanted. The government gave me accesses to the money before I came here. I don't really know why but they did."

"My mother she was a sweet women, but I wouldn't have wonted to be on her bad side. She was fierce, loud, outgoing, and hyper. So I guess I inherited it from her. My father he was a strong man, but gentle. His smile would light up the world, was what I was told. The only thing I can remember is seeing them cry and a few random memories. Other than that I don't know too much about them." Naruto finished and wiped his eyes as tears had formed.

"What happened after they passed?" Sasuke asked and watched as Naruto tensed up.

"That's something I don't want to talk about. Not right now." Naruto said and smiled at Sasuke but he could tell Naruto was in pain. Sasuke gave Naruto a smile.

"It's alright. It's a painful memory you don't have to ever tell me if you don't want to." Sasuke said.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"Well okay how about how you met Deidara." Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled as he remembered.

"Okay. Well as you know Deidara is an art major. I met him when he was in his freshmen year. I had put a robber away for stealing a diamond. Well that robber had family and they hadn't been able to pin anything on them so they sent me into the witness protection. I had my name changed, wore a wig, and colored contacts. I met Deidara when we were touring one of the colleges back in Ohio. I got lost from the group and Deidara helped me find my way. After that we bumped into each other now and then."

"We got to know each other and then he found out I was in the witness protection thing. He wasn't mad I had lied to him because he knew why I needed to. He said he would help make sure I was safe. After that we hung out more. Then they came for me, somehow they had taken a picture of me in my apartment when I wasn't wearing the wig or contacts. Deidara protected me like he said and so did Gaara even though he was mad at me for lying to him. After they had been put away everything was going good. That was until I witnessed something else and there I was saying goodbye to them and moving away again." Naruto said.

"How many times have you moved?" Sasuke asked.

"I lost count after the first few. I saw my file and it was almost two inches wide." Naruto exclaimed the last part. Sasuke laughed.

"So after a while of witnessing things, I would say I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Naruto said.

"So that's why Dei said that." Naruto shook his head yes.

"So what about you?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that, what about you're life. I told you some of my stories what about you?" Naruto asked again. Sasuke sighed.

"Well my life's not so special. My father is the richest man in Konoha next to Neji's dad. They run a business like you're family did, but this business is world wide. They develop games, clothing, have a line of restaurants. It's a hung deal. My mother devoiced my father when I was little. I see her every now and then but not much. She went a little insane a few years back, so she's in the hospital. The doctors said it's some type of illness that could run in the family, I don't know. My father's a prick and wants me to inherit the business and work beside Itachi. He wasn't too happy that Itachi went into the FBI. So he laid a lot of things on me for a while that is until Itachi started to take classes in business and all that stuff. I'm not sure what I want to do with my life. I'm thinking maybe art or writing but I'm not sure. Itachi well you know him, he's a bit of a girl but I love him anyways. He used to wear nail polish and all this other stuff. I think it was only to piss off father." Sasuke said and Naruto laughed at the last part.

"Itachi and nail polish that's funny." Naruto said. He was a little disappointed that Sasuke hadn't told him much about his past but he didn't care. He figured he would tell him when he wanted to just like Naruto would tell Sasuke about his past, or not. They talked like that for a while not even noticing Neji had started to play. It was until Sakura came up to the table did they notice they had talked for a long time.

"Sasuke!" Squealed Sakura when she latched herself to Sasuke's arm. Naruto felt that pang in his stomach again as he watched her fawn over him.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke." Ino said and sat next to Naruto since the other seat was occupied by Sakura. Naruto jumped slightly at her entrance. Ino grinned at him.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" Naruto asked her but kept an eye on Sasuke and Sakura.

"Nothing really, came to see Neji play. Shikamaru is here with that group also." Ino said and Naruto nodded. _That means Gaara might be here. _Naruto mussed to himself. Sakura seemed to have just noticed Naruto because she was glaring at him.

"Hey Ino why don't you take Naruto and dance?" Sakura asked trying to sound polite. Ino smiled at her before taking Naruto's hand.

"You know that's a nice idea. To bad you aren't dancing with Sasuke." Ino said with a look to Sasuke clearing telling him to follow and pulled a confused Naruto away from the table and down to the dance floor. Sakura looked to Sasuke.

"Do you want to dance too Sasuke?" Sakura asked hopefully. Sasuke sighed before nodding and getting up. Sakura squealed in delight and dragged him down to the dance floor.

"Ino I can't just leave Sasuke like that." Naruto whined to the blond girl. Ino lead him to the middle but never let go.

"Don't worry Naruto. I know Sakura will ask him to dance. Sasuke will follow to keep an eye on you. See their coming down right now." Ino pointed out. Naruto looked up at the steps and she was right, there was Sakura pulling Sasuke down the steps.

"Just dance and I'll make sure Sasuke ends up with you." Ino said. Naruto turned to her wide eyed.

"Why would I care that Sasuke dances with me?" Naruto asked slightly confused. Ino laughed at him and then started to dance, Naruto soon followed.

"Because Naruto, I can tell the way he looks at you. It's only been three days and you have already seen more of him then anyone." Ino said.

"And don't deny it. You like having him around also. Why else would you be here." Ino said.

"Because it was a bet, if either of us won we could drag the other anywhere we wanted to." Naruto said. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you guys been?" Ino asked.

"We went to eat, stopped by a dojo and spared a little. I kicked his but, and then we came here. I think we've been here for a few hours." Naruto said thinking. Ino laughed again.

"You kicked his but? Well from what you said about the bet it didn't have any detail so you could have left after you went to eat. Yet you stuck around him." Ino said.

"I did kick his but…So you think that I like him?" Naruto asked. Ino smiled again.

"You're getting there just need to figure it out you're self, if you do or not. You don't have to worry about me getting in you're way. Sakura maybe, but I'm sure I can help there." Ino said a sly smile spread on her face.

"How would I know if I like him or not?" Naruto asked wearily. He wasn't use to asking for advice. He never stayed in one place long enough to have a relationship.

"I don't know. Think about how you fell when he's around you. When he touches you, or teases you. What did you fell when you saw Sakura pretty much on top of him?" Ino said then looked to the left. She saw Sakura grinding Sasuke; he on the other hand made eye contact with her. His face gave off the Oh-kill-me-now look. Ino chuckled slightly before she pulled Naruto over towards them. Naruto eyed Ino, wondering what she was going to do. It was then that she bumped into one of the guys who fell on top of Sakura. Sasuke quickly thanked Ino as he passed her and grabbed Naruto's hand again. Then made sure they were far enough in the crowd that Sakura would never find them. They were near the stage so they listened to the music.

"They're pretty good huh." Naruto asked when Sasuke let go of him.

"Yeah, who knew?" Sasuke said leaning in a little to talk to him because of the noise. Naruto laughed and started to dance Sasuke following. They danced with each other for a while. It was weird for Naruto; he had never really danced before let alone with a guy.

The music died down and Neji took the microphone.

"Hey I hope you guys are enjoying you're selves." Neji said and the crowd cheered including Naruto.

"Well this is our last song, it's a slower one, so grab someone and dance." Neji said and then stepped back a little. The band started to play the music had a nice melody and rhythm. It was slow but not too slow. Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked back.

"Do you want to dance or go back to the seat?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll dance." Naruto said and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke surprised by the action put his hands on his waist. They danced close enough that Naruto could feel Sasuke's hot breath on his face. It sent shiver up his spine every time Sasuke would exhale. They stared in each others eyes and just when Sasuke sucked up enough courage to lean in and kiss the hell out of the blonde, Sakura found them.

"Sasuke!" She yelled and latched onto him again from behind. Naruto glared at her and looked to Ino who came up behind them. Ino mouthed sorry and Naruto shrugged.

"Sasuke come on let's dance!" Sakura whined. Sasuke was tired and Sakura just wore him out even more, and the day wasn't even over yet. He looked to Naruto who had let him go after Sakura had come up. Naruto got the hint.

"You know I'm starting to get a headache Sasuke." Naruto lied.

"Oh well we should get you home then." Sasuke said. Sakura glared again.

"Well then go home." She snapped at Naruto, pulling Sasuke again.

"Sorry Sakura, Sasuke's my ride home." Naruto said with a bit of a smug sounding. Sakura gapped at him.

"Well take the bus. I'm sure you can find you're way home, you're a big boy." Sakura said. Sasuke glared as her and forced her away from him.

"No, I'm going to take him home. Besides I'm starting to get tired. We've had a long day." Sasuke said.

"We?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, **we,** as in Sasuke and I." Naruto said.

"Oh." Sakura said then cheered up. "Well I was hoping that Sasuke you could come to my party tonight, it's going to be after Neji gets done here."

"No, I have to go to a dinner party tonight." Sasuke said and then started to pull Naruto away.

"Well okay see you at school Monday!" Sakura called after him. Ino smiled as she watched them leave.

"What are you smiling about?" Sakura huffed. "That blonde brat just stole Sasuke a way from me." Sakura wined. Ino laughed at her.

"Sakura may I remind you that Sasuke was never with you. Besides they look good together." Ino said and then left the gapping Sakura.

_**

* * *

**_

The door closed behind them. Sasuke and Naruto stood on the sidewalk panting slightly. It was cool outside and the wide was icy. Proving October was nearing in on them. The sun was setting in the horizon.

"We'll have to tell Neji how great he was some other time. I didn't think Sakura was going to be there. I heard she was throwing a party." Sasuke said and leaned up against the wall as he caught his breath. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah she's like a leech." Naruto said and started towards the car. Sasuke followed he opened the passengers side and then allowed a blushing Naruto to get in. Sasuke ran around the other side and got in. He turned the car on and then turned to Naruto.

"Do you really have a headache?" Sasuke asked.

"No not really. You looked desperate and I don't really like Sakura all too much." Naruto admitted. Sasuke smiled at him who smiled back.

"Thanks." Naruto nodded. Sasuke then pulled away from the curb and towards Naruto's place. They didn't talk much on the ride there and soon Sasuke pulled up outside of Naruto's place. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Do you want to come up?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I wasn't lying when I said I had a dinner party. My dad makes me attend. I'm not sure if Itachi's coming." Sasuke said.

"Oh I think he is. I'm having a cop watch the house tonight." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Well then I'll see you Monday." Naruto said as he unblocked his seat belt.

"Yeah Monday." Sasuke said and turned to face Naruto all the way. Naruto was staring at him those blue eyes sparked as the last of the sun dipped below the horizon. Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore. He reached out and cupped Naruto's cheek in his hand. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips against Naruto's. His eye's shut slowly and kissed Sasuke back. Naruto moaned slightly as Sasuke's tongue ran along his bottom lip. Naruto opened his mouth allowing entrance. And Sasuke did just that, he ran his tongue over Naruto's tongue and again Naruto made some noise in the back on his throat. Naruto's left hand came up and grasped Sasuke's hair and pushed him closer. They stayed like that kissing for a least a few minutes. It was Sasuke who pulled back first, for air that was well needed. Naruto's eyes looked dazed when they opened and stared at Sasuke.

"I'm going to go now." Naruto said and opened the door and got out. Sasuke nodded to him and then he shut the door. Sasuke watched as Naruto walked up into the building without looking back. A large smile spread over Sasuke's face as he tasted what remained of Naruto in his mouth. It was a sweet mixture of Strawberries and outdoors. Sasuke wondered when they had Strawberries. They didn't. The smile grew as he drove away not noticing the cloaked figure in the shadows who had watched the whole thing.

* * *

_**-1.) I really have no clue how to do any type of martial arts. So if for some odd reason there was something I didn't do or something I put that is wrong, please inform me! I didn't go into much detail, which I'm pretty sure if I did most of it would be wrong. So again sorry if something is wrong or anything like that!

* * *

**_

_**Sasuke: Finally I get to kiss my Naruto!**_

_**Me: I should have had you pair up Sakura. **_

_**Sakura: Don't drag me in with him! **_

_**Ino: Right!**_

_**Sasuke: Like I would ever date a girl.**_

_**Sakura: You know what Sasuke, you're getting more and more like Naruto every day!**_

_**Sasuke: Hn. **_

_**Sakura: And don't think I forgive you for putting my bra in the freezer!**_

_**Naruto: It wasn't Sasuke. **_

_**Sakura: Oh and who was it –knuckles crack- Naruto?**_

_**Naruto: -gulp, then points to his left- KIBA!**_

_**Kiba: o.O **_

_**Me: I would run, if I were you Kiba**_

_**Kiba: Yeah, thanks... -takes off, Ino and Sakura behind him-**_

_**Me: Shino you can say goodbye!**_

_**Shino: You noticed me?**_

_**Me: Of course! **_

_**Shino: -tear- Thank you! Don't forget to review for Kat-Chan!**_

_**Me: You're welcome, and thank you! **_

_**Naruto: Goodbye for now! **_


	6. An Unexpected Guest?

_**Deidara: Hello!**_

_**Itachi: Do we have to do this?**_

_**Deidara: YES! Kat-Chan is in pain, we have to do it!**_

_**Itachi: -sigh-**_

_**Deidara: Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kat doesn't own Naruto. **_

_**Deidara: Thanks Tachi! –kisses Itachi's lips-**_

_**Itachi: -smirks-**_

_**Warning: Yaoi! Slight OOC! AU! Strong Language! SasuNaru-SemeUke-**_

_**Deidara: -raises eyebrow at Itachi- both? **_

_**Itachi: -smirks, picks Deidara up and walks off-**_

_**Deidara: ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Two figures sat in a large cement room. The floor was a crisp brown, the walls a cream color. Some of the paint was peeling off revealing an older pink color. A guy with long black hair and yellow eyes, they looked more like a snakes than a humans, sat at a wooden oak desk. The other sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. The guy had short natural gray hair with oversized glasses. Both were wearing dark outfits, four black cloaks with red clouds on them were nailed to the walls in different places.

"So Naruto has a little boy toy eh? And it's Sasuke Uchiha?" Came the snake like voice from the man at the desk.

"Yes, Orochimaru I saw them going at it when he dropped Naruto off at his place." The gray haired man said. Orochimaru smirked at the news.

"Well we will just have to use that as an advantage. Naruto is smart. He would give everything up just to save his little boyfriend." Orochimaru said with slight glee.

"Kabuto I want you to keep an eye on him during the next week. By then I want a date when he will be alone, and then I will go to him and tell him what he should do to keep his friend alive."

"That's going to be harder then you think." Kabuto said with a nervous voice.

"Why's that?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto stood and placed a brown folder on the desk that Orochimaru sat at. A picture of an older version of Sasuke turned side ways, talking with a picture of Naruto sat open for Orochimaru to see.

"Because his bodyguard is Itachi Uchiha." Kabuto said. Orochimaru stood and slammed his hands on his desk.

"DAMNIT!" Orochimaru yelled. His eyebrows were pressed together and Kabuto backed up two steps when he saw the angered aura around his boss.

"He will never let Naruto out of his sight!" Orochimaru sneered and fell back into his seat then added in a whisper._ "I want Naruto!" _He added with an overly childish pout. Kabuto sweat dropped slightly at his boss.

"That's not all true either. It seems that Itachi is leaving Naruto alone tonight." Kabuto said quickly, trying to bring reality back.

"You don't say. Then I think I'll be visiting my little Naruto tonight then." Orochimaru said with a sly smile. Kabuto nodded and then gave him the address and time Itachi wouldn't be there.

"You will have to be careful. There will be a cop car outside watching the building. So don't be seen, I'm sure the police are still after you." Kabuto said. Orochimaru chuckled deeply.

"Yes those idiots think they can find me." Orochimaru said with a laugh. Kabuto nodded in agreement.

"So they put Itachi Uchiha in charge of our little blonde friend huh?" Orochimaru said with venom in his voice.

"Yeah, do you know why Itachi has such a grudge over you?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru looked at him.

"Oh yes, a group of our guys did something to his little brother. Itachi's been after us since, I'm surprised you didn't know that." Orochimaru said.

"What'd they do?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru smirked.

"Well…"

_**

* * *

(A/N: only giving you that little hint. Nothing more! You won't find out yet.)

* * *

**_

"So you will be fine alone tonight right?" Itachi asked as he sat down on Naruto's red couch. Naruto walked into the living room wearing just a pair of deep blue sweat pants.

"Uh yeah I'll be fine. You have one of the cops watching over the building. I should be just fine." Naruto said not looking his bodyguard in the eyes. Itachi smirked slightly

"Something happened on you're date today didn't it?" Itachi asked. Naruto blushed a deep red.

"No-nothing happened." Naruto said and then walked out of the living room. Itachi's smirk grew and he trailed after him quickly. They ended up in his kitchen. The tiles were a light cream color. Naruto was sitting at the light blue island that divided the kitchen into two parts. Itachi walked around and sat in front of him.

"Want to talk about it? I can always pester my brother about it at the party tonight." Itachi asked with a sly smile. Naruto looked up at him and leaned back slightly.

"No I don't want to talk about it." Naruto told him and then laid his head down on the surface of the island. Itachi's smile dropped.

"Did you not enjoy the date?" Itachi asked Naruto looked at him.

"The date was wonderful. Sasuke was amazing. I just don't know what to do." Naruto admitted to him. Itachi frowned lightly at him.

"What happened?" He asked the blonde once again.

"He kissed me." Naruto said and winced when Itachi shoot up, ran around the island and pulled him into a giant hug.

"I don't see the problem here Naru. I think it's great." Itachi said once he let go of the poor blonde, who was hyperventilating at the fact that Itachi had hugged him!

"It is a problem though. I'm straight; at least I thought I was. I don't know how I feel about him. And what happens when I have to leave again? Huh. I don't want to start a relationship and then have to leave a few weeks later." Naruto said with a sad voice. Itachi patted his back lightly.

"Naruto, everything will be fine. I'm not going to let you move again, and neither is Tsunade. She's already told me that this is you're last move. That's why you're name went back into the records, and she said it's not right for you to keep moving place to place when you're in high school." Itachi said to him. Naruto looked at him and shook his head.

"She says that every time I move. 'This will be you're last move I promise' and what happens? Something happens that's what and I'm off again. It's been that way ever since Kyuubi." Naruto said and cringed when he said his uncle's name. Itachi smiled down at him.

"Naruto, you think this is some kind of curse right?" Itachi asked and sat next to his charge. Naruto nodded.

"Naruto sure you've had a bad past. And sure you've seen some things, but it doesn't rule you're life. You rule you're life, no one else. If you don't want to move again just don't. Even if something does happen, I'll make sure you don't leave. Tsunade put you here on purpose Naruto. You have Gaara, Deidara, and Iruka, who was you're fathers student. I'm pretty sure she means to make you stay here." Itachi told him and Naruto looked at him with teary eyes.

"Do you really think…? I won't have to move again?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded.

"I promise I won't let you move again." Itachi said and pulled him into a hug. Naruto nodded again.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"Hey no problem, but you should think about letting you're self free Naru." Naruto gave him a confused face when they pulled away. "I mean about you're dreams Naruto. And decide how you feel about Sasuke. I'm sure if Sasuke kissed you then he likes you." Itachi said and Naruto nodded.

"You confuse me a lot, you know." Naruto said. Itachi smiled again.

"Yes, I know." Itachi looked to the clock and swore. "I have to go sorry." Itachi said, Naruto nodded and Itachi left with out a word. Naruto sighed and laid his head on the counter again. _What did he mean by my dreams? It all revolves around Kyuubi… Hey, that bastard wants me to meet with __**HIM**__! What does Itachi know about that! I don't want to see that guy ever again! Itachi doesn't eve know what all he did to me. Even if old lady Tsunade told him he still doesn't know everything. I won't see Kyuubi again EVER again! _

With that decided Naruto went into the living room and crashed on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He sat there flipping the channels. _Oh god there is nothing on! I'm so bored!_ Naruto had just flipped the channel when something caught his eyes. It was Sasuke, Sasuke was on TV. _Why the hell is Sasuke on TV? _Sasuke was dressed in a dark blue suit with a red tie; his dress shirt was a cream to a white color. His hair was the same style as it usually is. But he seemed more pissed off then usual. How did Naruto know? Probably due to mean scowl on his face and the massive amount of girls crowded around him. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"_**Sasuke Uchiha, may we talk to you for a minute?" **_Asked the blonde reporter. She was tall with blond hair that was pulled up into a bun on top of her head. Other pieces of hair where down, but it looked like it was done that way. She had a light purple top on. You could also see the white dress shirt underneath. She had on a medium black skirt with black dress shoes that had silver buckles on top of them. In one hand she had a microphone and the other hand was placed on her waist. Sasuke turned and scowled at the camera. Then a hand clasp down on Sasuke shoulder.

"_**Why of course, Sasuke would be honored to have you interview him." **_Said a tall man as he came into view of the camera, if it was possible Sasuke scowled even more. The man had long black hair and was pulled back into a low ponytail much like Itachi's. But this man had winkles on his face, and had gray hairs through his hair. He wasn't as pale as Itachi and Sasuke either. But his eyes were as dark as the two brothers. He was dressed in a black suit with a black tie. His dress shirt was a bright white with a red outlining on the collar. _Wonder who that is? _Questioned Naruto as he sat on the couch watching it play out. _Sasuke doesn't look like he's having fun. _

"_**Fugaku Uchiha! How is the business going? What is the main reason for this party tonight?" **_Asked the reporter. Fugaku smiled at her and Sasuke just stood there scowling like usual.

"_**The business is going great. And the main reason for this party is to raise money for charity." **_Fugaku said sweetly and Naruto saw Sasuke roll his eyes as his father's statement. _Maybe I should help him out. _Naruto thought then decided to watch him suffer for a few more minutes.

"_**Sasuke I'm Lola Latonia from the Konoha press. So Sasuke how is it to be the son of someone like Fugaku Uchiha?" **_Asked the blonde reporter. _That's Sasuke's father! Wow they do look like each other, somewhat. _Naruto thought. He saw Sasuke twitch slightly before answering since his father still had his hand on his shoulder.

"_**It's wonderful to be his son. My father is amazing at his job and I wouldn't trade him for anyone." **_Sasuke said trying to sound sweet to the reporter. Naruto laughed out loud as he saw Sasuke squirm. Naruto finally took pity on him and grabbed the phone and dialed a number. Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke look down at his pocket that had the phone peeking out and then pulled out of his father's grip.

"_**I'm terribly sorry, but I have a phone call." **_Sasuke said with a smirk that made a few girls squeal in the background. Fugaku frowned at his son but the reporter just smiled sweetly at him.

"_**Of course, I bet it's you're wonderful girlfriend. We will just have to pick up were we left off later." **_She said to him in a high voice. Fugaku smiled at to the camera.

"_**Thank you very much Mrs. Lola." **_Sasuke said and then made his way out of view of the camera.

_**

* * *

**_

"_Hello?" _Came the voice on the other end of Naruto's phone.

"Hey." Naruto said and leaned farther back into his couch.

"_Naruto?" _Naruto smirked.

"Yep, I'm bored, so I called you." Naruto said.

"_You have no idea how much you just saved me." _

"Oh yeah I'm sure I know. I saw you on TV." Naruto said with a slight laugh.

"_You saw that huh?" _Sasuke asked

"Yeah I took pity on you. Did you know you were twitching?" Naruto asked and heard a laugh on the other end.

"_Yeah I tend to do that when I'm aggravated. I hate coming to these thing. My father makes me come so he can look good." _

"So that's you're father?" Naruto asked.

"_Yeah. Naruto?" _Sasuke asked.

"Yes Sasuke."

"_Listen I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for kissing you like that. But I wouldn't take it back." _Sasuke said. Naruto nodded but then remembered that Sasuke couldn't see him.

"Sasuke, it's okay. I didn't punch you or push you away. Don't be sorry, I liked it. I was just blind sided by it that's all. I thought I was straight, but I'm thinking I'm not." Naruto said and he could swear he heard a sigh of relief.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Naruto got up and walked out of the living room.

"_Really?" _Sasuke asked with a hint of glee.

"Yeah hold on someone's at my door." Naruto said.

"_Okay." _Sasuke said. Naruto opened the door and gasped, then took a few steps backwards away from the door.

"_Naruto!" _Sasuke asked worriedly, no answer. Naruto just kept backing up as a figure walked through the door with a sly smile.

"_NARUTO! WHAT'S WRONG! WHOSE THERE!_" Sasuke yelled into the phone. The door shut behind the figure and a lock was heard. Naruto kept walking back even further.

"_NARUTO!" _Sasuke screamed in frustration.

_**

* * *

**_

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed into the phone. His heart was racing as he thought about what was happening. What if Akatsuki got him, his eyes widened at that thought.

"Hey what's going on?" Asked a voice from behind him, Sasuke jumped and turned to see his older brother in a gray suit.

"I don't know. There was someone at his door, he went to answer it. I heard his gasp and he hasn't answered me since." Sasuke said in a panic. Itachi nodded.

"We're going over there NOW!" Itachi said and turned to leave. Only to be faced with a sour looking Fugaku. Itachi had to keep him composure in front of his father, but Sasuke was flipped his phone closed.

"Where are you going?" Fugaku asked his sons. Both Itachi and Sasuke looked to Fugaku with complete determination.

"Not now father." Itachi said and walked away with Sasuke right on his trail. Fugaku twitched, face turned red and then followed his sons outside.

"You guys can't just leave, what will the reports say!" Fugaku hissed as he saw Itachi jump into the front seat of his black Jaguar. Completely ignoring his father as he started the car up.

"I'm sorry father but my charge is in trouble and I have to help." Itachi said and Sasuke got in the passenger's seat as Itachi gunned the engine.

"And he's my friend, so I'm going too." Sasuke said and the car pulled away before their father could say anything more. Fugaku fumed to himself then stalked back inside.

* * *

"W-wha?" Naruto asked as he moved backwards through his hallway until he hit the wall. Naruto's eye's glanced to each side when he saw the door leading towards the kitchen. It was a swinging door that gave him enough time to run for it if need be. He looked to the person who had barged into his house.

"You thought you could just leave me? Huh. Thought you could leave and not tell me anything! Don't you understand how much I love you?!" Screeched a high pitched voice that carried through the house.

"Ashley, I'm sorry." Naruto whimpered. Yes, that's right. In front of Naruto was the blonde known as Ashley. The crazy, over obsessed girl, with a knife raised over her head!

"Ashley just drop the knife and we can talk." Naruto said calmly. Her eyes were wild and puffy as if she had been crying; she shook her head at him before breaking into a bitter laugh.

"Oh we could have talked." More of the bitter laughter. "If I didn't see you make out with someone else, and that someone being a GUY! If I can't have you Naruto, no one will!" Screamed Ashley her eyes narrowed and she came closer. Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"Ashley now let's not be hasty. You don't want to do something you'll regret. If you-" Naruto said and backed into the kitchen. The door opening as he went, he was half way through the door when she talked again.

"Hasty! I wouldn't have to do anything hasty if you had given me a chance in the beginning! This is all because you don't want to be touched since Kyuubi!" Ashley yelled at him. Naruto's eyes widened. _NO! _He let the door shut and be backed up some more. A second later the door reopened and Ashley was standing there. In one hand was the knife and the other keeping the door open.

"How do you know about Kyuubi?" Naruto demanded. Ashley smirked at him.

"So Kyuubi is still in rule of you huh." Ashley laughed at him. "I found by looking into you're past Naruto. You forget I'm rich and my father's in the CIA. I got a hold of you're file and Kyuubi's. I know everything and anything about you." _NO! NO_!

"He's doesn't rule me Ashley! He's behind bars and out of my life!" Naruto yelled at her and moved around the island. Ashley smirked at him and let the door fall shut as she walked fully into the kitchen.

"He still rules you Naruto. You just don't know it! You still freak out when ever you hear his name. I bet you still have those nightmares you had after wards." Ashley said in a mocking tone. Naruto shook his head as he started to lightly shake. _NO HE DOESN'T!!_

"You're wrong! He's doesn't rule my life anymore! You have no clue what you're talking about Ashley!" Naruto yelled at her again. Ashley glared at him.

"I don't really think you are in the position to be yelling at me Naruto!" Ashley sneered at him. Naruto was shaking badly now and shook his head back and forth. _NNOO!!! _Ashley smirked and walked over to him. He was too shaken up to do anything but stay still. Ashley laid the knife on the island as she passed it. Naruto backed up a little but she grabbed his chin roughly.

"I'm going to make you regret betraying me Naruto!" Ashley said before she pressed her lips on Naruto's. Naruto's eye widened and he began to shake more as memories flew threw his head. Naruto pushed Ashley away and ran for it. Through the other kitchen opening and into the living room. There was shrill laughter that echoed through the apartment. It made Naruto's spin go cold because it copied the laugh his Uncle use to make. Naruto hit the living room wall and slid down it. He pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Nar-u-to!" His name was called out by a high voice but it soon turned to a male's voice half way through calling his name. Naruto's eyes widened and he covered his ears with his hands.

"Go away! Leave me alone! Haven't you done enough?!" Naruto screamed as he shook back and forth. There were foot steps that seemed to echo through the house for a minute.

"No Naruto, I haven't done enough! You left me, and I'm going to make you pay. Then I'm going to make sure no one can have you again!" Said a male's voice in front of him. Naruto looked up, at first it was Ashley with the knife in her hand but then it molded into Kyuubi. His red hair swayed without the wind as he held the knife above his head. The memory of his Uncle giving him the scars came back and his eye's widened a mile. _It's not Kyuubi! It's Ashley! Kyuubi is in prison! He's not near me! _

"NO! You're not here! Go away! You're in prison!" Naruto screamed and saw the confused look on Kyuubi. The confusion turned to a smirk.

"You see Kyuubi instead of me don't you?!" There was that laughter again that shrill laughter that made everything seem cold in the world.

"He's been warping you're mind so much you're starting to see him! This is what you get for leaving me Naruto! If you had considered my feelings for you! I would never be here! We would be off on some date! Having fun and I could help you get over Kyuubi!" Screamed Kyuubi/Ashley. Naruto shook his head not wanting to believe his Uncle was standing in front of him. Naruto closed his eyes and shook back and forth trying to get ride of the image. His chin was roughly pulled up and he stared into brown eyes. Naruto blinked and they were red now. Naruto tried to get out of the grip but he or she held him tight.

"I. Will. Not. Be. Ignored. Naru-to!" Kyuubi or Ashley hissed at him. Naruto winced, with tears streaming down his face. He looked past her but to her it just seemed like he was staring at her. His eyes were giving off the please-help-I'm-in-pain look in them and it made her laugh again.

_**

* * *

**_

"Hurry!" Sasuke said for the umpteenth time. Itachi was gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles were turning white.

"Sasuke. Shut. Up." Itachi hissed at his little brother. Sasuke flinched at the coldness. He then started to drum his figures against his knee.

"I'm sorry; I'm just worried about Naruto." Sasuke said. Itachi sighed.

"So am I. Don't worry to much we will be there in two seconds. It's lucky that he doesn't live very far from where that party was." Itachi said. They pulled down the street that held the apartment building and drove right up to the curb. Sasuke didn't even do a double take before running out of the car and into the building. He didn't even notice the snake like man that had walked in before they pulled up to the curb.

"Sasuke wait up." Came Itachi's voice from outside. That voice made Orochimaru sink back into the shadow's and out of sight. Just in time as the front doors fling open, and in ran Itachi dressed in formal wear. He ran right past Orochimaru and stopped the elevator right before it went to close. Itachi was pulled inside the elevator by his brother and Sasuke hit the close button before anyone else would disrupt him or before Itachi could turn around and see Orochimaru with wide eyes staring at them.

"Sasuke, you can't just run in there okay. Let me go in first, and then you come in when I tell you its okay. If there is someone in there that could be even the slightest dangerous, I don't want you in there." Itachi said as they rode up to the forth floor. Sasuke glared at his brother before nodding. Itachi sighed with relief that his brother hadn't put up a fight.

The ding told them they had hit the right floor. The door's opened to them extra slow. Once the doors were open enough to get through Sasuke was already out and heading towards the Naruto's door, Itachi right on his heels. They ran past two other rooms on that floor before they hit Naruto's front door. Itachi grabbed Sasuke before he could bang on the door. Sasuke looked to Itachi who had a finger pressed against his lips. He made a shush sound before pulling out a set of keys he had gotten. Sasuke nodded and stepped back to the railing to allow Itachi access to the door. Itachi stepped to the door and put his ear to it.

"_**NO! You're not here! Go away! You're in prison!" **_Yelled a voice Itachi recognized as Naruto's. Itachi's eyes widened he cursed and put the key in and turned the handle quietly.

"Call the police and give them the address. Make sure they hurry." Itachi whispered and then stepped into the apartment. He heard foot steps walking towards the living room so that's where he headed, still being as quiet as he could. Sasuke did as he was told, pulled out the phone and dialed the number for the police, he also stayed by the door as he watched his brother disappear around the corner. Itachi had his gun in his hands has he made his way down the hallway towards the corner that lead to the living room. He tried to listen to the conversation but only caught bits and parts of it, but what surprised him was it was a voice of a woman.

"… _**to see him! … Leaving me … feelings for … never be here! …date! Having fun … help … Kyuubi!"**_ Itachi rounded the corner expecting to see a male but instead sees a tall blonde standing over Naruto with a knife in one hand. Itachi would have been happy that it wasn't Kyuubi if it wasn't the fact that Naruto was shaking horribly back and forth with his eyes closed. He watched as the blonde bend down and grabbed his chin.

"I. Will. Not. Be. Ignored. Naru-to." She had hissed at him. Itachi watched the tears crawl down his face as he looked up at her. Itachi could tell, even if the blonde couldn't, as Naruto looked past her and made eye contact with Itachi. He almost, again if he was anyone else but Uchiha, burst into tears because of the pain in the bright blue eyes. Itachi heard the crazy laughter again and raised the gun and pointed it at the blonde then he walked forward.

"Put the knife down, and I won't shoot." Itachi said in a loud voice causing the girl to jump up and turn around. Shock was clearly written on her face.

"Who are you?!" She sneered at him. Itachi glanced at Naruto who was crawling away from her but not doing a very good job since he was still shaking like crazy. He was terrified, Itachi could tell. He glared at her and could tell she shivered from the Uchiha death-glare.

"I'm Naruto's bodyguard. If you don't mind drop the knife or _I will shoot you_." Itachi sneered at her, making sure to get the point a crossed he motioned with his gun to drop the knife. She nodded slowly and dropped the knife to the ground. It hit the floor with a clang that echoed through the room, Naruto winced and back up even more.

"Kick it towards me please." Itachi said, even though he had said please he still sounded cold and uncaring which didn't help Naruto at all. She did as she was told and kicked it towards Itachi. It slid across the carpet and stopped half way to him.

"Now take two steps away from Naruto and put you're hands on the wall." Itachi said. Again she did as she was told and stepped away from Naruto then put her hands on the wall. Itachi put his gun away as he stepped near her. He patted her down looking for more weapons, when he didn't find any he took her arms and pulled them behind her. He slapped the hand cuffs on her wrists and pulled her roughly across the room and made her knee down on the floor.

"Is there anyone else with you?" Itachi asked as he looked around.

"No." She said weakly. Itachi nodded.

"SASUKE! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!!" Itachi yelled. Naruto flinched again and Itachi mentally kicked himself for yelling. Sasuke was in the room in less than a second.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Ashley's eyes widened when she saw him and thrashed out at him. Itachi tackled her to the ground and she groaned in pain.

"This is you're fault! If it wasn't for you Naruto would be mine!" Ashley screeched. Sasuke dismissed her when he spotted Naruto shaking wildly; he was at his side in a flash.

"Oh god Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked in a panic. Naruto looked weakly at Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled down at him.

"Yeah it's me." Sasuke said in a sweet voice. Naruto's eyes widened and he slammed into Sasuke's chest and cried. Sasuke's eye's softened and he wrapped his arms protectively around Naruto and held him tightly.

"It's okay Naruto. I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you anymore. I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier." Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"Sasuke, why don't you take Naruto into his room, and did you call the cops like I asked?" Itachi said softly. Sasuke nodded and picked Naruto up bridal style.

"Yeah I called them. I thought I saw the cop across the street cursing and running towards the building." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room, the moment he did a tall guy ran into the room. He had short brown hair and bags under his eyes. He had on the standard police uniform on. It was a deep blue with red outlining. He had handcuffs on one side of the belt with a black metal stick. On the other side was his black gun in its dark brown holder. He had a pack of cigarettes in his pocket and a half smoked one behind his ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't even notice her come in. I must have fallen asleep." Said the cop, Itachi sighed and turned to him.

"You're lucky this wasn't an Akatsuki member officer Sarutobi. If this was an Akatsuki member Naruto would have already been gone." Itachi said and pulled the girl to her feet.

"Now take her down to the station and lock her up." Itachi said. Officer Sarutobi nodded and took her away and out of the apartment. She kept thrashing around yelling 'Naruto will be mine!' and 'Sasuke will pay'. Itachi dismissed her and walked out of the living room and into Naruto's room.

Sasuke had Naruto in his arms on his bed. Naruto was curled up in his arms and his face buried in his chest. Itachi could hear Naruto sobbing, and watched with tears in his eyes as Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's golden locks. Sasuke looked to Itachi with sad eyes. He had never seen Naruto like this. Sure he had only known Naruto a few days but still every time he had seen him Naruto was always smiling or glaring at him, but never had he seen tears. He tightened his grip and whispered in his ear. Naruto nodded and buried his face deeper into Sasuke's chest. Itachi walked over and pulled the blanket back and over the two.

"Just stay with him Sasuke." Itachi said softly as he tucked the blanket down. Sasuke looked to Itachi with determination.

"I'm never leaving him again." Sasuke said sadly. "I should have stayed with him." Itachi sat on the end of the bed.

"Sasuke, you couldn't have known that she was going to come. You had no idea. I'm his bodyguard I should have been here. I'm not going to make that mistake again." Itachi said. "If that had been Akatsuki I don't know what would have happened. Just comfort him and get him to sleep." Itachi added before he got up and left, only shutting the door half way. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with tears still streaming down his face and shaking slightly.

"It's not you're fault Sasuke. It's mine I shouldn't have let her get to me like that. I'm sorry I worried you." Naruto said and tried to move but Sasuke held him tight.

"Naruto this is not even close to being you're fault. Don't think that. It's not you're fault at all." Sasuke said to him and Naruto nodded weakly and leaned closer into Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto whispered before he fell asleep. Sasuke kissed his forehead lightly before laying awake just watching him sleep. It wasn't soon after that he himself fell asleep his head resting peacefully on top of Naruto's head.

* * *

_**Deidara: Ah that's so sweet!**_

_**Itachi: Hn. **_

_**Deidara: … You're so mean Itachi!**_

_**Itachi: Hn. **_

_**Kiba: Will you two stop it. Jeez. **_

_**Itachi: Hn. **_

_**Kiba: -eyebrow twitch-**_

_**Itachi: -smirk- review.**_

_**Kiba: HEY I was supposed to say that!**_

_**Itachi: Hn. **_

_**Kiba: -eyebrow twitch- **_

_**Deidara: -looks between the two glaring guys- Umm… okay review, and goodbye for now!**_

_**Itachi: Hn. **_


	7. The Visit?

_**Naruto: Hello readers!**_

_**Me: Naruto!**_

_**Naruto: Kat-Chan! You're better!**_

_**Me: Of course! No back problem is going to keep me down for long!**_

_**Itachi: Hn. **_

_**Me: Itachi-kun! I heard you were being mean…**_

_**Itachi: Only to Kiba.**_

_**Me: -giggles- **_

_**Disclaimer: Kat-Chan doesn't own Naruto!**_

_**Me: Thanks Naru-Chan!**_

_**Naruto: How many times do I have to tell you! Stop calling me that!**_

_**Me: -smirks- Sorry Naru-Chan, can't!**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi! Slight OOC! AU! Strong Language! SasuNaru! ItaDei!**_

_**Itachi: Enjoy.**_

_**Me: Hey I was supposed to do that!**_

_**Itachi: Hn.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 7

"So who was that girl anyway?" Itachi asked. Itachi was sitting at the island in Naruto's apartment with Tsunade on the other side. Itachi still was in his formal wear from last night and Tsunade was in her pajamas. Itachi had called her after the cops had left. Tsunade was here in less then ten minutes. It freaked Itachi out mainly because she lived across town and it took twenty minutes to get there, without traffic. Tsunade had on a pair of pink sweat pants with an over sized green tee-shirt. The shirt was probably what she was wearing in bed and just slipped on the pants after the phone call. But Itachi did **NOT** want to think about that _EVER!_ Tsunade also had on a pair of white rabbit slippers on. She was sitting at the island with a coffee in one hand and the other was rubbing her temples.

"Ashley Carson, daughter of Jane and Alex Carson, meaning she's the daughter of the president of the CIA. She went to school with Naruto in the last place he was at. I remember Naruto saying she was obsessed, but I didn't think she was that obsessed." Tsunade said and Itachi gawked at her.

"How'd her parents take it?" Itachi asked. Tsunade sighed before shaking her head.

"They're sending her to boot camp after she gets out of juvenile detention." Tsunade said sadly, Itachi didn't understand why she was so sad.

"I think she deserves it or did you forget that she tried killing Naruto and did something else to make him shake like that." Itachi exploded. Tsunade glared at him which came off as if she had a hang over which probably was as well.

"No I did not forget, but she was his friend. And I'm sorry for Jane and Alex to have to go through this. Their eldest son died on an assignment." Tsunade sneered at him and Itachi nodded.

"But why do you think he was shaking like that? I know Naruto and from what Sasuke said he can fight. What made him…?" Itachi trailed off as the sad look became even sadder.

"She talked about Kyuubi; they said she had gotten a hold of his file. She must have brought back unwanted memories." Tsunade said. Itachi nodded.

"Than why did he shout that do you suppose?" Itachi asked. Tsunade sighed again

"He must have been seeing Kyuubi there instead of Ashley." Tsunade admitted. Itachi nodded again.

"That mean's its really bad right?" Itachi said. Tsunade nodded.

"Yeah it's really bad. He's bundled all that pain into one spot and hasn't tried to get over it. He hasn't seen Kyuubi since they took him away; he didn't talk to the therapist about what really happened with Kyuubi. I just don't know what to do anymore Itachi. Me making him move hasn't helped either on his emotional latter!" Tsunade exploded and rested her head on the table and cried. Itachi's eyes saddened.

"Tsunade you were doing you're job protecting him, it's not you're fault he had to move so much over the years. And he will talk about Kyuubi when the time is right, even if it's not for a long time. He will get over it...someday." Itachi said and watched as Tsunade nodded.

_**

* * *

**_

The rising sun light was coming in through the window. The curtains were still up from the day before. The light was a mix of pink and purples to a red and yellow. It was really beautiful and calming. If only it could help the blonde in the arms of the raven. Blue eyes opened slowly to get use to the blazing light from the window. When he couldn't he just buried himself even further into the softness of the pillow his was on. The black, soft, and silk pillow. _Wait a minute! I don't own a silk pillow. _Naruto opened his eyes again and looked up to see the sleeping face of Sasuke. Naruto held back a shriek as memories from the night before came into his mind. Naruto smiled and laid back into him again. He listened carefully and he could hear muffled voices from outside his bedroom. He perked up, and listened even harder. Still only muffled voices it meant they weren't in close by. Naruto moved slightly and then looked back to Sasuke to see if he was still sleeping. He didn't want to wake the sleeping boy up. He really did look beautiful the way his face was set peacefully, and how the rising sun's light played over his pale face, and raven hair making it tint a dark blue.

It made Naruto feel peaceful and safe being with someone so amazing, even when he sleeps. Naruto carefully pulled out of his grip and slid off the bed. Once more he looked back to see he was still sleeping but stirred a little and reached for the vanished heat. Naruto smiled as the raven pulled a pillow close to his chest. _Wish I had a camera. _Naruto thought and made his way out of the bed room. He crept down the hallway just when he over heard the last bit of the conversation that was being made in the kitchen. He recognized the voices of Tsunade and Itachi.

"_**Tsunade you were doing you're job protecting him, it's not you're fault he had to move so much over the years. And he will talk about Kyuubi when the time is right, even if it's not for a long time. He will get over it someday."**_ Itachi said and watched as Tsunade nodded. Naruto winced as the name of his nightmare was said. But he had to do something that was warping his mind. He needed help, he would finally admit it, but the only problem was, there was only one person who could help him at the moment. Even if that one person was the one he hated the most. Naruto took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. He gave both adults in the kitchen a smile and sat down next to Itachi. Tsunade had looked up as Naruto entered the kitchen and winced as she watched him try and smile. Itachi just nodded to him, knowing he was trying his best not to look upset.

"I want to see him." Naruto stated and Tsunade looked at him confused. Naruto sighed.

"I want to meet with Kyuubi." Naruto said this time making it clearer for the old women.

_**

* * *

**_

"Naruto now you don't have to do this if you don't feel up to it." Tsunade reminded him for the tenth time that day. They were currently walking into a large black building with the words 'Konoha Prison' written on the top. Naruto squeezed the pale hand that was interlocked with his tan one then looked Tsunade in the eyes before nodding. It had been one whole day since he had decided that he needed to see Kyuubi, he wasn't backing out now.

"I know, but I want to do this. No I need to do this." Naruto said. His voice slightly betraying his body but he did need to do this. He did to make sure Kyuubi didn't run his life anymore. He needed to tell him that. The pale hand that was in his let go and wrapped around his waist. Naruto looked up into those onyx eyes that he had learned to love and smiled. Sasuke leaned down slightly and captured those lips in a quick kiss. Tsunade rolled her eyes and walked forward while Itachi and Deidara ahed in the background. Sasuke and Naruto glared at them before continuing into the prison. They in turn laughed slightly before following. But Deidara pulled Itachi back really quick. He gave his boyfriend a confused face.

"Do you think we should be here?" Deidara asked. Itachi nodded.

"He asked for us to be here." Itachi said.

* * *

_**-Flash Back-One Day Ago-

* * *

**_

"You're going to what!" Sasuke had yelled at the blonde when he broke the news to him. Naruto sighed. They were still sitting in the kitchen. Sasuke had just gotten up after they had made the plans and came out only to hear that Naruto was going to see the very person whom gave him his scars physically and mentally. Even though Sasuke didn't know the whole story, he did know that Kyuubi had given him the scars and now Naruto wanted to see him? To say he was pissed was an understatement.

"Sasuke I understand why you're upset, I do. But I have to do this. Ashley said something that got me thinking after I calmed down. I want to see him; I need to make sure of something." Naruto said not wanting to give out details to anyone. He wasn't sure of himself at the moment, but the way he reacted to hearing Kyuubi's name made him think Ashley was at least semi right. Sasuke shook his head at the blonde.

"Naruto, Ashley wasn't right in the head. She had no clue what she was talking about." Sasuke said. He wasn't sure why he was protesting so much. He just didn't want Naruto to go through that pain again. Last night was hard on him, and he didn't want to see the pain in those bright blue eyes again. He barely contained himself from bursting into tears along with the blonde.

"Sasuke even if Ashley wasn't right in the head she made sense at least in that one area. I just need to make sure that's all. It's not like I'm going to live with the bastard. I'm just going to talk to him, and hear what he wants to tell me since he wanted to see me first." Naruto reassured him. Sasuke sighed; he was begging to think once Naruto made up his mind, it was near impossible to change it. Sasuke nodded in defeat. Naruto smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips which made Tsunade go wide eyed. She looked to Itachi for something and he just smirked at her. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples again. Naruto smiled at her reaction and Sasuke's; he was wide eyed also.

"But I want you do come with me Sasuke. I'm not sure I can do it without my support." Naruto said and led Sasuke to sit down.

"I wasn't going to let you go alone anyways. I'm hurt you thought I would let you go it alone." Sasuke said and crossed his arms in a slight pout. Naruto laughed and Itachi grinned at his brother's childish action. Even Tsunade even let out an amused snort. Sasuke blushed. Naruto laughed again and then turned to Itachi.

"Of course I want you and Dei-Chan to come as well." Naruto said and Itachi nodded.

"I'll call him later on today and tell him what you want. I'm sure he'll cancel any plans for that day to come." Itachi said to him and he nodded, with that he turned to Tsunade and gave her puppy eyes. Tsunade groaned at him before smacking him upside the head.

"Brat, I have to go even if I don't want to." Tsunade said to him then took a sip of her coffee. Naruto pouted at her.

"No need to hit me baa-Chan!" Naruto wined at her. Tsunade smacked him again.

"How many time's have I told you to stop calling me that! I'm not an old women damn it boy!" Tsunade yelled and Naruto rubbed at his head with teary eyes. Sasuke chuckled and Naruto turned to him with a pout.

"It's not funny Sasu! It hurts!" Naruto whined at him. Sasuke smirked and pulled him into an embrace and kissed his head. Naruto was stunned by the action as was Itachi. Tsunade just muttered something under her breath about 'spoiling' and 'stubborn kids.'

"Better?" Sasuke asked him and Naruto nodded with a deep blush on his face at the affection.

* * *

-End of Flashback, Present Day-

* * *

"Ahhh that's sooo sweet I wish I was there! Sasuke and Naruto together! I want pictures!" Deidara squealed and pulled Itachi into the building as he shook his head at his boyfriend. _I wonder if being attracted to loud, hyper, annoying people is a genetic thing. _Itachi thought as he allowed himself to be pulled by Deidara.

The place was better looking than one would think a prison would be. The ground was deep red wooden flooring, which had a black plush carpet that led to the brown oak desk. Behind the desk sat a women she had long black hair and soft red eyes. She had on a black dress shirt with matching skirt. Her name tag said Kurenai Yuuhi. She gave them a smile when they entered the room. Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade were sitting on a green couch beside them while a light cream colored love seat. Naruto looked up at them before motioning for them to sit with them. They did, and looked to Tsunade for an explanation, none came. They sat there in silence, everyone was tense but maybe more nervous then tension.

"If you're here to see Kyuubi, then please come with me. Umm one at a time please." Kurenai said softly. Sasuke's hand tightened on Naruto's. Naruto looked to Sasuke and placed a kiss on his lips when he saw Sasuke was looking at him as well.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. You guys wait here for me." Naruto said and stood up.

"Naruto you don't-" Tsunade went to say but shut up with the glare he sent her.

"For the last time Tsunade I'll be fine. I need to do this. Besides I'm here now, there's no need to turn back." With a grin Naruto followed Kurenai through the door that was behind her. The walls were a bright white as they walked down the long hallway. She held the door open for him to enter; he was hesitant but went anyway. The room was weird looking. There were five seats with glasses in front of it. At each window there was a phone next to it. There was no one on his side sitting down. On the other Naruto could see a figure in the middle with two guards behind him.

Naruto gulped and went over towards the person. He turned and studied the man. He was just like Naruto remembered but an older version but not by much. When Kyuubi took Naruto in he was only eight teen. His once long red hair was cut short; his hair was still the blood red as Naruto remembered. He also still had the red eyes, but his red eyes were a blood red, not like the soft red in Kurenai's eyes. His eyes were wide as if not accepting that Naruto was in front of him, or accepting that it was Naruto. He had on an orange jump suit with chains connecting both wrists. Naruto was speechless, _maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here._ But he couldn't back down now, right? So he sat down in the chair and looked his nightmare in the eyes. He was going to do this Naruto decided.

Kyuubi just stared at him for a few minutes before picking up a phone next to him. Naruto took a breath and picked the phone next to him up as well. Kyuubi smiled a genuine smile at Naruto but it only made Naruto angry at him for it.

"It's good to see you Naruto. You've really grown a lot over the years." Kyuubi said his voice was shaky with anticipation. Naruto wasn't sure what to do, he hadn't planned it out to much.

"Um thank you." Naruto said with a soft voice. Kyuubi's smile grew and so did Naruto anger and impatience. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What do you want from me Kyuubi?" Naruto asked him. Kyuubi's face feel.

"I wanted to say-" Kyuubi didn't get the chance to say anything before Naruto exploded.

"Do you know how you made my life horrible? What you did was imprinted in my mind and no matter how much I wanted to get rid of it, it never left me. I hid it away under a mask everyday of my life! I've never told anyone for fear of breaking completely! You do know that I haven't been able to get close to anyone since you? I haven't even lived in the same place for longer than a year after you got arrested! Do you know what you did to me?!" Naruto yelled into the phone tears forming into his eyes and threatened to fall. Kyuubi nodded.

"I know and-" Kyuubi again being cut in by Naruto.

"How would you know? You're the one who left; you're the one who did everything! You made my life miserable in everyway! I knew Ashley was right. I knew you had been ruling my life every since then! I knew it deep down but I tried to hide it, I tried not to think about it. But I can't forever and I'm here to tell you that you're not ruling my life anymore Kyuubi. I'm not going to be afraid of you anymore! I'm not going to have those nightmares of the things you did to me! I'm done with it, I'm going to see therapists, I'm going to talk about my problem and I'm going to get over it!" Naruto yelled this time gaining the attention of one of the guards. Kyuubi held his hand up at them saying everything was alright as the tears spilled over Naruto's red cheeks. Kyuubi turned to Naruto, the look in his eyes made Naruto gasp. It was sadness real sadness. The eyes that would look at him before his parent's death. The eyes that were so dear to Naruto back then, before everything happened.

"I'm sorry for what I did Naruto. I know you could never forgive me and I don't want you to. I'm sorry for everything I did and what you went through while I sat in prison. I'm so sorry and I know sorry isn't going to make everything go away but I was hoping that at least you could be free from what ever it is I'm doing to you. I don't want you to suffer because of me. I don't ever want to see you crying or in pain again."

"I did all those things to you back then because I was jealous and I loved you. I know if I loved you like I say I wouldn't have done anything to you, but I was jealous of you leaving me. I was jealous that you shut me out because of you're parents death yet was able to smile at you're friends. I had hoped that we would have gotten closer, but we only were torn father apart. I didn't think you would come and I still don't think you will forgive me and everything will be okay in the end, because it's just not that simple. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm truly sorry and I hope you the best." Kyuubi said, it surprised Naruto to see tears in the man's eyes.

Naruto was speechless for the second time that day. He didn't know what to say, the man just said he was sorry. SORRY! Naruto didn't even know the man knew the meaning of the word. He is right it's not going to solve everything but it made Naruto feel at ease for some reason. He didn't know why it made him feel like that. It made him fell… free.

"You're right, I can't forgive you. I may never be able to. But I will tell you, that you telling me that you're sorry makes me fell free for some reason. I'm not to sure why, maybe I'll ask someone else to tell me why. Thank you Kyuubi." Naruto said and gave him a tired smile, Kyuubi lit up visibly.

"You did hear that I might get out early right?" Kyuubi asked him and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah Tsunade told me a few days ago." Naruto admitted. "Just to tell you I still don't think you deserve getting out early." Kyuubi nodded.

"Neither do I. But I have no say in it. I guess I could get into a fight and prevent it but to be out of this hellhole would be nice. But don't worry I'm not staying here; I'm going to go to Suna or somewhere over that way. And they won't let me live near you, so I don't have a choice in the matter." Kyuubi admitted to him with a sad face. Naruto nodded.

"Tsunade said that, the you can't live near me thing. But Suna is nice, it's amazing, with its beaches and the sun. I loved in down there." Naruto told him. Kyuubi nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Naruto, for coming here. It means a lot to me that you took the time to come down here, even if it was because of someone else." Kyuubi said. Naruto gave a bitter laugh.

"Heh, yeah that someone tried to kill me." Naruto said and Kyuubi was shocked by the bitterness in his voice.

"What did that person say to you?" Kyuubi asked in curiosity. Naruto calmed a little.

"She was just over obsessed, she reminded me of you, and it even went as far as me seeing you. If Itachi and Sasuke hadn't come when they did… But she's gone now, and won't be coming near me for a long, long time." Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded, glad that the bitterness in his voice was gone.

"So Itachi and Sasuke?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi is my bodyguard and Sasuke is a friend from school." Naruto told him.

"Ah Uchiha I use to know an Uchiha. Bitter man that guy, he was just greedy, much like me." Kyuubi said then added. "I'm sure you're friends aren't like that. They've probably had it rough having Fugaku as a father." Naruto looked to Kyuubi, he hadn't even noticed that he looked away.

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked a little worried for his friend's safety, Kyuubi seemed to notice it.

"Don't start thinking I'm going to kill you're friends Naru, I knew because they were on TV the other night. They're actually on TV a lot; Fugaku is the biggest business man in Konoha. Sasuke was the boy who left the interview from a phone call the other night right?" Kyuubi asked trying to remember since he hadn't paid attention his sell mate was obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha. He even threw a fit when he heard he had a girlfriend.

"Yeah that was him. I was watching the same thing and called him to get him away. He was twitching a lot." Naruto said with a slight laugh. Kyuubi chuckled a little.

"I hadn't noticed it was my sell mate who had said something about him. He's a bit obsessed with that kid he is." Kyuubi said and Naruto looked confused.

"Who's you're sell mate?" Naruto asked.

"Oh his name is Zaku. He's in a group called Akatsuki, he and a group of members had ambushed Sasuke and-" Naruto cut him again.

"Don't tell me. Sasuke will tell me when he's ready; I don't want to feel guilty for knowing." Naruto said. "But you said he was in Akatsuki does the police know he was?" Kyuubi shook his head.

"No they know, but there is no proof and he hasn't admitted it to anyone but the sell mates to brag about what happened. I think he's the reason I felt sick after really thinking what I had done to you." Kyuubi said and Naruto slowly nodded.

"Would you mind telling Tsunade what he told you?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi looked at him confused.

"Why would I want to tell that women anything about Akatsuki?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto sighed.

"Because we need a lead on the leader, anything could help." Naruto said.

"Why?" Kyuubi asked in curiosity.

"Akatsuki…well they're after me." Naruto said quickly and Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"What?! Why?" Kyuubi asked with a loud voice making Naruto wince and sink back. Kyuubi saw this and cringed.

"I'm sorry for yelling Naruto." Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded before straightening up in the seat.

"I witnessed a murder and their out to get me." Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded.

"So they want you dead." Kyuubi stated more to himself then Naruto.

"No." Kyuubi looked at him confused. "They want me to join Akatsuki; it seems the leader is of course, obsessed with me." Kyuubi chuckled and Naruto glared at him.

"I'm sorry it's just ironic I mean people being obsessed with you come in one after another don't they." Kyuubi said with his hands up in defense.

"I don't know people are just attracted to me or something like that." Kyuubi nodded in an agreement.

"I bet it's more now that you're older. You've grown into a fine young man. A little on the girlish figure, but fine just the same." Kyuubi said and watched the blonde stir slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say something to make you uncomfortable." Kyuubi said quickly. Naruto shook his head.

"It's okay." Naruto said. It was then that one of the guards stepped up and whispered something to Kyuubi. Kyuubi turned to him said something and the guard shook his head, Kyuubi sighed before nodding then turned back to Naruto.

"Seems I have to go now." Kyuubi said sadly. Naruto understood.

"Yeah I should be getting back soon as well." Naruto admitted he knew they waited impatiently. Kyuubi fidgeted before sliding a piece of paper to Naruto under the window. Naruto looked to the paper then back at him.

"It's how to get a hold of me. If I get out before you send it they will send it to me. I'm giving it to you if you ever want to write to me. I'm not expecting a letter, but it would be great if you kept me informed, now that I know Akatsuki is after you. I'm going to be worried about you a lot." Kyuubi admitted. Naruto grinned at him slightly before picking the paper up and putting it in his pocket.

"I'll write you to keep you updated." Naruto told him, Kyuubi smiled at him again.

"Thank you Naruto." Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded to him.

"You're welcome, goodbye." Naruto said into the phone.

"Goodbye Naruto." Kyuubi said and hung the phone up as did Naruto. Kyuubi smiled at Naruto again before being pushed towards a door behind him. Naruto let a smile slip on his face as well, as he walked to the door leading out and opened it. He walked down that hallway once again and walked back into the waiting room. Naruto's smile grew when he saw his friends jump up and run over to him. Sasuke was there first.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly. Naruto nodded and everyone seemed to calm down. Sasuke pulled him into a kissed and it shocked everyone even Kurenai who then started to clap. Naruto shut his eyes immediately when he felt those soft lips on his. He returned the kiss fully and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"ALRIGHT!" Screamed Tsunade and the two boys jerked apart quickly and looked to her.

"What did he want?" Tsunade asked impatiently. Naruto nodded and walked past them pulling Sasuke along since he had grabbed his hand.

"I'll tell you when we get back to my house." Naruto called back and they all began to follow him out to the black SUV that Tsunade drives. They all piled into the car Sasuke and Naruto taking the back. Naruto leaned into Sasuke his lips right near his ear.

"I want to talk to you about Kyuubi when we get some alone time later on. I want to tell you everything." Naruto whispered to him. Sasuke shivered under the hot breath on his ear. He was sure Naruto was doing this on purpose. But he turned and stared into his eyes before nodding. Naruto smiled knowing that Sasuke was willingly to listen to him. Sasuke pulled Naruto into another kiss, this time no one interrupted them.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Me: I think this chapter was emotional.**_

_**Sasuke: Hn. **_

_**Me: Sasuke stop that, I get enough of that from Itachi!**_

_**Sasuke: Hn. **_

_**Me: Copycat. **_

_**Sasuke: Hn. **_

_**Me: Itachi lover!**_

_**Itachi: what?**_

_**Sasuke: O.o **_

_**Me: -giggles-**_

_**Itachi: Wait, what did you say Kat?**_

_**Me: Umm… nothing.**_

_**Itachi: -raises eyebrow- What. Did. You. Say?**_

_**Me: Gotta go! Take it away Suke! –bolts out the door-**_

_**Itachi: -glares and runs after Kat-**_

_**Sasuke: Review. –Walks away-**_


	8. Memory Lane?

_**Kiba: Hello!**_

_**Me: What's up?**_

_**Kiba: Where is everyone?**_

_**Me: I have no clue.**_

_**Kiba: jeez they leave you all alone to do this?**_

_**Me: Yepp**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!!!**_

_**Me: Thank you Kiba!**_

_**Kiba: No problem!**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi! Rape -KyuuNaru- slight OOC, and OC, and AU!!! Don't like it don't read my stuff if you're only going to bash it! This chap is mainly about Naruto's past and his relationship with Kyuu! There is a SasuNaru moment in this too of course and Itachi with a camera phone!! OH NO!!!! lol!**_

_**Kiba: That's kinda messed up.**_

_**Me: I know… **_

_**Kiba: Whatever Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**__**-----Same day and time when Naruto went to see Kyuubi--------

* * *

**_

"What happened Kabuto, you said Itachi wasn't going to be there?!" Orochimaru sneered at him. He had Kabuto pinned under him. Kabuto's arms where over his head and only one of Orochimaru's hands held them together. They were still in Kabuto's chambers. It was a small room with a metal bed, no window's, gray walls with matching ground. He had a metal desk that had papers piled up on it with a laptop and a bunch of CD's next to it. Kabuto was scared; you could tell there was fear in his eyes. Yet he was glad to see his boss still walking freely. The building was covered with police after an hour he had left. Kabuto thought it was Orochimaru who had the police after him, and when Orochimaru didn't show up until this morning he thought Orochimaru had been caught.

"It seems you weren't the… only one going to see Naruto last night." Kabuto said while trying not to stutter. Orochimaru didn't let his grip go, he only leaned in more and whispered with venom in his voice.

"And who dares go after my dear little Naruto?" Orochimaru questioned him. Kabuto gulped.

"A girl… who was with him at his last place, her file says she became obsessed with Naruto. So obsessed that after Naruto left she went a little insane. She tracked him down because her parents are the Co. Presidents of the CIA." Kabuto said quickly. Orochimaru let him go and he slumped to the floor.

"And why was Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha there?" Orochimaru questioned. Kabuto nodded weakly.

"From what I can tell, Naruto was on the phone with Sasuke when Ashley came over. So naturally Sasuke went to his brother for a lift there." Kabuto said and Orochimaru nodded showing he believed Kabuto's words.

"That means neither of them is going to let Naruto out of their sight after that." Orochimaru mumbled under his breath. Kabuto nodded weakly knowing Orochimaru was correct.

"Follow him. Get me alone with him. I don't care if it's ten minutes; I need to get him alone. Ten minutes is all I need to make my point a crossed. Trail him at school, after school, everywhere!" Orochimaru said slyly. He would get Naruto if it was the last thing he did. Kabuto bowed, as much as he could sitting down, to Orochimaru.

"Yes sir." Kabuto said when he straightened up. Orochimaru left knowing his work was done there.

_**

* * *

**_

"So Naruto what did Kyuubi want with you?" Tsunade asked when they had settled down in the living room. Naruto and Sasuke took the couch while Tsunade and Itachi took the chairs. Deidara couldn't stay to hear everything; he had a class he was already running late to. Naruto assumed Itachi would fill him in later on. The blonde nodded and sat up straight.

"He wanted to say he was sorry." Naruto stated and Tsunade gapped at him.

"That's it he wanted to say sorry!" Tsunade exploded. "Did you forgive him?" She added. Naruto glared at her.

"Of course not! After what he did? I'll never truly forgive him. I even told him so." Naruto scoffed at her with anger. Tsunade sighed in relief. Naruto glared at her before continuing.

"He said that his cell mate was obsessed with some kid and Kyuubi found it sickening. He being to think and he said he felt sick for what he did to me. After he apologized we talked about random things. He gave me an address to reach him at." Naruto said and Tsunade nodded.

"Also you should talk with him Tsunade or Itachi. He said that his cell mate has been bragging on about how he was in Akatsuki; he might be able to lead us to the leader or something. It could be helpful." Naruto added and they gapped at him, Sasuke had a sickening feeling that he knew who the cellmate was. Itachi was the first to snap out of it and nodded to Naruto.

"We will talk to him. You're right, any news would be great." Itachi said and Tsunade nodded in agreement. Sasuke looked to Naruto who glanced at him then down to the floor. Tsunade then stood and pulled Naruto up with her.

"I'll be going now. Will you be okay?" She asked him after they had hugged. Naruto smiled up at her and nodded. Tsunade smiled and gave him another hug for good measure, nodded to both Uchiha's and left. Itachi trailed after her to lock the door after she left completely. Sasuke turned to Naruto to demand answers but he was already planning to answer them.

"Don't worry I know nothing Sasuke." Naruto began. "I only know that Kyuubi's cellmate was one of the guys that did something and you were involved and that he was obsessed with you. I don't know anything else, I stopped Kyuubi at that. I figured if you wanted me to know you would either have told me or will tell me in the future." Naruto ended and saw Sasuke sigh with relief. Naruto smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek then sat down next to him but had his body turned so that he could look straight at him. Sasuke saw this and copied the movement. Naruto's smile faded.

"It would mean a lot if you did tell me Sasuke but you don't have to. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded before saying 'thank you.' Itachi walked into the room and sat in one of the chairs. Naruto frowned at him for a second.

"Itachi could you go out for a little while? I'm not trying to sound rude but I want to talk with Sasuke alone if you don't mind?" Naruto asked trying to sound as polite to him as he could. Itachi frowned at him before he gave a short nod.

"Alright but an hour tops. There's a restaurant just down the road I have been to and sell some good food. I'll go eat and then be back." Itachi said and stood, grabbed the spare key then turned to Naruto.

"Be careful and don't open the door for anyone." Itachi said and Naruto nodded. Then he left without another word. Naruto sighed with he heard the front door shut and the familiar sound of the lock clicking.

"So?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked to him.

"You don't mind if I tell you right? About Kyuubi?" Naruto asked his eyes cast down. Sasuke looked shocked for a second before answering.

"I would be happy if you told me Naruto. But if you're not up to it…" Sasuke trailed off with Naruto looked at him with a sad face.

"I want to tell you Sasuke. I need to tell someone and I don't want Tsunade crying, Itachi well he's too quite, you're not any better but you understand me." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. Naruto took a deep breath then let it out before starting.

"I knew Kyuubi before my parents died. I loved him; he was my favorite and only Uncle. He was young and free spirited. He was by father's younger brother, they were ten years about. My father was young, twenty eight years old when he died. Before that he ran a dojo and when both my parents where at work Kyuubi would watch me. We would go to the movies, the amusement park, arcade, and the park with friends, or just sit at home and play board games. I never had a dull day with Kyuubi. I looked forward for those days he would watch me. I never suspected that he looked forward to seeing me as well, at least not like the way he thinks about me. I was very open with Kyuubi; I talked about anything with him. My dreams, my friends at the daycare on the days he couldn't watch me because he had school, my parents, and my first day of school. Anything if I had a problem he knew about it. It all changed when my parents died, I shut everyone out, friends, teachers, and lastly Kyuubi."

"He was eighteen when he got custody of me. I thought that was the only good thing about my parents death was that I got to live with Kyuubi and not in some random foster home. But I couldn't bring myself to talk to him as much, to hang out with him like I used to. It was too hard, I was six when they died; it was a lot for someone so young to handle. After a while I noticed that Kyuubi started to change too, he became more possessive, and angry with me. One day he went to my teacher conference at school, the teacher told him I was starting to interact with the other kids more. It made Kyuubi angry that I would talk with my friends and not him. When I got home that day he gave me my scars." Sasuke's eye widened slightly, but he knew his composure as still as he could as the blonde continued

"Telling me that he was the only one who cared, the only one I was aloud to talk to. After that I shut my self down again, didn't talk to anyone. I tried my best to stay away from Kyuubi but that was difficult. He started to pick me up from school just to be with me. Then I always thought he was going to hurt me again. When he got angry or drunk he would hit me sometimes but never left a scar or anything. But it all changed on my eight birthday, I wanted to invite some friends over. Have a real party and not one where Kyuubi locked me up for himself. He agreed to a party but not a sleepover like I had wanted. I agreed to his terms anyways, I was just happy that I was going to have a party." Tears where already forming in Naruto's eyes as he talked about his past.

It was the first time he had talked about it in many years. But what he was going to say was something he had never told anyone before. Although he was sure people guessed it, but wasn't sure since Naruto didn't say anything and there was no proof of it. Naruto took a deep breath again and wiped the tears away.

"It was a great party the only party I've had for my birthday. The party went great, I loved it and it was full of fun and joy. I thought Kyuubi was happy that I was smiling again. When they all started to leave the last girl who was leaving with her mother gave me a peek on the cheek. That's when everything went south. Kyuubi became angry and slammed the door behind them. I was scared, but wasn't sure why he was mad. I wanted to run but couldn't. I didn't want to be mean to Kyuubi, the one who had taken me in when my parents died. But as he stepped closer to me I backed up. He chuckled and I began to feel the memories of him giving me the scar."

**

* * *

Flash Back 1** _**(A/N: The reason I didn't do a flash back from the beginning is because it would take way too long to write out the boy's entire life, it would be a whole other story, and this is better and shorter.)

* * *

**_

_"Nar-u-to." Kyuubi said with a seductive voice that made Naruto want to run for his life. Kyuubi closed in on the child as he was pressed against the wall in fear of what was going to happen. The red haired man traced the scars of Naruto's cheek and the child flinched slightly. Kyuubi got down on his knee's so that he was eye level with the blonde. Naruto was scared and Kyuubi could see that. The voice inside Kyuubi's head told him not to do what he was going to do but it was deep inside and unheard._

_Kyuubi roughly pressed his lips onto the child's. Naruto's eyes widened remembering that this is what he had done after he had given him the scars. Naruto tried to get away from Kyuubi growled at him and pinned his small hands above his head. Then continued with kissing the small child. Naruto whimpered but Kyuubi didn't care. He just took that time to dart his tongue inside the child's mouth. Naruto knew if he bit down Kyuubi might hit him, so he let him continue, he couldn't do anything anyways._

_Kyuubi's free hand began to roam over the boy's body. His chest, neck, the face and leg's. Then his hand stopped at the waist band of his shorts. Naruto's eyes were still opened and were staring at the closed and locked door, just hoping someone would come through it. The children gasped when he felt a cold hand travel down his pants and grip his small member in the larger hand. It was now that Naruto tried to get free with more effort._

_"Naruto, you know you want it." Kyuubi said with a hiss in his voice. His hand slid out of Naruto's pants. Naruto went to sigh with relief but freaked when Kyuubi picked him up, and walked towards his bedroom. Naruto screamed for Kyuubi to stop to put him down, but to avail, Kyuubi just opened the door and shut it behind him. He then tossed Naruto on to the bed. Naruto quickly tired to break for the door but was immediately pinned down by a shirtless Kyuubi. Kyuubi then attacked Naruto's neck with harsh bites and rough licks. Naruto was crying silently now as he felt his body become numb with the weight of his uncle on him. Naruto chocked on a sob when he felt his pants coming off._

_He had felt the bulge of Kyuubi's pants long before they came into the room. Even if Naruto was an eight year old child, he knew where this was going to end. He was right when he saw Kyuubi taking off his pants. Again Naruto tried to struggle to get away but Kyuubi just hit him and continued what he was doing. Naruto felt a finger enter him and he screamed in pain. After a few minutes Naruto relaxed somewhat because the pain had stopped but only picked up after a second finger entered him and again he screamed. The two fingers did a scissor motion inside of him. Then the third finger entered him and Naruto's throat couldn't take anymore screaming. After a few minutes he felt the fingers leave him and Kyuubi kissed him once again._

_"Please… Kyuu… stop." Naruto chocked out as Kyuubi positioned himself over the poor child. Kyuubi smirked and bend down to place a kiss on the child's lips._

_"It'll be painful Naru. But after a minute it will be over." Kyuubi said and pushed inside of the child. Naruto screamed in pain, he didn't care about his throat at all anymore. Kyuubi didn't care; he only covered Naruto's mouth with his own, as not to alert the neighbors. Kyuubi pulled out only to push himself back in; again a scream of pain came from the blonde only to be muffled from Kyuubi's mouth. After a few more minutes of this repeating Kyuubi finally came and fell on top of the breaking child._

_The seed leaked out of Naruto along with a red substance that Naruto figured was blood. Kyuubi pulled himself out of Naruto and kissed his lips once more. He picked the half conscious child up and carried him to the bathroom, where he washed him down. After satisfied that he had cleaned the small boy up enough he carried Naruto into the boy's room. He laid the still crying blonde in his bed. Kyuubi then sat down on the bed and pulled him into his lap. Naruto cried in the arms of his rapist and guardian until he fell half asleep. Kyuubi's ran his fingers through the blonde's damp hair._

_"I love you my little Naruto." Kyuubi whispered to the still crying boy. He felt Naruto move slightly and bury himself into Kyuubi. The sounds of the boy's snoring echoed off the walls a little while after._

**_

* * *

_**

_The next morning the blonde woke up in his bed, alone. The memories of last night came back and Naruto felt tears burn into his eyes. He tried to stand but pain shot through his lower back. Naruto let out a loud cry and fell back into his bed. He heard foot steps from down stairs and feared that his Uncle was going to come and rape him again. The door flung open to reveal a very tired looking Kyuubi. Naruto let out a slight cry and crawled backwards until he hit the wall. Kyuubi glared at the boy and walked over to the bed. Naruto felt those tears coming back ten fold this time and couldn't stop them from falling from his eyes. Kyuubi softened at the tears and crawled onto the bed and to Naruto. The boy flinched when his Uncle wiped his tears away. Kyuubi licked the tears off his fingers and ran a hand through the blonde locks of his love. The only love he would ever love. Naruto let out a whimper afraid of his guardian._

_"Naruto don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you." Kyuubi said. Naruto let the tears fall again._

_"Then w-why?" Naruto asked in a soft voice. Kyuubi pulled the blonde closer and kissed him sweetly on the lips, not harshly and lustfully like last night. When he pulled back he looked into those bright blue eyes._

_"Because I love you Naruto and I don't want anyone else to have you. I want you all for myself." Kyuubi said and kissed him again sucking on the bottom lip. He pushed Naruto back down on the bed and Naruto let out a whimper and a groan as the pain in his lower back came again. Kyuubi pulled away from Naruto quickly and looked at him with worried eyes._

_"You're hurt aren't you?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded slowly while gritting his teeth as the pain came again when he sat up to face his Uncle. Kyuubi put his hand on Naruto cheek and ran his thumb over it softly._

_"I'll go and get you some breakfast and something to take the pain away. You can stay home from school today. I'll call you in sick. We don't want anyone else knowing about us. If they do they'll take me away from you and you'll go into a foster care. You don't want that do you?" Kyuubi ask innocently and Naruto nodded quickly. He didn't want Kyuubi to leave him like his parents. Even if Kyuubi did rape him, Naruto couldn't help but love him. He was his guardian after all, and the only one who loved him. Kyuubi smiled at the boy before kissing him again on the lips. Naruto's hands rested on the man's chest. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before Kyuubi pulled away so he wouldn't go any further._

_"Let me go get you something for the pain." Kyuubi said then left quickly to take care of a little problem in the bathroom. Naruto cried softly and lay back down in his bed._

**

* * *

End of Flash Back 1

* * *

**

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he told Sasuke what had happened that night. Sasuke had scooted closer to Naruto and was now hugging him to stop him from crying.

"You really did love him, didn't you?" Sasuke asked sadly. Naruto nodded and cried even more. When he controlled himself he pulled away from Sasuke.

"I did love him; he was my only family I had left, how was I not able to love him? I was young and didn't know that Kyuubi loved me the way he does. I guess part of me did know what he was doing was wrong, but I didn't want him to leave me. I knew if anyone knew what Kyuubi was doing he would have to leave me like my parents did, but there's more." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded but didn't let go of him. Again a deep breath came from Naruto before he talked.

"After that morning he did it almost every week for a year and a half. I guess he didn't want to kill me since I was only a small kid. When he came home drunk he would pull me into his room and rape me. Those where the nights I would struggle, knowing I would be in pain the next day more then the others. My teachers soon started to notice the scars when I tried to struggle. They had a suspicion as to my scars on my cheeks, but since I hadn't said anything they couldn't do anything. I guess one of my teachers got extra suspicious when I came to school limping slightly because the pain hadn't gone away while I stayed home sick…. He called a doctor and we had surprise physicals at school a few days later. I couldn't say no because it was mandatory, and I thought if I denied then they would get suspicious and take Kyuubi away from me. They cheeked me out and every time they would just touch me I would flinch. After that the teacher's began to watch me even closely, when it got too much they sent someone over to the house."

"I had pissed Kyuubi off for taking the physical and then not telling him. I still don't know how he found out. But when I tried to explain that it wasn't my fault he didn't hear of it. He hurt me even more then when he did my scars. By the time the police had shown up he had rapped and beat me. I was in a coma for a week, I had a fractured leg and arm and the other was just twisted." Sasuke's face took on a glare at the mention of his little Naru hurt. But Naruto didn't seem to notice and kept going.

"My head was spinney for a week after I woke up…. Kyuubi was taken to jail and I was sent to a therapist to find out what happened. I told them about my scars and I lied about what had happened that night. I told them that I had fallen down the steps and hit my head on the wall. Then that Kyuubi came in and tried to help me. But I never told them about the rape or the beatings. I don't know why I didn't tell them anything. I guess I didn't want to relive it again or maybe I really did love him that way. I was put into a foster home afterwards; even though I had lied, they still took me away from Kyuubi. Half of me was happy, the other half not so happy because the last of my family, even if he was only half, was out of my life. I cried for three days straight, they told me if I was good enough then I would be able to go back to Kyuubi. After that I started to be good again, then a kind man took me in. I was scared about living with another person but I had to go."

_**

* * *

Flash Back 2

* * *

**_

_There was a knock on a large wooden door. The house was huge. It had four stories with over ten bedrooms. The little blonde boy had gotten lost the first week there. He heard the foot steps of his foster father heading towards the door. Naruto sat in the living room, the nearest room to the front door of the large home. Naruto heard the door open and some voices. He then heard the door shut again._

_"Naruto! Where are you?" His foster father called from the front door. Naruto lifted his head from his book he was currently reading and looked towards the door to the room._

_"I'm in the living room Akio!" Naruto shouted and then returned to the book. He heard footsteps coming towards the living room, and then the door to the living room opened. Naruto looked up and smiled at his foster father._

_"Naruto someone's here for you." Akio said. Akio was a medium sized man with short black hair. His eyes where a blue, and compared to Naruto's eyes, were a very dull blue color. He had on a white tee-shirt with a baby blue apron from cooking, which is what he was doing before the visitor. He had on a pair of brown pants and had no shoes on. He smiled back at his foster child and stepped aside to let the visitor in. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the person. He wanted to run and hide away, but he couldn't find himself to do it. He leapt from his spot, forgetting about the book which fell on the ground with a thud. He jumped into the waiting arms of his Uncle who stood in the doorway. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around the child and held him tightly as Naruto cried softly on his shoulder._

_"Shush Naru its okay. Don't cry Naru." Kyuubi whispered in his ear. Akio smiled at them. He didn't know about Kyuubi, but he could tell that Naruto was happy to see him. So in turn he was happy. Naruto had been sulking about having another father. So he was just happy that Naruto was happy._

_"Um well we were just about to have dinner. I'm sure we have enough, why don't you join us? I'm sure Naruto would be happy if you do." Akio said. Naruto pulled away and looked at his foster father with a grin._

_"Really he can stay?" Naruto asked hopefully. Akio smiled sweetly at him before he nodded. Naruto bounced and latched onto Kyuubi again, who was smiling at him._

_"Will you stay for dinner Kyuu please please please!" Naruto childishly pleaded. Kyuubi chuckled at him before nodding, causing Naruto to bounce in his arms again happily. Akio clapped his hands in joy._

_"Great, well then I'll just go and check on dinner. Why don't you to sit in here and wait. And don't forget to pick the book off the floor Naruto. You should be gentler with books." Akio said with a slight laugh and disappeared from sight. Naruto grinned sheepishly after him before kissing Kyuubi on the cheek and hugging his tightly again. Tears welled up in those blue eyes and dripped onto Kyuubi's orange shirt._

_"I didn't think they would let me see you again." Naruto said as he tried to stop from crying. Kyuubi walked over and placed the sniffling boy on the couch. He then picked the book off the floor and laid it on the brown coffee table._

_"I didn't think I would see you again either. But I had to see you again, I missed you so much. I couldn't stand being away from you my little Naruto." Kyuubi said and sat down in front of Naruto so they were level with each other. Naruto nodded in agreement and hugged his Uncle once again around the neck._

_"I missed you too Kyuu!" Naruto explained and pulled away only to have a pair of hungry lips press on his. Naruto's eyes became wide, but closed slowly as Kyuubi pushed him against the couches back. Naruto felt that wet tongue run over his lips, he opened his mouth to allow it in. When Naruto's mouth was open enough for Kyuubi's tongue to enter it did lustfully. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Kyuubi molesting the boys mouth hungrily. Naruto pushed Kyuubi back a little, and he pulled back all the way giving a confused face towards the blonde, which turned into amusement as the boy panted for much needed air. Kyuubi then took Naruto's face into his hands._

_"I really, really missed you Naru-Kio. I'm trying to get you back; it's a lot easier said then done." Kyuubi said then placed a butterfly kissed on his lips. The butterfly kisses traveled down Naruto's jaw line and onto his neck._

_"The foods done, Naruto show you're guest to the dinning room please." Called Akio from the kitchen. Kyuubi pulled away from Naruto and smiled at him._

_"Shall we go and get something to eat then?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded. He stood as did Kyuubi. Naruto then grabbed Kyuubi's hand and led him down a long hallway and into a slightly smaller room, then the living room that had a small table with four chairs around it. Food already sat on the table's surface, and three plates sat in front of two of the four chairs. Akio entered through a swinging door and sat three glasses on the table. One had water in it the others two had some type of red wine._

_"You don't mind wine do you Kyuubi? If you do I'm sure I have something else in the kitchen you can drink." Akio said and Kyuubi shook his head._

_"No wine is fine." Kyuubi said and sat in the chair closest to Naruto's. Akio smiled and sat down at the table as well. They ate in silence, no one saying a word._

**_

* * *

_**

_Akio sat three plates of pudding on the table. Naruto grinned at him, and Kyuubi thanked him. That's when the telephone rang from in the kitchen. Akio looked at the kitchen and then to Naruto._

_"I'll be right back. It could be the foster care." Akio said and walked into the kitchen through the swinging door. Kyuubi turned to Naruto._

_"Why would the foster care be calling here at this time of night?" Kyuubi asked him. Naruto looked guiltily at him._

_"Because Akio had been trying to adopt me fully for the past week. But it seems that someone wants me as well, and now I'm sure it's you." Naruto said softly. Kyuubi's eyes flared in anger slightly, and then controlled himself when Naruto looked at him. Naruto's eyes widened slightly._

_"You're not going to do anything are you Kyuu?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi shook his head._

_"I won't Naruto. I'll just try and get custody of you again." Kyuubi said. Naruto stood and walked over to Kyuubi then sat on his lap._

_"Promise?" Naruto asked and held a pinkie up to him. Kyuubi smiled at him but didn't take the pinkie._

_"I promise my little Naru." Kyuubi said and pulled Naruto into a kiss. Naruto let his hand drop to Kyuubi's chest and lightly kissed his Uncle back. He knew it was wrong ,and if Akio saw them it would be all over. But he couldn't help it, it was instinct to him now. That's when the door flung open and in walked Akio, he had a knife in his hand and he stood there his eyes widened as he watched Naruto scramble away from Kyuubi. Kyuubi just stood and smirked at him. Akio's eyes darkened._

_"Get out." Akio said harshly. Naruto's eyes widened and he back up. He had never seen Akio like this before. But he didn't know all about him either. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at him but didn't leave. Naruto was praying Kyuubi wouldn't do anything to his foster father._

_"Get out Kyuubi. I know who you are. That was the police on the phone. You got out of you're bracelet, and they called to tell me to keep an eye out for you. Now get out and leave my little Naruto alone." Akio said in that same harsh tone, and he stepped near Naruto. Kyuubi's eyes darkened at the 'my little Naruto' part._

_"He's not yours." Kyuubi sneered at the man and stepped towards him. Naruto was shaking his head, repeating the word no under his breath. He knew Akio didn't stand a chance against Kyuubi. Much like his father Kyuubi was amazing at martial arts, and as far as Naruto knew, Akio knew nothing about fighting other then how to use a gun. That's when it happened Akio attacked Kyuubi blindly; even Naruto could tell how to defend against it, which is what Kyuubi did was block it with ease. He then kneed Akio in the stomach which caused the knife in his hand to drop to the ground with a clang. Naruto couldn't believe what was going on. He watched as Kyuubi hit Akio again and again and again. Naruto watched as blood came out of Akio's mouth and bruises formed over his body. Naruto was sure Akio had broken a few bones and when Akio dropped to the ground Naruto flung himself in front of his beaten body. Naruto had tears falling from his eyes and his eyes were red and puffy from crying._

_"You said you wouldn't do anything Kyuu! You promised! Why!" Naruto screamed at him, which caused the slap a crossed the face. Kyuubi then pulled the sobbing Naruto towards him._

_"Because I love you! You are mine and no one else's Naruto! I'm going to make sure you know that." Kyuubi said and dragged him towards the living room. Naruto cried and tried to get out of the grip but it only tightened. They had made it to the living room and Naruto was roughly pushed onto the couch. Naruto cried as Kyuubi pulled Naruto's shirt off as well as his own. He held Naruto's hands above his hand. He licked lightly around Naruto's neck then it turned hungrily. Naruto moaned out in pleasure unable to keep it in. Kyuubi smirked and kissed Naruto's chest light down and then back up. He went to Naruto's good spot, that was right under his ear, and he lightly licked it, then sucked and bit lightly at the spot. Again a pleasured noise came from the blonde boy._

_"See Naru, you do like it. You love it! You love me!" Kyuubi said before kissing Naruto's on the lips then traveled down his neck. He then rocked their hips together causing another moaned out version of Kyuubi's name, only to cause the arousal Kyuubi was feeling heighten. Naruto was panting for air, and he was also still crying, he didn't want this. Not after what Kyuubi had done to Akio._

_"Kyuubi! I did love you! But not now, not after that…" Naruto trailed off crying even more. Kyuubi pulled away from the blonde with wide eyes._

_"You don't love me?" He asked quietly. Naruto glared at him._

_"You almost killed my foster father! Kyuubi you just ruined you're chances of ever getting me back!" Naruto screamed at him and then got hit by it. Kyuubi got off and started to pace back and forth. He then turned to Naruto with sorrow and anger in his eyes._

_"If I can't have you Naruto, then no one will." Kyuubi said and started towards him. Naruto's eyes widened in fear of his life and scrambled off the couch, and through the living room door, and down the hall, passing the kitchen where his foster father laid unconscious on the floor. If Naruto could loose Kyuubi in this house, then he would be safe enough to phone for help. Kyuubi though was much larger, and much faster then a ten year old Naruto. This is why when Naruto turned down another hallway near his room he was pushed against the wall roughly. His arm twisted painfully around his back, as his face pressed further against the hard wall. He heard a popping sound, and then screamed as a sharp pain shot through his arm. Kyuubi laughed at the pain but didn't stop there he pushed Naruto to the ground and sat on top of him._

_"I'm sorry you don't love me Naruto. I love you, but I guess you can't see this." Kyuubi screamed historically at him. Naruto shook his head and looked Kyuubi in the eyes._

_"I know you love me Kyuu I do. I love you too. But you could have killed him! Do you really think that the foster care is going to let this pass? You're going to be thrown in prison and I'll be alone again! You'll leave me, and I'll be alone! Just like my parents left me! You promised that you wouldn't leave me alone!" Naruto said and cried. Kyuubi pulled Naruto into a kiss that lasted until they heard a door being busted down. Kyuubi jerked away from Naruto, who was staring wide eyed down the hall. He knew it was the front door, even though he couldn't see it. He then heard a bunch of foot steps being poured into the house. It was in a matter of seconds that a bunch of FBI men, with black suits and guns in their hands came around the corner, only to stop dead in their tracts at the sight of them. Kyuubi was then roughly pulled to the ground next to the blonde who looked him in the eyes. Kyuubi had tears in his eyes as did Naruto, he hated Kyuubi for what he did to Akio and he promised himself he wouldn't let Kyuubi into his life again. Kyuubi had broken a promise; never did he want to see the man that ruined his life._

_Akio had several broken bones, and was in a coma. He woke up a few days later and wanted nothing to do with Naruto. He was afraid Kyuubi would come back for him. And as the blonde child feared, he was left alone with no one to care for him._

**

* * *

End of Flash Back 2** (_**A/N: I'm sorry if it's way too much in the line of KyuuNaru. I don't really like the couple because well, I just don't.)

* * *

**_

Sasuke wasn't sure what he should say, since he just found out that Naruto was in love with Kyuubi. Well as far as love could get for a ten year old, who was raped by his Uncle for a year and a half? It was still pretty shocking, and pasted his own shit by far. But he sat there silent as he listened to the blonde, which had tears crawling their way down his cheeks, talk.

"After that I lived alone…. I didn't want anyone pulled into my problems. I stayed away from people, went to school, got money from the foster care place. They didn't want me to live alone and had rules about it and all. But somehow they let me." Naruto said a few times he would stop and take a breath and wipe away the tears.

"I had been to a few Therapists in the being, but I didn't talk about anything. The most anyone of them got out of me was that Kyuubi gave me the scars and beat me a few times, other than that I stayed quite. It was right after I had witnessed a robbery in New York and went to the police station that I meet Tsunade. Tsunade was the new chief there, and took the case. When she drove me home and found out I lived alone with no one to take care of me she insisted that I go live with her. I turned her down… she never gave up though; she was always there after that. Even if I didn't live with her, it seemed like I did. I saw her everyday, and then when I had to move again I was sad to leave her. The next day she was on my doorstep saying 'Thought you got rid of me didn't cha brat.' I was so happy that she had moved with me. After that she moved every time I did. She's wasn't married, and still isn't, so she had no one to tie her down, so she followed me to keep me safe. I never saw Kyuubi after that, never heard from him; I know he tried to get a hold of me, even if no one told me. But even if I didn't see or hear from him I still had these dreams about him that started to warp my mind."

"Tsunade took me to a dear friend of hers after she found out. He was a therapist and I didn't figure it out he was until later on. He did help with the dreams for a while; they had been gone for over two years, and just started up again a few weeks ago. That's why I was shaking the other day, because I dreamt of the night Kyuubi gave me those scars. He still holds a lot of my emotional problems. That's why I had to go and see him today. To get all my stress out and tell him how I felt. It felt good to let him know that I was over him and found someone else. It was great to just let everything out, and know that I can start to free myself from him." Naruto said. His voice becoming happier near the end. Sasuke smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're okay now Naruto." Sasuke pulled away from him and rubbed his hands over his face. Naruto started to freak out.

"Oh god did I say too much. I'm sorry Sasuke for laying all that on you like that. I'm soo-" Sasuke stopped his rambling by kissing him lightly on the lips. Naruto kissed him back and that light kiss deepened. Soon Naruto opened his mouth for Sasuke to enter, which he did gratefully. He ran his tongue around the moist cave and then nipped and sucked at Naruto lower lip before pulling fully away from him.

"It is a little much, but I'm happy you told me. It's good to tell someone those problems. No, it's just that you've been through so much. So much pain, my pain doesn't even match what you had gone through. Even after all that you can still smile and be happy. And me, I'm always sulking and never letting go of what happened back then. It was suck a long time ago and I'm still not fully over it." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not over it Sasuke, not by far. I still love Kyuu, even if it's just a little; I still feel something for him. Seeing him today made me sad but happy at the same time. I won't be over it for a long time Sasuke. A thing like emotional pain takes time to heal it makes it harder to heal if you try to put a mask in front of that pain. That's what I did; I hid my pain behind a mask of smiles." Naruto said and pulled Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke let his head drop onto Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't understand how you can smile after something like that. Me, I was just ambushed and rapped by a group of Akatsuki members. But you …. You…" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence. Naruto pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"That's why Itachi's after Akatsuki because they hurt you." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

"I was walking home one night from school. I had stayed late. I remember seeing the man I see almost every week at the coffee shop I go to after school sometimes. His name was Zaku. He was a weird guy, and Itachi had told me to stay away from him, which I did. But it seemed that Zaku didn't like that, and he got together a small ground of guys. They jumped me on a people-less road near my house. They dragged me into some abounded house and the group held me down while Zaku rapped me. Then they had turns, each one of them until Zaku was on top of me again. That's when the police showed up. It seemed that someone had heard my screams and called the cops. They arrested Zaku and his group, one of the cops being my brother. He swore he was going to find the leader of Akatsuki, and bring the organization down for what they did." Sasuke said and tears formed in his eyes. He knew he had no right to cry, not after hearing what happened to Naruto, crying now seemed foolish. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a tight hug.

"Sasuke its okay to have that pain. Being rapped is scary, and even if I was rapped it was by someone I cared about. I have no clue how it feels to be rapped by some stranger. I had been in situations where it could have turned out that way, but I never did." Naruto said and ran his fingers through the raven's hair. Sasuke chocked a laugh.

"You're helping me, and I'm exposed to be doing that for you." Sasuke said ironically. Naruto laughed at him lightly.

"Sasuke this is helping me. Being able to hold someone I like is very helping to me." Naruto whispered softly to Sasuke, who nodded in response. He couldn't help it when he fell asleep in the arms of the very person he could very well love. Naruto smiled sweetly when he felt Sasuke's breathe even out. He then fell asleep as well. Drifting into a nightmare less dream.

The door opened soundlessly and in walked the older Uchiha. He locked the door behind him, and walked into the living room where he found his two favorite kids sleeping on the same couch. He smiled and pulled out his camera phone and snapped a few pictures.

"I'm so showing these to Dei! He's going to love me for this." Itachi whispered evilly, he then pulled a spare blanket from the linen closet and laid it over top of the two sleeping bundle. Itachi then grabbed a book and sat in the chair reading. The only sound was the page turns of the book.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kyuubi: Wow…**_

_**Me: I know…**_

_**Kiba: You're sick…**_

_**Me: I know…**_

_**Naruto: Ew Kyuu and me! –shudder-**_

_**Kyuubi: HEY BRAT!**_

_**Naruto: Epp –runs behind fuming Sasuke-**_

_**Sasuke: -Glares at Kyuubi-**_

_**Me: Alright calm down. It's over, nothing like that'll happen again! Promise, I don't think I'd be able to write something like that. **_

_**Sasuke: Good.**_

_**Naruto: Yeah!**_

_**Me: -evil glint in eyes- But don't worry, I will write I nice lime for Sasuke and Naruto to make up for this chapter!**_

_**Sasuke & Naruto: YAY!**_

_**Kiba: I think I'm scared for life. **_

_**Me: Sorry!**_

_**Kyuubi: Review. **_

_**Me: Please!**_

_**Naruto: BYE!**_


	9. A little Fun and A Little Lesson!

_**Orochimaru: Why am I here?**_

_**Me: Cause I said so. **_

_**Orochimaru: oh… So what should I do Kat?**_

_**Me: Warnings.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi! Some OOC! Strong Lang! SasuNaru!**_

_**Me: Thank you Oro!**_

_**Orochimaru: Why am I the only one here?**_

_**Me: Cause no one else would be here if you were… well besides Kabuto, but I don't like that guy. **_

_**Orochimaru: okay… **_

_**Me: Right, so Enjoy!**_

_**Orochimaru: Can I leave now?**_

_**Me: Nope… **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 9**_

A pair of dark eyes fluttered open and looked up at the white ceiling. The sound of a page turning came to his right, and he looked over to see his brother looking very interested in the book that lay in his lap. The owner of the dark eyes tried moving but realized that he was under an asleep blonde.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered to the boy. Naruto moved slightly but didn't wake. Again Sasuke tried to get out from under him but failed.

"Naruto, come wake up." Sasuke pleaded. This time the blonde's blue eyes fluttered open and looked into Sasuke's sleepy eyes.

"Hi." Naruto said sleepily. Sasuke smiled at him then kissed him on the lips.

"Hi, now get up. I have to go to the bathroom, and you're not helping." Sasuke said. Naruto grinned and pressed down on him even more, gaining a groan from the other boy.

"_Naruto!"_ Sasuke sneered at him. He heard a chuckle from the blonde boy, and then felt the weight lift as Naruto got up off of him. Sasuke jumped up and ran out of the room towards the bathroom. Naruto laughed as he went and then lay back down. He turned to Itachi who was still reading, and not paying any attention to them.

"Oh, you have that class today, by the way." Itachi said not looking from his book. Naruto looked at him again.

"What it's Sunday?!" Naruto asked and Itachi finally looked to him although Naruto was sure he saw those eyes flicker down to the book a few times.

"The shooting lessons Tsunade signed you up for starts today at seven." Itachi said then went back to reading.

"Oh great." Naruto said.

"What's great?" Sasuke questioned as he came back into the living room. Itachi didn't reply, so Naruto sighed.

"I have to take shooting lessons." Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he moved across the room and towards the couch again.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Tsunade is a worry wart and if I decline her she gets really angry, and I don't want her to become angry with me." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded then poked Naruto's legs to make him move them. When he didn't Sasuke just shrugged and sat down on top of his legs. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked to Itachi.

"Anything new happen while we were out?" Naruto asked and Itachi shook his head. Naruto then looked to Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

"Itachi is like this when he's reading." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded in slight understanding.

"You two should go to sleep it's only like three in the morning." Itachi said with a bored tone, still not looking up from his book. Sasuke and Naruto glanced to each other, then to the clock that read 3:30am before they stood and walked into Naruto's room.

_**

* * *

**_

"You think he got pictures?" Sasuke asked when he crashed onto Naruto's bed. Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to Sasuke.

"You don't think he would have done that, do you?" Naruto questioned still wide eyed. Sasuke snorted.

"I've known Itachi my whole life, and every embarrassing, blackmail moment he would take pictures. Now it makes it easier since he has a camera phone." Sasuke said then added. "Yeah he took pictures of us." Naruto sighed and went over to his oak red dresser and pulled out two pairs of loose fitting shirts and shorts. He then tossed a pair of them to Sasuke then retreated into the bathroom. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the outfit Naruto had thrown at him. It was an orange shirt with black shorts that had orange strips down the sides. But it was a clean change of cloths so he quickly changed before Naruto came out. He then jumped into bed and pulled the covers over him. Naruto came out a few minutes later and grabbed an extra pillow and let it drop to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him and shrugged.

"Sleeping on the floor, giving you the bed." Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head and pulled the blonde by the wrist causing him to tumble onto the bed. Sasuke then sat on top of the blonde.

"I don't need the bed by myself, dobe." Sasuke said and Naruto grinned slightly at his pet name.

"Just didn't want you kicking me in you're sleep, teme." Naruto said and Sasuke smirked at him. He then leaned down and captured those soft lips of the blonde's. Naruto let his eyes drift shut and he pulled the raven down by wrapping his arms around his neck. Sasuke tangled one hand in the golden locks while the other rested on Naruto's chest. Naruto made some sort of pleasure noise in the back of his throat as he felt Sasuke nip at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and Sasuke took the opening to dart his tongue inside and tangle his tongue with the blonde's tongue under him. A moan escaped Naruto's mouth and Sasuke smirked in the kiss. He pulled away and his smirk deepened when he heard a disappointed sound coming from the boy underneath him.

"What was that about you not wanting to sleep in the same bed as me, dobe?" Sasuke asked and Naruto pouted at him. Sasuke smiled at him and Naruto smiled back.

"You should smile more Sasuke. You look better with a smile on your face then a scowl or a smirk." Naruto admitted and Sasuke smiled again for the blonde.

"I'll only smile for you." Sasuke said with a blush and Naruto blushed as well. He then pulled the raven in for another kiss. Sasuke smiled in the kiss and then quickly took control. Naruto didn't care if he was in control or not, Sasuke was with the first person he has ever liked after Kyuubi, he never thought it would happen. But what was this feeling that something wasn't right? Ah yes, everything was going great right now, and Naruto knew when things are going good something always happens and it's usually bad, it's just his life cycle. Sasuke noticed the sudden sadness that radiated off of the blonde. He quickly released him from the kiss and looked at him with worry.

"Are you okay? I didn't do anything to you that you didn't want me to do did I?" Sasuke asked quickly and sighed in relief when Naruto's eyes widened and shook his head quickly. But Naruto frowned and sat up; Sasuke saw the movement ahead of time and got off of the blonde.

"What's the matter Naru?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes softened when he looked at the worried look on the younger Uchiha's face. Naruto shook his head.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned at him and pushed him back on the bed.

"Something is wrong with you. Now what is it?" Sasuke asked as he sat on top of Naruto. The blonde sighed and looked off to the side.

"It's just that everything is going too great right now. I'm not use to having something good last for long, and I'm afraid that it won't last this time either. We haven't got a tip on Akatsuki or anything… what if…" Naruto said but was stopped when Sasuke gripped his chin and turned it so he looked into his eyes; he then captured the blonde's lips again. He pulled away and smiled sweetly at Naruto, that alone made Naruto just melt under it.

"Naruto I don't care if World War III starts, I'm not leaving anytime soon, nor am I going to let anything happen to you. You're the only person that I think I could fall in love with, after only a few days I feel something I have never felt before, and I don't want to loose that. Whatever happens know that I will always be here for you, no matter what." Sasuke said and tears formed in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke wiped them away and placed a chariot kiss on Naruto's lips. More tears spilled over Naruto's blushed cheeks and Sasuke pulled the blonde into a hug.

"Shh Naruto please don't cry. It doesn't suit your face." Sasuke pleaded and Naruto nodded and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. He smiled at Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said before tackling Sasuke causing them to fall back to the end of the bed with Naruto on top. Sasuke chuckled but stopped when Naruto pulled him into a heated kiss. Sasuke felt Naruto nip and play with his bottom lip for a second after Sasuke opened his mouth before he slipped his tongue in. Sasuke rolled them over so he was on top, even if Naruto didn't care if he was in control or not, but an Uchiha is _not_ the uke. Naruto didn't mind really he enjoyed being handled by Sasuke. Now that the blonde would admit it out loud. Naruto felt a hand go up his shirt, and a shiver shot through his body and he moaned at the coldness of Sasuke's hand.

"Mmm …Sasuke." Naruto moaned as Sasuke attacked his neck with butterfly kisses. Sasuke lightly licked at his collar bone and then bit down slightly, earning a groan from the blonde boy. Sasuke licked at it again before sucking on the spot, forming a nice red hickey that Naruto knew would last for a while. But right now Naruto didn't care if people saw it, that's what mornings are for, right? Sasuke smirked at the hickey before letting his hand travel farther up Naruto's shirt. Naruto moaned when those cold hands ran over his nipples. Sasuke smirked and teased Naruto's nipples earning a very pleasurable sound come from the blonde beneath him.

Naruto smirked and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. The smirk increased and Naruto pulled his upper half up and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and his arms loosely around his neck. He then grinned at Sasuke and kissed lovingly up Sasuke's neck and near his ear. Pleasure noises came from the Uchiha but he tried all he could to keep it in. He would have been doing great if Naruto hadn't decided to suck and lick his ear lode. If that wasn't enough he blew lightly over the wet that was left behind, causing shivers to run through Sasuke as well as a moan coming out of his mouth.

Naruto smirked when he heard the moan come from the younger Uchiha. Sasuke didn't like that though and proceeded to push the blonde back down and attack his neck and pulling the shirt off. When he finally got the damned shirt off he tossed it on the floor and then placed light kisses down the blonde's chest. Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto shiver under his touch and twitch to keep his moans in.

"Sasuke… What… If… Itachi…" Naruto said while panting for air. Sasuke smirked and continued with the kissing down the chest. He reached the shorts line and then moved back up the chest licking in some places. He got back to Naruto's face and kissed him sweetly on the lips then pulled back and started into those brilliant blue eyes.

"What about him?" Sasuke asked and smirked when Naruto's blush deepened.

"What if he… well what if he hears us?" Naruto asked. Sasuke seemed to have thought about it because he released Naruto slightly. Then brought a hand to his chin in a mocking tone, and then shook his head with a light laugh.

"Naruto, do you know how many times he has brought Deidara over to our place when our father isn't home?" Naruto shook his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes; he didn't think Naruto could be this dense.

"Tons and what do you think they do while my father, who hates gays, do while he's out of the house?" Sasuke asked and saw Naruto think about it before he turned into a tomato or at least rivaled the color of one. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto again and then pulled away.

"So you see if I can bear through it with him and Deidara, I'm sure he can get through a few moans from a cute blonde." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed even more. Sasuke smirked and captured those swollen lips once again with his. That's when the knock at the door happened and in popped Itachi.

"Get some sleep you two. It's nice that my brother has someone he likes. But Naruto you have an early morning those classes start at seven." Itachi said then disappeared but not before snapping a few pictures muttering something along the lines of 'Oh Dei-Chan is so going to love me.' Sasuke sighed and slipped off the blonde but not before kissing him once again. Naruto sighed as well and crawled to the top of the bed he leaned down and picked his pillow up off the floor, and laid it back on the bed. Sasuke smiled at him and crawled up next to him.

Naruto then slipped into the covers, Sasuke coming in afterwards. Naruto felt those two cold hands pull him into an embrace from behind and felt Sasuke's face burry it's self into his golden locks. Naruto smiled and leaned into the warming embrace. Sasuke kissed the back of Naruto's neck when he felt the blonde relax in his arms. They soon drifted back off to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_-_**The Next Morning-

* * *

**_

"Naruto wake up." Sasuke pushed the blonde awake. When the bright blue eyes fluttered open a smile formed its way on his face at the sight of a sleepy eyed raven.

"Itachi says to get up." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded and climbed off the bed.

"You don't mind if I stay here right? I'm not really…" A yawn from his mouth interrupted his statement. Sasuke blushed slightly when he saw the amusement on Naruto's face.

"No it's okay you stay. You'd be bored anyway I have to sit and take stupid shooting lessons. Just don't open the door for anyone, if something happe-" Naruto was cut off when lips captured his own.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Sasuke reassured him when they released. Naruto frowned.

"This coming from the guy whom got his ass kicked." Naruto teased and Sasuke turned away from the blonde. Naruto frowned and hugged him from behind. Sasuke smirked knowing Naruto couldn't see him.

"I know you could kick anyone's ass Sasu! Don't be angry with me it's too early in the morning." Naruto said as his eyes fell on his clock at his desk. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"I think it's wrong to make someone get up this early on a Sunday." Sasuke agreed and turned back around so he was facing the blonde. Naruto nodded to him and then kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away and bouncing to his dresser and pulling clothes out. Sasuke shook his head and laid back down in the comfortable bed.

"I don't know where you get this much energy so early in the morning." Sasuke stated and Naruto turned to him with his head titled to the side in confusion much like a fox. A pair of blue jeans and a white shirt that had something orange on it hung loosely over his shoulder. Sasuke also could see a pair of orange and red boxers.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto finally asked seeing as Sasuke was rolling his eyes at all the orange. Sasuke looked into Naruto's blue eyes.

"It's unnerving." Sasuke said and then shifted his eyes to the ceiling. Naruto turned to the dresser once more and a shrike came out of the blonde's mouth. Sasuke glanced at him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned to him and pointed to his collar bone. Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"It's not funny! What if people see this?" Naruto questioned and got a shrug as a reply. Naruto glared at him before shaking his head and walking into the bathroom. Sasuke was asleep again before the water even turned on.

Naruto came out a few minutes later fully dressed with some type of make up to cover the hickey. He slipped his shoes on and with one last look at the sleeping angel in his bed; he slipped out of his room. Itachi was sitting at the island in the kitchen with two bowls sitting on it. One had left over milk that Itachi had used for cereal the other was empty with the milk and a box of coco puffs sitting beside it. Naruto ate as quickly as he could without getting the hiccups then they were out the door and climbed into his car. **(1) **

"So how long do I have to be there? It's a crime to wake me up early on Sunday." Naruto wined and Itachi pulled out of the parking lot of the apartment building.

"You only have to be there for an hour." Itachi said then added. "And yes it is a crime. Tsunade should have made it later." Naruto nodded in agreement. _Seems like the Uchiha brothers aren't morning people. _Naruto mussed to himself. After that the ride was silent, and finally they pulled to a stop in front of the building with the words clearly printed in black 'Shooting rang'. It was a small place, with its brown painting and matching shingles and an open field outside where they heard gun shots being fired. The simple wooden door and two small bar covered windows. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Itachi who shrugged at him and opened the door. Naruto pouted but opened the door and followed the silent Itachi into the small building.

Once in there Naruto was searched with those black sticks that beep when metal is near. Itachi was in the same position as Naruto and when the beeper went off there was this huge issue until Itachi showed them his badge. The lady blushed and then let them pass. Naruto laughed at Itachi who smacked him upside the head as they walked out into an open field where targets were lined up every few feet as far as he could see. A few people were there but there was no one that either of them recognized.

"So who is teaching me?" Naruto questioned as they made their way to an empty area and away from the others as possible. Itachi pulled out his gun and laid it on the small wooden table in front of him; he then pulled out some extra bullets.

"I am." Itachi said. Naruto gapped at him.

"So you're teaching me…" Itachi nodded a smirk starting. "You woke me up early…" Again the nod. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Naruto yelled and the smirk was at full force. The few people who were in the field looked over to see a steaming blonde with a smirking raven. Naruto noticed everyone looking at him and blushed then glared at his bodyguard.

"Why in the hell did you wake me up at this time of morning? You couldn't have waited till later on to teach me?" Naruto sneered. Itachi smirked even more; he then ruffled the blonde's hair.

"I didn't want it to be crowded, Naru-Chan." Itachi said. If it was possible for looks to kill, Itachi would be long gone by now.

"You woke me up early so you wouldn't have to come here when it is crowded! You're a real bastard you know that!" Naruto scowled and sat down on the ground and turned his head in a childish motion. Itachi just shook his head and then started to load the gun.

_**

* * *

**_

Kabuto was walking into the small brown building where you could hear gun shots from. He got searched and showed them he had a license to have a gun. He then picked up a used gun from the front guy, and walked out to the field in time to witness Naruto's little episode.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Came a screech to his right and all the way down. It was still loud enough to make everyone one look at him. Kabuto watched in amusement as Naruto noticed everyone was staring at him, and saw the deep blush come to his cheeks. _Oh my god! So cute! _Kabuto thought and pulled his camera phone out and tried to zoom in a best as he could and took pictures that turned out good. Kabuto walked towards them but kept himself at a safe distance that Itachi wouldn't notice something suspicious. He listened in on their conversation

"Why in the hell did you wake me up at this time of morning? You couldn't have waited till later on to teach me." Naruto had said with a growl, his cheeks puffed out slightly, the blush still hadn't gone completely away. Kabuto took more pictures while he tried to look casual and stop the nosebleed.

"Because I didn't want it to be crowded." Itachi had said and Kabuto smirked as he watched Naruto's face falter slightly before gaining the I-want-to-kill-you look on his face. Again Kabuto took pictures for his boss. He would get on his good side again if he showed up that night with pictures of his obsession. But Kabuto had to admit Naruto seemed a little different from Orochimaru's usual obsessions.

"You woke me up early so you wouldn't have to come here when it's crowded! You're a real bastard you know that!" Kabuto heard Naruto say before he sat on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest and his face turned away from Itachi. Kabuto almost had a nosebleed right then and there with the pout on Naruto face, and the childish way he acted. Again the thought of why Orochimaru picked this one for his next target was beyond him. Naruto seemed childish, loud, annoying, and not afraid to speak his mind. But Kabuto didn't question Orochimaru about these things, heavens no; he doesn't have a death wish. Instead he took as many pictures he could of the blonde without his bodyguard noticing.

_**

* * *

**_

Kabuto pulled the trigger a few times and hit the center of the target each time. He smirked at the results, and then jumped when a voice came from next to him.

"Wow you're really good mister!" Kabuto looked next to him only to see the very person he was there for. Naruto stood no more then two feet from him, with a hand over his eyes peering at the target that was a little over twenty teen feet away. Kabuto smiled sweetly at him and glanced at Itachi who was packing their stuff up.

"You're not bad you're self boy. I noticed you hit the target as well." Kabuto complimented him. Naruto grinned up at him.** (2)**

"Yeah but not as good as you. I wasn't even close to the center! You're amazing! I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way!" Naruto said and put his hand out for Kabuto to take. Which he did, a little reluctantly though.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Kabuto Yakushi" Kabuto replied. **(3)**

"But you know Naruto, if you practice you could be as good as I am." Kabuto added and loaded his gun again. Naruto grinned at him before he nodded. Kabuto peeked at him before unloading the bullets into a target a few feet back from the last. Naruto's eyes widened as each one hit the target; only one didn't hit the center.

"You really are a great hit Kabuto!" Naruto explained. Kabuto smiled at him then glanced at Itachi who was staring at them. Naruto followed his eyes and grinned sheepishly at his bodyguard. The blonde then turned back to Kabuto smiled at him foxily.

"Well looks like we're leaving! By Kabuto, I hope we meet again!" Naruto said before bouncing off towards Itachi and then walking back inside the building. Kabuto smirked at the retreating forms.

"Oh no worries there Naruto, we'll meet again." Kabuto said and started to pack up as well.

_**

* * *

**_

Kabuto shut the door of his black car and then pulled his cell phone out. He hit speed dial and let it ring a twice before pressing end, and then calling again. He let it ring once before ending it, and then calling once again. At the second ring the phone picked up.

"_**So, what do you got Kabuto!"**_ Orochimaru asked eagerly.

"Well I took a bunch of cute pictures for you to look at. But it seems like Itachi is making Naruto learn how to shoot a gun." Kabuto said and started the car. He heard Orochimaru squeal slightly on the other end at the mention of pictures of the blonde.

"_**So Itachi is keeping him close then?"**_ Orochimaru asked.

"Yeah seems like it. But while Itachi was packing their stuff up I got to talk to Naruto." Kabuto said.

"_**WHAT!"**_ Orochimaru sneered at him and Kabuto flinched.

"W-well he came over and said I was a nice shot! Then he introduced himself to me. It was only a two second conversation. But I was thinking if I could get him to trust me then I can get him alone long enough for you to talk with him." Kabuto pleaded with him.

"_**Fine, but if you lay a hand on him I'll kill you."**_The line went dead and Kabuto paled. _How is it that this kid is affecting the boss like this? There must be more behind it. _

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed this one :) I had fun writing it even though it took me forever!**

**1) Naruto's car is red not black like it said in a few chapters ago. I did a mistake and haven't had time to go back over it.**

**2) Kabuto who is 5"10, and Naruto who is 5"7 and if you want to know Sasuke is 5"9**

**3) Thank you to Mendokuse and Angel Girl Julia for giving me his last name!!!!! I couldn't remember his last name, I think he only said it like once so yea. Thanks again!!!

* * *

**

_**Me: I think that went well!**_

**_Orochimaru: Why did I squeal?_**

**_Me: Three words Pictures of Naruto!_**

**_Orochimaru: Oh... 0.o _**

**_Me: Would it be better if it were Sasuke and pictures?_**

**_Orochimaru: No... _**

**_Me: Really? What about Kabuto?_**

**_Orochimaru: No_**

**_Me: By god are you like... okay I don't know where I was going with that... _**

**_Orochimaru: -smirk- you want to know who I like?_**

**_Me: -pales- O.o No not really. _**

**_Orochimaru: -Walks forward-_**

**_Me: Eeep! -turns to readers- REVIEW!_**

**_Orochimaru: Kat-Chan... _**

**_Me: -Pales then runs off-_**

**_Orochimaru: -runs after Kat, door closing-_**

****


	10. Secerts?

_**Me- … **_

_**Naruto- Kat you have to say it. **_

_**Me- Don't wanna (Hugs Naruto tightly)**_

_**Sasuke- (Clears Throat) **_

_**Me-(Look guilty and steps two feet away from Naruto) Sorry Sasuke…**_

_**Sasuke- (Clears Throat again)**_

_**Me – (Sighs) Okay, Okay**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!**_

_**Me- Kill my dreams why don't you! (Cries in emo corner)**_

_**Naruto- See what you did Sasuke! (Walks over and pat's Kat's back)**_

_**Sasuke- (Rolls eyes.) Think we should get to the warnings soon?**_

_**Me- (gets up) Fine! Meanie! (Hugs Naruto in spite of Sasuke)**_

_**Warning: SasuNaru! Bad Lang, boyxboy, lemons, ext. **_

_**Me- Happy?**_

_**Sasuke- No…**_

_**Me- Why are you unhappy now? **_

_**Sasuke- You're still holding onto MY Naruto!**_

_**Me- (sticks tongue out) what are you going to do about it?**_

_**Sasuke- (evil smile and walks forwards towards them) Naru remember what we talked about last night while Kat was being molested by Orochimaru?**_

_**Naruto- (sly smile and he nods while hugging Kat back around the waist) **_

_**Me- (Freaks out, then glares) you guys knew he was doing that and didn't save me!**_

_**Naruto & Sasuke: -Pales and runs- Enjoy! **_

**_OOOOooooOOOO_**

_**Chapter 10**_

It had been about a week since the drama with Ashley and Kyuubi. Naruto had gotten a phone call after school in the middle of the week telling him that Kyuubi had indeed been released. Naruto was a little shaken up, but got over it when Tsunade told him that she watched him leave Konoha. Sasuke though was always there by his side though. He hadn't left the blonde's side since the thing with Ashley. What has really been bothering Naruto was Akatsuki. They hadn't done anything towards the blonde. Tsunade hadn't even heard anything, and neither had Itachi. Naruto was worried; something was going to happen he just knew it.

"Will you stop that already? It's annoying." Sasuke snapped at the blonde. They were currently sitting in the library at school. School hadn't started yet, but Sasuke insisted that they get there early to study for their exams. It was October 9th, tomorrow was Naruto's birthday, and Sasuke wanted Naruto to do well on his test or he would be doing the make up test on his birthday. Naruto hadn't really told him when his birthday was, Sasuke got a phone call from Tsunade at two in the morning asking what he was going to do that Saturday. When she told him that it was Naruto's birthday Sasuke wanted to smack himself for not finding that out sooner. Naruto had found out his birthday by asking his brother. Naruto looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm annoying you, but it's too god damn early for me!" Naruto said to him and then laid his head on the desk. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through Naruto's blonde hair. Naruto purred and Sasuke smirked.

"Did you just purr?" Sasuke asked and Naruto blushed deeply, even his ears turned red, and that was how Sasuke noticed his cute blonde was blushing. Sasuke chuckled slightly and kept running his hand through Naruto's hair.

"Don't worry Naruto, I think you purring is cute. It goes along with you're whole fox image." Sasuke said and Naruto laughed, and then looked up at him.

"I have a fox image?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke nodded.

"The cute whisker scars. The unruly blonde hair that has natural red highlights. Your shorter then most of the male population." Sasuke said with a chuckled at the last statement.

"And what does my shortness have to do with the fox image?" Naruto asked with a blush.

"Well I don't know. But anyway you have this whole fox image going on. It's cute." Sasuke said and Naruto blushed even more. _Oh so cute! _Sasuke thought and couldn't hold back. He leaned over the table gripped Naruto's blonde hair, and kissed him deeply on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened for a second before he returned the kiss fully. Sasuke hadn't kissed him in school before; he hadn't even told anyone that they were together. If they were together that is, Naruto hadn't been able to asked Sasuke since finals had been all week, and they had been studying like crazy. Sasuke pulled away and saw the dazed look in Naruto's eyes, he frowned at that.

"Naru-Chan what's the matter?" Sasuke asked. Naruto snapped out of his daze when he heard his annoying nickname.

"Don't call me that Teme! And nothings the matter." Naruto snapped, and looked back at his book that Sasuke thought he was studying earlier. Sasuke sighed and shut his book before he turned to face Naruto even more.

"Naruto something is the matter. What's on you're mind?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glanced at him and shrugged before looking back at the book. Sasuke stood up, moved around the table, and sat on Naruto's lap. Naruto's eyes were wide as he looked up at Sasuke.

"Will you tell me now?" Sasuke asked as he leaned in further and captured those lips again. Naruto blushed deeply and he shook his head when they pulled away.

"Nothing is the matter Teme, don't worry about it." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned.

"Naruto… Please tell me?" Sasuke asked with a pout. Naruto laughed at him.

"Fine, but stop pouting… it's too… funny." Naruto said in-between laughs. Sasuke smirked and did a happy dance inside his head, happy that he had won. Naruto looked away from Sasuke with a blush on his face.

"It's just that… I don't know… I'm not sure if were… together." Naruto said and with every word, his blush deepened even more. Sasuke chuckled at him and that made Naruto turn and glare at him.

"It's not funny!" Naruto yelled at him and Sasuke nodded and got off Naruto's lap. He then grabbed the blonde's hands and pulled him up.

"Naruto, I had hoped that we were together but if you don't-" Sasuke didn't get a chance to finish the statement when Naruto attacked his lips in a heated kiss. He wrapped his arms around his neck and tangled a hand in his raven hair. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his pale arms around Naruto's waist tightly and pulled his closer. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's lower lip and the blonde opened gratefully. Their tongues intertwined but it didn't last long when a shriek and a thud of a body hitting the ground came shortly after from the doorway of the library. Naruto and Sasuke slowly pulled away and looked over to a smirking Ino, and an unconscious Sakura in the doorway. Naruto blushed and Sasuke just made his stoic look at Ino, but she could see a small hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Well about time you guys got together… I thought I would have to result in locking you in a closet." Ino said and stepped over Sakura and walked straight over to Naruto and gave him a hug. Sasuke scowled at her since he was literally pushed out of the way in the process. Naruto blushed slightly when Ino let go and gave him a smile.

"I'm glad Naruto! You and Sasuke make such a cute couple!" Ino said and then walked away. Picking up Sakura on her way out, how the two asked each other, neither knew. The girl was stronger then they had thought.

"Don't worry about Sakura… I'll think of something…" Ino called out as she left, her evil smile left unnoticed. Naruto blushed and looked to Sasuke.

"That was…. Odd." Naruto said. As he looked at the fading figures of the two girls, as they walked away from the library. Sasuke sighed and sat back down then reopened the book he was at. Naruto groaned and sat back down, Sasuke chuckled at his blonde.

"Here let me help you out. This test is today then we get out for the rest of the day." Sasuke said and pulled the chair closer to Naruto's study area.

"You don't have to… I mean you have to take the test too." Naruto said with a blush. Sasuke chuckled at him again.

"Its fine, I don't really need to study. You on the other hand seem to be having problems." Sasuke said and Naruto looked dumbfounded at him.

"You made me wake up, come all the way here so early in the morning, and you really didn't need to study?" Naruto asked and Sasuke smirked.

"I wanted to see you more, is that a problem?" Sasuke asked and watched in amusement as Naruto blushed deeply. Sasuke chuckled and Naruto turned away from him, annoyed Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and turned it to him.

"You don't want to spend time with me?" Sasuke asked and gave him a sad face. Naruto gapped at him thinking, _was it possible for Sasuke to show emotion._

"Well… no I like spending time with you… but really Sasuke before school even starts? Honestly you and Itachi are more alike than you think." Naruto said with a blush. Sasuke smirked and kissed the blonde lightly on the lips.

"Don't tell me that we're alike. Now let's get to the studying." Sasuke said and looked down to the book.

**_OOOOoooOOOO_**

"So how do you think you did?" Sasuke asked as they walked out of the History class. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"That bad huh?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No, I knew almost every answer." Naruto said and Sasuke wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Then why the sighing?" Sasuke asked, and watched as a deep blush formed its way on his cheeks.

"Because it's gotten all over the school that you and I are together." Naruto said and Sasuke frowned.

"And where is the problem to that?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked up at him.

"You don't mind? I mean it's ruining you're rep." Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head.

"No it's more like I'm glad. I didn't want that rep anyway. Like I said before, I couldn't care less if people see us together. But if you have a problem with it…" Sasuke trailed off when he saw the sad look in Naruto's eyes. He let go and turned to face Naruto completely. Naruto looked up at him.

"You don't like having me around?" Sasuke asked feeling that hurt in his stomach. Naruto's eyes widened and shook his head rapidly no.

"No I love having you around Suke. It's just if Akatsuki see's you with me… They could use you to get to me. I would do anything they want, if it was to keep you safe." Naruto admitted with a blush. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking at his blonde again and pulling him into a hug.

"Naruto… I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me. And don't go along with them just to keep me safe. I wouldn't want that." Sasuke whispered to him but when he didn't get a nod from the blonde he frowned.

"Promise?" Sasuke asked and pulled away to look at Naruto's face. The blonde didn't look him in the eyes. Again he frowned and pull Naruto's chin up so he was looking him in the eyes.

"Promise." Sasuke stated. Naruto's eyes became sad but he nodded anyway. Sasuke gave Naruto the smile that's only ever meant to be seen by him. Naruto gave him a weak smile in return. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him again and they walked out of the school together. They soon climbed into the black car; Sasuke had picked Naruto up from his house so they could ride together.

"You know I haven't been able to drive myself anywhere since I got here." Naruto whined as he hopped into the passenger's seat. Sasuke chuckled at him.

"Itachi still driving you around, I take it." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry he just likes to drive. I don't really know why though, but he does. But you should be happy I've never let anyone in this car." Sasuke said and pulled out of the parking lot and away from the gawking fan club. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Never?" He asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"Why?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Never had someone I liked enough to let them ride with me." Naruto blushed at his statement.

"Listen I've got to just drop you off at your house and leave. Itachi is going to be there so I don't have to worry… much… but then I have to go somewhere for a while, I also won't be coming back to you're place is that alright?" Sasuke said when they stopped at a red light so he could look at Naruto. The blonde raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's fine, but why are you asking me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged slightly.

"So what are you doing?" Naruto asked and Sasuke smirked and pulled away as the light turned green.

"It's a surprise." Sasuke said and Naruto pouted at him. Sasuke just smirked and kept driving. Naruto glanced at him as they were driving.

_What could he be doing? _Naruto wondered and looked out the window. They soon pulled up to Naruto's apartment building and Naruto turned to Sasuke who was smirking at him.

"Alright what's up with the smirk?" Naruto asked a little annoyed with it. Sasuke smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Nothing. Now go, I'm going to be late." Sasuke said when he pulled away. Naruto frowned but got out of the car and watched as Sasuke left without even a goodbye, or wave. He felt that lonely feeling he use to get when he would go home after school, or just being home period. Naruto's eyes softened as he watched Sasuke pull down the crib and out of sight. A sigh escaped from the blonde but he kept staring hoping Sasuke would drive back and just say something to make that lonely feeling go away.

"What are you sighing about Blondie?" Came a voice from behind Naruto, that made him jump and turn around to face that gray haired guy he had meet a week ago during his shooting lessons with Itachi. _What was his name… ah Kabuto!_

"Your Kabuto right?" Naruto asked. Kabuto was wearing brown pants with a white tee-shirt and a black over coat. Kabuto smiled and nodded to the blonde.

"Sure am. Your… umm… Naruto right?" Kabuto asked and Naruto smiled at him.

"Yep, so what are you doing around here?" Naruto asked and Kabuto shrugged.

"I don't live to far away and I felt like walking home from work today. I didn't think I would meet up with you ever again though." Kabuto said and leaned up against the brick wall of the apartment building. He noted there was no police car around, but in place was a sleek black car which he assumed belonged to Itachi.

"Ah… I live here. So… where do you work?" Naruto asked and Kabuto returned his attention to the blonde in front of him.

"Oh, I work at this restaurant a few blocks from here. You should swing by sometime, they serve great food. And I'll give you my discount." Kabuto said and watched in amusement as Naruto's face lit up from the thought of food.

"Yeah sure, that'll be great! We should do that! So how old are you?" Naruto asked and Kabuto laughed at the topic switching.

"Well Naruto, I'm nineteen years old and I go the Konoha College. As for getting something to eat, we'll have to take a rain check on that one. I have some place to be right now. But why don't we exchange numbers and we can meet up another time." Kabuto said and pulled his cell phone out. Naruto grinned at him and pulled his out and they switched cell phones for a second. Naruto went through and added his number, Kabuto doing the same thing. They then handed back the phones.

"Well goodbye Naruto. Call me anytime." Kabuto said and started down the street.

"Bye!" Naruto yelled and went into the building. Not noticing the sly smile on Kabuto face as he walked away. Naruto ran to the elevator and hit his floor. When the elevator came to a stop Naruto walked to his apartment room and opened the door only to be jumped by Deidara.

"Where have you been? Sasuke dropped you off ten minutes ago!" Deidara asked while he had his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto smiled at him, and hugged him back.

"Sorry I ran into someone at the front. We meet at the shooting lesson Itachi took me to. We were just talking." Naruto said and released Deidara who let go of the blonde and nodded.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Deidara asked and Naruto shrugged.

"No, but I'm not going to live my life thinking everyone is my enemy. If I did, I'd go insane, and you would be visiting me in the mental hospital." Naruto teased and walked into the living room where Itachi sat with a book in hand. Itachi nodded to Naruto who plopped on the couch next to him. Deidara crashed in the chair.

"So either of you know what Sasuke is doing?" Naruto asked and Deidara and Itachi glanced at each other before looking away.

"No." Both said and Naruto frowned at them.

"You do know something, don't you?" Naruto asked and they refused to look at the puppy face he was giving them.

"Nope, sorry Naru-Chan, I don't know anything." Deidara said. Naruto glared at them and stood up.

"Why won't you tell me?" Naruto asked and neither of them would look at him. Naruto's face became sad, and he left the room and ran to his room where he shut and locked the door before jumping on the bed. He pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on his knees. Tears formed in his eyes and slid down his cheeks. _Maybe he doesn't like me? _Naruto thought and more tears fell from his face as he jumped out of bed, grabbed a piece of paper, and walked into his bathroom where he pulled his cell phone out. He opened the paper and scanned it for the number he was looking for. When he found it, he put the number in the phone and let it ring, after a few seconds it picked up.

"_**Hello?"**_ Came the voice, that Naruto a week ago he wouldn't have wanted to here. Naruto took a breath before talking.

"Kyuu?" Naruto asked and he heard a door shut in the background before an answer.

"_**Na-Naruto?"**_Asked the voice as if he couldn't believe Naruto was even alive.

"I'm sorry; did I call at a wrong time?" Naruto asked as he wiped a tear away and sat down, leaning up against his bathtub. Naruto heard something being thrown and hit something else, it sounded like boxes being kicked around.

"_**No not at all, I was just rearranging some things around. So what's going on? Is everything okay?"**_Kyuubi asked and Naruto sighed.

"I'm not sure." Naruto said.

"_**Did something happen with Akatsuki?"**_ Kyuubi asked and Naruto heard the panic in his voice.

"No nothing new on Akatsuki. Its… well…" Naruto trailed off not really wanting to talk about it. There was a sigh on the other end.

"_**Is it Sasuke?"**_ Kyuubi asked a little jealousy in his voice even Naruto could tell.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to talk about him then we don't have to." Naruto said a little sad he couldn't talk to him Uncle about things like this.

"_**No it's fine. What's wrong with Sasuke?"**_ Kyuubi asked. Naruto smiled slightly.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"_**Yes." **_

"Well, he blew me off. Dei-Chan and Itachi won't tell me what he's doing!" Naruto whined and he heard a laugh on the other end.

"It's not funny!" Naruto said and the laughing continued for a second before stopping.

"_**I know but Naruto did you forget what tomorrow is?"**_Kyuubi asked and Naruto thought for a second not sure what to say.

"_**Figures you'd forget. It's you're birthday! Sasuke is probably doing something for it and didn't want you figuring it out**__**"**_Kyuubi pitched and Naruto thought about it.

"My birthday! Man I totally forgot about that! I'm so stupid! I got worked up over nothing… I hope that's all it is." Naruto said and Kyuubi sighed.

"_**I knew you forgot. And I'm pretty sure Sasuke is just doing something special for you."**_ Kyuubi insisted, it was killing him to tell Naruto this. To help out someone he considered a rival even if Kyuubi knew he didn't have a chance with Naruto.

"But what if it's not! What if he's found someone else, who isn't being tracked down by some killing organization?" Naruto whined and more tears came to his eyes.

"_**Naruto, Sasuke is lucky to have you, and if he found someone else then it's his loss and he's missing out on a great guy."**_ Kyuubi said. Naruto blushed.

"You mean it?" Naruto asked.

"_**Are you kidding me Naru? You are wonderful! Anyone would kill to be with you. Not in the real sense, but you know what I mean." **_Kyuubi said and Naruto laughed slightly.

"Thanks Kyuu." Naruto said with a smile even if his Uncle couldn't see it.

"_**Anything for you Naru."**_ Kyuubi said back.

"Well I should get going. Sorry to bother you Kyuu." Naruto said.

"_**Like I said anything for you, it wasn't any trouble for me, but Naruto."**_ Kyuubi said.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"_**Happy Birthday."**_Kyuubi said and Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

"Thanks Kyuu. I'll call you again sometime." Naruto said.

"_**You don't have to call again if you don't want to. But thanks for calling; it's nice to hear from you."**_ Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, but I want to. Bye Kyuu." Naruto said.

"_**Bye."**_ The line went dead and Naruto shut his phone off. He let his head rest on the corner of his tub, his eyes closing as he drifted into a somewhat sleep state.

**_OOOOooooOOOO_**

_**Me: You two are evil!**_

_**Naruto: It was Sasuke's fault! (points to Sasuke)**_

_**Sasuke: (Glares) whatever you weren't complaining!**_

_**Me: I don't care! That was just creepy! And you guys just let him!**_

_**Naruto: (Laughs)**_

_**Sasuke: (Laughs)**_

_**Me: (Pouts, then evil smirk and walks over to Naruto. Glance at Sasuke and then give Naruto a kiss on the cheek)**_

_**Sasuke: (Death Uchiha Glare!) K-A-T!**_

_**Me: (giggle and looks to fans and smiles) Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Naruto. (Looks to Naruto who is blushing.)**_

_**Naruto: (Snaps out of daze) Don't forget to review!**_

**Me: (Runs away from Sasuke who is sharpening his Kunai) Until Next Chapter!!!**


	11. Birthday Part 1!

_**Me: We're back! And alive! (Giggle)**_

_**Sasuke: (Glares) Can we get on with this?**_

_**Me: Yep but Sasuke you can do it today!**_

_**Sasuke: (Glares even more) fine.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kat does not own Naruto… **_

_**Me: Great job Sasuke! Hey (Looks around) Where is Naruto?**_

_**Sasuke: (Evil grin) No where.**_

_**Me: (rubs temples) let him out of the damn room already!**_

_**Sasuke: (glares) I don't want to.**_

_**Me: (Glares back) let him out or I'll have you make out with your brother!**_

_**Sasuke: **_**0o**_** (Pales and runs away to let Naruto out)**_

_**Me: (Grins, turns to reader and smiles) Looks like I have to do warnings.**_

_**Warnings: Lemons! Boyxboy! Bad Lang! SasuNaru! TachiDei! Others! One sided OroNaru! –Creepy-**_

_**Me: Enjoy! **_**;p**

_**

* * *

**__**Recap: **__"Yeah, but I want to. Bye Kyuu." Naruto said._

_"Bye." The line went dead and Naruto shut his phone off. He sat there resting his head on the tub with his eyes closed._

_

* * *

_

**Knock Knock, Knock, Knock!**

The blonde twitched at the loud pounding in the other room. Blue eyes opened slowly to find not the normal white ceiling but orange tile. The eyes drifted from the cream toilet to the matching sink and to the same colored bathtub that his head was resting on. Naruto sat up and rubbed at his head and neck from the stiffness of sleeping sitting up. (If you have never dozed off sitting up it sucks!!!)

**"Naruto! Are you okay? Open the door!" **Came a frantic voice that he figured was Deidara's. Naruto groaned and got up, his body telling him to just go back to sleep. He opened the bathroom door and walked over to his bedroom door. _When did I lock it? I never lock my door. _He tried to remember then it hit him and his face became sad. _When I was angry with everyone. _Naruto unlocked the door and it flung open, if Naruto hadn't stepped back quickly he would have been knocked out from the force. Although it didn't matter he was tackled to the ground by a sobbing Deidara. Naruto patted his head.

"Dei-Chan…" Naruto wined and tried to move. Deidara just buried his face his Naruto's chest.

"You scared me Naru-Chan! I thought you were… hurting you're self again." Deidara said and Naruto sighed and shot a glance at a wide eyed Itachi.

"Dei you know I stopped. I'm not going to do it again. The scars are barely noticeable anymore." Naruto said and sat up this time Deidara followed.

"But what were you doing? I heard the bathroom door open." Deidara said and Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I fell asleep, I had called someone and after we hung up I fell asleep. I'm sorry I locked the door, I don't usually do that." Naruto apologized. Deidara hugged him and Itachi flicked the light on and walked over to Naruto where he grabbed him wrists and looked them over. He frowned and gave Naruto a questioning look. Naruto shook his head at him.

"There not on my wrist, I didn't want Tsunade knowing about it." Naruto said and Itachi raised a demanding eyebrow. Again the blonde sighed and pulled away from Deidara and stood up where he then took off his shirt and stepped further into the light. Deidara looked away not wanting to see them again even if they were hard to fine. Itachi walked over and kneed down so he could look at the scars on his sides and over around his tattoo. Wait tattoo?

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." Itachi said and Deidara looked and gasped and ran crawled over and traced the green tattoo. Naruto held a giggle in when he felt the soft fingers tracing his tattoo.

"I got it after I moved away from Dei and Gaara. I promised Dei that I wouldn't cut anymore but I needed some type of pain so I got this done instead." Naruto said and Deidara sighed.

"I guess its better then cutting. Although this must have hurt like a bitch! I remember when I got mine done and I almost passed out!" Deidara said and Itachi shook his head.

"That's because you're a little girl when it comes to pain." Itachi teased and Deidara pouted at him. Naruto chuckled at them.

"Well it did hurt but not as bad as cutting would have. But it was better then cutting so it had to do. It took a few weeks to finish it though." Naruto said and pulled his shirt back on. Itachi stood back up and sat on the end of Naruto's bed.

"So who did you call?" Itachi asked and Naruto glanced at him.

"Kyuubi." Naruto stated and Deidara looked worriedly at Naruto.

"Why would you call him?" Deidara asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Because he's half way around the world and I'm still trying to get over him. So just talking to him helps a little." Naruto said and Deidara nodded understanding but Itachi didn't.

"Dei-Chan can Naruto and I have a few moments alone please." Itachi asked and Deidara nodded and left. Naruto looked to Itachi and decided it was best to sit down which he did at his desk.

"Naruto what's the real reason you called Kyuubi for?" Itachi asked and Naruto looked away from him but didn't talk.

"Was it because you were upset?" nod. "At us for not telling you what Sasuke is up to?" Itachi asked and Naruto nodded again, still not looking at him. Itachi sighed.

"Are you worried that Sasuke doesn't like you anymore?" Itachi asked and Naruto nodded once again. Itachi chuckled slightly and Naruto glared at him.

"Naru-Chan, Sasuke likes you may even be in love with you. He wouldn't lose interested so easily besides what he's doing right now is for you." Itachi said and with that left the room to be attacked by Deidara and his million questions. Naruto smiled to himself and then crashed on his bed when he saw it was late.

* * *

"Dobe wake the hell up!" Came an annoyed voice from above him. Naruto peeked one eye at the frustrated raven on top of him. Sasuke's eyes were narrowed together, his raven locks fell forward and where touching the sides of his face softly, almost ticklish. He had on a black shirt with a small fan on the collar that Naruto had learned was the Uchiha Crest. It had been in their family for years. He had on a pair of blue shorts that Naruto had sworn he had seen almost everyday. He didn't have any shoes on just a pair of white socks with black tips. Naruto sighed and with still one eye open looked to the clock.

**2:30 pm**

Blue eyes shut them reopened and shot forward. Knocking the raven off him in the processes.

"What the fuck! Tsunade is going to kill me! I was exposed to meet her at one!" Yelled the blonde in frustration and he blotted off the bed and into the bathroom. Leaving a dazed raven in his wake. Said raven soon snapped out of it and stormed out of the room slamming the door shut as the water kicked on in the bathroom. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island.

"Sleeping Blondie up yet?" Itachi called from the living room. Sasuke rolled his eyes and laid his head on the surface.

"Yeah he's up, said something about Tsunade and a meeting at one." Sasuke called back.

"Ah yeah she called earlier and said she had to cancel. That's why I didn't wake him up." Itachi called again and Sasuke smirked and stood up.

"Alright I'll go tell him." Sasuke said back and walked back into the room his smirk never leaving. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the ground and opened the bathroom silently as he could. Which worked since the blonde didn't notice him. He quickly deposed of his shorts and boxers. He crept to the shower where steam was coming out of. Sasuke pushed the door open enough to slip in. The blonde humming a tone of something he didn't recognize or didn't care at the moment, hadn't noticed him. The smirk turned to a sly smile and he slid his pale arms around the blonde waist.

"Shit!" Yelled the blonde as he jumped and turned to see a very wet, naked, and smirking Sasuke.

"Sasuke what the hell is up with scaring me?" Wined Naruto as he tried very desperately not to look at Sasuke's lower regions. Sasuke smirked and pulled the blonde into an embrace, his pale hands wrapped around the tanned waist.

"Well Itachi wanted me to tell you that Tsunade canceled. And I wanted to say Happy Birthday." Sasuke said and captured the blonde's lips. Naruto smiled in the kiss and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer. This may have not been such a great idea since both of their members rubbed up against each other causing two moans from both teens. Naruto blushed and that blush became deeper as he looked at the sly smile on Sasuke's face.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked in slight fear. Sasuke smirked and kissed him once again. He lowered his kiss to Naruto's neck and slowly made his way down. He kissed Naruto's chest softly making shivers run through the blonde, and made his lower region grow. Sasuke kneeled down and Naruto blushed even more, he was way past tomato now. Sasuke smirked and licked at the thing that was throbbing between the cute blonde's legs. Naruto's eyes widened and he moaned as he leaned his head back slightly. Sasuke then nipped at the tip causing another moan. Naruto gripped Sasuke's raven locks as he proceeded to lick, suck, and nip on the sides of his member. Moans and calling of his name came from the blonde. Sasuke finally came back to the tip and licked the precum off before taking in the whole thing. Naruto gasped when Sasuke sucked and racked his teeth softly over the thin layer of skin. Naruto's grip tightened and Sasuke moaned slightly and started to suck faster.

"S-Sasuke… I think… I'm going to come." Naruto said as he felt the tightness in his stomach. Sasuke nodded as best he could and sucked harder then the others and Naruto moaned out Sasuke's name as he came. Sasuke swallowed the seed and then licked off what was left on Naruto's member before standing and kissing Naruto once again.

"Happy Birthday, Naru-Chan." Sasuke said when he pulled away from the blushing blonde. Naruto smiled at him and pushed him against the tiled wall and kissed him passionately. He nipped and sucked on Sasuke's lower lip before darting his tongue inside and played with the others. His tan hand snacked down to Sasuke's lower region and Sasuke gasped slightly when the tan hand gripped it. But he smirked slightly and kissed the blonde back heating the already passionate kiss. Naruto began with a light touch on Sasuke's member. He ran his hands smoothly up and down earning his moans in the kiss. He massaged softly and then faster and harder. He began to pump it and hear the stuffed moans of pleasure of the raven as they continued to kiss. Sasuke soon came and Naruto brought his hand back up and licked some cum off it before locking lips with Sasuke once again.

"And so far it's a great Birthday." Naruto said when they separated. Sasuke smirked and kissed his lightly on the lips again before pulling away.

"Alright, well you should finish your shower." Sasuke said and pulled away from the blonde and stepped into the line of water to make sure the rest of the cum was all off of him body before stepping away. Naruto pouted slightly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him back.

"Why don't you stay and take a shower with me?" Naruto asked and Sasuke smiled and titled his head back to look at him and smiled.

"I guess I could." Sasuke said and watched as a smile crept on Naruto's face and the tan arms let go and grabbed the soap. The shower went quickly, Naruto washed Sasuke's back and vise versa. They stepped out of the bathroom and Naruto opened the closet that was in there and tossed Sasuke a clean towel and then picked one out for his self. They tied the towels around their waist and left the steaming hot bathroom and into the semi cool bedroom. Sasuke who had picked up his clothes that he had disposed of him the bathroom started to change while Naruto went through his dresser to find something to wear.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you we're going out today so dress nice." Sasuke said as he slid his shorts on. Naruto glanced at him and nodded before grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a black tee-shirt that had a nine-tailed fox on the back the tails wrapped all the way around the front. He then pulled out a pair of black boxers and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Glad not everything you wear is orange Dobe." Sasuke said and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before pulling his boxers on under the towel and then letting the towel drop to the floor.

"Yeah but I haven't seen any color in your wardrobe at all Teme." Naruto teased back. Sasuke scowled at him.

"I don't look good in colorful attire." Sasuke stated and Naruto shook his head at him.

"I'm sure you look just fine, maybe even better then fine." Naruto teased and slid on his pants and then grabbed a brown belt and pulled it on. Sasuke came up behind him after he had pulled his black shirt on and slid his arms around the blonde's waist.

"I assure you I don't. I'm sure Itachi has some pictures saved away for black mail with me wearing a bright colored shirt." Sasuke said and Naruto smiled and leaned into the ravens embrace.

"I'll just have to ask his for it wont I?" Naruto said and Sasuke kissed the back of his neck before releasing.

"All it takes is a black mail picture of you in return for a picture of me." Sasuke said and Naruto's smile faded, and he pulled his shirt on.

"Whatever." Naruto said with a pout. _I'll just make you wear one of mine to see if it's true. _The blonde thought devilry. Sasuke shook his head and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where a smirking Itachi sat. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and Itachi just chuckled before walking off towards the living room with two drinks in his hand.

"Hey, are you guys coming with us out to eat?" Sasuke asked and Itachi looked back at him and shook his head.

"No, Dei has something due for school tomorrow so I'm helping. Besides I need to fill out the rest of the paper work for father." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded. _Father, wonder what he'll think when he finds out both his sons are gay, or at least bi? _Sasuke wondered as he waited for Naruto to come out. It didn't really take long for Naruto to come out of him room. His blonde hair naturally spiked up in areas gravity should have pulled down. Sasuke always wondered what kind of gel the blonde used to make his hair that way. But since it was still wet in some areas he figured his hair just spiked up like that on its own. Sasuke stood and wrapped his arms around the blonde as he came into the kitchen.

"You ready?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto nodded and Sasuke captured his still slightly swollen lips. Naruto leaned into the kiss, Sasuke pulled him closer.

"Alright, let's go." Sasuke said when they pulled away. Naruto just nodded again and then Sasuke released him and they walked out of the kitchen and past the living room where Itachi waved to them as they went. They left the apartment building and climbed into Sasuke's black car.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked when he snapped the seat belt in. Sasuke smiled slightly at him and started the car.

"This place that sells a bunch of different stuff, it has the best home made Ramen." Sasuke said and Naruto perked up and smiled at Sasuke.

"Really? I haven't had ramen in forever!" Naruto explained and Sasuke smiled sweetly at the energetic blonde. Naruto smiled back and he continued to stare at Sasuke as they drove. The way the open window blew air in and wiped at his hair slightly. His midnight eyes that stayed glued to the road and showed no emotion in them unless looking at him. Sasuke looked pale with the light around them. It wasn't soon after that the car came to a stop and Sasuke turned the engine off. He turned to the blonde and all that emotion that wasn't in his eyes before came, he raised an eyebrow since he hadn't stopped staring yet. Naruto shook his head and smiled then looked to the place they were at.

It was a small building. A light brown color painted over wore cement. A dark brown door with a small window in it sat open slightly, as a woman with long black hair sweep dirt out of it. There were two fairly large windows sat on either side of the door, with a light blue curtain hanging on the inside. Naruto smiled, he liked it so far, it was like a homey feel to it. Sasuke opened the passenger door, Naruto not knowing when he got out of the car in the first place, took his hand that he offered and got out. Sasuke still holding Naruto's hand shut the door with the other and led the blonde up to the door where the woman stood holding the front door open for them. She smiled at Sasuke as they came up.

"It's great to see you here again Sasuke. We have a job opening if you're looking." She said sweetly, not like those at school who just want some of Sasuke, but sincerely. Naruto smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Hi Lisa and No, you know my father wouldn't want me working here. But I'm brought Naruto here for some birthday ramen." Sasuke said and squeezed his hand and the smile on her face lit up even more.

"It's your birthday now is it? Well you get a discount then. Come then inside you two go." Lisa ushered them inside and left their side for a quick second telling them to wait. Naruto looked around the cozy place. It was a light blue matching the curtains perfectly. The floor was oak flooring or at least looked like it. The pinsol could still be smelled in the air. There were old fashion tables set lining the table and a few in the center of the restaurant. In front of them was a counter with a cash register, some deserts that were being shown and some toys for the littler kids. A door that Naruto figured was the kitchen sat behind the counter.

The door swung and out came Lisa once again. Behind her was a man in a simple black pants, and white dress shirt that had a black apron on. His wide rimed glasses reflected from the light. He had natural gray hair that Naruto knew well. He looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"Hey Naruto! Didn't think I'd see you here." Kabuto called with a wave as he advanced on them. Naruto smiled and waved slightly back.

"Wasn't my idea, Sasuke's taking me out." Naruto said and squeezed the pale hand and smiled to Sasuke who was taking in the new comer. Kabuto turned to Sasuke and his smiled faltered slightly, Naruto didn't catch it but Sasuke sure did.

"I'm Kabuto, meet Naruto at the shooting rang, and we ran into each other last night." Kabuto said and extended his hand to the raven. Who took it without hesitation, because Naruto was giving him an odd look because of the scowl on his face. Kabuto smiled and shook before letting go and turned back to Naruto.

"Well, this way and I'll show you to a table." Kabuto said and went to move but Lisa stopped him.

"No need Kabuto, dad gave you a job you finish it. I'll be taking Sasuke and Naruto to a table." She said sweetly and led them away. Out of sight Kabuto gave her a glare before walking off to do his business.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were seated at a two setter table. A blue table cloth sat covering over the table. The seats had a blue cushion matching the whole theme of the building. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and looked around once more, noticing a few paintings he had seen before and other small things.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke questioned seeing the awestruck on the blonde's face. Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"Nope." Naruto stated and Sasuke frowned. "I love it!" Sasuke shook his head at him but smiled back. Sasuke had ordered their food already and they were just waiting for someone to bring it to them.

"So how long have you known that Kabuto guy?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I meet him briefly at the shooting rang a week ago. Then last night after you left we bumped into each other. Other then that not too much, why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. He just gives off a weird vibe that's all." Sasuke said and Naruto frowned at him.

"You shouldn't judge." Naruto scowled and Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah your right I shouldn't judge. I mean the first time I saw you I thought you were the most amazing looking guy I had ever seen. But you know I guess I shouldn't judge you huh." Sasuke said and smirked even more when a deep blush came on his face. He shook it off as a steaming hot bowl of ramen was sat in front of both of them. Sasuke smiled as Naruto began to inhale the ramen at lightning speed.

"Slow down dobe, or else you'll be in the hospital all day and not doing what I planned." Sasuke taunted and Naruto stopped and looked up at him. A noodle hung from his mouth and Sasuke chuckled at the confused look in the blondes face.

"Don't ask because it's all a surprise. Now eat up so we can go soon." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded before eating again this time a little slower and safer. Sasuke smiled and finished his food as well.

* * *

"Bye Naruto… Sasuke… see you around." Kabuto said as they were leaving the restaurant. Sasuke glared at Kabuto; man did he not get a good vibe from the guy. Naruto just shrugged it off as he waved bye to the gray haired man and jumped into the black sports car. Sasuke following suit but not before giving the oh so famous Uchiha-Death-Glare at Kabuto. Kabuto smirked as he watched the glare form on Sasuke's face and then the car leaving as quickly as it could without getting a ticket.

_**The blonde child looked forward and watched in horror as bright lights came towards the green bug. The blonde's eyes widened as he heard the squealing of tires, like nails on a chock board as his father hit the brakes and tried to avoid the car. With a failed attempt the car copied the movement almost intentionally and smashed into the front of their car. The two adults turned to their child with tears streaming down their eyes. Both mouth 'I love you' before everything went back. **_

Naruto frowned at the vision and then at Sasuke as they were driving down the rode. Sasuke glanced at him feeling the eyes on him.

"What?" Sasuke asked his voice straining with slight anger. Naruto darted his eyes else where. Sasuke sighed.

"What did I do wrong?" Sasuke asked his voice calm like normal. Naruto glanced back at him.

"Well for one thing you were rude to Kabuto. And another you pulled out of that parking lot like some kind of maniac." Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like that Kabuto. He looks at you weird, I just don't like it, I'm sorry for being rude. And I'm sorry for pulling out of the parking lot like that." Sasuke said and he came to a stop at a red light and looked to Naruto. The blonde looked down.

"Do you really not like Kabuto?" Naruto asked and Sasuke took his chin and pulled it to face him.

"No I don't. He seems familiar and not a good familiar, I just don't remember where I've seen or heard of him before. When I do I'll tell you the reason." Sasuke pleaded. Naruto nodded and Sasuke kissed him lightly and then pulled away. He then noticed that the blonde was shaking slightly. Sasuke frowned and pulled away and soon stopped on some random street. He then turned to Naruto who looked at him confused since they had stopped in front of a bar.

"Alright what's wrong?" Sasuke asked and Naruto's confused looked increased. Sasuke sighed at his stupidity.

"You're shaking." Sasuke pointed out. "Last time you shook like that, it was because of Kyuubi." Naruto sighed.

"It's okay I'm fine." Sasuke frowned at him. "It's because of how you pulled out like that." Naruto said and the frown on Sasuke's face increased.

"Why? Did it scare you that much…? I'm sorry." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Actuality, you see… I don't like it when someone else drives me around." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked not knowing it was something emotional. Naruto's smile faded into a sad smile, Sasuke flinched at the sadness, he went to say something but Naruto cut him off.

"My parents died in a car accident, at least people like it was an accident. I think it was on purpose. I may have been little but I know that car swerved just to hit us." Naruto said and Sasuke almost chocked on his breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Sasuke said after he had regained breathing.

"That's also why I don't like my birthday. They died on my birthday and the thing with Kyuubi after I thought I was over it." Naruto said not looking at him. Sasuke's eyes widened, he hadn't known, if he had… well he wasn't sure what he would have done. But what really got him was when Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a sincere smile, not one that Sasuke would have expected.

"But it's okay, because this birthday has already been better then all the rest." Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Naruto chuckled at him and then leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"You." Naruto stated as he pulled away slightly before kissing him again. Sasuke wide eyed slowly kissed him back. They released soon after.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and Naruto smiled at him.

"Your welcome. Now let's go, unless you really intend to take me to a bar." Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow before looking where he was. Then chuckled and nodded before pulling away.

* * *

The sound of something being broken echoed through the more then half empty room. The few people in there looked to where the sound came from. There sitting near a slightly opened window, was a man in his early twenties. He had long black hair that came over his shoulder. He had on a slightly loose black long sleeve shirt on with a pair of blue worn out jeans that had some hole on the legs. A neatly folded black cloak sat beside him. A red cloud could be seen on the top indicating the gang he's in. The guy turned and snarled at the on lookers, his snake like eyes glowed dangerously. The people looked away imminently and returned to their pity lives.

Orochimaru pulled his phone out and hit the speed dial one and let it ring. The phone picked up soon after.

"Yes Orochimaru sir." The voice said into the phone.

"Kabuto, we have to talk to Naruto soon. He and Sasuke are getting to friendly for my liking." Orochimaru said dangerously into the phone. There was a sigh and a door opened in the background.

"I'm guessing you saw them too." Kabuto said.

"Too?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yeah, they stopped by my other work for lunch. I didn't really get to talk to them. Lisa had me doing a bunch of different things." Kabuto said.

"Well they stopped in front of the bar I'm at. I had just looked out the window and saw them kissing! I don't want anyone touching my Naruto!" Orochimaru said with a snarl that made the few people in the room afraid.

"Yes sir but what do you have in mind?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru thought for a second before a sly smile formed it's way on his face.

"You said you have his number correct?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes." Kabuto said slightly afraid.

"Good, tonight we're going to make a call." Orochimaru said slyly before hanging up before Kabuto had a chance to argue, even if he wanted to, which he didn't, he doesn't have a death wish.

* * *

_**Naruto: Is that it?**_

_**Me: No! There is a second part!**_

_**Sasuke: Don't yell at my Naru!**_

_**Me: (sticks tongue out at him)**_

_**Naruto: okay… well Review everyone! Like Kat said there is more!!!!**_

_**Sasuke: (Glares at Kat)**_

_**Me: (Glares back)**_

_**Naruto: Umm okay looks like Kat and Suke are having a staring contest… again… Bye! ;p Don't forget to REVIEW! (Waves)**_


	12. Birthday Part 2!

_**Naruto: Hello everyone! (Jumps up and down waving to you)**_

_**Sasuke: (rolls eyes) …**_

_**Me: Sasuke you're so antisocial!!!! **_

_**Sasuke: (Walks away) **_

_**Naruto: Sasuke!!!! (Goes to leave as well. Kat holds him back.)**_

_**Me: We have to do disclaimer and warnings first Naruto!**_

_**Naruto: (Sighs) Fine.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kat doesn't own Naruto in anyway! **_

_**Me: Thanks now you can go (Let's go of him, Naruto runs off.) Alright on to warnings**_

_**Warning: Yaoi!!!! Lemon!!!! SasuNaru!!!! TachiDei!!!!! One sided OroNaru!!!! InoSaku! Lots of flash backs and a little sadness! But not too much…**_

_**Me: Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Recap: "Good, tonight we're going to make a call." Orochimaru said slyly before hanging up before Kabuto had a chance to argue, even if he wanted to, which he didn't, he doesn't have a death wish._

* * *

Blue eyes sleepily opened and looked to the clock. One in the morning, Naruto groaned slightly and sat up. His golden bangs fell into his face. After pushing the stray hairs out of his face he then grabbed the cell phone that had woke him up in the first place and flipped it open.

"Who in the world is calling me at one in the morning?" Naruto asked with a whisper as he glanced at the raven lying next to him. A sigh of relief washed over him as he noticed Sasuke hadn't woken up from the noise. Naruto frowned there was no answer on the other end.

"Hello? I swear, if you don't talk I'm hanging up." Naruto whispered.

_"I wouldn't hang up if you want to keep that boyfriend of yours safe." _Replied a man's voice from the other end. The voice was deep and smooth. Naruto's eyes widened and he slipped out of bed. He grabbed the boxers that had been thrown off earlier and slipped them on as quickly as he could. With one last look to make sure Sasuke hadn't woken up, Naruto made his way into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want?" Naruto questioned, his voice wasn't loud but it was above a whisper. He didn't want to wake Sasuke or Itachi if he was even at the apartment. He heard the other smirk, if it was possible.

_"Oh Naruto, we've meet once before, twice really. But who's counting, if you must know I'm known as Orochimaru, but you can call me master." _The voice said with a slight chuckled.

_Orochimaru? Where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah that was the bastard who is the boss of Akatsuki. _Naruto thought.

"What do you want bastard." Naruto asked and he heard a chuckle on the other end.

_"What I want is you, what else." _Orochimaru said with a chuckle.Naruto made a gagging sound and the chuckle died down on the other end.

_"You listen here brat, you're going to go leave Konoha, and go to Suna, where we will meet up after a week. And you will live the rest of your life with me." _The snake man hissed and Naruto cringed.

"And what if I don't?" Naruto asked coldly. That chuckle was back on the other end.

_"If you don't Naruto, let's say a curtain Uchiha won't be around much longer. If you truly love Sasuke you will leave Konoha, and never speak to him again, and I'll make sure that he stays safe."_ Orochimaru hissed and Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't have a choice did he? Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't want him to do it. But what could Naruto do at this point? He didn't want Sasuke to get hurt because of him.

_"I'm going to give you one day my little Naru, There is a train ticket in your mail box, along with times the train leaves in the next twenty four hours, be on your way to Suna by then or else stand over Sasuke's coffin. You will also need a place to stay, in three days I will contact you. We will go from there."_ Orochimaru said and the phone went dead. Tears threatened to fall from Naruto's face as he slumped against the door. There was nothing he could do, but go along with it. The memory of the past few hours fled into Naruto's mind as he sat there, knowing they were going to be the last happy memories he would have.

* * *

-Flash Back, 8 Hours ago-

* * *

Sasuke pulled his black car up next to the building they had been to before. It was the club that Neji had played at before. Naruto raised and eyebrow at Sasuke who shrugged and got out of the car. Naruto sighed and got out as well. Sasuke took his hand as they walked into the 'Orange Club' The setting was almost the same as last time, just this time there was one small bit that made Naruto want to cry. Everyone was there who Naruto had grown to become friends with. Kiba, who he loved to play pranks with and his friend Hinata who was Neji's cousin. The rest of the gang that hung with Kiba who happened to be, Shikamaru who was currently napping in one of the chairs, his head resting on the table top. Tamari who was poking Shikamaru's head to wake him up. Choji, who sat at the same table as Shikamaru, he was eating a bag of potato chips. Rock Lee, who still had that green outfit on and was trying to win at one of the arcade games. Then of course Gaara and Kank who were smiling at the blonde as he and Sasuke walked over.

Then there were the others, Neji, whom Naruto loves to tease about looking like a girl. Naruto also insists that he and Gaara hook up sometime. Shino, who was sitting beside Sai who was drawing him. Tenten who also hung out with Sasuke's group of friends was trying to beat Lee at the same game. Ino and Sakura who were sitting at a table, Ino had her arms around Sakura's waist, Sakura was fighting down a deep blush as Naruto and Sasuke walked into the room. Iruka, Itachi, and Deidara were there as well all sitting at a table talking. Iruka looked happier now then the last time they had meet. There were of course other people there but half of the top floor was sectioned off where all of Naruto's friends sat. Music played in the background, and Naruto saw on one of the tables was coved up by boxes wrapped in gift wrapping. On another table was a birthday cake that had 'Happy Birthday Dobe' written on it and Naruto couldn't help but laugh at it.

Every looked up at the laughing blonde who also had tears in his eyes. The sand siblings smiled knowingly. They knew Naruto hadn't had a party or fun on his birthday since his parent's death. Naruto moved away before they could do anything but send gift cards to him and even then they weren't sure if he received them or not. Everyone else wasn't sure what to do for the crying and at the same time laughing blonde but stare aimlessly at him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde and placed his mouth next to his ear.

"Happy birthday Naruto." Sasuke said and Naruto cried even more and Sasuke smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. Everyone else smiled and came up giving Naruto a short hug or a pat on the back.

"Thank you." Naruto said to Sasuke as he pushed the blonde over to a table and made him sit down. Sasuke shook his head and sat down next to him.

"No need to thank me. I wasn't the only one who planned this. Everyone helped, even Sakura." Sasuke said and Naruto looked to Sakura who blushed.

"How did you mange this?" Naruto asked and Sasuke smiled and nodded over to Iruka.

"Iruka's boyfriend, Kakashi happens to own this place. He had been away that's what Iruka was worried about that time. He's back, although I have no clue as to where he is right now." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

* * *

At first everyone seemed to be waiting for something… or someone. It happened to be a someone. That someone opened the door to the club and walked in. Iruka was the first to get up and jump the poor man. He was tall a few inches taller then Sasuke. Iruka came just below his chin. That chin though was cover up with a gray mask that came over his nose and stopped below his one visible gray eye. His had a mop of white hair off to the side that dangled over to side where the bandana covered his left eye. He had on a loose gray tee-shirt and a pair of black shorts and white tennis shoes.

Sasuke stood as well and pulled Naruto along wit him. They walked over to Iruka and his hugging post with weird hair. Sasuke smiled at the man and gave him a hug after Iruka let him go. It was just a quick hug saying hello, but it still didn't stop the jealous vibe from Naruto. Sasuke smirked at Naruto when he saw the jealous look in his eyes.

"Naruto this is Kakashi, the owner of this club. Kakashi this is-" Sasuke was interrupted by Kakashi moving forward quickly and pulling Naruto into a swift hug.

"It's great to see that the brat has grown up." Kakashi said and released him. Naruto gave him a confused look and Kakashi laughed as Naruto titled his head looking more like a fox.

"I've meet you before?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Kakashi knew your father as well Naruto." Iruka pitched in to help the confusion. Naruto looked to Kakashi who just smiled, at least from what Naruto could tell, and nodded.

"Okay, so how come you both know my parents? I'm confused; I thought we lived farther away from Konoha?" Naruto asked and Iruka smiled at him.

"Well when you were born, your parents moved away from Konoha, I'm still not sure why. They still visited a few times, sometimes bringing you. It's okay if you don't remember; I know you really don't remember much before the accident." Iruka said and Naruto looked down to the ground slightly sad. Kakashi smiled and patted his back.

"Don't worry kid, I don't remember my childhood either, after a while it goes away anyway. Besides you didn't really miss much." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded to him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto; he didn't know Naruto didn't remember anything before the accident. Naruto had only told him about Kyuubi before the accident, and even that wasn't detailed. Naruto looked to Sasuke and smiled seeing the confusion on his face.

"When the car accident happened, I was in a coma for a while. When I woke up the first few weeks I couldn't remember who I was or anything like that. After I while though I started to remember things. But not everything came back." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded showing he understood. Kakashi smiled at them.

"Well Happy Birthday Naruto. Have some fun here okay." Kakashi said and rustled his blonde hair slightly before pulling Iruka into his embrace and walking off towards Itachi and Deidara. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, some of the blonde hair had fallen in front of his face and Sasuke smirked before wiping the blonde hair away. Then he took his hand and led him down the steps and onto the dance floor. Not a moment later everyone else followed. They danced for what seemed like forever before Naruto pulled Sasuke back up and collapsed into a chair.

"God… that… was… fun…" Naruto said in between breaths that made Sasuke almost have a nosebleed. Sasuke smirked and walked over to Naruto and sat on his lap. Naruto blushed as Sasuke kissed him right then and there. The blonde's eyes shut as he kissed the raven back. Naruto felt that warm tongue, that ran shivers through his body, run over his lower lip. Sasuke nipped and played with Naruto's lower lip before pushing his tongue inside. They fought for dominic for a few minutes, before Naruto gave in and let the raven ravish his mouth.

"Ahh that's so hot!" squealed a voice from behind them. The two separated slowly and Sasuke glared at the one who dared interrupt them. Ino stood with one hand on her hip the other around Sakura's waist. Sakura was blushing like mad and looked like she was fighting down a nosebleed. Naruto blushed and pushed Sasuke's off his lap, causing Sasuke to fall on the ground he scowl at them.

Ino laughed at him and Sasuke blushed and got up with as much grace as he could. Naruto laughed as well and wrapped his arms around the younger Uchiha's waist. Sasuke leaned back and the couple then looked to the two girls.

"So are you two?" Naruto asked a little uncertain. Sakura blushed even more and Ino smile.

"Sure are, I've finally been able to tell her how I feel. Since she's not obsessed with Sasuke anymore." Ino said and Sakura looked away slightly. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked and Sakura looked at him with a guilty face. Ino smirked at him.

"Sakura has something she would like to say." Ino said and pushed Sakura forward slightly. Sakura blushed even more and both Sasuke and Naruto raised and eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry, to both of you. I didn't mean to be so obsessive with you Sasuke, and I didn't mean to be so mean to you Naruto. I'm sorry." Sakura said and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto seeing this smacked him upside the head and removed his grip on Sasuke's waist. Sasuke scowled at him as the blonde walked over and hugged the pink haired girl. Sakura's eyes widened a mile and Ino looked slightly jealous, not to mention Sasuke who practically had jealous sketched into his forehead. Naruto released Sakura after a few seconds and looked her in the eyes.

"Sakura, it's fine, I just hope we can be friends." Naruto said and wiped a tear that spilled out of her eyes. Sakura nodded and smiled at him. Ino then pulled Sakura back into her embrace and Naruto chuckled slight but only to be pulled into an embrace from behind by a curtain jealous Uchiha. Again Naruto chuckled slightly and made eye contact with Sakura who started to laugh with him.

"Sorry to break the love fest, but how about we open Naruto's gifts now, and then we can have cake." Kiba asked as him and the rest of the gang there walked up the steps and into the restricted area that was known as Naruto's birthday party area. Naruto nodded and pulled Sasuke over to the table full of presents and sat down in one of the chairs. Everyone gathered around waiting for the blonde to open their presents. The first one Naruto picked up he was slightly afraid of and looked wearily at Kiba who was smiling like the devil himself.

"I'm afraid." Naruto said to Sasuke who raised an eyebrow and then slowly pulled at the paper. Naruto watched as the smile on Kiba's face grew and with each tear of the paper Kiba backed up slowly. Only to bump into Itachi who gripped his shoulder. That's when they heard a pop and Itachi's eyes went frantic to Naruto who was covered with string paper through his hair. Sasuke had some as well since he was sitting next to the blonde, and now he was regretting it. Itachi saw the vain pop on the side of his brother's head as he stood and pulled out the string. Naruto was laughing until he suddenly stopped, freaking everyone out, and a deep blush lit his face as he looked at the remaining item in the box.

Deidara looked over the blondes shoulder and into the box; he soon started to laugh like a crazy man. Dropping to the floor and gripping his stomach from laughter. Sasuke wondering what the hell the probable with the two blondes was. also looked into the box and Sasuke blushed as well half was embracement and the other anger. Naruto turned to Kiba who was struggling very hard against Itachi who kept a fierce grip on his shoulder. Naruto smiled evilly at Kiba whose eyes widened and struggled even more again Itachi who was smirking, having a good idea what was in the box now. Since Deidara was still laughing mad on the ground, he even had tears streaming out of his eyes. Naruto looked to Itachi and nodded, Itachi looked down at Kiba whose eyes were so wide that it surprised everyone they didn't pop out yet.

Itachi released his grip and moved away from the poor, terrified boy. Kiba looked to Naruto who was already onto his next present, which was by Ino. Deidara was looking at Naruto, no sigh of him laughing at all. Kiba was terrified, he knew Naruto was going to get him back, he just knew it. But when? Kiba backed as far away from Naruto as he possible can.

_Man Kiba looks terrified. Wonder when he'll notice I already pulled my prank. Although now I'm going to have to give Itachi a picture of me when I was a baby but hey it works out. _Naruto thought as he opened Ino's gift. It was a black jacket that had red stripes on the sides with a small orange fox on the collar. Naruto beamed and hugged Ino.

"Thanks Ino! It's perfect!" Naruto said after he hugged her. Ino laughed.

"No problem. I saw it and it just screamed you." Ino said. Naruto nodded and looked at it again. It looked awful expensive to him.

"I hope you didn't pay too much for it." Naruto said and Ino shook her head and laughed.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, now finish opening your gifts." Ino said and grabbed another box and shoved it into Naruto's hands. After a while he got down to the last one. It was a medium sized box with black thin wrapping paper. Naruto looked to Sasuke who nodded showing it was from him. Naruto grinned at him and tore the paper off, underneath the paper was a white box the lid tapped shut. The blonde took a few minutes to open the lid and gasped when he saw what was inside. He quickly pulled it out and held it in front of him to examine the orange and red thing.

Everyone smiled; it was a fox plushy, its fur a red with a few orange strikes through out it. The ears on its head stuck out some and its eyes were a soft blue almost matching Naruto's eyes. But what really sorted this fox plushy out from the others were the nine tails. Naruto smiled as something around its neck caught the blonde attention. He unhooked the necklace that was around and held it up to see it better. It was a small red fox with Jem blue eyes, the plating was gold and as Naruto flipped it over he saw the imprinting.

_To. My Naruto_

_From. Your Sasuke_

_Love you always_

Tears filled up in Naruto's eyes and he looked to Sasuke who was smirking at him. Naruto held the necklace out to him and Sasuke took it and put it on the blonde for him. Said blonde turned back to Sasuke and let his lips capture Sasuke's before pulling away blushing as everyone ahhed and Itachi took photos. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer, almost causing the poor blonde to fall out of his set.

"Okay so how about some cake." Iruka pitched in and everyone quickly agreed. Iruka smiled and walked over to the birthday cake and started to cut it.

"I love you too." Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Sasuke smiled down at his blonde before capturing his lips once more in a quick kiss. Naruto smiled and leaned into Sasuke after they broke apart, and waited for his cake to be set in front of him. It soon was by Iruka who wished him a happy birthday before quickly leaving to finish cutting the cake for the others.

* * *

It was eleven as they walked out of the building. They meaning Sasuke and Naruto who were the first to leave. Naruto said he would stay and help clean up but everyone refused saying he should go home. Naruto shivered as he stepped out of the hot building into the cold night. The club was going to shut down soon, and some people were already leaving. Lee and Kiba had carried out Naruto's things to the car so they didn't have to worry about that. Naruto figured Kiba was trying to repay him. It was funny since Naruto started to laugh as Kiba walked inside with a 'I'm a gay pervert' tapped on his back. Naruto was slightly wondering why Kiba hadn't noticed it yet, it was funny to watch so many guys hit on Kiba.

Sasuke led Naruto to the car and opened the door for him. Naruto smiled at him and got in wrapping his jacket that Ino had gotten him further around him to stop from freezing. Sasuke smiled and walked around the car and then hopped into the driver's seat. He started to car and pulled away. It took about five minutes to get back to the apartment, Naruto climbed out of the car; they both grabbed the bags of birthday gifts and walked into the building. When they entered the elevator Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke, this was the best birthday ever." Naruto said and Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto as the elevator's doors shut. They pulled away when the elevator hit his floor. Naruto smiled and walked out of the elevator shaft, Sasuke following close behind. They opened Naruto's apartment door and shut it behind them. Sasuke made sure to lock the door. He soon followed the blonde who had disappeared into his bed room. The moment Sasuke walked into the bedroom he was attacked by a cute blonde. He dropped the bags off to the side as Naruto pinned him up against the now shut door, and locked lips with the raven. Sasuke slightly stunned by the action snapped out of it and flipped the situation, to where he was pinning Naruto. The blonde didn't seem to care he just wrapped his arms around the Uchiha.

Sasuke pulled off Naruto shirt as they made their way to the bed. Naruto following Sasuke's example pulled off his shirt as well. The blonde moaned as Sasuke bit lightly at his tan flesh and started to suck and lick the spot, soon leaving a decent sized hickey. Sasuke laid Naruto down and undid the blonds pants, as he undid his own Naruto pulled his pants off, Sasuke soon following. Naruto smirked at the orange boxer and Sasuke shrugged at him.

"I didn't have any underwear; I do sleep over here a lot." Sasuke said and Naruto smiled at him before wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down, locking lips once again. Naruto moaned as Sasuke rocked their hips together, their groins rubbing against each other with only a thin cloth separating them. Sasuke smirked and rocked faster and harder causing the blonde to moan even more.

"Please…" Naruto begged Sasuke as he moaned once again, rocking his hips with Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and stopped the rocking, much to Naruto's disappointment. Sasuke pulled Naruto's boxers off, as well as his own. He then looked to Naruto's pleading face and to the already throbbing member.

"Are you sure you want to do this Naruto?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. Sasuke smirked before getting off the bed. Naruto looked at him confused then blushed as Sasuke started too rummaged through the bags they had dropped on the floor. He soon found what he was looking for and pulled out the bottle of lube that Kiba had so gratefully gave him. Naruto blushed even more as Sasuke came back over to the blonde. He crawled over Naruto and kissed him on the lips. They battled for domonice once again, Sasuke winning again. Naruto moaned and his groin throbbed again telling Naruto he didn't to relieve it soon.

"Sa-suke…" Naruto moaned out, begging for Sasuke to relieve him. Sasuke nodded and opened the lube up; he spread some on three of his fingers, and then looked one more look to the blonde to make sure he was okay with it. When he got a nod he spread two tan legs apart and entered one finger into Naruto's entrance. The blonde grunted in discomfort. Then slowly got use to it, he then nodded for Sasuke to continue. Sasuke nodded back to blonde and entered another finger. Again the blonde groan in discomfort before nodding to the raven, and again another finger was entered. Sasuke sat there moving his fingers back and forth getting Naruto use to the movement. He then hit a sweet spot, and Naruto moaned his name. Sasuke smirked and pulled his fingers out, with one more look to the pleading Naruto before positioning himself over Naruto's entrance. He quickly pushed himself inside and Naruto groaned in discomfort, or pain Sasuke couldn't figure out. But the groans soon turned into screams of harder, or faster, which Sasuke applied gratefully. He hit the sweet spot once again, after the past few times. Naruto screamed Sasuke's name before coming, cum spilling over both of their stomachs. Sasuke came a few seconds later inside of the blonde. He pulled out slowly and then fell on top of the blonde who was panting. The rolled over on their sides so that they faced each other.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said as he ran his hand through the blonde locks. Naruto kissed his lips then buried his face into Sasuke's sweaty chest.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto said slowly before falling asleep on Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead, and fell asleep as well.

* * *

–Flash back End-

* * *

Tears spilled down Naruto's tan cheeks as he buried his face in his hands. He then heard a groan out in the other room. Then he heard a fait Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and he got up quickly and leaned over the sink and turned the water on. He quickly splashed some water on his face before drying off and then walking out of the bathroom. A sleepy Sasuke was sitting up in the bed frowning at him as he came out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked then yawned and blushed for being unable to contain the yawn. Naruto smiled and crawled into bed.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep Sasuke, your tired." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. He lay back down and pulled the blonde into his arms. He was asleep soon after. A tear slid down his cheek once again before leaning into the embrace and slept, knowing it was going to be the last time he would sleep with the person he loved. Sasuke frowned as he watched the tear slid down his lovers face. _What's wrong dobe? _Sasuke thought but sleep took over before he had a chance to ask him.

The next day Sasuke woke with no blonde in his arms. Sasuke frowned and looked around for a sight of his blonde. He frowned when he saw that the dresser had been raided. Sasuke got out of bed and walked over to the dresser to see most of the clothes unaccounted for. Worry started to form in Sasuke's mind as he looked around noticing nothing personal to the blonde was in the room. Most of his birthday presents were still there, but only a few were gone, like the fox plushy. Sasuke pulled on his boxers that were still on the floor and then made his way out of the room. Everything was the same through the rest of the house. Only a few old pictures that Sasuke remembered seeing were missing.

Worried beyond belief Sasuke bolted to the room where he found a note sitting on the table next to his phone. He mentally kicked himself for not seeing it before. He picked the letter up with shaky hands, and with each passing second he felt like he wanted to die.

_**Sasuke,**_

_**Please forgive me, what I'm doing doesn't mean I don't love you. I'm doing this for you. I know you told me not to, but I don't want to see you hurt. I got a call for Akatsuki, I'm leaving Konoha. I'm sorry Sasuke, but I don't want them to hurt you or anyone else for that matter. I'm not sure what he's going to do when I get to the place he told me to be. But at least you will be safe, in case I never see you again Sasuke you must know that I love you. You were the only person I really trusted, I told you things that no one knows. Please don't hate me Sasuke, but please don't look for me. I don't want you to get hurt so don't look for me.**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**Naruto**_

The letter slipped out of his hand as his body fell to the floor. His face was blank, eyes emotionless, as he stared at the still opened door. And that's how he was found, sitting on the ground with only his boxers on, staring off at nothing. Itachi had come by to make sure everything was alright, and when he found Sasuke he felt that regret that he wasn't there earlier.

Itachi was by Sasuke's side in a second, checking his pulse to make sure he was still breathing. A sigh of relief went through Itachi's body, but it was replaced by worry as he looked around and found no blonde haired blue eyed boy. He then spotted the note on the floor and picked it up. He read it three time to make sure he what he was seeing was real.

"Damn it! Sasuke!" Itachi called but no respond from the younger boy. Itachi shook him but that distant look stayed put. Itachi took a deep breath before smacking his brother, snapping him back to reality. Sasuke looked at his brother, a saddened expression.

"Naruto… he's gone…" Sasuke trailed off and tears spilled down his cheeks. Itachi cried as well as he hugged his brother tightly.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Itachi said, even if he didn't know if it were true.

* * *

Sleepy blue eyes looked up from his lap as the movement of the train started to slow. He then switched his vision to the window where scenes of land passed by and then they were in a tunnel and finally came to a stop. Naruto stood, taking the little things he had in his arms he got off the train and looked around. It was a small train stop, not most people use trains anymore, they either drive themselves, take the plane, or a bus.

Naruto shook his head and started out of the small train station and into the blazing hot sun of Suna. Naruto put his hand in the pocket of his orange shorts and pulled out an envelope. He looked to the address before stopping a taxi and with help from the taxi driver got in and shut the door.

"1869 Sherman Pike, please." Naruto called from the backseat. The driver tipped his hat at him and pulled away. Naruto looked out the window at the familiar setting. The sandy beaches, the welcoming restaurants, movie theaters, even parks. Everything was familiar, it should be, it was the same place he lived at when he met Gaara, Tamari, Kank, and Deidara. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as he thought back to his friends at Konoha. _I hope everyone doesn't hate me for this. _Naruto thought, his thoughts going straight to a curtain young Uchiha. Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes; it was the cab driver who knocked him back to reality.

"We're here sir." He said as he opened the door to let Naruto out. Naruto nodded and climbed out bringing his stuff along with him. He paid the driver and walked up to the house. Looking at the envelope once more to make sure he was at the right place. He walked slowly up the steps oh the small tan house. It had a large front porch that stuck out five feet. The house was only a one story and what looked like a furnished basement. The windows had black drapes over them so Naruto couldn't see inside. He set his things down and knocked on the door. Naruto heard foot steps on the other side and soon the door opened to a bored looking red head. His hair had grown out slightly but not much, it was still pretty short. He had on a loose red tank top with a pair of black shorts. His red eyes were wide in shook.

"N-Naruto?" He asked in complete disbelief. Naruto grinned up at the man in front of him.

"Hey Kyuu." Naruto chirped.

* * *

_**Me: (cries) I know sad right!!!! **_

_**Sasuke: Then why write it?**_

_**Me: Drama Sasuke Drama!**_

_**Sasuke: (rolls eyes) **_

_**Naruto: I think it was good. Drama is very entertaining. **_

_**Me: yay (jumps on Naruto, hugs him)**_

_**Sasuke: (Glares)**_

_**Me: (Sticks tongue out at him) Right so I hope you liked it!**_

_**Naruto: And Review!**_

_**Sasuke: (cracks knuckles) Until next time… if there is a next time. (Walks towards Kat)**_

_**Me: EPPP (Runs away from crazy, jealous Sasuke) There will be a next time! Don't forget to Review!!!!!**_

**_Naruto: Yepp Review! Now I have to save Kat (Runs off)_**


	13. A little Drama!

_**Sasuke: (Taps foot on the ground angrily) Where in the hell are they? **_

_**(Five minutes pass, Naruto and Kat come running into the room panting heavily.)**_

_**Sasuke: (Hugs Naruto)**_

_**Naruto: Can't… breath… **_

_**Sasuke: (Lets go then looks to Kat with raised eyebrow) Did you get it?**_

_**Me: (smiles and holds a digital camera up in triumph.) Hell yeah we did. We're not going to let the mean old fan girls post pictures of you and Naruto together on the internet. Let's just call this even for you trying to kill me.**_

_**Naruto: They sure put up a fight though. **_

_**Me: (Nods then turns to readers) Hello! Glad you have decided to read more of my story!**_

_**Naruto: Yeah I hope you reviewed on the others as well!**_

_**Sasuke: Can we just get on with this?**_

_**Me: (Pouts) you're so mean Suke! **_

_**Sasuke: Don't call me that!**_

_**Me: (Laughs) Alright onto other things.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway!!!!!**_

_**Naruto: I'd be afraid if Kat owned me. **_

_**Me: Oh funny!**_

_**Sasuke: (Rolls eyes)**_

_**Warning: Yaoi!! Lemons! Bad Lang! Rated M for a reason! Rape! Pedophile –cough Orochimaru cough-! **_

_**Me: Wonderful Sasuke! Enjoy reading!**_

_**Naruto: WAIT!**_

_**Me & Sasuke: What?**_

_**Naruto: We forgot to give compliments for the one who reviewed and the three who got picked!**_

_**Me: OHHH!! Right!**_

_**Sasuke: (rolls eyes)**_

_**Me: suck it up Sasuke you have one too!**_

_**Sasuke: (Glares) Fine… I'm go first then. Thank you so much for reviewing Kat's story Angel Girl Julia. Your reviews were wonderful and Kat loves to read them. **_

_**Me: Great job Sasuke… Thanks muches to Teng-A-Ling for reviewing and, like Angel Girl Julia I love to read your reviews! Lol. **_

_**Naruto: Thank you for the reviews lordfrizen! Kat also enjoys reading your reviews! **_

_**Me: Thank all of you as well I just picked out a few random ppl okay maybe not too random but hey. Thanks to the three we just mentioned and I hope you all review as well. Now enjoy Chapter 13. ;p**_

_**

* * *

**__Recap: "N-Naruto?" He asked in complete disbelief. Naruto grinned up at the man in front of him. _

_"Hey Kyuu." Naruto chirped. __

* * *

_

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Kyuubi asked with wide eyes. Naruto pouted slightly, trying to put up his mask as best as he could. Hoping Kyuubi would fall for it.

"Don't want me here?" Naruto asked then shrugged. "Fine, I'll go stay at a hotel." Naruto then went to turn around but was stopped by Kyuubi.

"Naruto, you know you're welcome here anytime. But are you going to tell me why it is you're here?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto looked away before shaking his head no. Kyuubi sighed; he couldn't make Naruto tell him, they were just starting to get along again.

"Fine, come in." Kyuubi said and took one of Naruto's bags from his hand and then opened the front door enough for Naruto to slip inside. The house looked bigger then he had thought. What he had stepped into looked like the living room. I wasn't small but wasn't large like his apartment's living room. The walls were a cream color, with oak flooring that shinned. Naruto figured Kyuubi had just mopped since the smell of pinsol was still in the air.

There was a medium sized TV on a black stand, a shelf underneath where a line of DVD's and VHS's sat. In front of the TV pushed up against the back wall was a green couch that looked like it could pull out into a bed. To Naruto's right was a door, Naruto figured led down stairs. To his right was an opened doorway that led right into the dinning room. Kyuubi led the way into the dinning room; it was just a small square wooden table with four wooden chairs around it. The walls were the same as well as the floor. There were two windows that were covered by a black cloth that blew as wind blew in though the opened window. To their left was another door and straight a crossed from him was a swinging door. Kyuubi went to the left and opened the door, motioning for Naruto to enter. He quickly did and found himself in a hallway, in front of him was a door opened and he could see a white sink, to each of his sides there was a door. Kyuubi went to the right and opened the door.

"It's not much, I have an extra futon, and I'll have to bring it up from the basement." Kyuubi said as he entered the room and sat the bag down. Naruto soon followed Kyuubi and sat the bags down as well. He looked around the bare room; it had a small dresser, which Naruto swore he had seen before. But other then the slightly familiar dresser it was just bare. White walls, dark brown wooden floors, two windows that were open, they two had black cloths over them.

"Its fine, thanks Kyuu." Naruto said and studied the dresser, _where have I seen this before?_

"It's yours you know." Kyuubi said slightly amused at the thinking face Naruto was supporting. Naruto turned to Kyuubi with a tilted head in confusion. It took all of Kyuubi's will power not to have a nosebleed at that moment.

"When you were living with me, it was your dresser. A lot of the furniture in this house was my old furniture, seems that they kept it in storage." Kyuubi explained and Naruto nodded as he recognized that he had indeed seen the couch and the table before as well.

"So how long are you planning on staying here? And should I call someone to tell them you're alright?" Kyuubi asked as he leaned up against the wall. Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"No!" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at him. "Its fine, I'll call them, besides I don't want to put you out. I'm only planning on being here for a few days, if you don't mind that is?" Naruto pleaded. Kyuubi frowned at him, knowing something was up, he sighed.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need to Naruto. And you're not putting me out, but I do have to leave soon, I have work." Kyuubi said and Naruto grinned up at him.

"So you found a job?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi nodded, knowing the blonde was just trying to switch topics.

"Yeah, I'm working at this store near the beach, it sells surfing stuff, and a bunch of others, I started yesterday." Kyuubi said _might as well let him for now anyway _Kyuubi thought and Naruto nodded trying to remember something like that.

"Oh panda's surfing?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi nodded. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he chuckled slightly.

"That's the place I met Gaara at. It was really popular when I lived down here, everyone went there if they needed anything from surfing, to roller skating." Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded.

"That's the place." Kyuubi said. Naruto grinned at him.

"I'm glad you found some place to work at." Naruto said and Kyuubi shook his head at him.

"Now, I was thinking about picking up food on my way home, do you want anything?" Kyuubi asked as he checked the time on his phone.

"No… I don't want to put you out Kyuu." Naruto said and Kyuubi shook his head at the blonde.

"Naruto you're not putting me out. Now if I remember correctly you liked ramen, I think the store a block away from my work that sells ramen." Kyuubi said and watched in amusement as Naruto's face lit up.

"I take that as a yes then. Miso Ramen right?" Kyuubi asked slightly uncertain, it had been a long time since they had ramen.

"Thanks Kyuu." Naruto said and didn't make eye contact. Kyuubi sighed.

"Listen, I don't know why you're here; I wish you would tell me, but I can't force it out of you. If you need me, remember I'm always here for you, just so you know that." Kyuubi said before walking out of the room. Naruto sighed in relief, and then Kyuubi popped back in.

"Listen the door on the other side of the living room leads down into the basement, the futon is against the wall right next to the stairs. Can you go down and get it; I'm going to be late if I don't hurry." Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded a reply.

"Bye Naruto!" Kyuubi called and a few seconds later the front door slammed shut. Naruto let the tears fall that he had been holding in since he stepped back into Suna. It wasn't Kyuubi's fault he was crying, it wasn't Sasuke's, or Itachi, or anyone but himself. He wasn't strong enough to face Orochimaru and deny his request. He couldn't risk the chance of anyone he cared about being hurt or worse killed again. Naruto fell to the ground and watched as his tears fell from his chin to the ground.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NARUTO IS GONE!" Yelled an overly pissed off Tsunade. Itachi backed up a few steps as Tsunade threw he coffee mug at the wall; it shattering into a million pieces and glittered the ground in all it's glory. 

"I'm not sure what happened. The dobe seemed fine last night. I remember him getting out of bed in the middle of the night and going into the bathroom, but he didn't seem any different. Well I thought I saw a tear fall, and it did look as if he had been crying slightly, but I wasn't even awake long enough to find out what happened. The next thing I know is I'm wakening up with no blonde next to me and a note." Sasuke said quickly and quietly as if not believing what had happened. Sasuke thought everything had gone fine. He had thrown him a partly, they had sex… great sex, everything seemed like it was going great. _So then why did he leave?_ Tsunade sighed and let her face fall into her hands.

"It's not your fault Sasuke." Tsunade said reassuringly, but Sasuke didn't buy it, not for a second.

"Than who's fault is it, if not mine?" Sasuke asked coldly and Tsunade looked up at the clearly pissed raven. Tears spilled out her eyes and she pulled out a folder with shaky hands and tossed it a crossed her desk. Sasuke reached forward only to be stopped by his older brother who opened it so that both could read. Inside was the conversation that went between Naruto and Orochimaru. Sasuke's eyes widened as he read over what had been said.

"Then you can listen to Naruto's conversations?" Sasuke asked her hopefully, but Tsunade shook her head solemnly.

"No, the phone that was tapped was Orochimaru's, it just happened to be Naruto that he was talking to when we tapped it. I just got it before you guys came here." Tsunade said. Sasuke reread it again and again.

"So he went to Suna?" Sasuke asked and raised and eyebrow at her. Tsunade nodded once again.

"So why not send people in and get Naruto back?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"We can't." Tsunade said helplessly.

"Why not!" Sasuke screamed at her and she stood and slammed her hands on the table. She narrowed her eyes with the raven boy who glared back at her.

"Listen, if we send people in looking for Naruto then Orochimaru won't come out. Also, Orochimaru could attack you if we do something stupid, he could start thinking that Naruto had deiced to not go through with it. We have to be extremely careful in this situation." Tsunade said.

"So you're using Naruto as bate?" Sasuke sneered.

"No, I'm making sure Naruto doesn't get killed or you for that matter. What we need to do is get a hold of someone who can watch over Naruto while he's there." Tsunade said and then the phone rang. Tsunade groaned, too lazy to pick the phone up she hit the speaker button.

"Hello?" Tsunade called. A car engine shut off in the background and a car door opening came before the speaker.

"Tsunade?" Asked the males voice. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked and both Uchiha's raised and eyebrow at the phone.

"Yes, listen Naruto just showed up at my house. I'm not sure what's going on, but I figured calling you would be the best idea." Kyuubi said and shut his door. There were three relief sighs in the room.

"Thank you Kyuubi for calling, I forgot you had already moved to Suna. This is perfect." Tsunade said and Itachi had to step in.

"You are acutely proposing we let the man who almost sent Naruto over the edge to help, are you?" Itachi asked knowing full well that Kyuubi heard him.

"Yes I am Agent Uchiha, he's the only one right now that can." Tsunade said knowing this was really risky.

"Alright can someone tell me what's going on here?" Kyuubi asked ignoring the comment about him knowing full well that it is true. Itachi sighed and sat down, Sasuke was staring intently at Tsunade for not letting him go off and kick the shit out of the blonde and bring him home.

"Well it seems the Akatsuki has gotten to Naruto. They threatened him by using Sasuke here. That's why he's in Suna to meet up with Orochimaru and we're not too sure what is going to happen after that." Tsunade calmly while Sasuke sat fuming then the words sunk in. Naruto had left because they threatened him. _We made a promise dobe! A promise, you're such an idiot! Always worrying about other people then yourself! _

The phone went dead silent, not even sound in the background and when Tsunade was about to hang up and call Kyuubi back thinking he had hung up on her there was what sounded like a door opening again and finally his voice.

"Did you say Orochimaru?" Kyuubi asked his voice cracking with sadness, but everyone could tell there was anger in his voice. The door in the background closed and Itachi figured it was the car down again, meaning Kyuubi got back inside. Tsunade flipped through a file real quick before answering.

"Yes, it's Orochimaru, why do you know him?" Tsunade asked and the room was silent as a stoic laughter began on the other end.

"Know him! Ahahaha! Yeah sure you can say that. Ahahahah. You see Orochimaru was the one who killed Naruto's parents." Kyuubi stated. Tsunade paled as did everyone else, but since the Uchiha's were pale to begin with it didn't make a difference.

"What do you mean killed them…? Naruto's parents died in a car accident, right?" Tsunade asked. Kyuubi stopped laughing like some insane person, but really he was only laughing at the ironic of it. He had wanted to rip Orochimaru to shreds after he found out what happened. Kyuubi took a deep breath before talking.

"Yes, his parents were in a car accident, and yes they died in the car accident, only Naruto surviving. Even the man who had ran into them died instantly because he jumped out of the car hoping to live. He snapped his neck on the road." Kyuubi explained and Tsunade started to see through the lines.

"It was set up. The accident." Tsunade stated and Sasuke gasped slightly.

"Yes, Minato and Kushina Uzumaki were taking Naruto away because it seemed someone wanted him. That someone being Orochimaru, Minato's old business partner. He set it up so that it looked like an accident, he didn't care if the man who ran into them died. He just wanted Naruto." Kyuubi said with a sigh at the end.

"And now he's back trying to get him again." There was a sound of something hitting something solid. "DAMN IT!" Kyuubi yelled. Tsunade winced at the volume as it screeched from the speaker.

"Don't worry Kyuubi, we will not let Orochimaru get him hands on Naruto." Tsunade said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah your damn right we're not. I'm not letting Naruto go down just because he was protecting me! He's so freaking stupid never thinking of himself and always thinking of others!" Sasuke screamed finally letting some frustration out as he slumped up against the chair after his little break out.

"It's because Naruto doesn't want to feel that loss of losing someone he cares about, Sasuke. Naruto will do anything to keep his friends safe, even give himself up in exchange. It doesn't surprise me that he chose to do what he did." Kyuubi answered on the other end, calmly even. Sasuke nodded knowing Kyuubi couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I guess, but still couldn't he be selfish just once in his life and come tell someone." Sasuke said and let the tears fall from his eyes. He didn't want his brother seeing him like this, let alone let Tsunade see him like this but he couldn't help it.

"Don't worry; I think I have a plan." Kyuubi answered and everyone perked up after hearing that.

* * *

"Finally." Naruto said after laying the futon on the ground in his new empty and bare room. The blonde wiped the little sweat off his forehead before flopping down onto the semi comfortable mattress. Blue eyes started at the pale white ceiling, reminding him of someone's pale body. Naruto sighed seeing an image of Sasuke appear in his mind. He closed his eyes in hopes of it stopping but he could still smell Sasuke on him, since he was wearing Sasuke's shirt it was hard not to. As he lay there, with his eyes closed he drifted off into a light sleep. 

_-Dream-_

_Blue eyes opened as he heard the bedroom down shut with a soft click. It was dark out already so he couldn't see who it was. Who ever it was moved forward and towards Naruto. To sleepy to stop whoever it was as they crawled over him and looked him straight in the eyes. Blue eyes met midnight eyes, the blue eyes widened as he realized who it was in the room with him. _

_"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned and only got lips crashing on top of his as an answer. Naruto moaned feeling Sasuke's tongue run over his bottom lip and then dart in when given even the slightest entrance. Their tongues danced in a fiery dance for dominance. Naruto gasped slightly when he felt that cold hand run up his shirt and slip under it tracing the swirl tattoo lovingly. _

_"Sasuke? Why are you here?" Naruto finally chocked out when Sasuke separated and moved down towards his already growing pants. A blush found its way on his face when Sasuke started to fumble with Naruto's pants, clearly not wanting to answer the question. Naruto bucked slightly as both his pants and boxers were ripped off and the cold air met the throbbing member. Naruto watched as Sasuke smirked slightly and started to playfully nip and lick at the top of it. Again moans came from the blonde Uke. Again that smirk that Naruto learned to love so much came onto the Uchiha's face. It was too much and Naruto could feel the tightening in his stomach indicating he was going to come soon. Sasuke stopped much to Naruto's displeasure and kissed his way back up to Naruto. _

_"Why'd you leave?" Sasuke asked suddenly and Naruto looked off to the side, his eyes full of lust and sadness. Sasuke kissed his cheek and slowly made his way down his neck sucking in some random spot. _

_"I didn't want to." Naruto answered after giving a moan at the sucking. Sasuke looked back at him. _

_"Why not come back?" Sasuke asked innocently and Naruto looked away again, Sasuke went back to kissing and sucking his neck. _

_"I'm only trying to protect you." Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head._

_"I never asked you to protect me dobe." Sasuke said and then licked his earlobe. Naruto moaned slightly. _

_"But I want to protect the one I love." Naruto admitted a blush on his face. Sasuke sat up slightly. _

_"If you truly loved me Naruto, you would have never left; you would have wanted to protect me with you making sure I was okay." Sasuke said his eyes never leaving Naruto's. _

_"But this was the only way I could keep you safe. Orochimaru said if I left he would leave you alone." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke shrugged and attacked Naruto's neck once again. _

_"But how do you know that Orochimaru won't kill me off while you're not looking. I am a threat, he knows I want you, he knows that even if you told me to stay away I will come looking for you." Sasuke said and then licked the spot he had just bit down on. Naruto moaned and then let the words sink in. _

_"He wont." Naruto said hoping it would be enough. Sasuke looked at him with an amused face._

_"How can you be so certain, you don't even know who he is? He works for some gang that deals in murders and other things. How do you know he won't just make it look like an accident?" Sasuke asked innocently and Naruto's eyes widened at the thought. _

_"So what do I do?" Naruto asked no begging for answers. Sasuke smiled and kissed the blonde on the lips the pulled away after a minute. They looked each other in the eyes for a good long time before Sasuke spoke. _

_"First you have to wake up." Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him confused. _

_"What?" Naruto asked. _

_"Wake up Naruto." Sasuke said and Naruto could feel his mind being pulled away until there was darkness. _

_-End Dream-_

"Come on Naruto wake up." Called a voice and sleepy blue eyes opened and shot to the speaker, slightly disappointed at who was kneeling beside the futon. Kyuubi smiled at the sleepy blonde.

"Must have been quite tired I see. But I didn't want you to not eat anything. I'm sure you hadn't had much food all day, since your looking a little pale." Kyuubi said and stood up. Naruto sat up and looked down at his hands.

"It was just a dream." Naruto mumbled and Kyuubi raised and eyebrow at him.

"What was that Naru?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto looked up at him and smiled. Kyuubi sighed knowing it was a fake smile. He had seen it plenty of times when he was younger. So Kyuubi sat back down on the end of the bed and looked at the blonde with a serious face.

"Alright, now tell me what's going on?" Kyuubi demanded and Naruto looked sheepishly away.

"It's nothing to worry about Kyuu." Naruto said and Kyuubi narrowed his eyes having enough of the gloomy Naruto.

"Bull, now tell me. Naruto, I don't want to see you sad, or see a forced smile on your face. It's not as pretty as your real one." Kyuubi said and Naruto looked at him with tears in his eyes. Naruto crawled over to Kyuubi and leaned into his chest, shocking the hell out of Kyuubi. That's when he felt the wet of the blondes tears seep through his shirt. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him waiting for him to stop crying.

A few minutes later the blonde stopped and looked up at Kyuubi. They stared in each other eyes, and slowly Kyuubi leaned in and captured those lips he had been wanting since he was locked up. Naruto's eyes became wide then heavy and shut after a few seconds and then started to move his lips against the others. Kyuubi slightly pushed Naruto back down on the bed and continued to kiss the blonde. He licked the blonde's lower lip asking for entrance, which was granted slightly hesitant. Kyuubi's tongue explored the blonde's mouth hungrily and Naruto felt a warm hand slip under his shirt. That's when the shiver went through his body along with other feeling and flash backs came back. Naruto slightly pushed Kyuubi alway, who pulled away and looked into the blue eyes. Red eyes became saucer pans and he jumped away from the blonde who still had tears in his eyes.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Naruto!" Kyuubi explained and started to pace back and forth occasionally smacking himself for his stupidity. Naruto sat up and looked to his no stop pacing uncle. It reminded him of a cat as it chased its tail. Kyuubi kept repeating 'I'm sorry' and kept pacing trying to figure out a way to take it back. Nothing came, until he heard a slightly chuckle come from the bed. Kyuubi stopped and looked to the blonde with wide eyes.

"It's okay Kyuu. It was just one of those moments." Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded meekly not believing it. They shouldn't have had one of those moments in the first place.

"I'll go get your food I brought home." Kyuubi said and hurried out of the room to heat the already cold bowl of Ramen. Naruto shook his head and gave a small laugh then he looked out the window that was still slightly open.

"I don't like the feel of anyone else touching me Sasuke. I'm coming back, but first I have to take care of Orochimaru." Naruto mumbled and looked back up as he heard the footsteps of his uncle bringing him food in bed.

* * *

_**Me: Hoped you like it!!!**_

_**Naruto: Of course they liked it! You left them off on a cliff hanger last time!**_

_**Sasuke: Humm… how boring. (yawn)**_

_**Me: (Smacks him upside the head) Your mean! What's so boring about it!**_

_**Sasuke: (smirks and pulls Naruto close and licks his ear.) More yaoi and less drama! It should be a 20 page of just lemon. **_

_**Me: **_**OO** _**Pervert! (Chases after Sasuke)**_

_**Naruto: (Laughs and turns to readers) Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Kat's also sorry for the semi shortness, it is shorter then the last chapter. **_


	14. The Metting!

_**Me: Guess who we have today!**_

_**Deidara: ME! And Itachi too!!! Say hi Itachi!!!**_

_**Itachi:…**_

_**Me: God your worse then Sasuke! Say hi!**_

_**Itachi: (sighs) Hi**_

_**Deidara: YAY! (Jumps up and down)**_

_**Me: (rolls eyes and turns to readers) Hello! I'm very glad you have made it this far and I hope you continue with it as well!**_

_**Deidara: Yeah! So I'll do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kat doesn't own Naruto in anyway!**_

_**Me: Thank you Deidara! Itachi.**_

_**Itachi: (sighs again) Warnings… got it…**_

_**Warnings:…Au, some OOC, rape, lemon, yaoi, boyxboy if you didn't know what yaoi is, bad language, not suitable for anyone under the age of 13. SasuNaru, one sided OroNaru, and slight KyuuNaru (mostly one sided) TachiDei, InoSaku, some minor pairings as well. **_

_**Me: Good job Itachi!!! Oh and there will be more Itachi Dei yaoiness! At least I'll try. I want to make my story as long as I possible can. I hope I can do a squeal too. Oh and before I forget thank you to MikoKriszty for so many reviews! **_

_**Deidara: Alright onto the story! Enjoy! ;p**_

**_Me: Hey thats my line!_**

_**

* * *

**__Recap: "I don't like the feel of anyone else touching me Sasuke. I'm coming back, but first I have to take care of Orochimaru." Naruto mumbled and looked back up as he heard the footsteps of his uncle bringing him food in bed.__

* * *

_

Sasuke stared out the window of his dark bedroom. The lights were shut off, soft music played in the background, and the only lighting was the crescent moon outside his window, and the light from the millions of stars. Sasuke sighed; he had been doing this a lot lately. Sitting by his window, looking out hoping for one thing and one thing only, for Naruto to come back to him. He hadn't heard much after the conversation with Kyuubi, he doubted that his stupid plan would work as much as he said it would. _Kyuubi just said to let Naruto handle it. NARUTO!_ _That dobe can't even handle himself let alone this problem. Just what is Kyuubi thinking? He'd better not do anything to Naruto or he's dead just like Orochimaru is going to be. That bastard, using me to get to Naruto. I don't understand why we can't just go and get that little blonde dobe and bring him back. _Again a sigh came and he laid his head on the window seal.

"Naruto…" Sasuke trailed off as his eyes started to feel heavier and finally after three days he was able to drift off into something of the form sleep. Itachi let the door lay slightly open. He didn't want to wake his dear brother, Sasuke hadn't slept since Naruto left and that was three days ago. Itachi stepped into his bed room and sat on the bed listening to Deidara type on his computer without noticing that he was in the room yet. Deidara finally turned to reach for a paper and suppressed a screech when he saw Itachi staring at him. The blonde turned all the way around so that he could see the older Uchiha.

"So… how is he?" Deidara asked slightly hesitate. Itachi sighed before motioning the blonde towards him. Deidara complied, he turned hit the save button and the walked over to the sleepy older man. Itachi pulled the blonde into his lap and locked lips with him for a short minute.

"He finally got to sleep, even if it's not the most comfortable place to sleep in." Itachi replied and rolled them over so that he was on top of the blonde. Deidara smiled up at him and wrapped both of his arms around Itachi's neck.

"Well at least he's asleep now. I was starting to get worried about him too." Deidara said with sad eyes. Itachi frowned.

"You don't blame your self for Naruto leaving do you?" Itachi asked and when he didn't reply Itachi frowned some more.

"I guess I fell slightly guilty for him leaving. I promised I would protect him, and I'm just useless." Deidara said and looked Itachi the eyes. Becoming lost in the midnight eyes.

"Dei, it's not your fault, I'm more at fault here. If I had stuck by him then maybe he never would have left." Itachi said. Deidara shook his head.

"I don't think blaming anyone is going to bring him back. I just hope Kyuubi is right about what he thinks." Deidara said. Itachi sighed and nodded in agreement though.

"I understand, but we also must put into the equation that Kyuubi knows more about Naruto then either of us does. He had raised him pretty much right? Even if Kyuubi did some bad and out right stupid choices doesn't mean he still doesn't know Naruto and care about him. But don't worry, I contacted someone down in Suna who is going to watch over Naruto just in case." Itachi said and Deidara raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"And who might that be?" Deidara asked.

"His name is Yonbi (**1**), he's an old friend that lived up here for a while until he moved away a few mouths back." Itachi explained and Deidara nodded.

"I remember you introducing us. The signer for that band of Buiji right?" Itachi nodded.

"Yeah he's the former band member; he's taking some college courses down in Suna as a writer. He's also in the police force now, so it'll help somewhat. I thought he could help, just keep an eye on Naruto." Itachi said and Deidara nodded. Itachi finally let his lips crash on the others and let his body lean on the one under him. Deidara moaned Itachi's name as his cold hand slipped up his shirt and traced softly over his soft skin. Itachi licked at Deidara's neck and bit down harshly on the side. His blonde lover hissed in pain, but Itachi licked the wound that he knew would be pretty bruised in the morning. Deidara moaned in pleasure as Itachi started to rock their hips together. The blonde slipped his hands under Itachi's shirt and tugged it up. Itachi getting the hint pulled his shirt off all the way while Deidara was doing the same. Itachi looked over the well muscled man but girlish figure under him and licked his lips.

Deidara wrapped his arms around the mans neck, then tangled one slightly pale hand into the raven locks and pushed his head down and into a kiss. Itachi smirked in the kiss as his hand traveled down towards Deidara's pants line, hooking both thumbs under the pants he tugged slightly. The pants slipped down slightly, leave it to Deidara to wear elastic shorts. The blonde lifted his lower half up so that Itachi could pull both his shorts and boxers off revealing a well hard member underneath.

"Do you think we should be doing this…" Itachi frowned as Deidara laid his lower half back down.

"That's not what I meant. It's just Sasuke has finally fallen asleep… if we woke him, who knows when he'll sleep next." Deidara said and Itachi looked to be thinking before he went to climb off the aroused blonde. Deidara's eyes widened and he tugged the now smirking Uchiha back down.

"Don't you dare think your going to leave before finishing what you started." Deidara warned and Itachi smirked even more.

"But I thought you didn't want to wake Sasuke." Itachi asked innocently, well as innocently as a smirking, lust filled Itachi could at the moment.

"I meant sex! I can hold in a few moans while you finish." Deidara said and Itachi shrugged before lowing himself down towards his lovers hard member.

"But what if I like it when you moan?" Itachi asked and then began to lick, nip, and suck up the sides. Deidara gripped the sheets and held his mouth closed, _I will not moan, I will not moan, I will not- Oh shit! _Deidara thought as Itachi took the whole thing in his mouth, running his teeth softly against the thin layer of skin before sucking on it whole. A decent moan came out of the blonde that he couldn't hold in, he just hopped Sasuke didn't hear them. Itachi smirked at the moan and kept going, stopping when he knew the blonde would come, then waiting a second he would start again. After a few minutes of torture and a few semi loud moans the blonde finally came. Itachi swallowing it like it was sweet candy, to him it was, the best thing he ever tasted. Deidara was panting heavily as he laid on his back, his chest rising and falling with every take of breath. Itachi crawled over him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I really hope we didn't wake him." Deidara said after the short kiss was finished. Itachi smiled and kissed him again before getting off the bed.

"I'll go check." Itachi said and walked out of the room, his smirk still on his face. Deidara blushed slightly and pulled his cloths back on and then went back to his school work he had just forgotten about.

* * *

"Naruto, wake up! Breakfast is on the table!" Yelled Kyuubi from out side of his room. Naruto found it funny that Kyuubi refused to walk into the room after the kiss they had shared. Naruto groaned slightly before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm coming." Naruto yelled back and got up, walking over to where his dresser was he pulled out a pair of dark blue shorts and a white tee-shirt, and a pair of black boxers. He slipped on everything, then taking a pair of brown sandals out of his bag and slipped into them he walked out of the room.

Kyuubi had a blue bowl sitting on the table with a box of cheerios next to it, sugar, and milk also left out for him. The blonde looked for his red head uncle but he was nowhere to be found. With a shrug the blonde sat down and poured the cereal into the bowl, adding some sugar, then the milk, he picked up the spoon and started to eat. It had been four days so far and still no word from Orochimaru, Naruto was hoping that he had given up on him. Kyuubi seemed a little pissed at him everyday, it's like Kyuubi knows something that he didn't, impossible right? With a shake of his head Naruto finished off his cereal and then put them away. Rinsing his bowl, he heard foot steps coming towards the kitchen, and then the swing door opened to reveal Kyuubi.

There it was plastered on Kyuubi's face was a forced smile, something was up, Naruto just knew it. _Maybe he called baa-Chan, or maybe Itachi! Oh god what if he did! They would be here with minutes! Oh god they could be waiting for him right now, right outside the door. _Kyuubi seemed to notice the freaked look on the blondes face and backed up some. He had been very weary of what he did while Naruto was there. He didn't want to freak the blonde one bit.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto looked at him.

"Did you call anyone?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi looked confused as he titled his head to the side, it must be something in the genes since everyone one in their family had done it.

"Was I exposed to? I thought you said you would. Oh god if you don't call Tsunade and tell her that you're here and then she'll find out that I didn't tell her, I'd die!" Kyuubi said and started to hyperventilate. Naruto chuckled slightly his own hyperventilation going away.

"No it's okay, I was just wondering if you called is all." Naruto said. "You've been pretty… I don't… distant." Naruto said and walked out of the kitchen, having to move around Kyuubi in the processes. Kyuubi shortly followed.

"How do you want me to act?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto frowned at him.

"I want you to be you." Naruto said and Kyuubi shook his head at him. This time Naruto's eyebrow came up in a questioning gesture.

"If I act like myself then… well I'm not sure what could happen. I don't want to hurt you Naruto; it would break my heart knowing that I hurt you again." Kyuubi pleaded to the blonde and Naruto sighed. The blonde taking a chance walked up to his Uncle, having to stand up slightly to reach him, he let his lips capture the others. Kyuubi's eyes widened a good deal, surprised they didn't fall out. Then the lips were gone and Naruto took a step back from him.

"I don't forgive you for everything alright, but most of it I do. I don't think I can forgive you for beating him up like that, but I guess I understand why you were the way you were." Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded, still stocked by the kiss he had just gotten. Naruto walked away and headed for the front door, he made sure he had his cell phone with him before turning back to the still shocked Kyuubi.

"I'm going out Kyuu, just want to walk around. I'll be back soon." Naruto said and then left Kyuubi standing there speechless. When the red head snapped out of it he looked around to find the blonde no where. Then Naruto's last words echoed through his thoughts and he slapped himself for being stupid. He then shook his head and went back to his room to get ready for work.

"Well then I'll have to tell him when I see him next." Kyuubi said to himself.

* * *

Naruto walked the beach shore, the sun beating down on his now shirtless body. He had decided to stop at the beach, once getting there he took off the shirt and laid it under his head as he laid back. Enjoying the heat on his stomach, then getting the craving for ice cream he got up leaving his shirt on the sandy beach and when he got back it was gone. Then after a few seconds he saw some girls down the beach waving a white shirt around in triumph, that shirt looking suspiciously like his. 

Not wanting to deal with crazy girls he walked the other way, the incoming waves splashing his feet. With a sigh the blonde crashed down on the ground and looked at the people surfing, swimming and all around having a good time as they played in the water. He would be out there as well, but didn't want to risk leaving his cell phone on the beach. If Orochimaru called and Naruto didn't pick up, what would happen to his friends? Naruto always tensed when he heard his cell phone start, and when he glanced at it, it broke his heart to see Sasuke's number come up. He didn't even check voicemail because he knew if he heard that voice he would call him back.

That's when it happened; Naruto had just sat down on one of the benches after finishing the last of his vanilla ice cream. His cell phone went off and Naruto tensed. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw Kabuto's number come up. With a sigh he slipped it back into this pocket. That's when it rang again and again Naruto pulled it out. There was a text and Naruto read it.

_Pick up the damn phone Naruto! I'm not in the mood for your games! _Then the phone went off again showing Kabuto's number. Naruto's eyes widened, and he hesitatingly hit the talk button before pulling it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

_"Ah Naruto, glad you got my message. I finally arrived in Suna, sorry I'm a little later then expected but you know, when trying to out run the police, you have to be careful."_ Orochimaru's voice rang in his head. That sick, twisted voice that Naruto had already grown to hate.

"No I don't know." Naruto hissed.

_"My, my are we tempered today. Well suck it up boy, because you had better cool off before we meet."_ Orochimaru playfully said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"My apologies Orochimaru." Naruto said trying to sound as sorry as he could in this situation. There was laughter in the background and Naruto cringed.

_"You have such a funny attitude Naruto. But please call me Master if you will."_ Orochimaru said teasingly. Naruto gapped at the name he was to call him.

"I will not call you Master, you pervert!" Naruto said into the phone with a deadly whisper as a couple walked by. That laughter rang in the blondes head again.

_"Oh I'm sure you will. Unless, you've decided not to save your boyfriend."_ Orochimaru said evilly and Naruto sighed.

"Fine... master." Naruto chocked out. Orochimaru chuckled.

_"Good boy, now look to your left."_ Orochimaru said and Naruto's eyes were wide and he turned his head slowly to the left. He watched in horror as the same guy he had meet after witnessing the murder that had gotten him into all of this, walked gracefully up the street, his black hair swaying with the wind. Naruto stood, wanting to just pound the hell out of the man walking so calmly towards him. Orochimaru saw the anger and smiled, his eyes dancing in joy, before flipping his cell phone closed. Naruto had already hung up on him and slammed his phone in his pocket.

"Why hello Naruto, it's wonderful to see you again, you know you didn't have to show off your chest for me." Orochimaru said as he finally reached the angered blonde. Orochimaru placed a pale hand on Naruto's scared cheek and leaned forward. But before Orochimaru could place those lips on Naruto's said blonde backed away, his fist shaking in rage. Orochimaru smirked at the blonde, who was trying so hard not to deck the man in front of him.

"I thought I put you in jail." Naruto hissed out, his eyes locked fiercely on the man in front of him. Orochimaru chuckled before motioning for the blonde to follow, hesitated but the blonde followed. They walked to an empty park, and the older man sat on the bench, motioning Naruto over to sit.

"I'd rather stand thank you." Naruto said rather rudely, Orochimaru glared at the boy.

"Naruto **sit**." Orochimaru hissed out as calmly as he could without pulling the blonde down forcible. Naruto sighed and nodded; he walked and sat on the bench the farthest he could away from the damn man. Which wasn't far since it was only a two seated bench. Orochimaru smiled, satisfied that he didn't need to use force with his blonde. Yes his, because now the blonde was his, not the Uchiha's, not the Uzumaki's, but his! The blonde looked pissed, his cheek's puffed out, red in the face from anger, and his fists were still shaking wanting to hit something or someone.

"Now we can talk." Orochimaru said and Naruto glared, making Orochimaru chuckle slightly, and the glare become very easily matching the Uchiha-Death-Glare.

"How did you get out?" Naruto asked again and Orochimaru smiled.

"Did you really think that a place where I had been living and killing people for years would arrest me? Come now Naruto, use that head of yours." Orochimaru teased and Naruto glared at him again.

"Humm… you really have changed Naruto. I remember when you use to be this shy little boy." Orochimaru said and looked off like he was in one of those Kodak moments. Naruto's anger dissipated and now he titled his head to the side in confusion.

"You knew me when I was younger?" Naruto asked and Orochimaru looked to him and almost fell over from a nosebleed at the confused manner. _Soooooo CUTE!!! _Orochimaru thought all giddy. Then he snapped his attention back to the blonde who had asked him a question.

"Yes I knew you before the accident; I use to work with your mother. I was also a friend of your fathers. I had taken some time off of work, my mother was sick so I had to watch over her. When I heard of the accident I called to see if everyone was okay. When I heard your mother and father died I quickly asked if you were okay. It seemed you were in a coma when I found out. I couldn't leave, and so I have been worried about you for a long time now." Orochimaru lied easily and moved forward towards the blonde. Naruto not sure what was going on didn't notice the movement.

"So you now you're in the Akatsuki, and threaten my friends just to talk to me? I don't understand what you're up to." Naruto questioned, more questions coming into his mind. Orochimaru frowned.

"When I wanted to see you Kyuubi wouldn't let me. Then you were moving so much I never have been able to get a hold of you. I've been going crazy not being able to see or talk to you." Orochimaru said and moved forward once again. Naruto now noticed the movement, but it was a little too late since Orochimaru was now right in his face. He didn't even get a chance to move back or jump away when lips crashed on his and he felt hands snake around his naked chest and hold him tight. Naruto struggled; _He's stronger then last time we meet! Damn it, another obsessive person! _Naruto gasped when he felt a tongue run over his lips, he then realized that was a bad move since that tongue dipped inside of his mouth and explored. Naruto tempted to bite down, but in this situation he knew wouldn't be too great to do. Naruto now starting to lose his breath whimpered slightly and Orochimaru pulled away and smiled to see a heavily breathing blonde. Orochimaru licked his lips, the taste of Naruto still on his lips.

"Humm… you taste so good, strawberries, wonder how you got that." Orochimaru said in a dreamy voice. Naruto stared at him horror, and he went to jump away but the arms that still held him in place stopped him from moving.

"Tsk…Tsk… Naruto, remember our deal, you for your boyfriend, did I forget to mention I have Kabuto watching over him all day. You've seen how good of a shot Kabuto is, wouldn't want Sasuke to get a bullet through the heart now would we?" Orochimaru said evilly and giddy at the same time. Naruto's eyes widened and he stopped struggling.

"Sasuke was right, Kabuto wasn't to be trusted." Naruto mumbled to himself. Orochimaru chuckled slightly.

"Kabuto has been my right hand man for awhile now. Although I do believe he has a small crush on you. Anyone would die just seeing you without a shirt on." Orochimaru said and looked into those blue eyes that he so long wanted to see.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look so much like you're parents? Those eyes their so much like your fathers, but your face shape is perfect just like your mothers. But you have your own thing, that hair even your fathers didn't spike so naturally like that." Orochimaru said giving this time to look over his blonde in front of him. Naruto blushed, not knowing why he did but he did, maybe it was being called perfect, or that someone was able to tell that his face looked more like his mothers then his fathers. Naruto let his head fall slightly and his grip on Orochimaru's shirt tightened.

"Why?" Naruto chocked out and Orochimaru raised and eyebrow at him.

"Why what, love?" Orochimaru asked.

"Why are you doing this to me? I don't understand…" Naruto trailed off when Orochimaru lift his chin up so that their eyes locked. A shiver ran down Naruto's spin as he stared into those snakes like eyes.

"Because I want you Naruto, your parents wouldn't let me have you, and after they died I wasn't able to get you, and even after what Kyuubi did I still wasn't able to take you in. I always knew you would grow into a great looking man, just like your father, with your mothers touch. I knew you would be the perfect man." Orochimaru said and Naruto blushed at being called the perfect man. Orochimaru locked his lips with the blondes once again unable to hold back anymore. He let his snake like hands roam over the bare chest. Then one hand gripped the golden locks while the other held him by the waist, pulling him closer. Naruto had just his eyes, unable to stare at the snake like eyes. Naruto was now a save to Orochimaru, he knew very well that he couldn't go back anymore. He had to keep Sasuke safe, and now things seem to be complicated, Naruto hadn't thought Orochimaru would keep someone trailing Sasuke.

"Get away from him Orochimaru!" Yelled a males voice and Orochimaru pulled away and glared up at the man who dared to interrupt them. Standing two feet from them was Kyuubi his fists shaking angrily by his sides. Orochimaru raised and eyebrow at him.

"Why an the hell are you out of jail? And here for that matter?" Orochimaru asked and Naruto looked at the snake man with curiosity. _So he doesn't know I'm living with him? So maybe he doesn't have spies everywhere?_ Naruto thought then glanced at Kyuubi. _Oh boy does he look pissed…wonder what he'll do to Orochimaru. No wait he can't get involved, if he does then… then Orochimaru will kill Sasuke! _Naruto thought then glanced to Orochimaru who was glaring daggers at Kyuubi, Naruto then shifted his gaze to Kyuubi who locked eyes with him.

"Kyuubi… leave." Naruto said and Kyuubi stopped everything, glaring, shaking, and even breathing. The tone of Naruto's voice was laced with ice, he couldn't help but feel weak.

"Naruto…" Kyuubi trailed off when he looked to Orochimaru's smirking face yet confused face as well. Orochimaru tightened his grip on the blonde and that made Naruto's gaze shift back to him. Orochimaru smirked at the blonde making Naruto's blood boil, and then he turned back to Kyuubi.

"You heard him Kyuubi, leave you're getting in the way. We're busy if you hadn't noticed." Orochimaru said smugly. He let go of the blonde and stood up. Naruto stayed in his seat, not sure what to do, since he was now a slave to Orochimaru's command. Even if Naruto didn't like it, he couldn't help it now; this was for Sasuke after all. Kyuubi started that angry shaking thing again and he stepped towards the snake man.

"You know very well that I'm not going to leave a scum like you with Naruto." Kyuubi hissed at him. "Naruto get away from that man right now." Naruto looked away, his blonde hair fell in front of his eyes.

"I can't." Naruto said, tears forming in his eyes. Kyuubi growled.

"Why can't you." Kyuubi asked a tear fell from Naruto's eyes, one that didn't go unnoticed by Kyuubi. Orochimaru smirked at the both of them, knowing everything was going to come to his favor.

"Because he belongs to me now, Naruto stand." Orochimaru ordered and smirked even more when Naruto stood, his bangs still in his eyes. Kyuubi's eyes widened, his fist started to shake even more. Kyuubi then narrowed his eyes dangerously the red in them seemed to darken in hate.

"Why do you think that you'll get away with this Orochimaru? Or have you forgotten that if Naruto really knew who you are and what you did, he might not be so willing to go with you." Kyuubi said and Naruto looked up. The blonde looked between Orochimaru who had his eyes wide, and then Kyuubi who looked slightly smug about it. Naruto took a few steps away from both of them.

"What's going on?!" Naruto demanded. Orochimaru looked to Naruto and narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto, you remember our deal, all it takes is one call." Orochimaru said and Naruto stopped stepping back and stared at Orochimaru as he reached into his pocket and showed him the cell phone. There was laughing from Kyuubi and both turned their attention to him.

"So Naruto do you think it's worth it to go with the man who killed you're parents?" Kyuubi said dangerously and he stepped forward once more at the now wide eyed snake man. Naruto gasped and stared with wide eyes at Orochimaru as well. _My parents?_

* * *

_** 1.) Yonbi is the four tailed Bijuu, It didn't have a character in the manga, and I don't think they did it in the anime. Don't even think they've gotten there yet. Anyway, he's going to come into play now, so ya. He's going to be in the story from now on. Just sort of popping up out of no where hehe! I also think i'm going to pair him up with Kyuu. **_

* * *

_**Me: I know I'm sorry for ending it here! But I just love cliff hangers!!!**_

_**Itachi: Right, but you barely had any of Deidara and me.**_

_**Deidara: Yeah! **_

_**Me: (scratches head) Sorry, I know but I'll make it up to you.**_

_**Deidara: YAY!**_

_**Me: Alright now, we must be going. Byes**_

_**Itachi: Yes and don't forget to review. **_

_**Me: Why aren't you sociable Itachi!**_

_**Deidara: Because I made a deal with him. **_

_**Me: (raised eyebrow) Do I want to know?**_

_**Deidara: Not really.**_

_**Me: Okay then… Until next Chapter! **_**;p**


	15. Bad and Good?

_**Deidara: Hello! ;p**_

_**Me: Welcome back! Glad you could make it here. **_

_**Sasuke: Why am I here?**_

_**Me: Because I said so! (sticks tongue out)**_

_**Sasuke: (rolls eyes)**_

_**Itachi: Mind if we get this going?**_

_**Sasuke: When did you get here?**_

_**Itachi: I've always been here little brother. (smirks)**_

_**Sasuke: (glares) …**_

_**Me: Okay, yes let's start off with disclaimer please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form!!!**_

_**Deidara: I wonder what Naruto would be like if you did? **_

_**Me: (evil grin)**_

_**Deidara: (eyes widen) Never mind! Warnings**_

_**Warnings: yaoi!, lemons, bad language, pedophile –Orochimaru!- ext. **_

_**Me: GREAT, now onto the story!**_

_**

* * *

**__Recap: "So Naruto do you think it's worth it to go with the man who killed you're parents?" Kyuubi said dangerously and he stepped forward once more at the now wide eyed snake man. Naruto gasped and stared with wide eyes at Orochimaru as well.__

* * *

_"_Kyuubi" _Orochimaru hissed out, he shot a glance at Naruto who had taken a few steps back, he wasn't shaking, and the usually bright blue eyes were now a dull blue. They looked glazed over as well, and it didn't look like Naruto was even in there. _Naruto. _Orochimaru thought, sadness seeking into his usually cold and uncaring eyes but it went away the moment it was there. Kyuubi though still noticed and he smirked. He was about to make some rude ass comment and make Orochimaru pissed but a weak voice made him stop. 

"What do you mean he killed my parents?" Naruto asked, his voice shaky ever so slightly.

"Naruto…" Kyuubi went to say. Naruto glared at Kyuubi.

"My parents died in a car crash!" Naruto yelled and took another step away from the two men. Orochimaru went to walk towards him but Kyuubi stopped him when words came spilling out.

"The car crash wasn't an accident; your parents were running, running away from him." Kyuubi motioned towards Orochimaru and Naruto look the snake man in the eyes. "He hired some pitiful, frightened guy to crash into the car. Hoping to kill your parents, and you along with them if need be. He didn't want your parents taking you away from him, if he couldn't have you then no one could." Kyuubi continued, the eye contact between Orochimaru and Naruto never ending.

"When you woke up from the coma and I took you in Orochimaru had fled. He had thought you were dead." Kyuubi said and then cast his eyes down as he spoke the next few sentences.

"That's why I always wanted you near me, not just because I was attracted to you in a sexual way. It was also to protect you from him, good job I did at that though. Becoming just like him that it makes me sick." Kyuubi said then looked to Naruto. His eyes were once again glazed over and that dull blue replaced the once life filled blue eyes. Then Naruto bolted, he ran as fast as he could away from the two men. Down the streets as crazy girls and some guys stared at him with lust as they watched a shirtless Naruto run. He didn't know where he was going but at that moment it didn't matter. He just wanted to get away, be alone to let the information sink in. His parents were murdered; the man who murdered them would kill his friends just to get him.

That dazed look was still in his eyes as he raced down the street, avoiding the cars and citizens that came in his way. His head hurt as he tried to remember before the coma but nothing came but pain. His chest hurt from the pain of leaving his first love in a long time to go to the man who murdered his parents. Tears welled up in his eyes and slowly slid down his face as he pushed past a small crowd of people in weird cloaks. They were black with red clouds on them, they looked familiar but Naruto didn't care. He didn't care about the recognition looks they gave him. He didn't stop when he heard his name being called out. No he didn't stop not once. He ran and kept running. To where you ask, even he didn't know.

* * *

Orochimaru went to run after him. But was stopped when he heard a click like a gun being loaded. He looked to Kyuubi who stood there frozen as he watched the blonde disappear around a corner. Orochimaru slowly turned to find a gun pointed to his head from right behind him. A man with the facial expression of a wall stood with a silver pistol at him. He had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail. He had dark blue eyes that had a tint of yellow in them. His mouth was in a form or a snarl, as he glared hard at Orochimaru. He had on a pair of blue shorts with a white shirt. Over the shirt was a gun hostler, which wrapped around his toned upper body. To say this man was hot was an understatement. He looked slightly like Naruto but only the color of that hair was the same and even that was slightly different since Naruto's was still lighter in comparison.

"Get on down on the ground Orochimaru." The man said his voice seemed dark, and uncaring. This seemed to knock Kyuubi out of his daze he had gone into and look over the new comer. He flicked his eyes over the man's body, and could feel his stomach flip as the man's cold eyes came to him.

"I'm going to toss you a pair of hand cuffs. Hook them on this man." He said. Kyuubi then looked down to see Orochimaru on the ground still staring at this knew guest. Kyuubi nodded and caught the hand cuffs; he then walked over to Orochimaru who glared at him. Kyuubi didn't do anything but what he was told. He pulled Orochimaru's arms back almost violently and slapped one cuff on one wrist then with another violent tug pulled the second arm back.

Orochimaru hissed as pain shot through his should blades. He felt that cold metal on both his wrists and cursed himself mentally. He then smirked as a thought came to him. He rolled slightly making the man kick his side earning a grunt from the snake man. But Orochimaru just smiled evilly as he heard the fait beep of his cell phone. Yes that right he had hit the send button.

"Pull him up Kyuubi." The man said and Kyuubi look confused at him for a second before yanking Orochimaru up to his feet. The man then motioned to a car that was parked just down the road. The man walked behind Kyuubi and Orochimaru with the gun still pointed at Orochimaru's head. It was as they neared the car that Orochimaru turned around rather unexpectedly and head butted Kyuubi in the face. There was the sound of something being broken and Kyuubi fell just as two gun shots were heard. In seconds the man was by Kyuubi's side, his expression that was of worry. Kyuubi held his bleeding nose, then looked to Orochimaru who had two bullet whole in his chest. The shocked expression was the last look on his face as he died.

The man beside Kyuubi sighed, Kyuubi looked over to the blonde as he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

_"Yonbi! Where are you! You just ran off with out a word!"_ Came an angry women's voice on the other side. Kyuubi looked away.

"Don't worry so much Sissy, god you sound like my mom. Listen I need an ambulance over here near Panda's Surfing. I caught that Orochimaru guy, but I kind of killed him." The man that Kyuubi figured was name Yonbi said. Annoyance clearly written on his face.

_"God damn it Yonbi! You clearly know that you can't just kill people_!" The girl said.

"I didn't, he made a run for it." Yonbi said calmly into the phone, but his face was getting irritated at every passing second.

_"Fine their on their way. Oh and Itachi called, says to call him when you get the chance."_ She said and the phone line went dead. Yonbi sighed before turning back to Kyuubi.

"My co worker, she's pregnant so she has these mood swings." Yonbi explained and Kyuubi frowned.

"I don't believe I remember asking who she was." Kyuubi stated, and wince when his nose throbbed even more from the pain of being broken. Yonbi blushed slightly and Kyuubi smirked.

"So you're Kyuubi, I've been told a lot about you." Yonbi said and helped Kyuubi up. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh and who has told you about me?" Kyuubi asked. Yonbi shook his head.

"Now's not the time for that. We have to think of where Naruto could have gone." Yonbi said and Kyuubi sighed.

"I can only think of one place that kid would go after hearing something like that. If he doesn't pass out on the way, he'd go back to Whirlpool, that's where his parents were buried. It's not that far from here, but knowing Naruto he'll try and make it there running if he doesn't come to his senses and get on a bus." Kyuubi said and Yonbi nodded in understanding. Yonbi then got up and walked over to Orochimaru's now lifeless body. He pattered him down then found his cell phone opened. Yonbi quickly pulled it out and went threw his files on the phone. He stopped on a certain text that hadn't been sent not more then five minutes ago. Yonbi cursed and dialed a number quickly his eyes next leaving the text.

* * *

_Naruto's not doing it. _

_Kill Sasuke Uchiha first!_

Kabuto sighed as he read the text a fifth time. He surly did not want to do this. Why did Naruto have to make things complicated? Kabuto walked down the cold rainy street now heading the opposite direction he had been going. He had just left to take a break on watching the moody raven in his bed room. It was starting to get really tiresome watching the poor boy try and sleep but only get woken up by his brother and that blonde making noise in the other room. Kabuto slightly felt sorry for the younger Uchiha, but that sorry was replaced by nothingness. For Kabuto knew not to get involved with the man he was told to kill.

It only took a matter of seconds to get to the Uchiha mansion. It looked as if no one was home but Kabuto knew that wasn't true. He knew that Sasuke would still be sitting by his window not moving, just waiting. Kabuto easily scaled the wall and slipped onto the property without being noticed. He had been trained how to sneak into someone's house while being with Akatsuki. Kabuto smirked slightly at the thought that Akatsuki had helped him out. Shaking the matter with Akatsuki out of his head for now he pulled himself into the tree that would be easiest to get into the house without being detected.

Once he had slipped into an open window on the second floor he proceeded to the third as quietly as he could. Making sure not to run into any maids or butlers, although Kabuto was sure most of them were told not to go near Sasuke. Which helped with his job much more if they weren't near the brooding boy. Kabuto eased himself down the hallway that contained his target. He was just about to reach the door knob with he felt something cold touch the back of his neck. Kabuto reached for his revolver that was hidden in his black jacket.

"Don't even think about it." Hissed a cold and uncaring voice from behind him that made Kabuto shiver and feel weak at the knees. He felt a cold hand feel around in his jacket before pulling both guns he had hidden away and tossed them a good deal away. He was then pushed against the door, causing the boy inside to look up from the window.

"Sasuke don't come out yet." Called the voice still cold but not uncaring. Sasuke just looked back out the window not caring. Kabuto cursed mentally for his stupidity.

"And to think you would have gotten away with it if a dear friend of mine hadn't called and warned me you were coming to kill my brother." The voice whispered into Kabuto's ear, again making him feel weak at the knees.

"How…" Kabuto asked. He heard a chuckle behind him.

"Oh an old friend is down in Suna, he's also in the police department. He had killed Orochimaru for trying to bolt, then after searching him and finding the text he called me." Itachi said and Kabuto felt his arms being pulled behind his back and something cold being slapped on his wrists. Kabuto's eyes widened as what the older Uchiha said sank in all the way. This time Kabuto feel to the ground, eyes dazed slightly.

"Orochimaru's dead?" Kabuto questioned more to himself then Itachi, who smirked slightly.

"Yes, he's dead, but it doesn't solve our problem does it?" Itachi asked and Kabuto shook his head no knowing exactly what Itachi was going on about.

"So is it true then? About Akatsuki, they are not being what people think they are? That Orochimaru had slandered their name and they were after him for it?" Itachi asked and Kabuto nodded unsure of his voice at the moment.

"So then what does the real Akatsuki do then?" Itachi asked he knew that it was Orochimaru that had allowed some of his men to attack his brother. So if Orochimaru had just used Akatsuki to get away with things, knowing that the leader of Akatsuki would get in trouble about it. But then what was Akatsuki really?

"Akatsuki is a higher rank then you in the police force. Their even bigger then the CIA. There are only a few who know what they do, even that old lady Tsunade doesn't or didn't know who the real Akatsuki were. Orochimaru had set up a gang and proceeded to call himself a Akatsuki even after he left them, and then turned to killing, sealing drugs, and a line of prostitutes. My guess is that Akatsuki is going to come clean and tell the public what they really do and who they really are, they don't want people like you to think that they are some horrible gang when really their just a special type of police." Kabuto said and Itachi felt like dieing. He had been going after the wrong group. Orochimaru had used Akatsuki's name and turned it into something that was feared throughout the country.

"So then why are they following Naruto? I know that the black cloaks with red clouds are the real symbol for Akatsuki." Itachi asked. Kabuto shook his head.

"I'm not sure on that on. Orochimaru doesn't talk about Naruto to me really." Kabuto said and Itachi nodded. He then pulled Kabuto to his feet and went down the hall he stopped in front of his door. With a light knock the door came open quickly.

"Is Sasuke alright?" Deidara asked and look shocked when Itachi kissed him lightly on the lips to shut in up.

"He's fine, but I want you to go and get him. Get him on a bus and take him to Naruto's parent's graves." Itachi said and Deidara look confused for a second before nodding and running past Itachi and Kabuto and down the hall.

* * *

It was raining, no pouring down in Whirlpool. But the one crazy blonde didn't care. He had finally reached where he was going even if he didn't really know where he was going at the time. His mind just took him to the place he was at now.

He fell to his knees as he looked over the two graves of his parents. Tears fell from his eyes and mixed with the rain. He sobbed; the blonde couldn't help but let out all the frustration he had over the past years come out. He laid his forehead on the cold stone of his father's grave.

"I miss you guys. I feel so helpless not knowing what you guys were like. How you would handle situations like this. I don't know what to do anymore. I want to keep Sasuke safe, but that means going to Orochimaru. But if I don't go he'll kill Sasuke! What would you do in this situation?" Naruto pleaded, tears falling on the grave stone.

"Well if I were you I would get help. You can't do it all alone Naruto." Said a women's voice from behind him. Naruto turned slowly around; not standing up even though he was soaked and his shorts were covered in mud.

There was a girl behind him, she had shoulder length brown hair that was layered, and her bangs started from her chin and angled down into the layers. She had blue eyes but not as blue as his own. But they were pretty blue with a small hint of green in them. Her skin wasn't tan but wasn't pale either; she was in the middle of the two. She had pink lips that were curved into a small smile. Around her thin neck was a black with red clouds collar with a silver bell. She had on a red shirt that had one side sleeveless and the other a white loose sleeve that covered her right arm. She also had a pair of red gloves on as well. She had a red skirt on that came to her knees and a pair of those tight shorts that came past her back boots. The shorts also were black with red clouds on them. She had a brown belt on that held a gun on her right side. In her left hand she had a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"You know I've been looking for you forever. It took me a while to find you though, god." The girl said and pulled the cloak out and pulled it around Naruto who was wide eyed. He flinched slightly when she laid the cloak on him. But she only smiled sweetly at him and kneed down to become eye level with the blue eyes.

"No need to be scared, I'm only here to help." She said and made sure the cloak was tightened. Naruto didn't do anything just keep staring at the mysterious girl.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked and she chuckled slightly.

"I'm a friend, but you can call me Kat if you want." The girl named Kat said. _**(A/N hehe I'm in my story!!!)**_ Naruto frowned.

"That's an odd name." Naruto said and again Kat chuckled.

"So is Naruto." Kat said and Naruto smiled at her before nodding.

"Now, come on lets get out of the rain, there should be a shelter around here… ah there it is." Kat said and pointed to a picnic bench that was being shielded by a roof. Naruto nodded, Kat helped him stand and they walked quickly over to the bench. Kat sat the blonde down before taking a seat on the table with her legs on the seat and she stared at the rain.

"So who are you?" Naruto asked and Kat frowned.

"I thought I already told you my name is Kat." Kat said before looking to a confused blonde.

"Not your name, why were you looking for me?" Naruto asked and Kat looked away.

"It's my job really, but this was also to hold up my end of a deal I made a while back." Kat answered and again Naruto looked confused.

"Why would your job be to look for me?" Naruto asked. Kat glanced at the blonde.

"You know what Akatsuki is right?" Kat asked and Naruto went wide eyed.

"Yeah their after me, Orochimaru is-" Naruto didn't get to say anything because Kat's laugh echoed around him.

"Orochimaru isn't in Akatsuki. He used to be yes, but he quite after he killed your parents. He then went around pulling together a gang and they called themselves Akatsuki just to tarnish our name." Kat answered and Naruto went wide eyed.

"Our name, so you're in Akatsuki?" Naruto asked and scouted back again Kat laughed.

"No need to be frightened Naruto. Didn't you hear anything I said, the real Akatsuki isn't your enemy they're your ally. We are just a large group of special skilled police men and women, which try and keep the streets safe from any violence. We've been tracking Orochimaru down for a good time now. But now he's dead so we don't have to worry about him." Kat said and Naruto fell over anime style.

"Orochimaru… he's dead?" Naruto asked quite unsure if he heard correct. Kat chuckled at him.

"Sure is, and don't worry Sasuke is safe as well." Kat said and Naruto raised and eyebrow at her.

"How can you be sure?" Naruto asked and Kat laughed slightly before pointing at the entrance of the cemetery. Naruto's eyes went wide as they possible could before bolting towards the entrance.

* * *

"What are we doing Deidara?" Sasuke asked as they rode in one of those crappy yellow cabs down an old street. Deidara sighed again.

"We are going to a cemetery." Deidara said once again.

"But why?" Sasuke asked a little impatient at the moment.

"Stop with the questions you'll see soon enough." Deidara said loosing his patients. Sasuke glared at him before turning his attention to the window. It was raining pretty hard at the moment; he could barely make out the scenery outside the very window. The cab slowed to a stop right outside the entrance to what looked like a creepy cemetery. Deidara paid the man and they got out, Sasuke wrapping his coat around his body as the rain hit him. The pulled away without a second glance back, _what great people_ Sasuke thought.

"Alright Deidara give me some answers. We are standing at a cemetery, in the rain, are you going to kill me or something?" Sasuke asked and glared at the blonde who chuckled.

"Quiet the opposite really, Sasuke look into the cemetery." Deidara said and pointed past him. Sasuke sighed and turned just to be tackled to the ground by a blonde blur. He heard crying, and two tan fists curled his black jacket up. Sasuke went wide eyed when he noticed the black with red clouds cloak.

"Get off." Sasuke hissed and the blonde retreated, tears burning the sides of his eyes. Sasuke again went wide eyed when he saw who the blonde was.

"N…Naruto?" Sasuke asked as if the image in front of him would just disappear altogether. Naruto shyly nodded and let the tears fall once again. Sasuke pulled him into a hug as tears threatened to fall from his own eyes.

"Don't ever, ever leave again Naruto!" Sasuke hissed and kissed the blonde's forehead. Naruto nodded before looking up at Sasuke. Without even the slightest hesitation Naruto locked lips with his young Uchiha lover. Sasuke put his hand on the back of Naruto's head and gripped the wet locks as he deepened the kiss, only to be interrupted.

"As nice as this moment is, maybe we should, I don't know get out of the rain." Kat said as she walked over to the crying couple. Sasuke pulled away and looked up at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" Sasuke hissed and Kat chuckled slightly only to have the glare increased ten folds.

"Stop that glaring Sasuke, Geez my name is Kat if you must know, and I'm only helping." Kat said and turned to Deidara who was smiling at her.

"Hey Kat, what are you doing here?" Deidara asked and quickly hugged her. Kat nodded over to the still crying blonde.

"My job what else." Kat said and Deidara shook his head.

"You're always working, your worse then Itachi, you never told us what you are doing now." Deidara said and Kat shook her head.

"Now's really not the time, we should get out of the rain and into somewhere warm. I have a place not too far from here. So up you two go, my car is just over here." Kat said and walked towards a red Foroda, with four doors. Naruto got up and pulled his lover with him and followed. Deidara was right behind them.

* * *

"So you'll telling me that Orochimaru had used Akatsuki's name to get away with things. Also made it so that everyone feared the name and believed that it was a murderous gang? Somehow I believe you." Sasuke said as he pulled the blonde closer to his body. He needed to make sure that the blonde was really there. Kat smiled at them, and leaned further into the comfy chair.

They were currently sitting in one of the nicest hotels in the country. With three rooms and a bathroom connecting each, plus a main room where they were currently sitting. The room was done in most warm colors to keep the homey but rich theme. The chairs were a fine silk with crazy looking flowers lining them. Sasuke and Naruto sat on the couch, while Deidara sat in the opposite chair of Kat. All four facing each other to make sure they could talk properly.

"So Kat, you said that you were holding up your end of a deal earlier, what kind of deal?" Naruto asked and Kat looked away slightly sad.

"Well you may not remember me Naruto but I remember you. At least as much as I could in the two years I was living with you. My family had died before you were born. Your parents were helping me find some family members or someone to live with." Kat said and Naruto tried to remember Kat's face but couldn't he knew it was useless to try.

"You may not know this but your father was actually in Akatsuki before your mother got pregnant. My family had died like I said before, and your father had taken me in, I was ten at the time. My father was a good friend of his so he thought it was the best he could do for me. After two years I went and lived in Konoha with my uncle Kakashi. I quickly became interested in his line of work. After a few years I went off to what you would call a boot camp. I trained myself and because of my gift I guess you could say I was immediately introduced into Akatsuki.

I was able to see your father and mother again briefly and they showed me pictures. But I was sent out on a mission you could call it and when I had gotten back they were already dead. You father had given me his cloak hoping it would give me good luck. After finding out you were still alive I decided I would give the cloak to you. I keep with my training keeping an ear out for you. It wasn't easy with you moving every time. Then I learned that Orochimaru was coming after you again and I had to keep you safe. I've been watching over you since you entered Konoha. Of course with some help, but when I lost track of you after you hit Suna I freaked. Then I got a call saying you were running down the street like a crazed person. I had someone follow you, once they said you had gotten on a bus to Whirlpool I knew right where to find you." Kat explained and Sasuke sighed, everything was starting to come together now.

"So this is…" Naruto trailed off and gripped the cloak that he had laid in his lap after crashing on the couch with Sasuke. Kat smiled.

"Yep that cloak was your fathers." Kat said and Naruto felt the tears well up in his eyes. Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek, causing the blonde to look at him. Naruto smiled back at the smiling Uchiha. Kat chuckled slightly.

"Glad to see your not like you brother Sasuke. At least you can smile." Kat teased and a pillow went flying at her head, which she caught with ease.

"Itachi smiles!" Deidara retorted at her. Kat laughed.

"Yeah only for you." Kat said back.

"He's gotten better." Deidara said and Kat shook her head at him.

"Hell would freeze over before that man smiles in public!" Kat teased, Sasuke looked over at Kat and couldn't help but laugh, Naruto along with him. Laughter filled the once tense air of the hotel.

* * *

_**Me: I'm such a great person in this story lol. And just so you all know Kat in my story is like 26 or something. Not my real age!**_

_**Naruto: Uhumm you look it! (rolls over laughing)**_

_**Me: (slaps someone upside the head)**_

_**Kiba: WHY IN THE HELL HIT ME!**_

_**Sasuke: Why not?**_

_**Kiba: (stomps off angrily)**_

_**Naruto: Ahh you made Kiba leave!**_

_**Me: (rolls eyes) Alright I'm leaving now too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it up!**_

_**Lee: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! BE YOUTHFU-**_

_**Me: (wakes him upside the head with an iron bar) Shut the fuck up!**_

_**Naruto: Review! And until next time! **_

_**Sasuke and Me: Bye!**_


	16. Uchiha Manner!

_**Me: Welcome back!!!! I know it's been a little while since my last update! Don't kill me!**_

_**Sasuke: Yeah because that's for me to do! (Glares at Kat)**_

_**Me: (Sticks tongue out at him) No you're just mad because I stole Naruto yesterday and haven't given him back!**_

_**Sasuke: (cracks knuckles) Damn straight! Now give him back!**_

_**Me: (Smirks) Nope not until you do warnings and Disclaimer. **_

_**Sasuke: (Turns to readers and glares) **_

_**Disclaimer: Kat doesn't own Naruto...**_

_**Warnings: Bad language, boyxboy, Lemon, girlxgirl, rape, Pedophile, AU, slightly OOC, and OC...**_

_**Me: Good job! Naruto's in the bedroom, have fun!**_

_**Sasuke: (Glares at Kat before leaving)**_

_**Me: 3…2…1**_

_**Sasuke: I LOVE YOU KAT!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Knew you would!**_

_**Naruto: WHY IN THE HELL AM I THE ONE IN THE DRESS!!!!**_

_**Me: Have fun Sasuke!**_

_**Naruto: HEY DON'T IGNOR- MPH- OH GOD SASUKE!**_

_**Me: (pulls out ear plugs and grins) Enjoy! (Sticks ear plugs in and sits in comfy chair and reads)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Home sweet home!" Naruto said and let his bags hit the floor and looked back at the clearly pissed off Sasuke. Kat had given them a ride home but said she couldn't stay. She had a meeting tonight that she couldn't miss. Naruto just figured she was going to see Itachi and Deidara. But Kat was a random girl so the blonde didn't really know what to think of her. He liked her that's for sure, well as a friend or a sister. Naruto turned to Sasuke and pouted.

"Oh come on you can't still be mad at me!" Naruto begged and Sasuke just glared at him.

"No I'm not mad at you… well maybe a little. But you know full well why I'm mad." Sasuke said and walked into the living room, Naruto trailing right behind him.

"Come on it was just a small kiss! He was just saying goodbye, besides he says he thinks he might have found someone else!" Naruto wined and stood in the door way of the living room. Sasuke turned to him and glared.

"He kissed you! I don't care if he was married he still kissed you!" Sasuke said and turned around not facing the blonde. Naruto narrowed his eyes and walked over and slid his arms around the raven's waist.

"I'll make it up to you." Naruto whispered, dropping his voice slightly and purred. Sasuke smirked and turned around to face the blonde. He pulled the blonde closer grinding their hips together.

"Oh really." Sasuke said and pushed him onto the couch. Naruto was wide eyed.

"You were faking it!" Naruto argued and crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke was still over top of him, his bluish black hair dropped in front of his face slightly.

"So." Sasuke stated before lowing his face to Naruto's neck and licking it. Naruto went to push the boy away but when Sasuke started to suck on his good spot everything else but lust went out of his mind. Tan arms wrapped around the other's pale neck and gripped his hair as the raven continued to give the other a large hickey.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned and tossed his head back slightly as Sasuke started to move down his tan neck. Sasuke stopped and looked up at the blonde. He then pulled him into a kiss. Naruto felt the tongue on his lower lip and opened his mouth. Sasuke played a bit with Naruto's lower lip before driving his tongue inside to battle with the blonde. A pale hand slipped up Naruto's orange shirt and did little swirl motions around his navel. With a moan Naruto arched his back slightly to get closer to the raven. It was then that Sasuke's cell phone broke through the pants and moans.

"Damn it." Sasuke said and got off the blonde. He then pulled his cell phone out and hit the talk button.

"Yes." Sasuke snorted as he looked to the frustrated blonde still on the couch. Those bright blue eyes looking Sasuke over.

_"That's no way to talk to you're father boy_." Hissed Fugaku on the other end. Sasuke stiffened and Naruto looked at him with a worried expression.

"Sorry father, I didn't know it was you." Sasuke said and Naruto sat up, all lust after the Uchiha boy forgotten for now. There was a sigh on the other end.

_"Sasuke, there is a dinner party tonight. Bring someone with you if you must, but come. Itachi can't and I need someone there."_ Fugaku said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine father I'll come." Sasuke said and Fugaku sighed again.

_"See you there, it's at the house, at seven, be here at six thirty."_ Fugaku said and then the line went dead. Sasuke sighed, put the cell down and sat back on the couch with his love. Sasuke then turned his head to look at the blonde.

"Want to come to a party tonight?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked uncertain about it.

"Sure." Naruto answered though. The blonde knew Sasuke hated going to those parties so why not help his boyfriend out. Naruto knew he owned Sasuke big time with that disappearing act he did. Sasuke nodded then looked to the clock. It was only four.

"Do you have any suits?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged then got up and went into this room. Sasuke followed from behind. There were a few clothes being thrown to the floor before Naruto cried in triumph and came out of the closet. He was holding a pitch black suit, with a pale white shirt that had red trimming on the caller. Sasuke nodded his approval.

"It'll look good on you. But change there, you don't want to wrinkle it." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded then laid the unworn suit on his bed and followed Sasuke into the kitchen.

* * *

"Do you really think I should go?" Naruto asked. They were already in the car and driving when now the blonde decided to ask. Sasuke sighed. 

"He's going to meet you anyway. Better now then one of the reporters catching us kissing or something like that." Sasuke said and Naruto blushed.

"I know but you didn't even tell him I was coming." Naruto said.

"It was his suggestion that I bring someone with me. Besides if he said I couldn't bring someone I would have stayed with you anyways. No way in hell am I leaving you all alone." Sasuke said and Naruto frowned.

"But Orochimaru is dead, and Kabuto is in police custody." Naruto said.

"Naru, do you really think that was all who was behind Orochimaru? You said someone besides Orochimaru approached you before you moved here. He could have escaped with Orochimaru. I just don't want to take the risk of leaving you alone." Sasuke said and Naruto sighed before nodding. No way was he going to change his stoic, overprotective boyfriend. Alright not overprotective but he sure was a mother hen. Naruto smiled and took to looking out the window.

It wasn't long before Sasuke drove into his drive way leading to his house. Wait did I say house, no this was a mansion. A four story at least house, the front yard stretched to the road, and could at least fit three houses in length. It was a large house/mansion, but didn't look creepy it just looked lonely. Naruto looked up at the house and gapped.

"You live here?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Like I said my father is the head of a large corporation, all in all we're filthy rich." Sasuke said and Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah so am I but you don't see me buying a mansion." Naruto corrected and Sasuke glanced at him.

"You're rich enough to buy a mansion?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No not that rich, I couldn't buy this place, but if I could I still wouldn't. I hate large houses, or at least this large." Naruto said and Sasuke stopped his car at the front where a man in all black opened the door for Naruto. Said blonde raised an eyebrow at Sasuke before climbing out making sure to grab his suit.

"Why wouldn't you?" Sasuke continued their conversation as he moved around the car and moved towards the front door. Naruto looked up at the house that towered above him.

"Because it's so big, and it probably has so many rooms I'd get lost just trying to go to the restroom!" Naruto said with a laugh. Sasuke shook his head and opened the door, letting Naruto enter first. They stepped into a hallway that led four doors down before it came to a double door that was a dark red color with gold handles and the Uchiha crest on each door. The floor was wooden and the walls were a cream color, three lights hung from the ceiling that lit the hallway up. Sasuke led the way down the hallway and to a door just before the double door.

"The double door is the ball room. This door leads upstairs where my room is. The other doors are the den, the downstairs, and another door to the upstairs. There are two upstairs that split the house; one side is my parents the other is Itachi and mine." Sasuke explained as he opened the door to reveal a stair case leading up. Naruto sighed slightly before walking inside and up the stairs carefully. Sasuke was behind him. The came to another hallway but they were in the middle. So the hallway broke off in both directions. Sasuke went right.

"My bed room, the guest, and Itachi's rooms are to the right, the left is the work room, the library, and my personal room, Itachi has a personal room to but I'm not sure where it is." Sasuke explained and Naruto nodded. They stopped at the last door and he opened it. The inside was a black plush carpet with gray walls, which had tons of paintings that were by famous artists. The bed was a large king size, with black and red silk sheets and comforter. There was a closet that Naruto figured was a walk in, and a desk near one of the three windows. Next to the closet was a door that was left open so he could see the gray bathroom titles. The bed was in the corner near the other two windows. The windows had a black sheet on it, with red lines. Sasuke walked took Naruto's suit out of his hands and then walked in and put it on the bed. Then shut the door and pulled Naruto into his arms.

"I'm going to apologize now for anything my father may say or do tonight. He doesn't know I'm bi or that Itachi is gay, I think he's gay he could be bi though. But if he says something that hurts you're feelings just come up here." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded before his lips were captured by Sasuke's. The Uchiha pressed Naruto against the door of his bedroom and deepened the kiss. A pale hand gripped the blonde's hair and pulled his closer as their tongues intertwined and massaged each other. Sasuke's other hand was wrapped around Naruto's waist tightly. Naruto had his arms wrapped around the other's neck and he too gripped the others hair tightly, pulling his closer.

It felt great to be in the others arms. Safety was what Naruto was feeling when he was around Sasuke. The blonde wasn't worried about Orochimaru or any of his goons. Nor was he worried about Akatsuki anymore since well, they weren't after him but were really keeping an eye on his still. It was then that the kiss was interrupted by a light knock on the door. Naruto felt the door behind him vibrate from the knock so he pushed off and slid around Sasuke as the Uchiha opened the door. Outside was a small maid and she smiled weakly at him.

"Sasuke-sama, your father wishes to see you and your guest now. He's in the den." The maid said quickly before leaving with a huge blush on her face. She heard the moaning before she knocked. And when she saw it was a boy, she couldn't help the images flashing into her mind. Very naughty images to be exact. Sasuke sighed before turning to Naruto.

"Well, might as well do what the old man wants. Just try not to be your loud, annoying self please?" Sasuke said and Naruto pouted at him. Sasuke grabbed the blondes waist pulled him into his arms and kissed him lightly before releasing. Naruto blushed, as Sasuke pulled him out of the room and back down the steps and into a large room. It smelled of vanilla with a mix of apples, it was a large room with a fire burning giving the room a warm temperature. But even with the fire and the smell the place looked cold and felt it as well. There were two large comfy couches with a coffee table in the middle. A man sat on one of the couches it was the same guy Naruto had seen on TV that night.

He turned and motioned for them to come and sit on the other couch. His hair was still pulled back into a low pony tail, and he still had on a nice tailored suit. This one was gray with a blue shirt underneath; he didn't have a tie on either. Fugaku folded his hands as the two boys sat in front of him. Naruto sat there staring blankly at the man. He didn't fidget, make funny noises, or even faces. It worried Sasuke slightly at how well mannered Naruto was being, maybe the blonde was sick. But what Sasuke didn't know was that Naruto had manners just choose not to use them on a daily bases. It left him feeling hollow and an empty feeling by being well mannered and fake.

"I see you brought a male guest Sasuke." Fugaku said. Sasuke fought with every once of his being to not roll his eyes at that.

"Yes father, you did say I could bring a guest, but never said whether it be male or female." Sasuke shot back. Naruto didn't say anything just keep his mouth shut and let them carry on. But if made him feel bad that Sasuke had such a horrible relationship with his father, yet Naruto never even knew his. Fugaku glared slightly at his son.

"Well I indicated that it be female, like your girlfriend or something." Fugaku said and looked to Naruto for a reaction but saw none.

"I don't have a girlfriend father, I've told you many times now." Sasuke said and glanced at Naruto who seemed to be dazed or not even in this world. Fugaku frowned.

"Well you should. Now boy you going to introduce yourself or not?" Fugaku snapped, Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry; I was just waiting for you two to finish your conversation. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said and held a hand out; Fugaku looked at the hand before shaking it slightly.

"Uzumaki you say? I've heard that before." Fugaku said and went into what looked like a thinking pose. Naruto and Sasuke looked to him with interest.

"Ah, I bought the Uzumaki co. when it went up for sale. Buying that got me to where we are today." Fugaku said. Yes, the Uchiha's were rich before, but it started to go down and when they needed money and fast Fugaku invested in the Uzumaki co. after the accident. Fugaku smiled slightly at Naruto and looked him over again.

"Yes indeed. I wonder why I hadn't seen it before. You're a spitting image of your father boy." Fugaku said and Naruto smiled slightly at him.

"Thank you sir, I didn't know my parents knew the Fugaku Uchiha." Naruto said and Fugaku nodded.

"Your father and I went to the same business college, although he was more into the arts then business it was your mother who had the business. Wonderful women she was, she would have gone far." Fugaku said and Naruto smiled at him.

"I've heard that a lot from people who knew my parents. I'm glad to know that my mothers business didn't just get dumped into someone's incapable hands." Naruto said and Fugaku nodded. Sasuke looked back and forth between them with wide eyes. Naruto was being… mannered… and not holding a conversation with his… father! It amazed him and Sasuke fell in love with Naruto even more.

"So Naruto how is that Uncle of yours?" Fugaku asked.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked uncertain and Fugaku nodded.

"Kyuu is fine, living in Suna at the moment." Naruto said and Fugaku frowned.

"And what of you? Who are you living with?" Fugaku asked.

"I'm living under my guardian Tsunade, but she's rarely in so I'm usually alone." Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Again something he didn't know was that Tsunade was his guardian. Then Sasuke figured that Naruto had just said that to make him look better in front of Fugaku. He nodded seemingly pleased with the answer. Fugaku then stood and the boys followed.

"Well, you two must be getting ready. The party starts at seven, and Naruto it's great to have you here tonight." Fugaku said and Naruto nodded before taking Sasuke's wrist and leading him out of the room. Naruto found his way back up into Sasuke's room before the Uchiha snapped out of his daze.

"Wh-" Sasuke didn't even get a chance to talk before Naruto cut in and kissed him.

"Tsunade is my guardian for one; she just chooses not to live with me. Second, she made me take those classes where you learn good manners and all the junk. Said I needed to learn it just in case I was put into a position such as a few minutes ago." Naruto said after he pulled away. Sasuke nodded and moved a crossed the room and into his closet. He disappeared for a minute before coming out with a black suit.

"Well might as well get dressed now. Thank you for coming, I'm not sure what I would have done if you didn't. Itachi isn't coming so I could have been bored stiff." Sasuke said and Naruto laughed.

"No problem, besides I didn't want to be left alone anyways." Naruto said.

"Well I'm going to use my brother's bathroom, you can use mine." Sasuke said and left the room. Naruto went into the bathroom and turned the water on then sighed.

"This is going to be one long ass evening." Naruto said before stripping and getting into the hot water.

* * *

_**Me: I'm sorry! (Hides behind Naruto) I didn't mean to keep you waiting for like ever!**_

_**Sasuke: Yes you did!**_

_**Me: (throws object at him) I did not!! Don't lie!!!**_

_**Sasuke: (chuckles)**_

_**Me: (rolls eyes) Now back to the I'm soo sorry! Really I didn't mean to take so long to update. I've had school, and I got caught up in putting Beyond Worlds out. Again sorry! And I'll update as soon as I can! Which will be in about two weeks. If I'm any later than that you can come and hunt me down and make me write lol jk. But I will get it out promise!!!**_

_**Naruto: Don't forget to review!!!! **_

_**Sasuke: Until next time! (Glomps Naruto)**_


	17. The Ball!

_**Me: Hola everyone one! Chapter 17! Wow never thought I'd get this far! Lol**_

_**Sasuke: You shouldn't have been able to at the pace you're going!**_

_**Me: Shut it Uchiha!**_

_**Sasuke: (Smirk)**_

_**Me: At least I got to 17 that's a lot!**_

_**Sasuke: Naruto has over 200 episodes and manga pages.**_

_**Naruto: GO ME!!!**_

**Disclaimer: Kat doesn't own Naruto!!!**

_**Me: (eye twitch) …. You… **_

_**Sasuke: Also, the episodes are half an hour long, sometimes even an hour. **_

_**Naruto: Yay me!!!**_

**Warning: Yaoi! Bad Language! Slight Incest (ItachSasu) Yuri! Annoying fan girls!!!!! Annoying Fan guys!!!! Annoying people in general!!! Insaneness of some people (Cough. Fugaku. Cough.**

_**Me: (Eye twitch)… Sasuke….**_

_**Sasuke: (smirks) and-**_

_**Me: THAT IT'S IT! YOU'RE KISSING YOUR BROTHER!!!!!!!**_

_**Sasuke: (Pales) you… wouldn't!**_

_**Me: Oh I would and I will Uchiha!**_

_**Naruto: wow… that'll be interesting!**_

_**Itachi: Do I get a say in this?**_

_**Me: NO! Blame you're brother!**_

_**Itachi: (Glares and activates Sharingan) Sasuke…**_

_**Sasuke: (Pales and runs)**_

_**Naruto: Enjoy the Chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**__**Recap: **__"Well I'm going to use my brother's bathroom, you can use mine." Sasuke said and left the room. Naruto went into the bathroom and turned the water on then sighed. _

_"This is going to be one long ass evening." Naruto said before stripping and getting into the hot water. _

* * *

"Naruto are you ready?" Came a voice from outside the bedroom. Naruto pulled the jacket on before looking himself in the mirror.

"Yeah!" Naruto called and Sasuke opened the door. He was in his all black suit, much like the one that was seen on TV except even the shirt underneath was black. His tie was a deep blue, and his hair was pushed down in the back. Naruto smirked at him as he watched his boyfriend's eyes roll over him. Naruto was wearing a pitch black suit, with his pale ass shirt that had red trimmings on it. He had a red tie that went along with the trimmings. The suit was a perfect fit for him, and showed off all the girlish curves that Sasuke loved so much.

"You look wonderful." Sasuke said and smiled at his boyfriend. Naruto blushed slightly.

"Right back at you." Naruto said as Sasuke walked over and pulled Naruto into his arms. Naruto blushed slightly as Sasuke's lips crashed over his. Sasuke sucked on the blonde's bottom lip before entwining their tongues together. Naruto moaned as Sasuke pushed him against the bed and attacked his neck. Naruto's head titled off to the side so that Sasuke could get more access to his neck. Sasuke smirked and bit down, Naruto flinched at the pain but Sasuke licked lightly over the spot he bite at and then sucked.

"Sasuke… we… have… to… get… going…" Naruto said in between pants. Sasuke pulled back to the blondes face and gave him a smile before kissing the blonde on the lips once again.

"If we must." Sasuke said before getting off the blonde and then helping Naruto off the bed. Naruto fell into Sasuke's arms as he tripped over a loose sheet. Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Come on dobe." Sasuke said as he helped the blonde up and fixed his collar so it didn't show the bruise he had just left on the tan skin. Naruto blushed, and Sasuke kissed him once again.

"Now let's go." Sasuke said with a smirk, Naruto nodded and they headed out the door together. Sasuke led the way back downstairs where guests were already going into the ball room. The ball room was done up nicely, the titles looked like an orange and red limestone with small swirls in them. The walls were a cream color that went along with the floor. There was a small stage where a small band of people played classical music. Everyone was in suits and elegant dresses.

Naruto sighed, and Sasuke chuckled as he dragged the blonde into the ball room. The moment they got in there a group of girls came up and asked Sasuke to dance. He of course just ignored them or said no coldly.

"Sasuke! Who's the blonde hotty?" A random girl asked and Sasuke sighed before wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"He's my boyfriend if you must know." Sasuke said coolly and Naruto blushed as the Uchiha led them away. Sasuke slid his hand into the blondes and Naruto walked beside him.

"You sure that's okay?" Naruto asked when he heard crying from behind them. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Just announcing that I'm your boyfriend. We haven't even told your father yet." Naruto said and Sasuke sighed.

"I don't care. Besides my father would be blind not to know we were dating. I bet he could hear those nice little noises you were making as well." Sasuke teased and Naruto blushed as a couple looked at them. Sasuke then dragged him into an area that was designated for dancing. He then wrapped his pale arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him close. Naruto sighed and wrapped his tan arms around the older boy's neck.

"So what if he doesn't know? He's going to hear it from some sobbing fan girl." Naruto said and Sasuke shrugged.

"Like I care, my father's a dick. He thinks he can run my life, well news flash he can't." Sasuke said and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I didn't think he was all too bad Sasuke. He just wants the best for you, that's all." Naruto tried and Sasuke shook his head.

"He's been pressuring me into a good college for business, but what I really want to do is write, maybe paint a little." Sasuke said and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"You write?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"What about you? I've never heard what you wanted to do." Sasuke said and Naruto shrugged.

"Not too sure, I love taking photos but I'm also good in business. But then I was thinking about Akatsuki, and what they did. It sounds interesting, besides Kat made it perfectly clear that they wanted me to join." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

"Well you travel a lot. Besides you have to go through this test to pass. I'd say go into the police force and work your way up, like Itachi's doing. I think Akatsuki wants him as well." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"While you were sleeping on the air plane home, I was talking with Kat about how to get in. She told me all about it." Sasuke said.

"Too bad, your father isn't going to have anyone to keep his company running if you two leave him." Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head.

"Na, Itachi's taking business classes, and he has his first chairmen and all that stuff to keep Itachi up to date. Besides it's not like I won't be there to help Itachi out, especially in the art and music department." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded again. The music stopped and they clapped before leaving the dance floor and walking over to the few tables that had been set up for people. Naruto sat in one, as Sasuke went to get them something to drink.

"Ah there you are Naruto." Came a voice from behind Naruto and he looked and smiled.

"Fugaku, this place is wonderful." Naruto commented as he looked around once more. Fugaku sat down a crossed from him, and looked at Naruto. The blonde looked back at Fugaku and smiled.

"Is there something you wish to speak with me about sir?" Naruto asked as his smiled dropped. Fugaku smirked.

"Yes." Fugaku said.

"And that is?" Naruto asked, starting to get annoyed, he hated it when Sasuke would do this to him. Fugaku smiled, leaned back in the chair slightly, took a sip of the wine in his hand before looking at Naruto again.

"I want you to leave my son alone." Fugaku said with a low voice. Naruto smirked at him.

"I'm afraid I can't sir." Naruto commented Fugaku raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I'm sure we can come to an arrangement. How much?" Fugaku asked as he reached inside his suit pocket and pulled out a check book. Naruto's eyes widened and Fugaku smirked at the reaction, knowing it would work.

"See, we can make a deal. I'll give you what ever amount you want, and you leave my son alone." Fugaku said and Naruto's eyes narrowed, he went to shoot up out of his seat, but knew it would attract a scene.

"Sir, I'll tell you this once and only once. I won't leave Sasuke ever again; I don't care if you're the richest man around. I don't need money, I need Sasuke." Naruto hissed at him, then stood and walked away. Fugaku was left stunned, his pen still on the amount number of the check as he watched the blonde disappear into the crowd. He scowled before putting the check book back away, and greeted a few people who passed him.

It wasn't long before Naruto found Sasuke who was already on his way back to give him a drink. Naruto took the drink of Sasuke and led him to one of the walls where no one would see then. Mostly Fugaku. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto who was watching the crowds with a nasty glare.

"Is there something I need to know Naru?" Sasuke asked and Naruto sat the cup he had on a table near by. Said blonde looked to Sasuke and gave a forced smile.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow again.

"Something happen?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded, and glared when Fugaku was walking towards them. Sasuke followed his glare and sighed. Fugaku smiled slyly at the glare, and watched as Naruto slid a hand into Sasuke's.

"Son." Fugaku greeted. Sasuke scowled, he knew something went on between them.

"Father." Sasuke said with no emotion.

"I wish to speak with you… alone." Fugaku said and glared slightly at Naruto who gladly glared right back. Sasuke sighed, then let go of Naruto's hand. The blonde looked at Sasuke with confusion. Sasuke turned and smiled slightly, causing Fugaku to take a double take.

"I won't be long." Sasuke said before placing a kissed on his lips and walking away. Fugaku looked startled but followed his son. Naruto smirked when he noticed that someone had taken a picture of them at that moment. It wasn't long before Naruto was swarmed with Yaoi fan girls, all squealing and asking for more pictures. Or well asking for him to pose for the pictures, since they were doing it whether he agreed or not.

Naruto sighed, and looked over to where Sasuke and Fugaku had left; he had a bad feeling about it. He then said goodbye to the girls real quick before leaving towards the door and opening it slightly, no one in the hall way. Naruto quickly left out the door before anyone could see him.

* * *

"You wanted to talk father?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the couch. Fugaku was standing, still in the doorway, watching him son.

"I don't want you with him." Fugaku said, and Sasuke chuckled slightly, earning a glare. Sasuke stood and faced his father.

"I don't care. I love him father, if you can't get over it then tough." Sasuke said and went to leave, but his father pushing him on to the couch caused him to stop. Fugaku straddled his son, keeping him in place. Sasuke looked at his father with wide eyes as he tired to get out of the grip.

"I said I don't want you with him. You live under my roof, and I not going to let my son with anyone." Fugaku said and Sasuke stopped moving and looked to his father in confusion. That confusion was quickly erased with he felt cold lips pressed against his. Sasuke's eyes widened and he tried to struggle some more. But Fugaku pulled Sasuke's arms over his head and gripped them there with one hand. He then traced the bottom of Sasuke's shirt with the other, before slipping his slipping his hand up the shirt. Sasuke gasped and Fugaku used this time to slip his tongue inside his son's mouth. Sasuke struggled more and bit his father's tongue hard. Fugaku pulled away and pressed his hand down on Sasuke's stomach hard and the boy screamed in pain.

"You'll do what I say boy." Fugaku said before crashing his lips on his son's again. Sasuke keep struggling, he didn't like the feeling, hell he didn't like anyone touching him other than Naruto. It brought back memories, of that time. It wasn't long before Fugaku slumped against him. His tongue still inside his son's mouth, then Fugaku was rolled off of Sasuke and fell to the ground with a thud. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto with a large book his hand. It was one of those knew addition of a dictionary, hard back, almost too heavy to even pick up. Naruto let the book drop to the ground before pulling the Uchiha off the couch and into his arms. Sasuke looked down to see his father, lying there unconscious, still alive though.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sasuke looked to the blonde who was looking at him with worry. Sasuke nodded before attacking Naruto right then and there. Their lips crashed together, and Sasuke wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside of the blonde's mouth. Naruto chuckled slightly as he felt the tongue moving around in a crazed fashion. Making sure it was really Naruto standing before him. Sasuke then pulled back after a few seconds when he heard a groan from the ground. Fugaku was regaining consciousness.

"Let's go." Sasuke said and took the blonde's hand and led them out of the room and quickly out of the mansion, as Fugaku sat up rubbing his head from the pain. He scowled as he figured out who it was that had hit him. He looked to see the new dictionary on the floor. He cursed before grabbing the cell phone out of his pocket and dialing a number.

_"Yes Uchiha sir?" _Came a voice from the line.

"I have an assignation for you." Fugaku said angrily into the phone.

_"And that is sir?" _The voice asked.

"To kill Naruto Uzumaki." Fugaku sneered as he kicked the dictionary a crossed the floor.

_"Naruto Uzumaki sir?" _The person asked a little unsure.

"Yes, is there a problem Pain." Fugaku asked.

_"No sir, no problem at all." _Pain answered with a chuckle before the phone line went dead. Fugaku smiled as he pocketed the phone and made his way back to his party. Yes life was good to be Fugaku Uchiha.

* * *

_**Sasuke: Oh god I kissed my father!!!**_

_**Me: Shut up the chapters not over!**_

_**Sasuke: There more?! (Wide eyes)**_

_**Me: (smirks) Oh yes, I told you I was going to make you kiss your brother didn't I?**_

_**Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: (evil laughter) Carry on!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked as they rode down the street. Sasuke was at the wheel, driving slightly above the speed limit. No wait let me rephrase that, he was at racing level. Thank god no one was on the rode at the moment, or else they'd run into someone.

"Yes, why?" Sasuke asked his knuckled turning white as he turned sharply. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Well I don't know… BECAUSE YOU'RE DRIVING LIKE A MANIC!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke turned the wheel, put on the brakes and stopped right in front of Naruto's apartment building. Naruto hurried out of the car and dropped to the ground.

"Dear ground, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Naruto yelled and kissed it. A couple passing by looked at him funny, the man drew his wife closer and they hurried down the street, away from the crazy kissing blonde.

"Dobe." Sasuke said behind him as he hit the lock button and the car beeped. Naruto looked to Sasuke as if he were crazy.

"Never again!" Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto stood and pointed at the Uchiha.

"I will never let you drive with me in the car again!" Naruto yelled before stalking into the apartment building. Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran after the fuming blonde, he stopped the elevator from closing and got inside with him.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke pleaded and Naruto humped and looked away from him. Sasuke's eyes softened and he wrapped his arm around the blonde. Naruto pushed Sasuke away and rounded on him, tears where in the blonde's eyes.

"You could have killed us Sasuke. You know I hate driving fast!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I was just angry, confused and slightly worried as well." Sasuke admitted and Naruto relaxed, the elevator opened and Naruto took Sasuke hand and walked out.

"Listen I know it must be pretty hard to comprehend what happened back there. But you don't have to worry; I'm always going to be here for you." Naruto said and stopped at his apartment door. Sasuke pushed the blonde against the door.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you! My father… he has connections… assigns on speed dial. As we have seen my father is a fucking lunatic! He'll try killing you." Sasuke said and Naruto sighed.

"Wouldn't be the first time my life is on the line. Sasuke you forget, this kind of thing is my life." Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head.

"This is different… he'll hire the best in the business. He has a friend, a guy who never misses his target no matter what. I'm sure he'll send him after you." Sasuke said and Naruto kissed him.

"I have Itachi, Tsunade, a while police department, Kyuubi and his new boo, and Akatsuki looking after my ass. I doubt anyone will try anything, if so then they'll be facing some very angry people." Naruto said after pulling away. It was then that they heard a moan inside the house. Sasuke and Naruto shared a look before Naruto unlocked his door and walked silently down the hallway. It was coming from the living room, more moans were heard. Naruto turned to corner and became very red.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Naruto yelled. Yes two. It was Itachi and Deidara, on the couch. Itachi had Deidara pinned under him, both were naked. Itachi had just gotten Deidara's member in his mouth, probably for the second time that night, since the room smelled like sex. Itachi looked up at the blonde with wide eyes, and Deidara covered his face in shame. Sasuke peeked around and snickered at the deer-in-the-head-lights look Itachi was supporting. Naruto sniffed the air and gagged before glaring at them.

"YOU GUY HAD SEX DIDN'T YOU?!" Naruto yelled again and Sasuke snickered at the red coming to Itachi face, and as Deidara snack further into the couch. Naruto looked to Sasuke and glared, and then back to the two on the couch who hadn't moved yet.

"So this was your meeting huh? Well my house isn't a fuck place! You both have your own places to do that shit at!" Naruto yelled this time not being so loud. Sasuke disappeared and a front door being shut could be heard before his head poked back around the corner. Itachi quickly got up and grabbed cloths, Naruto looked away at this. He did not want to see Itachi naked.

"What are you two here for anyways? Weren't you at the party with father?" Itachi asked and regretted it when Sasuke and Naruto stiffened and Sasuke stormed off into the kitchen. Naruto glared at Itachi.

"Just great, you got him riled up again. Just so you know if I ever see your father again, I will proceed in beating the living shit out of him." Naruto said before walking off into the kitchen as well, to calm the younger Uchiha down. Deidara quickly got his cloths on and looked to Itachi.

"Something really bad happened. I know Naruto, he would never threat like that if it was just something stupid as a fight went on." Deidara said and Itachi nodded, he slipped his shirt on went into the kitchen, his blonde trailing behind him. Sasuke was being held by Naruto, they were currently sitting on the floor right under the sink. Itachi came in and kneeled next to his brother.

"What happened?" Itachi asked and Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's chest.

"Don't want to talk about it." Sasuke mumbled and tightened his grip on Naruto. Itachi sighed and leaned against the island, Deidara took a seat next to his boyfriend. It would be an odd sight if someone walked in. Four men sitting on the ground, two cuddled together while the other two looked at them with worry.

"You have to talk to me about it Sasuke, or else I can't help." Itachi said and Sasuke peeked at him.

"Father… he…" Sasuke got that far before burying his face back into the blonde's chest. Naruto ran his hand through the Uchiha's hair; Itachi frowned and looked to Naruto.

"Mind tell me, seems Sasuke can't." Itachi said and Naruto looked to Sasuke who nodded in his chest. Naruto let go of Sasuke who looked up at him.

"Why don't you go into my room, and lay down. I'll be in there in a few minutes." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded, Naruto stood and helped the Uchiha up. Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips before walking off into the bed room, where he fell on the bed and cuddled up with a pillow.

Itachi and Deidara had gotten up and sat at the island; Naruto sighed and sat a crossed from them. It was silent as Naruto tried to find the words.

"Your father tried to give me money to leave Sasuke." Naruto finally said, Itachi sighed.

"I knew he would do something stupid like that." Itachi said and Naruto shook his head, Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"There's more, you see I refused right. Then left and found Sasuke, we were sitting there and Fugaku came up and said he needed to talk with Sasuke alone. Sasuke left with him, but I had a bad feeling right. So I followed." Naruto said and Itachi had a fairly good idea where this was going.

"I came to the den and stopped, I heard Sasuke scream so I went in… Fugaku had Sasuke pinned under him, and he was… kissing Sasuke." Naruto said and looked down to the island, his hand tightened. "If I hadn't gotten there… I'm not sure how far Fugaku would have gone." Naruto added and looked to Itachi.

To say Itachi looked pissed would be an understatement. Itachi was livid, his eyes were glaring at some unknown force as he took in what Naruto had just said. Deidara put a hand on Itachi's shoulder only to feel it stiffen at the touch. Itachi had known his father was a little off, he saw the way he looked at Sasuke. But never thought it would actually happen, he was his son, flesh and blood. Itachi thought that his father would figure that out, but it looked like he was wrong. Itachi stood and looked to Naruto.

"He's staying here." Itachi announced and Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Wasn't going to let him go back anyways. I'd tie him up before I'd do that." Naruto said and Itachi nodded.

"I'm also going to contact Akatsuki, tell them that you could be in danger, big time. Knowing my father he'll try to kill you since he can't get ride of you with the only thing he has… money." Itachi said and Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke said something about that." Naruto said and Deidara stood.

"I'm staying here." Deidara announced and Naruto looked to him.

"You can't, you have school Dei." Naruto said and he shook his head.

"Fall break, won't go back until a little after Christmas." Deidara said and Naruto's eyes softened.

"Then I'll be glad for you to stay." Naruto said and Deidara nodded. Itachi looked to Naruto.

"I'm staying as well, I'm sure if I stay at home I'll end up murdering my father." Itachi said.

"That's fine, but we need to get Sasuke's stuff, and maybe a new place to live." Naruto said, Itachi smiled.

"I'll look for a place for you. You have money I don't think my father knows that. But he'll still try and take you out of the picture, I know it." Itachi said and Naruto nodded.

"Not like I'm not use to it already." Naruto mumbled and Itachi sighed.

"We just got out of a problem, how you can get into one so quickly, is beyond me." Itachi said and Naruto stood with a shrug.

"It's my life, although I don't think saying I'm always at the wrong place at the wrong time will justify this time. I think I was there at the right time this time." Naruto said before leaving the kitchen and slipping into the bedroom that held Sasuke.

Naruto moved through the darkness until he found his bed. He crawled on it and felt for Sasuke, when he found him he felt the Uchiha tense at the touch.

"It's okay, it's just me." Naruto said and Sasuke rolled over, leaving the pillow where it lay. He then gripped the blonde's waist and pulled him down. Naruto chuckled slightly at the motion. Sasuke rolled over and straddled the blonde who smiled up at him.

"Are you going to be okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded before crashing his lips on the others. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck and deepened the kiss. Sasuke pulled away and looked at Naruto.

"I love you." Sasuke said and Naruto's eyes went wide. Sasuke kissed him again before rolling off and cuddling up to the blonde. Naruto ran a hand through the Uchiha's.

"I love you too." Naruto said as he held his lover.

* * *

_**Me: Alright now it's the end.**_

_**Sasuke: (sigh) I didn't kiss Itachi. **_

_**Me: Yeah, thought you kissing your father was already punishment enough.**_

_**Naruto: Man I was looking forward to that.**_

_**Itachi: (smacks Naruto) shut it! I'm glad she didn't. **_

_**Me: (hugs Itachi) I did it because you didn't want to kiss him!**_

_**Itachi: Thank you. (Hugs back)**_

_**Sasuke: Oh I see you like him better!**_

_**Me: Yep! ;p**_

_**Sasuke: (Walks away)**_

_**Naruto: Wait Sasuke! (Runs after Sasuke)**_

_**Itachi: Don't forget to review. **_

_**Me: Yep, I'll have chapter 18 out as soon as I can!**_


	18. Enter Mr ?

_**Me: Yay Chapter 18!!!!**_

_**Naruto: YAY!!! GO KAT!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Sasuke: Yeah, right… go Kat!**_

_**Me: You sound so happy about it Sasuke! **_

_**Itachi: He's still getting over the whole 'I kissed my father' thing. **_

_**Me: Itachi! (Glomps)**_

_**Deidara: (clears throat)**_

_**Me: Deidara! (Pulls into hug with her and Itachi)**_

_**Sasuke & Naruto: O,o **_

_**Naruto: Umm okay onto disclaimers and warnings**_

**Disclaimer: Kat doesn't own Naruto in anyway. **

_**Naruto: Thank you Sasuke!**_

_**Sasuke: Hn.**_

_**Naruto: (pouts)**_

**Warning: Yaoi! Bad Language! Slight Uchiha incest! Yuri! Annoying Fan girls and boys! **

_**Me: (Let's go of Itachi and Deidara who started to make out) Alright thank you guys for doing that! Enjoy this chapter!!**_

_**Naruto: BYE!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Blue eyes opened to look into midnight eyes. Naruto smiled and kissed the Uchiha's lips. Sasuke smiled into the kiss and deepened it.

"Morning love." Sasuke said when they pulled away. Naruto smiled and snuggled up to him and laid his blonde hair on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled and ran his hand through the blonde hair.

"Are you feeling better?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded then kissed Naruto on the head.

"Yeah I'm fine, as long as I'm with you, I'll always be fine." Sasuke said and Naruto sat up to look fully at Sasuke. The raven smiled at him before locking lips once again. He flipped them over so that Sasuke was straddling the blonde. Naruto wrapped his arms around the pale one's neck and deepened the kiss by biting Sasuke's lip. Sasuke smirked and opened his mouth, then shot his tongue inside the blondes. Naruto moaned as Sasuke slipped his hand under the blonde's shirt.

Naruto griped the raven locks and pulled Sasuke down further and deepened the kiss even more. Sasuke unlocked their lips long enough to pulled the blonde's shirt over his head before locking their lips once again. Naruto unwrapped his arms and slid them down Sasuke's toned body and then under his shirt. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's hands ran over his stomach before pulling the shirt off, unlocking their lips once again.

Sasuke attacked Naruto's neck, who titled his head so he would have better access to the tan flesh. Naruto moaned as Sasuke bit down on Naruto's collar bone, and then licked the wound before sucking hard. More moans came from the blonde as Sasuke formed a fresh hickey on his neck, next to the few others he already had on his neck. The door slammed open and in walked Itachi who was carrying a few pieces of paper under his arm, and a large box in his hand and a large black duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Itachi smirked as he saw the position.

"Sorry to interrupt you… again. But where do you want your stuff." Itachi asked and Naruto blushed as he buried himself in the pillows. Sasuke pointed next to the dresser and that was where he placed everything. Itachi turned to back to the boys who hadn't moved yet; well Naruto moved but tried to bury himself further into the pillow.

"Naruto." Itachi said with a smirk and Naruto looked at him a blush clearly on his face. "I have found four places that seem like okay places." Itachi said and handed Naruto the papers, the blonde took them as he pushed the other off.

"Thanks Itachi." Naruto said and laid them on the bed. Itachi just shrugged and left. Sasuke sat close to the blonde who was already looking through the papers.

"You looking for a new place?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I have you living here with me now. Deidara, and your brother as well. I don't have a guest room here, and I only have one bathroom. Also this place has no security at all, reason why Ashley was able to get up here. Itachi also wants a better place so that he feels better about the whole thing." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and looked at the place they were currently on. Sasuke picked the paper up as Naruto sat it down.

It was a picture of a large house with a gate in front. The building was at least two stories and made of gray brick. The path to the large oak door was a dull red brick with swirls. All in all the front of the house looked wonderful. Naruto handed Sasuke the paper that went along with the picture, telling the details of the house. It had three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. One on the middle floor and one in the master bed room. The kitchen connected to the backyard which was an acre long. It had a library, living room, dinning room, and a spare room that was used as an art room. It was just refurnished so all the paint is freshly done, and everything in the house is up to date and ready to move into. It also had a high security system installed around the whole property.

The next one Sasuke knew the moment he saw the picture Naruto wouldn't want it. It was huge, at lest four stories. And Sasuke was correct, Naruto had handed Sasuke the paper for the house along with the picture, without even looking at it. The Uchiha chuckled slightly and laid the second house in the trash can next to the bed, then turned back to his blonde. Naruto was looking at the next house with a frown; Sasuke looked over it and laughed. It was pink, everything was pink. The painting of the house was pink, the shudders, the side walk leading up to the one story house was pink. The only thing that wasn't pink was the titles on the roof which were almost pink, and the grass.

"I think your brother has a fetish with pink." Naruto commented and handed the papers to Sasuke where he laughed at it again before tossing it. The next and last picture Itachi had given them. It wasn't half bad, compared to the last two. The house was a two story just like the first one. It wasn't as big; it was a deep red brick. With a dark brown oak door that had a brown porch that stuck out two feet from the door. Two dark gray steps led up to the door. The path leading to the steps were a gray with dark red swirls mixed into it. There was a drive way the curved up to the front and back to the road. There was a black gate that closed off both entrances to the property and as far as Sasuke could see it went around the whole property. A small pound was in the front yard to the right in the picture; there was a fake dear next to it.

The grass was green and Sasuke could see a forest in the back of the picture. It looked like it was out in the country or right outside the city maybe. It was a very beautiful house all in all. The paper for it said that it had three bedrooms with three bathrooms. One on the first floor, and two in two bedrooms, one being the master bedroom. There was a full basement that had been used as a library and still has the shelves. A living room, dinning room, and large brand new kitchen with sliding doors that led out to the back porch. An inside pool, with a work out room. All the bedrooms were upstairs. The house also had a very high tech security system one of the best, but it could be improved, and add on to easily.

"I vote this one." Sasuke said and handed the fourth house back to Naruto. He studied it and picked the first house up and looked at that one compared to the fourth. Naruto nodded.

"I agree it's on a safe neighborhood, it's not completely in the country area but not fully in the city. A large yard with an inside pool which is awesome. Also it's in my price range so that's good." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sasuke then looked to the clock and groaned.

"We have school in an hour." Sasuke said and Naruto groaned right along with him. All his friends were going to ask where he was at, along with Sasuke since he hadn't went to school those few days Naruto had been gone.

"Do we have to? We could just call in sick or something right?" Naruto asked and gave Sasuke his puppy eyes. Sasuke merely nodded sadly.

"Yes we have to, or else it'll be worse when we go back." Sasuke said and Naruto sighed before climbing off the bed, he looked back to Sasuke.

"Coming, we both need a shower. Might as well take one together." Naruto said before he walked into the bathroom. Sasuke watched his retreating form before jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom where Naruto laughed at him for it. They took a half an hour shower because Sasuke wouldn't stop messing around, and yes in that way. His hands just seemed to be attached to the sexy, wet, toned, blonde one's body. Although Naruto didn't really care much for it since it would probably make them late. But when he was trying to wash his hair, someone wouldn't stop running his hands over his body. Causing Naruto to giggle and move around and bend over slightly, causing the shampoo he was using to go into his eyes.

After that everything went smoothly aside from the fact that Naruto forbid Sasuke from touching him when he was washing his hair. Sasuke merely shrugged and began to wash his body, as Naruto drooled at him for it. The two were now sorting through their stuff looking for their school uniform. That took another ten minutes just to find, and put on. Putting it on only took like three minutes. **(A/N: Wish I could change that quickly lol.)**

Itachi had come back in to check on them to find Sasuke staring at Naruto while he brushed his hair. Even Itachi had a hard time removing his eyes from the half naked blonde. Yes, Naruto only had his pants on, his shirt still draped over his computer chair. So as Naruto brushed his wet hair that kept sticking to the sides of his face, and neck, his muscles flexed, showing off how strong the blonde really was. It was enjoyable until Deidara came in and ruined it.

"AH Naruto! You look so sexy!" Deidara yelled and attacked the blonde who was in sweat drop. Sasuke growled and went to peal Deidara off of HIS blonde; Itachi joining to make sure HIS blonde didn't get hurt by his brother. That took another five minutes to sort everything out. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and dragged the blonde out the door and into the car by his wrist. All the by passers getting a very nasty glare from said Uchiha when they looked at the still shirtless and freezing Naruto.

They were officially late for school, twenty minutes to be exact. Funny how time flies when people forget book bags and have to drive all the way back home to get them. Naruto glared at Sasuke as he pulled up into the school's parking lot. Sasuke sighed and turned off the engine and looked to a clearly pissed off Naruto. The blonde had been, molested in the shower, almost molested by his friend and his bodyguard, drug out of the house into the freezing winter wind without a shirt or jacket, forced to put said shirt and jacket on in the car, then drive to the school only to realize they both didn't have their school bags, then drive back home and almost get molested again by his crazy roommates, and drive back to school, and the whole time Naruto didn't get a say in either matter. All in an hour, that had got to be a new record or something.

* * *

"Come on, were late already." Sasuke said and grabbed his bag from the back before opening his driver's door. 

"And whose fault is that?" Naruto mumbled as he too got his bag and followed the raven into the school building quickly. Naruto already knew today was going to be one long ass day. Scratch that, one very long ass day. The blonde just wanted to curl back into his warm bed and sleep the day away. It would probably safer than being verbally attacked by his friends, and sometimes physically attacked, meaning Kiba, and Gaara. The others just asked, and asked, oh and asked why he had left. Sasuke had his own problems to deal with, and Naruto found it extremely funny. The Uchiha was currently surrounded by his fan girls who didn't know that Naruto and Sasuke where a couple, or refused to believe it. This happened the moment the two walked into their home room class.

It seemed that their teacher was absent, or out and they had free period until either a sub came in or the bell signaling the end of home room sounded. Naruto immediately squeezed out of the twenty fan girls and towards the back of the room where four people sat fuming at the blonde. One was sleeping really, but he had looked at who it was to walk into the class room before shutting his eyes again. The other three was Gaara, Kiba, and Sakura. Naruto plopped into his seat between Sakura and Shikamaru, Gaara and Kiba sat behind him. Each slapping him upside the head, hard. Naruto whimpered and rubbed his head before turning around to sit backward in his desk chair and grinned sheepishly at them.

"Where the hell have you and that Uchiha been? We were worried sick about you damn it Naruto!" Kiba yelled at the scared blonde. Naruto leaned back and into Sakura who glared at him and nodded in agreement to what Kiba had said. Naruto sighed and looked to Gaara for help but he shook his head and glared at him, again the blonde sigh. Shikamaru looked up from his spot; he was leaning against the wall, his seat being right next to it and the window.

"I had some things to take care of, sorry. Sasuke was just helping me out is all." Naruto said and tired to smile. Kiba and Gaara shared a glance before smacking the blonde once again upside the head, Naruto held his head again.

"Bull shit Naruto and you know it! Itachi called each of us before you went missing. Then after, why they hell did you leave?" Gaara asked his voice lower then Kiba's but it made Naruto feel guilty all the same.

"Yeah, Naruto… we were really worried about you. Heaven knows that you could have gotten hurt or worse killed. Just what were you thinking going to him?" Sakura said and Naruto glared at them all, even Shikamaru who was looking at him behind half closed eye lids.

"Kyuu wouldn't hurt me again, and I hate the fact that Itachi just tells everybody about it! And second I didn't intend to go to him, I was saving all your asses, so don't be angry with me for doing something right." Naruto sneered at them, and Gaara glared at him harder.

"One, Itachi told us because we are your friends and care about you. Two, we can take care of our selves Naruto and you know that. Three, you could have come to one of us for help instead of taking it into your hands. You can't do everything by yourself, I had hoped the instance last time we saw each other would have shown you that. And four we weren't talking about Kyuubi, we were talking about that bastard Orochimaru or something like that." Gaara growled out and the other three looked between the blonde and red head for a second wondering just what the hell had happened between them. Naruto broke contact with Gaara and looked to his lap.

"… I'm… sorry Gaara, I was trying to keep you out of it this time… last time you got hurt, I didn't want that to happen again." Naruto said on the brink of tears. Now they really wanted to know what happened. Gaara sighed, causing the teary eyed blonde to look up at him.

"You blonde idiot, it's not your fault my father was in with them. That won't happen again and you know it. Besides I can take care of my self. If I couldn't I would have died last time and not get out with just a scratch." Gaara said simply and watched in amusement as the three around them waited with anticipation for someone to tell them what happened.

"Yeah but…" Gaara glared. "Alright, I get it. You can take care of your self." Naruto said quickly and Gaara let a smile on his face.

"Good, now promise us four right here, and right now, that. You will never do something so stupid like put your life in front of our again. Understand." Gaara said and glared at the blonde who sighed and nodded.

"Say it." Kiba said, forgetting about wanting to find out what happened between Gaara and Naruto for the moment. Naruto looked at them with wide eyes, hoping, no pleading they wouldn't make him promise like this.

"Say it Naruto." Shikamaru said, the first words so far that weren't 'troublesome' or 'what a drag.' Naruto looked to him who was staring wide awake at him.

"Say it blondie." Sakura said and Naruto looked to his pink haired friend. She was a lot different from the very first time they had met. She wasn't preppy for one thing, sure she was still on the cheerleading team, but only because she liked it. Other than that she hung out with the 'freaks' as they were labeled. Ino had dragged her over when Naruto sat there with Sasuke and his friends. Sakura had changed slowly into somewhat of a punk chick, she seemed to always have a pair of head phones around her neck, and even now they were there. She and Ino were still going strong and she became one of Naruto's best friends, almost siblings.

Naruto looked to Gaara in hopes that he would understand what the blonde was going through but said red head just glared at the blonde waiting for the spoken promise to be sealed. Naruto sighed again; he couldn't stop them from worrying, or trying to protect him.

"I will never do something so stupid again, and I will try to never worry you guys like that again." Naruto said and they all smiled. Sakura hugged him.

"We appreciate that you tried to keep us save Naru-Chan. But you don't need too, really we are your friends and I want you to be able to confined in us if need be. We want to protect you not the other way around." Sakura said before letting go. Naruto nodded and Kiba patted the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah what she said, we want to protect you at all costs. You deserve it from what I hear. God who knew your life was living hell. Fuck Naruto you should have told one of us you were in trouble again. We could have helped, and don't think we don't already know what's going on. Itachi filled us in this morning, when you guys left." Kiba said and Naruto sighed as he looked to his knees.

"Naruto how can you get into so much trouble… it's so… troublesome." Shikamaru said sleepily and Naruto couldn't help but chuckled at that, then turned to them with a smile before shrugging.

"No idea, I really have no clue what attacks trouble to me. I'm just always there at the wrong place at the wrong time." Naruto said, feeling good to say those words again. Although he knew that he didn't believe it this time. He was glad he was there for a change, if he hadn't… Sasuke would have been… Naruto really didn't want to think about that.

"Yeah, well we're all watching out for you. I got my sister to come down and pick us up sometimes. She's from the Akatsuki as well, she's friends with Kat. I believe you've meet Kat already right?" Kiba said and Naruto looked at him before nodding. Kiba laughed.

"She's a riot ain't she? I love when she comes over; it's always fun to listen to her and my sister tell stories with each other." Kiba said and Naruto couldn't help but smile at that thought. Kat really seemed like a laid back kind of girl. Sakura seemed confused slightly, but just turned her music up and put one head phone on the opposite ear so that she could still listen to what they were talking about. Naruto looked to Sasuke who was fighting through the crowd of fan girls, the blonde couldn't help but chuckle lightly at him. Sasuke glared up at the blue eyes and Naruto mouth 'karma' and Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. Naruto chuckled again.

"I think those fan girls have gotten worse. I bet Naruto would have some too if it weren't for the fact that he hangs with Gaara." Kiba joked and Gaara hit him on the head and Naruto chuckled at them. It was funny to watch them fight with each other, like a couple, but Naruto knew Kiba was into Hinata and not the red head. Naruto had the feeling Neji liked Gaara but couldn't say for sure on it. It was then that he felt arms snake around his neck and he titled his head backward to see who it was only to have his lips captured by Sasuke. The blonde blushed and then laughed into the kiss when he heard the screams from the fan girls. Then he saw a flash of light and they broke apart and looked to Sakura who was hitting the send button into her phone already.

"Sakura… what are you doing?" Naruto asked, clearly afraid of the answer. Sakura looked to Naruto with a sly smile.

"Ino told me to get a picture so she could use it as her phone wall paper." Sakura said and then looked to her phone as it alerted her that a text message was received.

"Oh and Ino says you look cute today Naruto, and she told me to smack you for leaving." Sakura said and smacked the blonde after wards, and then as Sasuke started to laugh she smacked him over the head just as hard. Sasuke glared.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked and Sakura looked back to her phone before talking.

"Ino says it's for, 'being an emo prick and not coming to school and not talking to anyone when Naruto was gone.'" Sakura quoted from the text and giggled slightly at something that neither wanted to know of. Naruto glanced to Sasuke, he knew what Sasuke had gone through; Deidara had the pleasure of telling him all about it while he was catching up on the lack of sleep on the lift back. Sasuke glanced to Naruto and the blonde smiled before pulling his collar down and locking lips with the Uchiha. There was another flashes telling both boys that more girls were getting pictures but they didn't care. Naruto and Sasuke's tongues intertwined together. Just as it was about to heat up between them the class room door slammed open and everyone turned to look who it was.

Walking into the room was a scary guy, scary but really hot! He had short dirty blonde hair that framed his face, much like Naruto's but only the style not the color. He had piecing all over his face, an eyebrow, and his ears were covered with wholes. He had a nose piecing, and his bottom lip. He had on a black suit that looked a little loose with not tie. Everything on him was black; his jacket was black and hung down past his knees like a trench coat. He pulled it off and dropped it over the chair. Underneath he had on a dark, silk, long sleeved dress shirt that hung slightly past his hip. He had black loose pants on with what looked like boots. All in all he looked like he had just gotten out of prison or something, but was rich. Most of the girls immediately had hearts in their eyes. His dull red eyes scrolled over the room, it was creepy the way they scanned each one of the students.

His eyes locked with Naruto's friends. A cringe ran through the small group, lucky for Naruto he was still sitting backwards on his chair and he had to lean around Sasuke to get a glance at the guy at the front. Their eyes locked and he felt a surge of remembrance run through him, but couldn't remember where. But what ever it was, he certainly didn't like it, didn't like it at all. The man looked away, a smile tugged at his lips slightly, but faded just as quickly for most to notice, only a certain few did. Meaning, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru who was surprisingly awake to witness it.

"Alright get in your seats, everyone." His voice was just as creepy as his attire. It was low and smooth, almost seductive, but it seemed to piece through your soul with each word. Everyone gulped slightly and quickly scattered into an empty seat, Sakura had moved down one so that Sasuke could sit next to Naruto. The man went to the chalk board and started to write something.

**Mr. Pain **was written and a shudder went through the students. It was like going to the hospital and getting Doctor Pain. That was everyone's worst nightmare, but to have that person as a teacher, even if it was a sub still frightened pretty much everyone.

"I will go by Mr. Pain, Pain. Either you want, I don't care. I will be your home room teacher until the end of the school year." Pain said and dropped the chalk back to the board and turned to the class. A girl in the front shyly raised her hand and the man looked to her with a raised eyebrow, clearly saying 'yes?'

"Umm… what happened to him?" She asked in a quite voice, Naruto was afraid the he didn't seem to hear her. But he did, unfortunately.

"He had an 'accident,' he probably won't be returning." Pain said and the girl gulped and nodded before pulling out a note book and pencil just for the heck of it. Sasuke and Gaara didn't like the way he said it. Nor did they like the way he smiled when he thought about something. And especially the way his eyes just seemed to linger on Naruto a second longer then everyone else in the room as he scanned the room. Or the small smile that would tug at his lips after wards.

"Now, those of you who had Science with Mr. Nap will have Science with me. Since we only have a few more minutes, you may do as you like. But no kissing," With that he looked to Sasuke and Naruto. The blonde blushed, and Sasuke noticed the way Pain smirked slightly before continuing. "Or talking, you can pass notes, text, or anything else, but I don't want to hear you." Pain said and sat at the desk. He pulled something out and seemed to be taking attendance since he would looked up and back down to the paper every second.

Naruto laid his head on his desk and groaned under his breath. Yep he knew today would be horrible, how? He just knew it. It turned out that Naruto had Science with Mr. Nap, now with Mr. Pain. Cringe. _What the hell kind of name was Mr. Pain?_ _I knew I should have just stayed in bed… damn Teme! _Naruto thought, and then groaned even more, earning a glance up from Pain. Naruto didn't care though. He had just remembered something; he didn't have any one of his friends in Science! It was bad enough he had Mr. Pain for another subject, but ALONE? _Today really isn't my day! _Naruto thought as he watched his new teacher look up and back down to the paper in front of him. A piece of paper was handed to the blonde and Naruto sat up to read it.

_Naruto,_

_Didn't you have Science with Mr. Nap? Well good luck if you did. Oh Ino wanted to know if you and Sasuke wanted to come with us after school. We're going to the mall to hang out, Kiba and Hinata are coming. I think Hinata is dragging Neji along and Kiba is dragging Gaara! They make such a cute couple, Neji and Gaara! Wonder when their notice it? Lol anyways write back soon! Bell's going to ring so I'll see you in third. _

_Sakura!_

Just as Naruto finished reading the note the bell rang through the halls. The blonde felt Sasuke peek his cheek before waving goodbye and headed out the door. Naruto sighed and stayed were he was; he had Science first thing after homeroom. Which sucked because he had to sit in the room for five minutes before the class started! Naruto could have left for five minutes but then risk being over run by fan girls, or guys. No Naruto took this time to lay his head on the desk and try to sleep; he couldn't help the feeling of someone watching him though. But the only one in the room was Mr. Pain, and every time Naruto would look up at him, Pain would be doing something with a sheet of paper.

Naruto sighed. This was going to be one long ass day, one long ass, tiring, 'I want to crawl under the bed sheets and hide' day. The blonde just knew it, how? He just did.

* * *

_**Me: Well that the end of this chapter! **_

**_Sasuke: Took you long enough to write._**

**_Me: (eyebrow twitch) Sasuke? Haven't you learned anything about insulting me yet?_**

**_Sasuke: (Wide eyed) OH GOD I'M SO SORRY KAT!!!!!!!! (Glomps Kat)_**

**_Naruto: (laughs) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_Deidara: Don't forget to review!!!!_**

**_Itachi: (peels Sasuke off of Kat who is twitching slightly.)_**

**_Sakura: BYE!!!!!!!!!! _**

**_Me: Hey Sakura when did you get here?_**

**_Sakura: Just now! (smiles)_**

**_Me: Cool! Where's Ino?_**

**_Sakura: (Shrugs) Don't know she said she would be here... (Get's attacked by blonde blur)_**

**_Naruto: Found her! (Point's to Ino who is hugging Sakura, who looks bout ready to pass out from lack of air.)_**

**_Sasuke: Kat forgive me!!!!! (Tries to get to Kat)_**

**_Me: O,o ummm Sasuke... what are you on?_**

**_Kiba: What ever it is I want some!_**

**_Me: KIBA! (Glomps Kiba) _**

**_Kiba: Hey Kat!_**

**_Naruto: Don't forget to review readers! This is the end of the chapter now! BYE!!!! (waves)_**


	19. Pain the ?

_**Sasuke: I'm too sexy for my shirt! Too sexy for my shirt! (takes off shirt) I'm too sexy for my pants! Too sexy for my pants! (Starts to take off pants.)**_

_**Me: Umm… Sasuke what are you doing? (Walks into room where Sasuke's singing and stripping.) **_

_**Sasuke: (Blush) N-nothing. **_

_**Me: (Raises eyebrow) Really now? Then why is the radio still playing I'm too sexy?**_

_**Sasuke: (blushes even more) I… umm… **_

_**Me: (laughs.)**_

_**Sasuke: Naruto what are you doing? (Sasuke walks in behind me with a smirk)**_

_**Me: (Looks between both Sasuke's.) Ahahahahhahahahahahha**_

_**1**__**st**__** Sasuke: Nothing! (poofs into Naruto)**_

_**Sasuke: Right. (Looks to still laughing Kat before sighing.) **_

_**Disclaimer: Kat doesn't own Naruto.**_

_**Me: (Stops laughing) HEY I wanted to do that this time!**_

_**Sasuke: (shrugs) do the warnings… I'm taking Naruto since he obviously wants to see me naked. (Grabs Naruto and drags him into the bedroom)**_

_**Me: (eye twitch) Okay.**_

_**Warning: Yaoi! Yuri! Bad Language! Slight OOC! OC (ME!) ext.**_

_**Naruto: (Comes running into room) Hey did I miss the opening?**_

_**Me: (Looks to bedroom door then to Naruto) Didn't Sasuke just drag you into the room?**_

_**Naruto: (Looks confused) Umm no, I was eating Ramen in the kitchen!**_

_**Me: (Tries to contain laughter. Note 'tries') HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**_

_**Naruto: (Slowly backs out of room) Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto was pissed, very pissed. It was lunch time and he sat beside Sasuke who was talking to Gaara. No that wasn't why he was pissed off, nope not even the slightest why he was pissed off. No, it all happened in Science, and revolves around Mr. Pain. Naruto swears he wasn't doing anything but sitting there listening to Mr. Pain, when a ball of paper flies over his head and smacks the back turned Mr. Pain. Said teacher turned and glares at Naruto who was trying to contain his laughter. But Naruto wasn't the only one laughing. No, it was the entire class. But no Naruto gets singled out from all the class.

Why you ask? Why not? He's blonde, loud and seems like a trouble maker. But the blonde, loud, seems like a trouble maker didn't do it this time. Really, he'd had enough of trouble the past few days. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep the next week away. But no the idiot in the back of the room had to ruin the day even more for him. Mr. Pain had given him detention. DETENTION, when he didn't even do anything! But when Naruto tried to explain it wasn't him, Mr. Pain gave him another detention for back talking. That just got the blonde even more pissed off at the new teacher. By the time the bell rang signaling the end of class, Naruto walked out with a week's worth of detention, starting today after school.

So Naruto wasn't in the greatest mood. He had told Sakura that he couldn't hang out that night. Sasuke said he wasn't going if Naruto wasn't and would wait at home for the blonde. Sakura just pouted and told him that he shouldn't back talk the teachers. When Naruto explained it was him, she just frowned and went on with what she was doing. Why wouldn't anyone believe him that the teacher was out to get him? Why? Because everyone always has a bad teacher, always. This was just Naruto's, but the blonde swore that the teacher looked at him funny and it freaked him out having to spend the next week after school with him. Did he try to get out of it? OF COURSE HE DID! But to no such luck, why? Because the principal was a pervert and was writing and told Naruto to leave and stop interrupting his 'research.' Yes because banging your secretary in your office was 'research.' Naruto sigh and laid his head on the table. Today was not his day, and it was only half way through!

"So Naruto you can't come to the mall tonight?" Gaara teased as he leaned over Sasuke to talk to the pissed blonde. Sasuke didn't seem to care really, he just pulled the book he had taken out and heightened it so that Gaara could talk to Naruto. Naruto glared at Gaara knowing he was still paying him back for leaving.

"No." Naruto hissed out. Gaara smirked.

"Really, pity… that means Sasuke's not coming either. It would have been so fun to have you there." Gaara said and Sasuke just glanced at him before back to the book, not caring really. He really didn't want to go to the mall that night, he just wanted to relax and be lazy with Naruto. So he was pretty happy Naruto got in trouble because he got his wish. Naruto glared and stood up and walked out of the lunch room. Kiba laughed until Hinata smacked him, he pouted at her.

"Gaara, you shouldn't tease him so much." Hinata said as she looked to the doors where Naruto had stormed out from. Gaara, totally out of character, he pouted at her. Hinata blushed at him, and Kiba glared at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the red head.

"Ya know Gaara, I didn't think you acted like a child, but I guess I was wrong." Sasuke said with a smirk and Gaara glared at him.

"Aren't you going to go after your boyfriend?" Gaara asked as he sat back up. Sasuke shrugged, before getting up.

"Couldn't with you still leaning a crossed me like that." Sasuke said with a smirk and Gaara looked away glaring. Sasuke closed his book and walked out of the lunch room, in search for his blonde boyfriend.

* * *

_"You should watch where you're going Naruto. You could get someone hurt if you don't watch." _Came a familiar voice from around the corner. Sasuke sighed, thinking Naruto had run into one of the many bullies at the school, but something made him stop.

_"Sorry, Mr. Pain today's just not my day." _Naruto's voice came and Sasuke stopped to listen. Sasuke didn't really find Mr. Pain that scary, but he had an interest in Naruto that seemed… Sasuke didn't really know what it seemed like, Mr. Pain was just mysterious. Sasuke didn't like mysterious, especially around HIS Naruto.

_"Well maybe another hour with me after school can make it better huh?" _Came the teacher's emotionless voice. Sasuke could tell Naruto was starting to get pissed off, just how his voice came out he could.

_"I'm sorry? I don't believe I did anything too bad for that." _Naruto said and there was a sigh from the other end, or at least Sasuke thought it was a sigh.

_"You should be careful, __**Naru. **__You could get hurt by back talking." _Came Pain's voice, Sasuke heard something being pushed against the wall and hurried to round the corner.

* * *

"Stupid Gaara…" Naruto muttered and rounded the corner of one of the many hallways of the school building. But just the blonde's luck, he ran straight into someone. Naruto fell to the ground and rubbed his head while looking up at a raised pieced eyebrow, Mr. Pain.

"S-Sorry Mr. Pain!" Naruto explained and jumped up blushing in embarrassment. They stayed in silence as Pain looked Naruto up and down before looking into the blue eyes that looked at him with innocence's. It made Pain's heart jump looking into those types of blue eyes again. But he regained himself and glared at Naruto.

"You should watch out where you're going Naruto. You could get someone hurt if you don't watch." Pain said and Naruto thought there was a hidden message in that one sentence. The sentence flew around his head a few seconds before the blonde talked.

"Sorry, Mr. Pain today's just not my day." Naruto said innocently, something happened, pain and fear flashed a crossed Pain's face but disappeared making the blonde think he had just been imagining it.

"Well maybe another hour with me after school can make it better huh?" Pain asked, but Naruto took it as a threat. Naruto's hand clenched slightly as he looked up into Pain's emotionless face. He was more emotionless than an Uchiha, and even Sasuke and Itachi would open up sometimes, now more then ever.

"I'm sorry? I don't believe I did anything too bad for that." Naruto clenched out and gasped slightly when Pain stepped forward towards the blonde.

"You should be careful, _Naru_. You could get hurt by back talking." Pain said and pushed the blonde around and up against the wall. One of Pain's hand rested beside Naruto's head, the teacher had leaned down slightly, almost close enough to kiss the blonde. Pain other hand draped at his side, he stared into wide blue eyes. Those blue eyes he had hoped, no pleaded to see again. He begged the gods to send those eyes back, those eyes that had given him hope, those eyes that had saved him, and looked at him with love and care. But Pain's thoughts were disrupted.

"What are you doing?" Hissed a voice beside them. Naruto's wide eyes moved to the left and widened even more as he stared at his boyfriend. Pain stood straight, and pressed his dress shirt down before walking pasted Sasuke. He stopped just behind Sasuke.

"We were just talking, but you should be careful. He could be taken away from you before you know it." Pain said in an emotionless voice and continued to walk. Sasuke's eyes widened and he whipped around and started down the empty hallway.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto's questioning voice came from behind him. Sasuke turned back to Naruto who was now right in front of him. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms and held on tight.

"Don't just leave like that again. I don't want you alone with that guy." Sasuke said, his voice muffled slightly as he buried his face into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's hesitantly wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist and held onto his shirt.

"It's okay Sasuke… I won't leave again… I promise." Naruto whispered as he rubbed Sasuke's back lightly. Sasuke nodded slightly and released the blonde.

"I don't want you alone with that guy again, you hear me?" Sasuke said in his oh-demanding voice. Naruto looked at him confused.

"Well that's a problem since he is our teacher. And I have detention with him after school for the next week." Naruto said and Sasuke sighed before running his hand through his hair.

"Right, detention… forgot about that… Well guess I don't have a choice. Look's like I'll be attending detention for the next week." Sasuke said with a sigh at the end. Naruto looked even more confused at the Uchiha.

"What happened? What did he say to you?" Naruto asked, wondering just what the hell got Sasuke's pants in a bunch. Well other than walking around the corner to see his new homeroom teacher corning his boyfriend in the hallway. Sasuke looked to Naruto.

"He said and I quote 'We were just talking, but you should be careful. He could be taken away from you before you know it' like I said I don't want you alone with him." Sasuke said and Naruto gulped slightly.

"You think he's the assassin that's after me?" Naruto asked with a weak voice. Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Yeah I think so. I've never met one of my father's assassin's before so I don't know for sure. But he seems interested in you, even if he isn't an assassin here to kill you." Sasuke said and Naruto sighed slightly before nodding. Why did his life have to be troublesome as Shikamaru put it? Why couldn't he just have a normal life, with a normal boyfriend, and live a boring ass life?

* * *

The rest of the school day went about as slow as the beginning for Naruto. His classes all seemed like white noise in the back of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the look Pain had given him before Sasuke interrupted them. Not that he could say he was disappointed when Sasuke came, oh no, the blonde was truly glad, because the look Pain gave him scared the hell out of the blonde. He had never been given a look like that, it was like Pain was guilty about something. The blonde was scared because he couldn't figure out what that was.

Naruto was sure he had never met Pain before. Sasuke could have been right and Pain was an assassin out to get him, but then why hadn't his teacher killed him when he had the chance? Was Pain toying with him first? But then that look he gave the blonde, it didn't make sense. Naruto didn't let Sasuke in on this, not that he was worried the Uchiha would get scared, nor was Naruto not telling him for a reason. It was just that the blonde couldn't make out what Pain's emotion meant.

Pain had given him such a guilty face it almost seemed that he was sad. But why would he be sad? But there was another emotion hidden underneath the guilty and sadness, it was relief, and almost… hope? Naruto couldn't figure out what the last one was, but all of it didn't make sense. If Pain was an assassin, weren't they emotionless? Did assassins feel guilty when they looked at their target? Naruto didn't think so… but maybe it was something else… maybe if he was an assassin, then Pain didn't like to do it. Maybe Pain felt guilty for killing so many people as a profession. Naruto didn't know what to make of it; really he was stumped on it.

Naruto was currently sitting in his homeroom class again. Sasuke sat a few seats away, glaring mostly at Pain who sat at his desk reading, his eyes would look to Naruto then Sasuke, smirk, and then look back to the book in his hands. Every time he would smirk he could feel the death area around a certain Uchiha heighten. It almost made Naruto laugh, almost being the key word there.

"Alright you two, you can leave." Pain said with a sigh and closed his book. Naruto sighed with relief and stood; he pulled his book bag back on and walked down the row to the front of the class room where the door was. Sasuke already leaning against the doorway, waiting for the blonde to hurry up.

Pain watched in amusement as Naruto tripped on the last chair. The blonde braced himself for the pain, but didn't feel any. He looked up to see stare Mr. Pain's eyes. Pain licked his lips slightly and pulled the blonde fully up, his arm wrapped around Naruto's waist.

"You okay?" Pain asked and Naruto blushed before nodding.

"Let's go." Sasuke snapped, glaring at Pain when he didn't release Naruto. Naruto blushed even more and pulled away, walking over to Sasuke who wrapped a protective arm around HIS and he means HIS blonde, before glaring at Pain again and then leaving out the door. Pain chuckled slightly before walking back to his desk, pulling a bag out from underneath the desk and slinging it on his shoulder then walked out, locking the door behind him.

He walked briskly to his black jaguar and pulled the driver's door open before climbing in. The ride to his apartment was filled with heavy rock music, and three red lights. He pulled up to the curb, right in front of his apartment complex. Another red sports car pulled up behind him. He smirked when he saw blonde hair jumped out of the car, followed by black hair. Pain opened his door, shut; hit the lock key and walked up to the apartment building doors. The blonde was staring at him with wide eyes and he couldn't help the small smile crease a crossed his face. The other scowled at him and he couldn't help but smirk at him.

"What are you, stalking us?" The other asked and Pain frowned.

"Sasuke, why would you say such a thing. I live here, just moved in. I had to find a place to stay since I came from Ohio." Pain said with a sly smile as he walked in, thanking Naruto for holding the door. Although he figured the blond was just shocked from his appearance. Sasuke snorted and murmured something under his breath, before walking in as well, Naruto right behind him.

"Ah Mr. Pain, you're stuff arrived earlier this afternoon. I had them sent up already for you." Came the high pitched voice of the front desk attendant. She smiled sweetly at Naruto who nodded weakly at her. Sasuke pulled Naruto towards the elevator, Pain right behind them. The elevator ride there was the worst three seconds Naruto had ever had. It seemed like three days all crammed into three seconds. When the dig signaling they had hit their floor Naruto just wanted to scream in joy. Sasuke probably felt the same thing, since he hadn't let go of the blonde's hand since they entered. Pain walked out and Sasuke's grip tightened as Naruto pulled him out as well.

"So you live on the fourth floor as well?" Naruto asked knowing it was a stupid question. Pain merely smiled at the blonde.

"Yes it would seem that way Naruto." Pain said, they walked in silence after that. Naruto sighed in relief when he hit his door; he turned and smiled at Pain.

"Well then I guess we'll be seeing you more than just at school." Naruto said, trying as he might to ease the tension, and failing miserly.

"Umm… I would guess so since I live just one more down." Pain said and walked the rest of the way to his door, which wasn't that far from where Naruto and Sasuke stood. Pain pushed his key in and twisted the door handle, it swung with ease, and he turned, smiled at them before walking in.

Sasuke scowled and pulled Naruto into the apartment, when the door had been opened? Naruto knew not. Itachi greeted them and Sasuke just scowled and pulled Naruto into their bed room. Naruto knew the Uchiha was going to explode, but he didn't know he would be slammed against the door, and kissed so passionately that it took his breath away. Sasuke didn't stop there, nope not at all. He pulled the blonde close, made sure to lock the door before dropping his bag on the floor and pushing the blonde to the bed.

Naruto tried to talk, but Sasuke didn't want to talk. He just wanted to ravish the blonde right then and there. But Naruto, as much as he was enjoying the rough treatment, and pleasure, didn't like seeing his boyfriend so worked up. Naruto pinned Sasuke the moment they hit the bed and kissed him lightly on the lips, then trailed down his jaw line and neck then looked back to the raven eyes.

"Now, what's wrong?" Naruto asked still not releasing the Uchiha. Sasuke scowled at him and tried to kiss the blonde but Naruto just pulled out of his range, not giving up his hold.

"Now." Naruto ordered and Sasuke fell limp on the bed as he growled slightly as a sigh came out.

"He wants you." Sasuke said and Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Who?" Naruto asked confused, but had an idea who it was. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked into those blue eyes he loved oh-so much.

"Pain, he wants you, whether it's to kill or take you I don't know. I don't want you to leave me." Sasuke said weakly and Naruto growled at Sasuke.

"How many times must I say sorry, and tell you I won't leave before you believe me?" Naruto asked with sadness in his eyes. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm just overreacting. I tend to do that sometimes." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded this time.

"So you calm now?" Naruto asked and Sasuke thought for a second before flipping them and kissing the blonde on the lips.

"I'm calm, but I still want you." Sasuke said with a sly smile and kissed him again. Naruto smirked and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and kissed back, homework, Pain, and the outside world forgotten.

* * *

_"Why must you set the Uchiha against you like that?" _Came a women's voice. The man looked over at her who was sitting on the office table. He smirked and walked over, his hand resting on her thighs. He figured the small bell around her neck with one of his hands.

"Because he needs to know that he should be careful." The man said. She sighed.

"So you set him against you? How's that going to tell him to be careful?" She asked, clearly confused. He smirked and leaned forward.

"Because, Sasuke should never leave Naru alone. I'm going to make sure that Uchiha knows it too." He said and she sighed before nodding. No sense in auguring with him, she never won at his stupid mind games.

"Why not just get it over with? I mean you could do it so many ways. Yet you just sit back and play with them." She asked she wanted to know what this guy was thinking. He smiled slightly as he thought.

"I can't just do it; I have to crush the Uchiha first. Besides I have time, before the boss wants him." He said with a sly smiled and she just shook her head at him.

"You really love to play cat and mouse don't you?" She said slyly and he chuckled.

"You know you love it." He said and she giggled slightly before he pulled her chin to meet his lips in a rough kiss. He bit down on her bottom lip; she purred slightly and let him in. They wrestled with their tongue for a few minutes before pulling away, her panting slightly for breath.

"I know." She said before attacking his lips once again.

* * *

_**Me: Hell yay! Chapter 19 baby! Everyone with me now! CHAPTER 19 BABY! (glares at everyone) I said everyone with me now!**_

_**Everyone: CHAPTER 19 YAY!**_

_**Me: (smiles) Thank you. Now I hope you enjoyed Chapter 19! And that little crack at the top. Sasuke dancing. (rolls on floor laughing.**_

_**Sasuke: (blush) Shut up!**_

_**Me: Oh hell no! I'm going to be teasing you about that one for a long, long time! **_

_**Naruto: What are you talking about?**_

_**Me: (sly smile) Hey Sasuke why not show Naru-Chan?**_

_**Sasuke: NO!**_

_**Naruto: Show me what? (turns to Sasuke with his goofy grin)**_

_**Me: Come on Sasuke, Naru-Chan wants to see you dance!**_

_**Naruto: (raises eyebrow) But Sasu doesn't dance.**_

_**Me: Oh he's not been very truthful with you now have you Sasuke. (everyone turns to Sasuke)**_

_**Sasuke: (Blush) Kat shut up! I don't dance!**_

_**Me: (Raises eyebrow) Oh I'm sure you don't… So let's scroll up to the top and see.**_

_**Sasuke: KAT!!!!! (Chases after a laughing Kat)**_

_**Naruto: Umm… alright… **_

_**Kiba: (sigh) Don't forget to review people!**_

_**Gaara: Bye.**_


	20. The Rising Conflict!

_**Lee: HELLO READERS!!**_

_**Tenten: Hey where's Kat?**_

_**Lee: Don't know!**_

_**Neji: Should we start without her?**_

**Disclaimer: Kat doesn't own Naruto!**

_**Tenten: KIBA!**_

_**Kiba: (Goofy Grin) Sorry, but they are going to get impatient if we don't hurry up.**_

_**Lee: YES KIBA-KUN IS RIGHT! THE READER'S MUST COME FIRST!**_

_**Kiba: (sigh) what Lee said.**_

_**Lee: YOSH!**_

**Warnings: YAOI! BAD LANGUAGE! ONE-SIDED UCHIHA INSECT! PEDOPHILES! SLIGHT OOC AND AN OC (KAT)**

_**Neji: Right, thanks Lee. But next time don't yell.**_

_**Lee: RIGHT! I mean… right.**_

_**Tenten: Better. **_

_**Lee: (good guy pose)**_

_**Tenten & Neji: (Sigh)**_

_**Kiba: Enjoy Chapter 20 readers**_!

* * *

"So this Pain guy… is harassing you?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded. They were in the middle of… something, when Itachi so gracefully walked in on them. After getting changed and heading into the kitchen where Itachi wanted to talk to them about their 'entrance' or more like Sasuke's emoness towards his brother.

They had all sat down, all meaning Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi who was frowning slightly at them. Once out there Sasuke started rambling on and on about how Mr. Pain wanted Naruto… bla… bla… bla… bla… bla.

"So… what has he done?" Itachi asked, silencing Sasuke with his hand. Naruto looked away slightly.

"Well he pinned me in the hallway… but other than that and the week worth's detention, nothing." Naruto admitted. Sasuke stared at him with rage.

"But he lives right beside us! That's got to be something, and what about the things he's said to me!" Sasuke said and Itachi nodded, not wanting to get Sasuke riled up again. He knew if Sasuke said the guy was bad news then he must. Naruto though, seemed to be in denial, or at least not entirely sure about it.

"So Sasuke what do you want me to do?" Itachi asked and Sasuke frowned at his brother.

"I don't know… look into it." Sasuke said, Itachi smiled at his younger brother.

"That I will do, but I can't do much else than that at the moment. Don't worry about him living next door, we have already established that Naruto isn't going to be alone anymore." Itachi said and poor little Naruto gapped at him for it._ Not being able to be alone? What in the hell is this man talking about?_ Naruto thought as he stared at the blank look on his bodyguards face.

"So other than that… is there anything else?" Itachi asked and they both shook their heads. Itachi smiled slightly before nodding, then turning straight to Naruto.

"So have you picked a house yet?" Itachi asked, a sly smile reaching onto his face. Naruto glared at him.

"Didn't have much to pick from." Naruto bit back at him, Itachi chuckled lightly at him.

"Well Naruto what'd you except? The only houses that I saw that would be great are huge. I know you don't like huge houses, so I had to narrow it down some." Itachi said, but Naruto didn't stop glaring, he just reached into his school uniform pocket and pulled out the picture of the house, then tossed it to Itachi. Itachi's eyes roamed over it, before a sly smile broke out even more.

"Great choice, Deidara liked this one as well." Itachi said, and speak of the devil, everyone heard the front door open and shut, and a shout of 'anyone home' came from the front of the apartment.

"Yeah Dei-Chan! We're in the kitchen!" Naruto yelled he got off the chair when he saw the familiar blonde hair enter the kitchen. The other blonde hugged his brotherish friend.

"Hey Naru-Chan!" Deidara said with a goofy smile as he ruffled the younger's spiky hair. Naruto pulled away and pouted slightly at Deidara, he always hated it when people ruffled his hair. The pout only made Deidara laugh out loud. Naruto sat back down next to Sasuke, and Deidara sat next to Itachi around the other side, he spotted the picture on the counter and smiled.

"I see you liked this house as well." Deidara said as he motioned to the picture on the table's surface. Naruto grinned and nodded, Deidara's smile grew.

"Knew you would." He said.

"Well come on Naruto we have some things to finish." Sasuke said as he took the blonde's hand. Naruto blushed and Itachi smirked.

"Yes, because homework won't finish it's self." Itachi said looked at them. Sasuke glared at his brother before sighing and nodding, dragging the blonde back into their room. Deidara laughed before raising an eye at Itachi who didn't look to be fairing well at the moment. A large sigh escaped Itachi's lips and Deidara frowned before kissing him on the cheek.

"What's the matter love?" Deidara asked. Itachi pulled the blonde in for a sweet but short kiss before resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Kid's think their new teacher is out to get them. At least Sasuke really think he is Naruto's not too sure about it. Know anyone named Pain?" Itachi asked and Deidara bit his lips slightly before nodding.

"Yeah, I just met him outside actually. I dropped some of my paints and he picked them up for me. Hot, but way too many piercing for me." Deidara said with a grin. Itachi looked at his boyfriend.

"Great to know you aren't going to leave me for some guy with piercing." Itachi said and Deidara laughed.

"No, I won't ever leave you." Deidara said and kissed Itachi on the lips, his tongue dipping inside of his boyfriend's mouth. Itachi gripped the back of his blonde's hair and pulled his further into the kiss. The blonde moaned as Itachi's tongue expertly massaged his. Itachi smirked and pulled away.

"Good to know." Itachi said with a smile. Deidara melted into the smile and couldn't help but smile back, even if he didn't want to, which he did.

"So what about Pain? Is he the new teacher?" Deidara asked and Itachi nodded, Deidara frowned.

"I say we keep an eye on him, just in case you know. Sasuke could be right; we should listen to your brother." The blonde pitched in, Itachi nodded.

"Even if he's not a hired assassin, he still threatened to take Naruto away from Sasuke or something along those lines. Sasuke was rumbling a little, it's the first time I've see him so worked up over something. But it could be the Uchiha jealousy thing." Itachi said as he played with the blonde hair of his lover. Deidara chuckled, how Itachi loved that laugh of his.

"Well the jealousy could have something to do with it. Uchiha's are known for their possessiveness, but let's just keep an eye for now." Deidara said Itachi nodded before grabbing the blonde's hand and dragging him into the living room, where they had an aired up bed on the floor. Itachi pushed Deidara onto the air mattress; their mouths seemed to be glued together as they battled with each other.

The blonde moaned as Itachi left his mouth and started to nip, lick, and suck down his neck, leaving small bit marks behind. Deidara moaned again when the Uchiha's hand when under his shirt, and circled his navel lightly before gliding up towards his nipples. Itachi started to nibble on Deidara earlobe, letting the cool hair hit it, sending shivers through the one on the bottom.

"NO FUCKING ITACHI!!!!!!" Yelled Naruto's voice from the Uzumaki's bed room. Itachi groaned out loud as he sat up, glaring at the wall that was closest to Naruto's room. Mumbling something about 'stupid idiot' and 'annoying.' Deidara chuckled at his boyfriend as he continued to glare at the wall and mumble. Deidara took this chance to grab his boyfriend and switch their position, and then attack the man's neck.

"All he said was no sex." Deidara seductively said in Itachi's ear, his voice husky, his mouth set in a smirk as he saw the shiver run through the Uchiha.

_**

* * *

–Time Skip-

* * *

**_

The week went by rather quickly. Each day Sasuke and Naruto would sit in Mr. Pain's room at the end of the day for an hour. And each day Mr. Pain would show up at the same apartment building as Naruto and Sasuke. And each night Naruto would have to calm Sasuke down from running over next door and beating the shit out of their teacher. It was now Friday, and they were currently sitting in the empty class room of said teacher.

Sasuke glaring at the sheet of paper in front of him, some class assignment for history. At least that's what Naruto thought, since Sasuke kept mumbling something about history, assignment, and ass of a teacher. Naruto was currently working on science that Mr. Pain had given them; it was a sheet of paper on chemistry. Oh how Naruto hated chemistry.

"Alright you two that's the end of _Naruto's _detention." Pain said, clearly showing that he was displeased that Sasuke was there still. Sasuke ignored him and started putting his papers away. Naruto was still frowning at the sheet of paper in front of him, Sasuke and Pain both looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright I don't get it!" Naruto explained with a growl and Sasuke shook his head and muttered something along the lines of 'dobe.' Naruto glared at Sasuke before looked to Pain with pleading eyes, again he noticed the emotional conflicts crossing over the teacher's face before it went into his blank look. Pain sighed slightly and walked over to Naruto and looked to the problem the blonde was on. Naruto had gotten every problem besides the last one, which was on the next section that they hadn't even gone over.

"Naruto-kun, I told the class today that they didn't need to do the last question. Weren't you paying attention?" Pain asked and Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"Sorry Pain, I guess I must have spaced out." Naruto said then shoved the paper in his folder before slinging his book bag on and stood. Pain shook his head and walked back to his desk, Naruto following but went over to Sasuke. Who wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, Naruto blushed in return. They quickly left Pain to do what ever it was he was going to do. Pain watched them leave before pulling out a picture and letting a sad smile cross his face.

"He's just like you…" Pain said with sadness laced in his voice. But the sound of his cell phone going off snapped him out of his thoughts. Pain looked at the name and sighed slightly before flipping it open and putting it up to his ear.

"Yes Uchiha?" Pain asked with venom, he could tell the man smirked.

_"Not anyway to talk to me Pain. You are working for me…"_ The Uchiha trailed off. Pain scowled.

"Sorry sir, what is it you need?" Pain asked, forcing his voice into a pleasant tone. There was an insane chuckle, clearly showing that the man wasn't right in the head at the moment.

_"I want to do it tonight! I can't live with him anymore, so we get ride of the nuisance tonight. You do know where he'll be tonight right?"_ The man asked and Pain tensed slightly.

"Yes, the Orange Club, he and Sasuke are going with their friends." Pain said, the man barked out a laugh.

_"Perfect! Somehow get Naruto out of the club without Sasuke around. Then we'll kill the brat and Sasuke will run back to me!"_ The man said his voice laced with anticipation. Pain shuddered as he heard the man's laughter die off as the man ended the call. He rested his head on the desk for a second before putting in a number that he knew by heart. It rang once before it clicked open.

_"Yes love?" _Came a voice of a girl. Pain smiled slightly, he loved her voice.

"We're doing it tonight, Orange Club." Pain said, his voice strained slightly. There wasn't any sound in the background for a few seconds.

_"Orange Club you say… alright… I'll be there…" _She said, Pain could hear something like a hissing sound in the background and he smirked.

"Making ramen?" Pain asked.

"_Wha… no…"_ She trailed off; Pain looked back to the picture.

"I know you miss him, and I know today is the anniversary of his death. But we have work to do." Pain said, there was a sigh on the other end, as well as a jingle of a bell.

_"Yes love you're right. I'll leave after I eat, just make sure you do it right Pain. Don't screw this up." _Her voice was almost threatening at the end, Pain smirked.

"Wouldn't ever even think about screwing this up love. See you there." Pain said there was another jingle on the end before her voice came.

_"Right, I'll see you there."_ She said and the line went dead. Pain sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket before grabbing his suit case and walking out of the room, locking the door on his way out.

* * *

"Come on Teme! We're going to be late!" Yelled the blonde from the front door. There was a chuckle behind him and Naruto turned quickly to see Pain standing there staring at him. Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry didn't see you there Pain." Naruto said. The blonde had stopped calling him Mr. Pain; it was just weird to do it. Pain chuckled slightly again.

"Going somewhere?" Pain asked, Naruto smiled as him before nodding.

"Yep! Going to listen to Neji's band play!" Naruto said. Warm hands encircled the blonde and Naruto looked back to see Sasuke looking to Pain with a blank face. Pain smirked at Sasuke, and then smiled slightly at the blonde.

"You two have _fun _tonight." Pain said before walking to his door and leaving the two confused in the doorway. Naruto shrugged, grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him out of the house before closing the door and locking it.

"Come on!" Naruto explained and intertwined Sasuke's fingers with his as he walked towards the elevator. Sasuke sighed slightly but followed anyways. The blonde was hyper; hopefully he wouldn't be too worn out by the end of the night. Sasuke had plans, Sasuke smirked, yes plans. Great plans really, but those plans were put on hold when Neji asked Naruto to come to the Orange Club and hang out while he and his band played. Naruto quickly agreed since he'd been shut up in apartment all week long.

Sasuke wasn't too happy about it thought. He and Naruto hadn't been able to do anything past making out since Itachi wouldn't let them. He blamed Naruto on that too, since he would always interrupt Deidara and Itachi. But Itachi and his blonde wouldn't be at the house that night; they had a 'date.' Meaning renting an apartment room and fucking like animals all night long. Sasuke chuckled to himself at the thought, that also meant Sasuke and Naruto had the whole apartment alone. But then Neji just had to ask Naruto to come, why? Cause Itachi asked Neji too, knowing the blonde would be too tired afterwards to do anything with Sasuke.

Sasuke snapped back to reality, his eyes wide as saucers. When had they even gotten into the car? Let alone all the way to the Orange club? Naruto was staring at his boyfriend with worried eyes. But then smiled when he saw Sasuke's eyes widened. The blonde was right, the Uchiha was lost in thoughts and didn't even realize Naruto had driven all the way there let alone get into the car.

"You okay Teme?" Naruto asked with a small laugh. Sasuke glared at him before getting out of the passenger's seat. Then growled at Naruto who was still laughing and got out of the drivers seat.

"Just don't space out on the dance floor Uchiha." Naruto said and ran into the club before Sasuke could get a hold of him. Sasuke scowled but let a smile slip onto his face at the blonde's hyperness. Then it slipped off and he walked into the club as well.

* * *

The club was already packed and Neji looked just about finished with his set up. Naruto was looking around when Sasuke entered and wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist. Naruto looked at him and smile before looking around again. He then spotted the pink hair with blonde and pulled Sasuke over to the two girls.

"Hey Ino, Sakura!" Naruto called waving at the two girls who were connected at the mouth. Ino pulled away, and Sakura glared slightly at the interruption but then smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey Naru-Chan!" They both said and Naruto pouted slightly.

"Why do you guys call me that?" Naruto asked with a childish voice. Ino and Sakura laughed as Sasuke sat down and pulled Naruto into his lap.

"Because you look more like a girl then Sasuke! And it's clear who Seme is and Uke is in you're relationship!" Ino said who a freaky glint in her eyes. Naruto blushed but then frowned at them.

"How do you know I'm not Seme?" Naruto asked innocently and Sasuke couldn't help the chuckle come out of his mouth as he tightened his grip around the blonde's waist. Ino smirked at them.

"Well for one, you're sitting on Sasuke's lap. As for the other reasons I'll tell you one, it's really obvious that Sasuke's more the possessive one in the relationship. Meaning he tops, it's just in Sasuke's nature." Ino said with a matter-of-fact voice. Naruto pouted childishly, before looking over at Neji who was talking into the mike.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight! I hope you enjoy this; we have a new song tonight! Dedicated to an annoying, loud, blonde boy that we all love!" Neji said and Naruto titled his head in confusion. Ino and Sakura giggled, while Sasuke smirked.

"I think he's talking about you Naru-Chan." Sakura said and Naruto frowned. Neji was staring at him with the know-it-all smirk.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled and a large group of people laughed, well at least everyone around them did. Naruto looked around and saw his entire friend crowded around the table. Each smiling at the blonde, even Gaara was smiling. Neji chuckled where he was.

"Now let get this started!" Neji yelled and the crowd roared and started to jump up and down.

"We're going to start off with our first song." Neji said and they started the beat. Naruto pulled off of Sasuke's lap, grabbed his hand and dragged Sasuke down to the dance floor as Neji and his band started the song, no Lyrics yet. Naruto stared up at Neji as he had his eyes closed slightly before opening them and started signing.

_If you like us, calling all riders_

_Roll up besides us, no place to hide us_

_All freedom fighters, let's unite us_

_Switch on you're nitrous and let's go_

Sasuke smirked slightly at the lyrics as he and Naruto started to dance.

_Destination for navigation_

_Man up you're stations, feel the sensation_

_Surround invasion with communication_

_Move quick, we might avoid Contamination _

The door to the club opened and the man at the top smirked as he blended into the crowd. His eyes watching two forms dance to the music.

_Down, here comes the sound_

_Everyone pound you're feet _

_To this phenomenon _

_Now let's make it loud_

_Let me show 'em all how_

_You move to this Phenomenon _

_Whao open you're soul_

_Baby, lose control _

_Inside of this Phenomenon _

_Just let yourself go_

_We'll let everyone know_

_You moved to this phenomenon_

A girl smiled as she watched the blonde and raven enjoy their dance. Her eyes looking onto her partners eyes and smirked slightly as he gave her an emotionless face.

_Don't let these spiders crawl up beside us_

_They want to bite us, inject the virus_

_Raise up you're lighters, praise to the righteous_

_Need you to guide us, get prepared to go_

Sasuke licked his lips as he watched Naruto move his hips to the music, which was pretty hard to do since it was a mix with rock, and pop. Sweat dripped down the side of his face, causing his face to give off a shinning look.

_If you like us, calling all riders_

_Roll up beside us, no place to hide us_

_All freedom fighters, let's unite us_

_Switch on you're nitrous and let's go_

The man smirked to himself as he walked through the crowd towards the two dancing. His eyes watching their every move.

_Down, here comes the sound_

_Everyone pound you're feet _

_To this phenomenon _

_Now let's make it loud_

_Let me show 'em all how_

_You move to this Phenomenon _

_Who open you're soul_

_Baby, lose control _

_Inside of this Phenomenon _

_Just let yourself go_

_We'll let everyone know_

_You moved to this phenomenon_

Naruto's blue eyes ran over the body in front of him. Sasuke was moving against his body, making him hotter than before. Sasuke's body pressed against his own, causing a small problem in his jeans as he watched the sweat drip from Sasuke's hair line. But Naruto just moved against Sasuke keeping up with the boy and the music.

_Can't take it anymore_

_Shake 'til we move the floor_

_What are we waiting for? Let's go_

_Tired of being ordinary_

_Don't care if there's people starring _

_I know you said you'd carry me on_

_I'm not invisible like you_

_Next time things get a little messed up_

_I'll shine but I'll never be seen through_

_I'm fine just trying to wake the rest up_

Sasuke pushed Naruto through the crowd and against the wall, his lips locked with the blondes. Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck, their bodies still moving to the music around them. Neither noticing the two eyes on them.

_Down, here comes the sound_

_Everyone pound you're feet _

_To this phenomenon _

_Now let's make it loud_

_Let me show 'em all how_

_You move to this Phenomenon _

_Who open you're soul_

_Baby, lose control _

_Inside of this Phenomenon _

_Just let yourself go_

_We'll let everyone know_

_You moved to this phenomenon_

The man walked towards the two making out, a smirk on his face the whole time.

_You moved to this phenomenon_

_You moved to this phenomenon __**(1)**_

The music stopped and Sasuke pulled away from the panting blonde. Naruto laid his head on the cool wall and let out a small moan. Sasuke smirked and kissed up the sides of Naruto's neck causing more moans to emit from the blonde. Naruto's throat was dry, and his moans came out more rough as Sasuke continued.

"I'll go get you something to drink, meet me back at the table." Sasuke whispered into Naruto ear before leaving the panting blonde with a smirk on his face. Not noticing the other just a few feet away smirking as he watched the Uchiha leave to get drinks.

"I told you Sasuke… don't leave him alone." The man whispered as he started over to the still panting blonde, who had his head still resting against the cool wall, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

**1.) Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch. I didn't come up with this song, I'm not a good song writer hehe!****

* * *

**

_**Me: Kiba how dare you start MY story without ME!**_

_**Neji: I told you Kiba!**_

_**Kiba: I'm sorry Kat! (Runs and hugs Kat)**_

_**Me: (sigh and pats Kiba's back) Just don't do it again Kiba. **_

_**Kiba: Okay! (smile)**_

_**Me: Ahhh! (Hus Kiba)**_

_**Pain: Review**_

_**Me: Oh hey Pain!**_

_**Pain: ….**_

_**Me: (Pout) Okay like Pain said Review!!!!! Bye!**_


	21. Wrong Place, Wrong Time!

_**Sasuke: (Evil smile)**_

_**Me: (Evil smile)**_

_**Naruto: (Shaking head at stupidity of some people) I guess I should start with Disclaimer and warning before we get into it!**_

_**Me: That'd be nice Naruto. (Containing the girlish squeal.)**_

_**Naruto: (Sigh) Alright!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kat doesn't own Naruto!!!!**_

_**Warnings: **__**Yaoi**__**! GirlxGirl! Bad Language! Slight Angst! Ext. It's chapter 21 if you don't know them all then go back and read!**_

_**Me: Thank you Naruto, now we can get to the good part!**_

_**Sasuke: (Sly smile) Yes good part indeed!**_

_**Me: For once we agree!**_

_**Sasuke: That we do!**_

_**(Laughter, as Naruto leaves shaking head for poor sap)**_

_**Me: Guess what everyone! I got a bash!!!**_

_**Sasuke: Sure did! Want to know what it is?**_

_**Me: Don't tease 'em Sasuke! They're already going to see it!**_

**_RoranGothicus - _**'_**Damn yaoi fangirls...just go watch some maleXmale . Don't write this .'**_

_**Sasuke: Harsh… (evil grin)**_

_**Me: Not as harsh as I'm going to be! Now this guy had the nerve to bash me! Ha! I don't care! But I'm not really a nice person to just let it slid so guess what! Time to bash right back! Hehe.**_

_**Sasuke: Fun!**_

_**Me: I know! Now **__**RoranGothicus**__** I must say that when I read your review I burst into laughter! I mean I feel to the ground in a whole laughter fit! I don't care if you're a homophobe or hell gay even! But I'll tell you something, this is a fanfic site for one, you have to know by common sense that yaoi fangirls will write out their fantasy's! And hell I'm not afraid to admit that I like seeing guys make out… why? Cause I'm no homophobe and I think it's hot! Why? Cause it is! If you don't like what I or any other yaoi fanfics why the hell click on the damn button that says SasuNaru clearly showing that it has some maleXmale in it somewhere! Good god man it's common sense! Now I'm not trying to change your mind, hell I could care less, but I worked hard writing this, and I don't care for people who bash my shit! So either stop clicking the damn button that clearly warns you about the Yaoi or keep your mouth shut! Thank you!**_

_**Sasuke: I have nothing to add… except that it's twice now that I agree with Kat!**_

_**Me: Now don't take me wrong, i'm not normaly a mean person, but I really hate people who do this shit. Who bash others who work hard on things! It annoys me! Now onto the story! Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Naruto…" The man asked as he came upon the blonde who was panting on the wall. Naruto looked over and his eyes widened as he looked upon his teacher Pain. The man was in a pair of loose black hip huggers. He had a fishnet shirt on showing off the six pack. His hair was sweaty slightly and stuck to his face. He had a red caller on with spikes around it; he also had red fingerless gloves.

"P-Pain?" Naruto stuttered slightly as he couldn't help check his teacher out. Pain smirked slightly at the blonde, noticing the way the blue orbs moved over his body. Pain reached forward and took the blondes hands.

"Let's dance shall we?" Pain asked his eyes brows raised, but the older man didn't wait for a response as he pulled Naruto onto the dance for and started to dance. It was a slow song which Neji had wanted to kick off after their new song. So Pain pulled Naruto close to his body, and then pulled the blonde's arms around his neck. Naruto blushed three different shades as he felt the two strong arms circle his waist.

Pain chuckled slightly at the blush and he looked around slightly seeing if he could spot someone. He smirked with his eyes connected with onyx eyes that were glaring at him with hate. The owner of the eyes were slowly walking over, the drinks in his hands forgotten. Pain smirked even more and looked to the blonde who was still blushing. Pain reached with one hand and cupped Naruto's cheek and before the blonde could react Pain crashed his lips down on the boys.

Naruto was stunned at first before he struggled to get loose. Pain pulled Naruto closer, their members grinding up against each other, causing Naruto to gasp out as unwanted pleasure went through his lower half. Pain took this as an entry and shoved his pierced tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he struggled more, trying desperately to get out of his teachers grip. He looked around for help and couldn't help the gasp that came when his blue eyes locked with sad onyx eyes. With new found strength Naruto finally pushed the other off, or at least it looked like Naruto pushed him off.

Pain was screaming in his mind 'finally' when he noticed the blonde had seen Sasuke looking at them. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes never looked away from each other, but Sasuke glared. Naruto's breath hitched, his eyes watered, and he took off. His heart pounding so hard it hurt. His world crashing as he saw the hatred in his boyfriend's eyes.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore he ran. Slipped around other's with new found ease trying desperately to keep the tears that threaten to fall any moment in. He ran out of the doors, not noticing the calls from behind him, nor the others following him. The moment Naruto hit the outside he could feel the cold hit his body, like it was telling him to not go or maybe it was just his imagination.

But the blonde didn't think he just ran, there was a park near by and Naruto knew it. So the blonde took off towards the park, his feet carrying him while his whole heart felt like it was sinking further away into the dark pools of depression.

It wasn't long till the blonde fell to the ground, his face buried in his tan hands as tears finally fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe Sasuke would think that he had meant to kiss Pain. He couldn't believe Sasuke had glared at him, clearly telling Naruto to 'fuck off.' Or at least it was how the blonde saw it, if it was true Naruto knew not. At the moment Naruto couldn't think straight.

He had just been kissed by his teacher, his boyfriend had caught them, and now the blonde was sitting in the middle of a park crying alone. Alone… no not really, the blonde heard a branch snap in half in half behind him, clearly telling the boy he was not alone as he first thought.

_Shit _the blonde thought as he stood and turned to face Pain once again. There was sadness in his eyes and the blonde could see it. But just behind Pain the blonde could see Sasuke running up from the entrance of the park. Naruto took a step back and was tempted to run, but something in Pain's voice made him stop in his tracts.

"Don't move." Pain said, his voice hissed as he reached into his pants and pulled out an object that looked oddly like a gun. Naruto's eyes widened as Pain pointed it towards him. Naruto's eyes went to Sasuke who was currently be held back by a blonde girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair that had a mix of black, red, and blue highlights at the bottom. She had on a pair of black tight hip huggers, with a pair of brown to a black combo boots. A long sleeved black fish net with a silver bracelet on, and a gray sleeveless shirt that had a hood that draped carelessly against her back.

Naruto briefly wondered why he cared what the girl looked like, but then again she was holding back a clearly crazed Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes were widened and he was shouting something, but the blonde couldn't hear it, there was a buzzing sound in the back of his head. The blonde wondered if this was what it felt like when someone knew they were going to die? Or maybe, Naruto was still in shock from everything. The blonde had heard stories that before you died you saw you're life flash before your eyes. But there was no life flashing, just cold biting at his body as he stood looking with wide eyes at his teacher.

Naruto tried to think about his life, but nothing came at the moment. Everything just seemed blank, and Naruto wondered why. But then again maybe it was his mind telling him that he couldn't die then. His mind being used to these kind of near death experiences, that there was no more memory flash backs.

Then the blonde wondered if he had ever had memory flash backs? Maybe the first few times he had been brought to this position, but Naruto couldn't remember, it had been such a long time ago since it all began. The buzzing in the blonde's head had dulled, and he could hear Sasuke shouting at the girl, struggling to be let go, but she was strong clearly.

Then there was the chuckle behind him that froze the blonde's blood cold. But Naruto didn't have to turn around to know whose laugh it was. Just the look in Sasuke's eyes told Naruto everything he needed to know. Oh how the blonde was feeling stupid for running away at the moment. Sasuke's eyes connected with the blue orbs and Naruto felt that sick feeling again, Sasuke wasn't glaring at him, he was glaring at Pain. _How could I be so stupid!_ Naruto thought, but was pulled away when the laughter died and_** he**_ talked.

"Well, well, I didn't think it'd be this easy to kill the famous Uzumaki Naruto. I wonder how you had survived all that time without being killed, but I guess you're just lucky. But that luck must come to an end, you came in between me and my son. I can't let you take him from me now can I?" Fugaku said and finished with a small chuckle. Naruto looked to Pain who was glaring slightly but hadn't said anything. Naruto cursed, Sasuke had been right, Pain wasn't to be trusted. How come the blonde never listened to his boyfriend?

"I bet you're thinking 'I wish I had taken that money when I could' aren't you." Fugaku said. Naruto calculated the man couldn't be more then ten feet away from him. The blonde bit his lip to stop him from shouting out profanities at the man. The laughter was back and Naruto was about ready to turn and punch the man, but something in Pain's eyes clearly told him not to move, so he did just that, not move and just waited for it all to end.

"Pain, thank you so much, but I think I'll kill this one myself." Fugaku said, Naruto looked to Pain again and his breath hitched. The man was smiling?! _Why is he smiling, oh wait what's he pulling out? Is that a… Oh my god it is, it's a tape recorder! _Naruto wondered as he watched Pain reach into his pocket and pull out a small black object that looked similar to a cell phone and pressed the red button on it.

"That's all I needed, Kat!" Pain said and Naruto's eyes widened. He then heard a grunt and this time couldn't help but turn around and see Fugaku on his knee's with his arms being brought around his back, a silver gun lying in front of him. Naruto gulped slightly, now grateful he hadn't talked. Naruto eyes went up and locked with a smiling Kat.

"Naruto!" The blonde heard before he was hugged from behind by a crying Sasuke. Naruto turned slowly and pulled Sasuke against him. That had been too close, way to close for comforter. The girl that had been holding Sasuke back walked up, and Naruto now could see teal eyes with a neck less that had a red cloud on it, her earrings matching, _the symbol for Akatsuki_ the blonde thought. Sasuke let go, but his arms went around the blonde's waist as he looked between the four people there.

"I don't understand, mind filling us in?" Sasuke asked and the girl laughed, as did Kat.

"Sasuke you're so simple minded sometimes." Kat said. Fugaku was looking at Pain with wide eyes, he couldn't believe it.

"What the hell! You work for me! Kill that brat!" Fugaku yelled at him along with other profanities. Pain smirked and walked over and picked up the silver pistol from the ground and pocking it. Completely ignoring his so called 'boss.'

"You see Naru-Chan, Suke, Pain here is the leader or boss of Akatsuki, he'd never hurt Naruto! Just like me, Pain had sworn to protect you Naru; your father had asked him too. Your father had taught Pain everything, and now Pain took the place of your father when he retired to have a family. Pain taught me when I got there, and Kira became my partner." Kat explained as he used one foot to keep Fugaku on the ground. Just pissing the rich man off even more, to be taken down so easily and held down by a girl. Kira grinned at the two boys who looked her way.

"So you were just pretending to like Naruto this whole week?" Sasuke asked looking to Pain. Pain smirked.

"Oh I wasn't pretending I do love Naruto." Pain said with a smile, Sasuke glared and the man laughed. "I'm his god father after all, why wouldn't I love him?" Pain asked and Naruto's eyes went wide. Sasuke looked pretty stunned.

"If you're my god father then…" Naruto trailed off when Pain looked at him with sad eyes.

"When your father died, I was put on a lot of assignments to capture Orochimaru. So I left you in care of Kyuubi, and trust me I was really pissed to find out what he did to you. I will never forgive Kyuu, but I still couldn't take you in since I was always moving because of my position in Akatsuki. I'm sorry Naruto." Pain said with sad eyes. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Don't be sorry Pain, I turned out find." Naruto said and Sasuke tightened his grip of Naruto. Naruto smiled weakly up at his boyfriend, Sasuke glared slightly at Naruto before kissing him on the lips.

"Never. Never do that again." Sasuke said and Naruto gulped before nodding.

"Sasuke, I wasn't kidding when I said don't leave him alone." Pain said with a smirk and Sasuke yet again glared at the man.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Came a voice and they all turned to see Itachi running with wide eyes towards them. He came to a stop and started to pant and Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at his brother who was glaring at their father.

"Itachi, glad you made it so quickly. Would you be so kind as to… escort your father to the station?" Kat asked, slightly uncertain. Itachi smiled a sly smile before looking to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Itachi said, his smile real as he looked to the two boys. Fugaku who had been there the whole time started to struggle.

"You can't do this! Itachi I'm your father!" He yelled as he glared up at his first son. Itachi smirked.

"Yes, and it gives me pleasure to finally lock you up. Did you really think I had entered the police force and not arrest you one day?" Itachi asked with amusement in his eyes. Fugaku stared at his son with stunned eyes as his eldest boy walked over and hauled him up on his feet and started to walk away.

"I'll see you two at the apartment early in the morning!" Itachi called over his shoulder before continued walking towards the cruiser parked at the entrance of the park. Kat smiled wickedly at Naruto and Sasuke.

"So, want to go back to the club, or do you two wish to be alone?" Kat asked as Pain walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kari rolled her eyes at the motion but didn't say anything, while the two boys were wide eyed at them. Kat laughed at them.

"Surprised? Hmm… well I guess it's expected really. But yes we are together; your father had a knack of setting people up." Kat said to Naruto who smiled widely. Kari laughed silently to her self as if some sort of inside joke. The all looked to her and she merely grinned back at them. Kat sighed and shook her head as Pain chuckled softly under his breath.

"Hey can we go back to the club! I didn't get to dance!" Kari suddenly asked. Naruto noticed she sounded younger than he thought she was. From the looks of it Kari could easily pass off as if she was in her late twenties, but if she really wanted to she could pass twenty maybe nineteen if need be. Kat smiled widely and looked to Pain who sighed slightly before nodding. Kat then looked to Sasuke and Naruto, the Uchiha never releasing his grip on the blonde, Kat giggled slightly.

"Coming?" Kat asked and the blonde looked up at his lover with a questioning face. Sasuke sighed before he too nodded; he and Pain shared a glance, both just wanting to forget everything that had happened the past week. Kari jumped up and beat her fist into the air before running off down the path that winded back to the entrance, or exit.

"Is she always like that?" Sasuke asked Kat who smiled weakly at him as they all walked at a more comfortable pace to the exit.

"Sometimes worse, but she can be calm. She's really a good partner; I can atleast rely on her if I'm in trouble." Kat explained, Pain nodded as if agreeing with her, his right arm wrapped around her waist, the other shoved in his pocket, tracing the silver pistol, switching the safety on.

They continued to walk, each keeping the other pace as they walked a crossed the non busy street to where Kari stood waiting for them with a small pout on her face from the lack of enthusiasm she was getting. Kat chuckled slightly as if reading her friends mind as they reached the door Kari eagerly opened for the small group.

The music from Neji's band was still blaring through out the club. The dance floor packed as if nothing had ever happened. But each one of Naruto's friends stood at their table as if waiting for something. And that something happened to enter the club once again, the moment the doors opened the whole group had looked up and relief clearly showed in their eyes as they saw Sasuke holding Naruto. Sasuke pulled a reluctant blonde over, only for what Naruto feared to happen. Abuse, first Kiba, then Gaara, and even Sai! Naruto could feel the headache coming in the far back of his mind.

Gaara looked down right pissed, he had smacked the blonde extra hard before Kiba got a chance. Then the redhead just went back to brooding, and staring at Neji who was singing but his voice seemed to take a relaxed tone to it when he took spotted the blonde once again. Kiba was next he had smacked the blonde upside the head, and then smacked by Hinata for hitting him. Kiba pouted at her and she merely hugged Naruto and told him to not do it again before pulling a reluctant dog boy away and back to the dance floor. Knowing Naruto did not want to talk about it.

Then Sai smacked Naruto for no reason. Just walked up, smacked him on the back of the head and sat back down with Shino who looked mildly amused. Naruto heard Sasuke's deep chuckle after Sai had sat back down. But it was hardly over as Sakura and Ino walked up, clearly pissed off.

"Hey Sakura… now you're not going to hit me too… are you?" Naruto asked, pressing against his boyfriend for the little protection he was giving. Sakura looked at him with anger before sighing and shaking her head, Ino doing the same.

"Just next time you decide to run off blondie, tell us!" Sakura said, Ino nodded as well. Naruto's eyes softened and he looked to the group, deciding something.

"I won't run anymore." Naruto stated and the three closeted all rose an eyebrow at the blonde. Naruto smiled more to himself then to the others, but it was there for them too.

"I'm tired of running, I'm just going to stay put from now on. Running so… troublesome." Naruto said and Shikamaru looked up from his table when he heard his words come from the blonde.

"I hear you… Troublesome." Shikamaru said with a small smirk before closing his eyes again, but only for a second before Temari grabbed the brunette and dragged him to the dance floor. Ino and Sakura giggled slightly, Naruto couldn't help the laughter that escaped him, and even Sasuke seemed amused as they watched as the lazy Shikamaru get tortured from dancing. Naruto squeezed his boyfriend's hands and started towards the dance floor once again, in hopes to forget everything that had happened. Sasuke took the hint and followed his blonde lover.

Kat and Pain were already on the dance floor. Kari had taken a liking to a cute red head who did sound for the band. But she was dancing with him beside Kat who was giggling at what Pain was talking about. Pain's arms around Kat's waist and his palms inside her jean pockets. She was pressed up against his body, not that either of them cared. Naruto pulled Sasuke over to them, and Kat looked up when Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and started to dance along with Naruto.

"Hey Naru-Chan?" Kat asked as the song came towards the end. Naruto looked over at a serious Kat.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked sheepishly from the look she was giving him.

"Promise to stay out of trouble long enough for me to take a vacation." Kat said and laughed, her serious face slipping into amusement as she laughed. Naruto frowned at her.

"It's not my fault, I'm just in the wrong-" Naruto began.

"Yes we know! You're in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Cheered the group around them.

Naruto went beat red as he looked around to see all his friends around laughing as they had all said the same thing. Even Kari had said his sentence, and she barely knew him! Sasuke chuckled and Naruto glared at the Uchiha, but didn't get far before his lips were occupied by the raven as another song picked up, this one getting a louder beat, forcing the others to start dancing, their lives, fears, plans, goals, everything forgotten even if just that small moment of sweating their asses off from dancing.

* * *

_**Me: Well I think that went well!**_

_**Naruto: Me too!**_

_**Sasuke: Hn**_

_**Me: no need to be mean about it Suke!**_

_**Sasuke: Don't call me that!**_

_**Me: (sticks tongue out)**_

_**Itachi: We shouldn't have let her eat that chocolate cashews. **_

_**Sasuke: I agree!**_

_**Me: (pouts) Well I hope you liked the chapter! Don't worry it's not the last! Just the second to last! Hehe. I also want to tell you all that Kari is not really my char, it's dedicated to **__**Tazeredfrog! She's an awesome reviewer and a great fan! She also fit in with someone that would be placed with me! Hehe. Thank you for agreeing to help me in my story! And I still have to thank all my reviewers! I love getting them, and reading them! I hope you enjoyed this story!!!!**_

_**Naruto: REVIEW!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Yes REVIEW!!!!!!**_

_**Itachi & Sasuke: Bye.**_


	22. End

_**Me: Well you know what, I thought about it, and Trouble Going ended with chapter 21! **_

_**Sasuke: Because you're lazy and didn't write anything!**_

_**Me: Sasuke…. **_

_**Sasuke: -Smirk-**_

_**Naruto: Ah, don't be mad at Kat! She did have something, but it wasn't good!**_

_**Me: Thank you, and he's right, it wasn't good. But this way, it leave's it open for a sequel!**_

_**Itachi: So Thank you for reading Trouble Going. **_

_**Me: Yes thank you!**_

_**Deidara: I think we'll say thanks to the reviewers first!**_

_**Me: Yep! Take it away Dei-Chan!**_

_**Deidara: Yeah! Thanks to;**_

_**Hillre **_

_**Zabani-chan**_

_**Luvsillyllama**_

_**SakuraKissy**_

_**Angel Girl Julia**_

_**Tmm Kawaii Cat**_

_**Shadowphoenix143**_

_**Tazeredfrog**_

_**DarkRavie**_

_**Pink Irish Clover**_

_**The.Ra1n**_

_**Kikyo Uchiha**_

_**IOnlyHaveYou**_

_**MikoKriszty**_

_**QEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY**_

_**Dark Mican**_

_**Afira**_

_**BoomGoesYourHead**_

_**AnimeMaster13333**_

_**vampire-anime-lover19**_

_**Me: Special thanks to Tazeredfrog A. for being in my story! And B. For reviewing almost every chapter! I loved you're reviews! They were funny, and made me laugh most of the time! Thank you so much!!!**_

_**Naruto: And Shadowphoenix143! You reviewed almost every other chapter! Kat loved you're reviews, they were awesome! Thank you!!**_

_**Sasuke: MikoKriszty, for reviewing almost every chapter as well! Kat really enjoyed reading you're reviews! Thank you!**_

_**Kiba: Next! Thanks to all those who didn't review, favoring and still reading! Now Thanks about that!**_

_**Me: Kiba is right, and you're late by the way!**_

_**Kiba: Sorry Kat!**_

_**Me: It's alright, at least you didn't take over this time!**_

_**Kiba: hehe. **_

_**Sasuke: Can we get on with this?**_

_**Me: Shut it Uchiha!**_

_**Sasuke: Hn.**_

_**Naruto: Sasu be nice!**_

_**Sasuke: Hn.**_

_**Itachi: Bye.**_

_**Deidara: BYE!**_

_**Lee: BYE!**_

_**Kiba: Bye!**_

_**Sasuke: Thank god! BYE!**_

_**Naruto: Meannie Sasuke, Bye readers!**_

_**Me: I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! Remember I don't own Naruto! And you don't have to review if you don't want to, this is just the ending hehe. Bye!**_


End file.
